


Brave Enough

by magicalartist



Series: Brave Enough Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Once Upon A Time Crossover the 100, Plot Twists, Savior Emma, Savior Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Swan-Mills Family, The Savior (Once Upon a Time), True Love, True Love's Kiss, canon to 6x08 Once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 142,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalartist/pseuds/magicalartist
Summary: "Two women bound by fate, both pure light, and pure dark, from them a new line will rise. from two saviors bound by the most powerful magic of all, a savior will rise for every realm”Regina comes up with a crazy plan to trap the evil queen in the world behind the mirror, except it backfires spectacularly, endangering her and Emma, throwing them into a realm they have yet to encounter, with new characters they have yet to meet, yet seem so familiar...Lexa has sworn her fealty to Clarke kom Skiakru. A move that threatens her life, and the fragile balance of the peace she has fought so hard for. A few days later, strangers arrive in her tower, exhausted, weary, wearing clothes of another realm. They bring with them new dangers, though it may be a chance for both sides to right some wrongs before it's too late...Author's Note: Please don't misinterpret my openness to constructive criticism as permission to be a dick. If you do not like my story don't read it. No one is holding a gun to your head and forcing you to. If you decide to be an asshole, your comments will be promptly removed.





	1. Painful Truths

**Author's Note:**

> this is also inspired by Lindsey Stirling's song Brave Enough
> 
> There's some things I should have said  
> I was too afraid  
> It was just so hard to let you know  
> Now it's all too late
> 
> I wish I was  
> I wish I was  
> brave enough to love you  
> brave enough to love you
> 
> Read more: Lindsey Stirling - Brave Enough Lyrics |

It claws at her heart, seeing the fatigue in Emma’s eyes. She isn’t sleeping. And while her pirate, and her parents may be buying Emma’s assurances, perhaps out of their own sense of desperation, Regina can see through it. Emma is exhausted. That same hopelessness that was present in her eyes when she found out about what her parents had done to maleficent is back, and it hasn’t budged. Her hands tremble occasionally. Henry shoots her worried glances, and like Regina, Emma’s attempts to placate him are failing, miserably. Her shoulders are slumped, her hair falls around her face in waves, limp, instead of lush. Her clothes hang more loosely than they should on her thinning frame.

And Regina’s heart aches. She aches to reach out and comfort Emma, aches to pull her into her arms and soothe away the shaking, the visions, the nightmares that so clearly plague her mind at night. Emma looks haunted. But it isn’t her place. Emma isn’t hers to hold, hers to comfort. All she can do is try to protect her, as best she can.

She doesn’t entirely understand why her jaw clenches when the pirate kisses Emma, releasing her with empty words. She doesn’t entirely trust him, and neither does Henry, in spite of the fact that Henry smoothed things over with him after the evil queens attempt to divide them.

Henry works his way over to Regina, hugs her close and whispers, “ Mom, we have to do something, she isn’t eating, she isn’t sleeping… she was crying last night… she called for you…”

Her eyebrow arched at that and her gaze shot to Emma, who was quietly exchanging words with the pirate. She returned her gaze to Henry, “ She called my name?”

Henry nods solemnly, “ You cant tell her I heard… she doesn’t know… she is still having the visions and I think something happens to you…” he pauses, unsure if he should continue, “ its probably why she was afraid to mention the visions in the first place…”

Her brow furrows further, “ I don’t understand, what could happen to me?”

Henry huffed, “ Don’t pretend mom, I know you asked her to kill you.”

She recoils as if she has been slapped and she shoots another look at Emma, but Henry quickly shuts her down before she can storm over to Emma with angry accusations, “ she didn’t tell me, she wouldn’t I… I was writing and saw it in the book…” he hesitates again

“Henry…” she warns and he sighs heavily

“ma’s Gonna kill me for telling you this, if she finds out, she doesn’t even know I know… I know what the visions are that she has been seeing. I wrote them and saw the illustrations”

She stares at him, mouth agape, “ what?! Show me” she demands.

Henry nods and pulls a book from his bag, directing them further from Emma and Hook. “mom…”

She takes the book from him, ignoring his warning and flips to the page of Emma’s visions, intent on seeing what Emma had been keeping from her, and she stumbles, nearly falls, the book falling from her hands. Her hands go to her mouth as a strangled sob tears its way out of her throat, “no. it can’t”

The book is open on the ground and she is staring at an illustration of herself, the evil queen, having pinned Emma to the ground with a sword, blood pouring from her wound, from her mouth, Emma’s heart being crushed in the Queens hand. Regina stands in the background, a face in a mirror, trapped, unable to stop the horror in front of her.  The words on the page mock her, _“she thought she could save you from me, but you were always destined for this, always destined for death. And Regina is always destined to lose those she loves. Love is weakness, and it is a weakness your death will cure her of, savior!”_

she is glad Henry moved them out of the room with Emma and Hook. Her legs are threatening to give out from under her. Her son swiftly moves to catch her and guides her to the couch as she bites her fist in her mouth, trying to contain her scream. She is in agony.

Henry’s arms are wrapped around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back, his voice gently calling her back to the present, “ It won’t happen mom. We won’t let it. the oracle said things aren’t set in stone. We can change it. we will change it. we can fix this”. She shouldn’t be accepting comfort from her son. She should be the strong one, the one comforting him, the one with all the answers, and the right words to say, but she is terrified, and brokenhearted and so very afraid. Afraid of what the book had so clearly exposed. Henry could likely read between the lines, and if he could, no doubt, Emma probably could too.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Emma knowing of her confusing mess of feelings for the savior. Anger, betrayal that she still chose the pirate, even though, admittedly, she had only done so after Regina had turned to Robin for comfort. This was a mess. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she felt frozen with fear, paralyzed by it in fact.

Emma came into the room, and in an instant, her eyes took in the scene and deciphered what had happened. Her eyes fell on Regina, to the book, the open page on the floor, then back to Regina, wrapped in her sons arms, and Emma’s face went white as snow.

There was simply no other way to describe it. had Hook not followed her in, she would have crumpled to the floor in a graceless heap, but he did, and so he caught her, holding her as she fell into an uncontrollable trembling fit, “ what the bloody hell happened?!” Hook exclaimed, his eyes going to Regina on the couch.

Henry, her clever son, thought quickly, and moved quickly to spare both Emma and Regina any further pain kicked the book shut and out of sight with one smooth move as he released his mother gently.

As soon as Henry’s arms had released her, she had moved, without even consciously deciding it, she was by Emma’s side, brushing her hair out of her face, “ roll her onto her side, Hook.” He hesitated and she sighed, “ Trust me, please, she is trembling so violently right now, she could hurt herself accidentally, choke or worse if we don’t get her on her side.”

His eyes are penetrating, and she shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. They have come to a silent understanding, ever since their conversation prior to his death. It was then that he realized the depth of her feelings for Emma. He had always suspected it, but it had never been confirmed until that night.  It was then that he realized that she cared too much to stand in the way. They never spoke of it. They never discussed it. They mutually agreed to put aside their differences, their hatred for each other and their ugly past for Emma. Always for Emma, and for Henry, who just wanted everyone to get along and be a family. And so she had allowed the pirate to hang around. She stopped fighting him, and he accepted her feelings for Emma. They silently agreed that they would both protect her. It was that understanding that was surfacing now, in his steady, piercing gaze. He was reminding her, that he knew of her love for Emma, and that while he accepted it, it still made him uncomfortable. Her eyes tried to communicate that she wasn’t a threat, that she only wanted to help, to heal, to protect. She couldn’t have Emma, she knew that, but this, this she could do, if he would allow her.

He nodded and gently let Emma out of his lap, laying her on the ground and rolling her over to her side. Regina brushed back Emma’s hair once more, placed one hand ever so gently on her face, and the other on her hands and searched within herself for her elemental magic. The magic that just naturally sought Emma out when she was nearby. It was a connection she had been entirely unaware of until Emma had first grabbed her with Jefferson’s hat, but ever since, it was as if, whenever they shared the same space, the same room, their magic would actively seek each other out. She sought Emma out now, and finding that connection, gently sent as much healing magic as she could muster into the blonde, trying to calm her at the same time.

Her voice was soft, gentle, calm, “ It’s okay, Emma. We are going to be fine. I made you a promise I intend to keep, nothing is going to happen to you, I won’t let it. I won’t let anyone hurt you, especially not her. its okay… breathe, relax, listen to my voice, that’s it Emma, you are doing great…”

Emma’s trembling was beginning to calm, the panic in her eyes was beginning to fade as her eyes locked with Regina’s. Regina ignored everyone else in the room, focusing solely on Emma, on their connection, “I’ve got you, I will protect you. you are safe. We are stronger together, we always have been, and we always will be. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She tried to smile, and it was weak, but it helped. Emma’s shuddering had all but ceased. Hook backed away, something familiar in his gaze, resignation.

 He gave her a long look, reading her, appraising her and her eyes flickered briefly to his, and he nodded, acknowledging her, and he gave her a sad smile, “ I know when I have been bettered.”

She started to protest, but he shook his head firmly, “ I am not what she needs right now. She needs you.” she had no idea how much of her heart she was revealing right now, but apparently it was enough. Enough to make him step away, enough to make him whisper, “take care of her” before abruptly leaving the room, defeat in his shoulders.

She watches him leave, and she doesn’t feel elated or joyful, she can’t. Not when his leaving will cause Emma nothing but more confusion and pain. She returns her gaze to green eyes that are still watching her. Emma has stopped shuddering, and she looks exhausted, on a cellular level.

“hey” she whispers, so softly.

 Emma’s eyes are brimmed with tears, “ I can’t lose you ‘gina. I can’t”

Her heart shatters in that moment. Hearing her name on Emma’s lips, hearing the sorrow, the pain, the grief and the raw fear in Emma’s voice, it grips her heart and won’t let go. Her own eyes well with tears, and she remembers pulling her own heart out of her own chest during that lost year, the sorrow of being separated from her son, the pain of not being able to see him, the confusion of missing Emma’s smile, her scent, with such a ferocity that it left her breathless. She understands, she can’t let Emma experience the same pain.

She steels herself, clears her throat and with as much conviction as she can muster, “ you won’t, I swear it. whatever it takes…” it’s a whisper, nothing more, but apparently its enough because Emma yanks her down, surprising her,  her strong arms wrapping around Regina, pulling her into their first hug. It’s awkward, leaning over Emma like this, her face buried in Emma’s hair, her arms, planted on the floor, holding her up, trying desperately to maintains some sense of distance because she cannot touch Emma right now, she can’t return the hug, she doesn’t trust herself.

Her emotions are running high, her heart is on her sleeves, her makeup is smeared but she is wrapped in the warmth that is Emma Swan, and for the first time since this began, since she separated herself from the queen, and maybe even before, she feels like herself. She feels safe, comforted, and oddly hopeful.

Henry clears his throat behind them and she wonders how long they have been like that, wrapped in each other. She blushes and pulls away, struggling to her feet, before helping Emma up. Emma looks around for Hook, her demeanor visibly falling when its clear he is no longer at the apartment. Regina doesn’t know what to say, so she turns to Henry and asks for the book. He gives her a funny look but hands it over.

She turns back to Emma and gives her what is her best attempt at a reassuring smile, “can you.. meet me at my vault in an hour? I think… I might have an idea… it’s crazy, but it might work…”


	2. Letting Go

Emma watches Regina leave and turns to her son, the question obvious in her eyes.

He shrugs, “ He said you needed her, and left”

Emma could sense there was more to it than that but Henry was shifting uncomfortably, and avoiding her gaze.

“Ma, I am sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to find out… and I was trying to give Mom ideas on how to help you, I should have known she would insist on seeing the book…. I am so sorry! I know you didn’t want her to know…”

Emma gives her son a weary smile and motions him over. he willingly walks into her arms, and she holds him close, reveling in the feeling of having her son here, in her arms, safe and alive, and healthy. That was all she ever wanted for him, to have a good life, his best chance. He had grown into exactly the kind of young man she had always hoped he would be and it was entirely his adoptive mother’s doing. He had her heart, her passion, her fire and determination, her intelligence and drive. She was so glad Henry was who he was, and she was so glad Regina was his mother. She was indebted to the woman for so much, most of all for the way her son had turned out.

She released him slowly and gave him a watery smile, “I love you and am so proud of you, you know that right?”

He nods quickly, “ yeah Ma I do. And I love you too. And I wont let anything happen to you. we are a family, we stick together.”

She nods and gives him a wry smile, “ for now, can you stay here, wait for my parents to get back… I need to go find Hook… and I need to go meet with your mother… see if we can figure out a plan… I need you to stay safe while I do that. Okay? I can’t… we can’t be worried about you… we need to know you are somewhere safe. Okay?”

He agrees,  his expression becoming apologetic again, “I really am sorry ma”

She ruffles his hair, “ I know you are kiddo, its not your fault, there is nothing to be sorry for… its just a messed up situation. But we will figure it out, together.”

He smiles. She closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath, concentrating on calling up her magic, searching for hook. She gives Henry a wink and vanishes, reappearing in front of Hook, who is nursing a bottle of rum.

“Bloody hell Swan, way to scare the shit out of me!” he barks, before immediately softening. He sets the bottle aside and studies her, “you look a little better”

She eyes him quietly, “ so you were there”

He nods, his expression becoming unreadable, “aye, I was”

“and you left” she pressed. She can’t help the rejection, the tiny bit of the lost girl that seeps into her tone. She resents it, she tries to hide it, but it is still who she is.

He studies her carefully, “ you didn’t need me Swan. I was useless. It was Regina you needed”

“that doesn’t mean I don’t want you there, that doesn’t mean that you had to leave”

He sighed heavily, his eyes are sad, full of longing, and regret , “ but it does love. Because I love you too much to stand in the way of your happy ending anymore”

“but” her pulse is pounding in her ears, and all she can hear is rejection, and the fact that she is being abandoned, yet again, by yet another man who has deemed her unlovable, not enough, not worthy

But he sees this and his hand is cupping her cheek , his thumb under her chin, “Swan, look at me.”

Her eyes are swimming with tears, and she wants to run and she is so incredibly confused because she can hear it in his voice, the open affection he has for her, and she can see the love in his eyes and why isn’t it enough?

She doesn’t realize she voiced this until he brushes the tears away gently and gives her the saddest smile she has ever seen on him, “aye love, I do love you, deeply. And you have changed me. You helped me become my best self, and I am so grateful for that. And I did tell you that you were my happy ending”

He sighed heavily, “ but love, I am not yours, and we both know it. I am a conciliation prize and I always have been.”

She wants to argue and she opens her mouth to protest but he silences her with a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, “ you were never interested in me, not until she chose Robin. Please love, don’t do me the dishonor of lying to me about it, not about this.”

She stares at him and doesn’t know what to say. She remembers the kiss. The moment she decided to through herself wholeheartedly into the relationship with Killian. Until then it had been half hearted, a distraction from how much she craved Regina’s presence. She had always run to Killian for comfort whenever Regina’s affection for Robin became too much to bear, but she hadn’t let herself lose herself to Killian completely. Not until after she sacrificed herself for Regina. Even then she had still been holding onto hope that Regina would see her, see the love in her heart and choose her, but once Regina had looked her in the eyes and begged her to save Robin’s life, claiming she had lost love before and wouldn’t again, it had cut a hole in her so deeply, she had wanted in that very moment to cave to the darkness within her.  Instead, she saved Robin, and when she saw Regina kiss him, she crashed her mouth against Killian’s in desperation. She lost herself in trying to fall for Killian, hoping he could save her, she convinced herself that he was what she needed. She dragged them both headfirst into the darkness as a result, and had nearly killed everyone. Then, still unable to deal with the fact that Regina was in Robin’s arms, she chased Hook to hell, trying to redeem herself and him, trying to redeem them, to save and fix what was broken from the beginning. She had convinced herself that sharing her heart would work, knowing full well it could never work, not when her heart belonged to another.

Now she looked at Killian, tears in her eyes and wept, “ I am so sorry Killian. I destroyed you. I dragged you into this and I…” he didn’t let her finish. He swept her into his arms, tugging her head against his solid chest, “ Oh Emma, I loved you, I still love you. I would do it over again for you, but we are not meant to be anymore than Regina and Robin were”

She pulled back and glared at him, “ she loved him, they were soulmates!”

He chuckled at how quickly Emma jumped to her defense, “ Emma, so are we. But soulmates and true loves are two very different things. That is why your heart couldn’t save me… your heart can only be paired with one other, your twin flame, your True Love. And we both know, I am no more your True Love, than Robin was Regina’s. I have seen how she looks at you, and how you look at her. I have seen your magic together. You two… you two are meant to be. You balance each other out. As much as it pains me to say this, she is exactly what you need. I am not. I am trying… I am trying to do right by you, by letting you go… Its not you who is not enough love, its me… I can never be enough for you, not when your heart is meant for Regina, and it was wrong of me, selfish of me to even try.”

Tears slid down Emma’s cheeks and he brushed them away gently, “ I will always be here for you, I am your soulmate after all, but I will be your friend, nothing more. I will protect you, stand by you, do whatever you need, look after your boy… be your best man…”

Her eyes shot to his and he smirked, “you will eventually marry her, right?”

She shook her head, trying to contain her trembling, “ I can’t believe I am standing here talking about this with you… and you are so calm about it, you aren’t angry, or making accusations, or wanting to lock her up…”

He actually laughed, “ We came to an understanding concerning you a while ago, that we both cared for you, and that we wouldn’t stand in each other’s way, that we would both be what you need from us. That is why I left today Swan. I realized I am standing in the way… and I can’t do that anymore… she needs you just as much as you need her. Her heart is broken over Robin, and you are the only one capable of putting her back together again, figuratively and literally”

Something about that phrase catches her attention and she cocks her head at him and he smiles, “as much as Regina and I dislike each other, we are much alike. I understand why she took the serum. She has never truly been able to deal with her own darkness. It has always haunted her, no matter how she denies it. She has yet to come to terms with the two warring sides of herself Swan. She needs someone to show her that everyone is a bit of both. You showed me, you helped me come to terms with my past, without excusing it, you did it by loving me, all of me and accepting all of me. You love all of her too, but she has yet to realize that. You need to help her realize that, and help her reintegrate with the queen. It’s the only way”.

She nods slowly, taking in his words, realizing he is right. She loves Regina deeply, and does accept her, all of her. And Regina has struggled with accepting herself. She had admitted as much in New York, revealing the tiniest bit of the struggle she dealt with on a daily basis.

Hook tugs her into another hug, gives her a light kiss on the cheek, chaste and gentle, “go… she needs you”

She pulls back, brushes the last of the tears from her eyes and squares her shoulders, calling up her magic once more,  heading to the vault.


	3. Didn't want to wreck it all

Regina isn’t the least bit surprised when Emma materializes in a cloud of grey smoke beside her. their magic is so entwined at times that she can sense Emma searching her out. She had felt that familiar tug on her magic, that familiar taste on her tongue that only came with interacting with Emma’s magic ( which was odd for sure and always created a familiar flutter in her stomach she fought to ignore) seconds before she felt Emma start to materialize. she is surprised to find that while she still looks exhausted, and as if she is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and has clearly been crying, she looks… hopeful.

Emma gives her a weak attempt at a smile, “so… your plan…”

She nods, Emma clearly didn’t want to talk yet so she set about refocusing on the task at hand, “so the book…” she notices Emma’s flinch at the mention of the book and she instinctively reaches for her, her hand landing gently on Emma’s arm, giving a reassuring squeeze, “ I was trapped in a mirror, and it gave me an idea… what if we trapped her instead?”

Emma’s brow furrowed and Regina’s eyes instinctively glanced down at Emma’s hands which were trembling, ever so slightly. Emma noticed and balled them into fists and tucked them out of sight and Regina released a frustrated hiss. Emma’s walls were up.

 “Regina, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“ well I can’t kill her Emma without…” she cursed herself immediately because now Emma was outright trembling  again and glaring at her through eyes that threatened to spill with tears.

Ignoring Emma’s glare and clear warning in her eyes to back off, Regina tugged the blonde into her arms, hugging her fiercely, “ I told you we would figure this out together, and I meant it Emma. This is a good option, just hear me out… please.” Her voice softens on the last word and she feels the fight leave Emma’s stiff form as she slowly relaxes into the hug.

She almost starts when Emma’s fists land gently at her waist, before relaxing and sliding around her back to gently return the hug. Emma’s head comes to rest on Regina’s shoulder, her face tucked into Regina’s neck, her breath deliciously warm and moist, leaving goosebumps in the wake of each soft puff from her lips. It’s all she can do to not sink into Emma’s arms and let out the groan rising from her chest.

“Okay” Emma’s voice is soft, and so very close to her ear. Regina can’t do this much longer without losing control over her carefully guarded emotions. She clears her throat and gently untangles herself from Emma, avoiding her gaze.

She turns away and fiddles with her potions kit and the mirror she had set aside for her plan until Emma’s voice gently cut through the silence, “Regina, what is the plan?”

Regina picks up the mirror, “we trap her in the world behind the mirror”

Emma frowns, “and that will work? That won’t harm you in any way?”

Regina ignores the warmth in her belly at the genuine concern in Emma’s tone. “no.. she will be safely tucked away until we figure out how to get rid of her…”

“about that…” Emma’s tone is cautious and Regina’s eyes snap back to hers, shocked to see warmth and care and something else, something she doesn’t dare name there.

“what?”

“Regina… she is a part of you….”

You think I don’t know that?!” she couldn’t help her defensiveness. She hated what she had done. She hated herself for unleashing the darkest part of herself on the world. At least when the evil queen was inside of her, she had been able to somewhat keep her at bay…

Emma’s hands have somehow found their way to her face and she wonders how they suddenly became so comfortable with such intimacy. In the first few years, their touch, while always electric had never been gentle. It had always been forceful, either lashing out or holding back. only in the last year or so had she found herself reaching out to comfort, with a raw aching need to touch, for self assurance that Emma was safe, alive, whole. This was far more intimate. Regina’s eyes had nowhere to go but into the sea green depths of the saviors. She couldn’t ignore the way Emma’s touch felt against her skin, the emotions it drew dangerously to the surface, nor the fact that it brought their combined magic to the forefront between them.

Emma’s thumbs are ever so gently caressing her cheeks, the way she had longed to do for Emma many times, and the saviors eyes searched hers. She could feel Emma’s magic reaching for her, connecting with her, gently pressing in, coursing through her veins, calming her. against every instinct, Regina felt herself relax under Emma’s gentle touch.

Emma smiled gently, “ Regina, you separated from the queen because you wanted her gone. I told you I would support you, if that is what you truly wanted. I should have said no. I am sorry for that.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “ Emma…”

“Let me finish..” Regina nods, putty in Emma’s hands.

“ you literally tore your soul in half Regina. You have been at war with yourself for so long, convinced that you have to be, convinced that no one will accept you unless you constantly punish yourself for your past, for your instinct to protect yourself. That is all she is Regina. She is the part of you that protects you. she is angry, and she is hurting. She is the broken little girl, who is convinced she cannot be loved, that love is weakness, because it has always led to pain for her.”

Emma’s eyes are so earnest, so full of understanding, warmth, and an emotion that Regina can’t bring herself to name, even when it is literally staring her down. Emma gives her a warm smile, “ Regina, I accept you, all of you, I always have. So does Henry. So does my mom, and my dad. You have nothing to prove. You are loved. You are wanted. You can be whole, Regina. You can be yourself. You need to accept yourself.”

Regina’s instincts of self preservation kick in and she pulls out of Emma’s grasp, “your mother gave me the serum, she wanted the queen gone too” she can’t acknowledge Emma’s other words, nor what they could possibly mean, _you loved, you are wanted, you can be whole_ … it sounds like a promise, it sounds like an impossible dream. Emma can’t possible understand the implication of her own words, so Regina ignores them, chooses to pretend they hadn’t been said. Not when she knows in her heart that Emma didn’t mean what Regina wanted her to mean, needed her to mean, so desperately.

“No, Regina, she wanted you to not have to war with yourself anymore, there is a difference. But here is the thing. You used the serum, and now that fight is external. And she isn’t just threatening to destroy everything that you care about anymore, Regina, this is going to destroy you. that is what this is about.”

“why do you care?” Regina snaps, “ its not like you accepted yourself, you needed a pining pirate, and even that wasn’t enough.” She hates herself for the words the moment they leave her mouth and wants to take them back and Emma is looking at her with so much understanding, instead of resentment and anger and her walls just crumble around her, as the y always do around the bullheaded blonde.

“yes, I did go that far, you are absolutely right, which is why I get it Regina. Because I thought I could never be enough either, and sometimes I still feel that way…”

Regina’s own pain is forgotten and she steps towards the savior, ready to do whatever she can to ease Emma’s pain, only to realize that Emma’s eyes still hold that same warmth and earnest care, there is no hint of the lost girl in her eyes. She is looking at Regina with an expression that cuts through her so deeply, she steps backward with a gasp.

Emma pauses, glances down at Regina’s feet, back up again at her face, catching the way Regina has one hand pressed over her mouth, and the other over her heart. Emma’s brow furrows, but her eyes don’t lose any of their intensity, the earnestness, the depth of emotion, so familiar, so strong between them. She takes a cautious step towards Regina and smirks slightly as Regina takes a half step back.

She pauses again, her eyes searching Regina’s. Regina can’t hold that gaze anymore. She knows what Emma has just realized. They instinctively put distance between each other. Either one or the other inevitably does it whenever the emotions of the moment each a certain level. Its as if they are afraid what will happen if they are standing too close in that moment. She had realized it when she went to give Emma a hug in New York, and ended up gripping her arms awkwardly, and yet, oddly enough, no less intimately during her confession about her inner darkness. That was when she had finally noticed their little dance. Now it seems Emma has seen it too.

 Her eyes go anywhere but Emma. She spins away abruptly and decides to take the conversation to safer ground, back where they are back under control, familiar territory. She returns to her potions kit, and tries to ignore the way she shivers as Emma approaches lightly. She isn’t afraid of Emma, they haven’t intimidated each other for a very long time, this is something else entirely. She feels Emma’s shoulder brush with her own and she ties very hard to ignore the contact, the warmth, the way Emma’s magic naturally reaches for her, winds its way through her system, and wraps its way snugly around her heart, soothing her. She tries, and fails to conceal the way her hands tremble slightly as she pours he potion she had created over the mirror, steadies her voice and mutters the incantation to spell the mirror.

Emma’s magic is insistent, reaching out with hers, connecting,  strengthening the spell, taking the edge off of her uneasiness. She can’t help but relax. It frustrates her and comforts her at the same time. Her feelings for the blonde have always left her conflicted, never more so than now, with her so close, the soft vanilla scent of her perfume, her lavender shampoo, the stupid red cardigan she was wearing that brushed against her side, warming her. she wanted to curse, she wanted to turn and yank Emma into a kiss, but Emma wasn’t hers, and she had just lost Robin and nothing about this was appropriate.

Her voice is husky, deep and raw, and because of how close, and how tightly Emma has pressed her shoulder against her own, she feels Emma’s shudder when she speaks, “ It’s ready.”

Emma manages a nod and half turns towards Regina, “ we are going to need a distraction… the Queen won’t simply show up for us…”

She nods, this had already occurred to her, “ but she will for Henry. She has taken a special interest in Henry… here is still a part of her, that sees herself as his mother… we can use that”

Emma must hear the hesitance in her voice, because she cups Regina’s chin and tilts it to meet Emma’s green eyes, “ she won’t hurt him Regina. She is still you.”

“how can you be so sure?”

Emma laughed, soundly oddly confident, oddly free, “ because I know you Regina, and I know exactly what you are capable of, all sides of you, every part of you, and every part of you cares about our son. No part of you can bear to see him hurting.  Its just not who you are”

There is such sincerity in Emma’s words and her eyes, and she knows Emma believes this, and she knows it herself too. She knows Emma is right, she could never hurt Henry, although the Queen might seek to control and manipulate him, she would never actively seek to hurt him. She didn’t realize she had voiced this until Emma nodded, “ so its settled then.” She had already reached for her phone and was dialing their son. He immediately agreed.

Regina fought the fear in her heart, fear that she was once again putting the two people she cared about most deeply in the world in danger, after the charming's had already sacrificed themselves. It broke her heart that Snow was already out of commission, oh how she could use a hope speech right now.

Emma must have been thinking the same thing, she gave Regina a grim smile, “ lets do this, and find a way to get my parents back.”


	4. Failing

They are crouched behind an outcrop of rocks, close enough to Henry to hear any conversation with the Queen should she decide to show. They could only hope this worked. Regina was still so very afraid for her family. She knew the queen. She couldn’t shake the sense of dread, nor the feeling that the queen was somehow already one step ahead of them.

Emma’s warm hand found hers, her fingers winding through hers, and squeezed, “ it’s going to be fine ‘gina, relax.”

Regina shot her a glare at the nickname but Emma gives her a halfhearted playful smirk and she lets it slide. Emma’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand, and she doesn’t have the heart, the energy nor the will to pull away. She needs this contact, no matter how selfish it is. She lets out a long sigh and nods briefly at the blonde and they return their attention to their son. Regina can’t help but smile at the swans on the lake. The irony wasn’t lost on her. this had been her favorite place to bring Henry when he was younger, they always felt tugged here, found peace here. They would come here, sit and talk, watching the beautiful swans for hours. Now she had a swan holding her hand, and she rarely, if ever came here.

The queen materialized behind Henry and Regina fought the urge to call out a word of warning as Emma’s hand tightened its grip in understanding, holding her back, comforting her, urging her to trust their son.

The queen’s words wafted past them on the wind, “ you wanted to see me Henry?” her voice is almost deceptively gentle, sweet almost. Regina bites back a growl and Emma’s grip tightens in warning.

“Let me guess, your upset about your grandparents.” Regina takes in the queens outfit. It would be indecent, entirely inappropriate, something she wouldn’t want her son to ever see her in, but the queen seemed to think that as well, because heavy jewelry covered what her clothes didn’t,  an attempt, however slight, to be decent for Henry. Regina’s eyes narrowed. The queens hands were twisting in front of her, her tone, mild, almost, apologetic?

“Of course I’m upset”

The queen leans closer, a posture that is so much like the old her, the mix of them both it makes her heart clench. The queen is channeling her so well and it infuriates her. Emma’s grip on her hand is all that is keeping her rooted to her spot, grounded, and remotely calm.

“ well someday you’ll understand, what it means to make hard choices…” the queen pauses, glances around them as a seagull flies above and cries.

“do you remember when I used to bring you here?”she glances around some more, her eyes almost searching, and Regina wonders if she can sense her presence, but her gaze returns to Henry as he steps closer to the Queen, his voice bold, “ we’d feed the seagulls”

The queen chuckles, almost affectionate, slightly teasing, “ you were always so afraid of them,” her voice starts to harden, ever so slightly and Regina feels alarm. She feels Emma stiffen beside her.

“ and I wondered, how did I raise such a scared little boy?” the queen is studying him, her voice is still mild, but her gaze is intense. Regina can feel the suspicion radiating off of the queen now. She glances at Emma and Emma nods.

Henry actually smirks, and Regina can hear Emma’s soft chuckle beside her as he stares the queen down, “ well guess what,? I’m not scared anymore, and certainly not of you”

Emma’s free hand lifts swiftly, releasing her magic instantaneously, instinctively, acting to remove Henry. He played his part, now it was their turn.

The queens confusion is apparent, as the grey smoke engulfs Henry as she reaches for him, his smirk firmly planted, and he looks so much like Emma, but as she glances at Emma, its apparent Emma doesn’t agree, “ that smirk was all you,” she whispers, as they step out to face the queen, their hands finally separating.

The queens tone is angry, harsh, “now that is a new low, using my own son against me?!” she all but shrieks.

Regina feels strangely confident, Emma adopting her usual defensive pose beside her, and Regina knows, they will move and act together. She can do this, they can do this, this will work.

The queen whirls to face them.

Regina finds her voice, strong and sure, “ Henry is NOT your son”

She catches the confused look out of the corner of her eye, Emma is looking at her with an expression Regina doesn’t have time to decipher because the queen is already firing back, “ That’s exactly what you used to say to Emma”

She feels Emma flinch beside her and she glances at her, her eyes full of sorrow and a silent “I’m so sorry” and the look she gets in return is full of understanding and support and forgiveness. Its enough, for now… it’s a conversation they still need to have, and Regina knows it, but for now, in front of the queen, they are still united, together, Henry’s mothers, fighting together to protect him.

“you both fought so hard to be Henry’s mother, but neither of you got the job done” 

Regina knows what the queen is doing. She is trying to play on their insecurities, and from the subtle way Emma is shifting beside her, it is at least partially working.

she smirks, reaching behind her back, “ this conversation is over, and you are about to go on a very long trip.” She catches Emma’s relieved, and proud smile and can’t help the playful smile that emerges as she raises the mirror. She can’t help it. its who she is, she enjoys this, the fight, the thrill, the win. She aims the mirror at the queen and prepares to send the queen through the mirror, and feels Emma directing her magic towards Regina, already supporting her, focusing her power, strengthening it, her confidence only builds.

She is outright smirking and starts to turn away, ready to fire when the queen smirks, her voice, entirely too calm, too jubilant, and Regina feels her heart sink, “ sorry, but that’s not the mirror you enchanted”

 Emma glances at her, panicked and the n back at the queen, as the queen whips out an identical mirror and holds it up.

Regina’s heart plummets. She knows what comes next. She nearly drops the false mirror in her hand in horror as her voice betrays her grief and fear, “ you switched them.”

“Anything you can dream up, I’ve already dreamt it” she doesn’t hesitate, she fires it at them and Regina goes stiff, and sees Emma do the same, although her hand reaches for Regina, instinctively.

They spin wildly as the mirror transports them and her stomach somersaults, and Emma is yanked from her grasp. terror rips through her as she calls her name before she slams into an unforgiving object before flying through the air briefly, for a second more. 

They slam into the ground, hard, unforgiving concrete Regina realizes almost immediately and groans. She can still hear the queen’s voice and whips her head around to a mall mirror above a doorway. The queens face peers at them, mocking them with her chuckle, “Oh I hope you’re proud of your handiwork, because you are going to enjoy it,” the mirror cracks and Regina’s hopes shatter as the queen continues, “for the rest of your life!”

The mirror shatters completely and falls to the ground.

She hears a moan behind her and her heart nearly stops, _Emma_

She whips around and returns to the blonde’s side. She gently examines the blonde to find that Emma’s head is bleeding from a deep cut behind her right ear, and she is heavily favoring her right side, as if she had broken ribs. Regina tries to call up her magic and with a strangled cry realizes that she can’t access it. she tries again, and fails, and sobs, leaning over the blonde.

She is so lost in her grief, in her concern for the blonde in her arms, that she doesn’t hear them approach. She doesn’t know they are there until she is yanked away from Emma and thrown across the small space at the top of the tower, crashing against one of the pillars, throwing her shoulder out of it's socket, causing her to cry out,  and a sword is at her throat.

She groans in pain,reaches for Emma, moaning Emma’s name, “please, I need to help her…” she is slammed back again and the weapon is raised, ready to strike the killing blow, the man in the odd armor growling something in a language she doesn’t understand.

“enough!”

That she understands. She can barely hold her eyes open but she sees two women approach, a brunette, dressed in leather, a red cape tossed over one shoulder, a small gear in the center of her forehead. She is young, yet radiates with authority. The other is young as well, blonde, athletic, in similar armor, also authoritative.

She leans over Emma’s prostrate form and checks her pulse, “ she is alive Heda, but she needs medical care.

The blondes eyes flit over to Regina, take in her form, her steady gaze meeting Regina’s reading her. she stands and approaches the “Heda”, “ they are not a threat to us, they need our help.”

“they infiltrated our home Clarke, I cannot let that stand”

Clarke, the blonde Regina guessed lowered her voice further still, “Lexa, I doubt very much that they are here by choice. Look at their clothes, look at their conditions. Their lives were threatened. They did not come here by choice. It would be prudent to find out how they got here, who sent them, and help them, rather than rashly kill them”

Lexa’s eyes, the Heda stepped away from Clarke and stepped towards Emma,  and Regina couldn’t help the growl low in her throat, “ don’t you dare hurt her”

The blade at her throat presses more tightly and she feels blood slide down her neck but she leans into the blade anyway as the Heda’s eyes snap to hers, something unreadable in the expression.

The Heda seems to stare her down for a moment, and coming to a decision, leaves the unconscious Emma for a moment and turns to Clarke, “ take her for medical care” Regina lets out a breath of relief, although she is loathe to let Emma out of her sight with these strangers, whose ways already seem harsh and barbaric, Clarke's eyes seem kind. She reminds Regina of a younger Emma.

Regina turns to Lexa, ignoring the way the sword still cuts into her and softly, “ Thank you Heda”

An ironic twist of a smile tugs at Lexa’s lips. She waves the guard away from Regina but he hesitates.

She glances up and takes in the sight of the oddly dressed warriors holding her in place. They are massive. And covered in battle scars, far more battle scars than any of the men who had been under her command even during her days as the evil Queen. W _ho were these people? What kind of lives did they lead? What kind of hell were they trapped in?_

“ I gave you an order Ortan.” the Heda's voice is low, deadly. Regina recognizes that tone, it's one she has used before, as the Queen many times.

 The larger and older of the two warriors immediately relented, and the younger followed, “ my apologies Heda”

She simply nods, “ leave us”

Again Ortan hesitates, “ but Heda” he whirls on him, “ you dare question your commander?!”

His head bowed and he backed away, “ forgive me Heda, I simply wish you to come to no harm”

She turns to Regina, “ What is your name?” her voice is angry, harsh, demanding. Regina would bristle at it, but she instinctively knows, this anger is not currently directed at her, but at the commander’s soldier, who was repeatedly defying her and testing her patience, “ Regina Mills” she answers simply trying to maintain an air of calm dignity. 

Lexa eyes her curiously, “ and do you wish me any harm Regina Mills?”

“ absolutely not Heda” she responds firmly, following it with a slight bow of her head, a sign of respect, from one leader, to another. Regina catches the way Lexa’s brow furrows at this, she recognizes this to and Regina knows she has given herself away.

Lexa turns back to Ortan, “ your services are not needed here, however, if you wish to be of use, bring me Indra, and Octavia” Ortan nods and pushes his younger guard from the room, not before he scowls at Regina again, sending a clear warning, _do not mess with my commander._


	5. Heda

Lexa stares at the brunette on the ground in front of her. The woman is clearly in a great deal of pain, but she conceals it well. what she doesn’t conceal well is her concern for the blonde Clarke had escorted to the medical level. It’s in her eyes. Lexa recognizes the emotion readily. This woman deeply loves the unconscious blonde, and would do anything to protect her, just as she would do anything to protect Clarke. She sighs. She knows Clarke had seen it too. It’s why she had jumped in to protect them, defend them, keep Lexa’s guards from killing them.

Lexa steps away from Regina and stares out at the city below her for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts.

Regina. a name that literally means _Queen_. She whirls and stares at the brunette whose steady gaze has apparently never left her. Regina is sitting regally against the pillar, or as regally as she can manage. Lxa almost smirks. She should have seen it sooner. The authority oozes from Regina’s pores. Its who she is. Just like her, just like Clarke. She suspects the blonde Regina accompanied here is likely a leader of sorts as well then, if the pattern holds.

She steels her gaze and approaches the woman still sitting at the pillar and offers her hand. Regina eyes it for a moment, clearly debating.

She places her hand in Lexa’s and tries desperately to conceal her wince as she struggles to her feet. She nearly loses her balance, but Lexa maintains contact long enough keeps her stable, before releasing her. Lexa is now eye level with the brunette and levels her best commander stare at the woman.

She doesn’t flinch. Lexa admires the woman’s courage, her strength, “Who are you Regina? Where are you from?”

Regina never breaks eye contact, “ A place called Storybrooke, I’m the town Mayor”

“ So not a Queen then? As your name suggests?” Lexa challenges. She can see it in Regina’s shoulders. This woman wore a crown once.

Regina sighed, “ I was a Queen once, a long time ago, but I am not anymore. I am just the mayor now”

Lexa nods,  “ and the blonde woman?”

“Emma…” Lexa doesn’t miss the way Regina breathes her name, like it’s a prayer.

She allows Regina a moment to regain her composure, “she is the Sherriff of the town, and… she was meant to be a Princess, and Queen one day, but, not in the world we just came from”

Lexa nodded, “ I thought as much”

Regina allowed a small smile, “How so?”

Lexa glanced at Regina’s posture, the clothes she wore, the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, “ you radiate with authority. You wear it like a shroud. Its who you are. Same as me”

Regina seems to accept this.

“ How did you end up here?”

Regina stiffens, and a flurry of emotions flit through her eyes faster than Lexa can interpret them, “ an enemy of mine, sent us here, trapped us here. We were trying to get rid of her, trying to keep her from hurting our son…”

Lexa’s eyebrows arched, she can tell REgina is hedging, but REginas last few words caught her attention and held it, “ you and Emma share a son?”

Regina sighed heavily, “ it’s complicated, you wouldn’t understand”

Lexa stepped forward, challenging her, “try me”

Indra chose that moment to arrive with Octavia, and her sword was drawn but Octavia held her back as she caught the look Lexa shot them before Indra did.

“Regina is not a threat, she is a guest here, as is her…” she paused and glanced at Regina, “What exactly _is_ Emma to you?”

Regina blushed furiously at the question and Octavia chuckled before silencing herself at the looks all three women shot her, “Sorry” she mumbled.

“she’s… she is my friend, she means the world to me, I can’t lose her.”

Lexa nodded, “I understand completely” she hears what Regina can’t bring herself to admit. The samething she can’t yet bring herself to admit about Clarke, _she’s my everything_. She regrets forcing Regina to expose her feelings so publically.

She stepped into Regina’s space, “ I know you are not being completely forthcoming with me about how you got here. And if you want my help, you are going to have to talk eventually, Your Majesty.” Regina stiffened at the title, fire and steel in her eyes

“Please, don’t call me that… I’m not a Queen anymore”

Lexa didn’t back down, “ once a Queen, always a Queen, and while you deny it vehemently with your mouth. you wear your royalty like a shroud whether you realize it or not. You might as well accept that it is a part of you. Besides, I need my people to respect you, so yes, I will call you Your Majesty, and you will accept it, and allow it, and answer to it, do I make myself clear?” Lexa’s eyes were full of fire. Clarke wanted her to protect these people, and clearly, they needed it. and like Clarke, Regina had trouble accepting who she was. It infuriated her to see someone who was so clearly a strong, fearless leader, afraid of their own shadow. What had happened to this woman to make her such a mouse?

Regina’s eyes hardened, “I am not weak _Heda_ ,”she spat the title with a hint of disgust, “nor do I need your people’s respect, nor your protection. I simply want to get home to my son and my family.”

Lexa felt her anger boil to the surface, “you may be a Queen, or a Mayor or whatever you call yourself Regina, but in this realm, _every_ leader bows to the Heda and you _will_ do as I command”

Lexa felt a hand on her arm and glanced over at Clarke, who looked amused, and yet concerned at the same time, “Heda,” instantly, she calmed, forgetting why she was angry in the first place.

“Clarke” she breathed. She caught the amused and yet, fully understanding smirk on Regina’s lips, and knew Regina could read her every bit as well as she could read Regina. It irritated her to no end.

“this is Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke,  Queen of…” she turned to Regina, amused, her anger completely forgotten, “I forgot to ask you where your kingdom was, how rude of me”

Regina on the other hand looked absolutely panicked, there was raw fear in her eyes, but she steeled her voice and spoke quietly, “I was called the Evil Queen, Queen Regina of the Dark and White Kingdoms, among other various realms I conquered” REgina's voice gets smaller as she goes on, until she can't continue anymore.

Lexa had heard the stories, as had Clarke. They stared at her stupefied. Lexa felt new respect growing in her for this woman. This woman was not weak at all; she was the opposite of weak. If even a fraction of the stories were true about this woman…

Clarke spoke first, “But those are just stories…”

Regina shook her head, and Lexa could see for the first time the full weight of the crown Regina carried on her shoulders. She carried more of a burden thanthat of the Heda and Wanheda and the leaders of each of the clans combined.  “The stories in your realm, are another realms histories. I was the Evil Queen. I cursed us to another realm, one without magic. I became lonely and adopted a son. I had no idea it was Emma’s son. And eventually he ran away and found her, bringing her back to Storybrooke. It turned out she was the foretold savior and Emma broke the curse. We have been to hell and back, literally, as well as other realms, many times, and I have always fought to keep the evil queen inside of me in check. I got so tired of fighting and I… I separated myself from her, and she banished Emma and myself here. She is loose in Storybrooke, doing God knows what”

Lexa saw the way Regina’s hands trembled ever so slightly. She could see the self loathing in her eyes. She blamed herself for their current predicament, for Emma’s condition, and Lexa could understand that. She too had felt that way, after abandoning Clarke at the mountain, leaving her to figure out a solution for her people on her own, knowing exactly what the cost would be. She had hated herself too, ad wrestled with the inner darkness in her own heart.

Lexa stepped forward, knowing that there was a reason Regina was here, “you were sent here, yes… with magic?”

Regina nodded.

“and this land/realm, as far as you know, has no magic.”

Again, Regina only nodded, her hands fists, “I can’t do anything to help Emma” her voice cracked, her eyes swimming in desperation. Her jaw was working overtime as Regina was clearly fighting to keep a tight rein on her emotions.

Clarkes stepped forward and took Regina’s hand, “ Emma is going to be just fine. She has a few broken ribs, and a concussion, but she is with the best healers we have, and I tended to her myself. She woke up, asking for you, she was absolutely terrified for you.”

Lexa watched as Regina’s eyes watered and she started to move for the door, a door Indra and Octavia still blocked, “ She is asleep now, Queen Regina. She will be for some time… I can take you to her, but your wounds need to be tended to as well, if you would allow me” Clarkes voice is gentle, soft and respectful. _She heard the conversation about who Regina was, how long had she been listening?_

“ I am not a Queen, not anymore” Regina whispers but both Clarke and Lexa disagree, but Lexa allows Clarke to take the lead this time. Clarke steps in front of Regina and Lexa notices for the first time how much Clarke looks like the unconscious blonde woman Regina cared so deeply for. She is struck by the parallels between Regina and herself, Emma and Clarke. Given the wry looks on Indra and Octavia’s faces, the thought has occurred to them as well.

Clarkes expression is earnest, her voice soft, Regina’s hands held within Clarke’s. “ You are a Queen. You are a born leader Regina. No matter who tried to manipulate you, or shape you or control you along the way, you are who you are. You separated from the Queen because you are running from yourself, from who you are meant to be. You need to accept yourself. It seems you are the only one in your life who hasn’t.”

Something flickers in Regina’s gaze in that statement and Clarke’s voice becomes firmer, “not to mention, it is the only way, our people will accept your presence here. So here, you are a Queen. You will walk, talk, and act like the Queen you are. And your blonde Sherriff, will act like the White Knight she is.  You are the Queen, and she is your Second, for as long as you are here, that is how this works. That is how you survive here. Is that clear?” Clarkes voice is calm, kind but firm. There is no room for argument.

Lexa can’t help the giddy emotions rising in her at the easy way Clarke had allowed _our people_ to spill from her lips. It was only a few days ago that they had bowed before each other and sworn fealty. And already so much had changed.

Regina’s eyes flicker to Lexa’s and she gives a firm nod, “you are welcome here, Your Majesty, you and your knight, for as long as you need, you will be protected here”

Regina seems to hesitate and then decides swiftly to simply accept this, the fight leaves her posture and she looks exhausted, and worried.  She looks back to Clarke, “Will you take me to her, please? I… I need to see for myself that she is alright…”

Clarke gives her an understanding smile and turns to Lexa, “You know where to find me if you have need of me my Heda” There is affection in her tone and her knees go weak _my Heda. I am hers?_

Lexa motions for Octavia to escort them and she simply nods and grins, easily falling in behind Clarke,  a hand outstretched, ready to help support Regina, who clearly, isn’t as strong as she is trying to appear at the moment. The second her knees finally buckle under her weight, both Clarke and Octavia have their arms around her, despite her protests and she finally gives in, allowing them to lead her to Emma.

Lexa turns away, noticing the broken mirror on the ground and her eyes flicker to the doorframe above where it used to rest. She sighs, _mirror mirror on the wall. Well, that answered how they got here._

Indra still hasn’t spoken, she is patient, simply awaiting orders. Octavia has tempered her, and Lexa is grateful. Indra had been difficult to rein in before, loyal to the point of absurdity at times, too fiercely protective, too quick to anger and judgement. Now it seemed she was content to stand and wait, trusting her Heda. Interesting how a skiakru second had been exactly what Indra had needed to temper Indra’s impulsive tendencies, given how much she had despised them initially. Still, Octavia was hardly like most of Skiakru, like Clarke, she was special, she had a destiny, it just hadn’t played out yet. Lexa sheks off the thought of the odd not quite Skiakru girl serving Indra and turns to the woman awaiting orders.

“Indra, we need to cover all of the mirrors in the tower, in fact, take them all out, place them in one of the dungeon rooms. Ensure they are covered, lock and seal the room. we can’t take chances.”

Indra gives her an odd look and Lexa points to the broken glass beneath her feet, “ It appears they were sent through a mirror, and if even a fraction of the stories are to beleived,  the Evil Queen loves her mirrors. I don’t want her being able to watch us. So all mirrors are to be covered and taken below and locked away. All blades and polished metals are to be caked in whatever we can find. We must give her nothing to observe through. Send out word throughout the thirteen clans. Everyone must do this. Do not tell them why. They do not need to know. Tell them there is simply a danger, and this must be done, Heda orders it.”

Indra nods thoughtfully, “glass too?”

Lexa sighs, “Anything reflective, anything at all. We cannot allow her to try and wield control over this world. If she is as bad as Regina says… and she seeks to destroy Regina, she will stop at nothing… and we cannot put our people at risk… so everything and everyone must comply, under penalty of death. That should stress the seriousness of the order”

Indra stares at her, “Do we seriously have an Evil Queen staying here, when we already have an issue with the Ice Nation's Queen?”

Lexa laughs sardonically, “That woman" she motions at the door Regina had just bee led through, " is the farthest thing from evil you can get. Which means her counterpart must be entire devoid of her compassion. We need to take this seriously, and I have not forgotten the Ice nation Indra. I will deal with any and every threat against my people. Those two women, don’t happen to be one of them. They might even be able to help, if we can figure out how to connect them with their magic again, that could be of great use to us…”

Indra nods, bows and dismisses herself to carry out her Heda’s orders. Lexa turns around and examines the top of the tower once more. They had come up hear upon hearing someone crying out, and an otherworldly voice mocking. They had found Regina and Emma. The last hour or so had been eventful and odd for sure, and she had the feeling that they were here for a reason. it was not a coincidence that the two women had ended up in her “realm” as Regina had called it. Fate had plans for them all, she could only hope they played out well


	6. WanHeda/FisHeda

Regina was surprisingly light. Clarke’s arms linked with Octavia’s as they continued down the halls to the elevator shaft. Regina tried desperately to assist, to keep her feet under her, but was failing. Clearly her journey here had taken a great deal out of her.

They passed a few guards, who upon seeing them rushed for a stretcher and soon, Regina was laying, limp and unconscious upon it as the elevator creaked down to the medical level. Clarke stayed by her side, studying her clothes, her features, her face. This woman was supposedly the former Evil queen in another world. Octavia seemed to be just as disbelieving as she was. They reached the medical level and Clarke ordered them to place Regina in the bed next to Emma’s. She sensed that Regina would not stay out long, and she would want to be close to her… _friend? Partner? Lover?_

She wasn’t entirely sure what Regina and Emma were, but she knew they were extremely close. She knew, could see in Regina’s eyes before she had collapsed, the desperation and fear she had for Emma. It was the same terror Emma had expressed during her brief moments of consciousness when Clarke had tended to her not long ago. These two were deeply, madly in love with each other, but she sensed, that like Lexa and herself, there was something holding them back from voicing it, from acting upon it. She couldn’t help the wry smile as she gently began checking Regina for injuries. These two reminded her very much of Lexa and herself. The similarities, aside from the obvious age differences were startling.

The guards backed off once Regina had been placed gently down and left the room, closing the door. Clarke and Octavia worked together to remove Regina’s clothes, as gently as they had Emma’s. Clarke sucked her breath through her teeth when she saw similar injuries to Regina’s ribs.

“I need to wrap her chest…” she motions Octavia over and Octavia helps her hold an unconscious Regina up as Clarke gently creates a splint and wraps Regina’s chest, protecting her badly bruised ribs. She finds Regina’s dislocated shoulder, motions for Octavia to hold Regina down, prays to gods she never believed in that Regina will stay unconscious for this and with a pained wince, yanks Regina’s arm back into its socket. Regina wakes with a roar of pain, and Clarke swears she sees purple swirling in her eyes for a second before the queen falls limp again, unconscious once more.

“Did you...?” Octavia whispers.

Clarke nods, “must be her magic… she does have it, it just must be suppressed here…”

Octavia shudders, “that shit’s not supposed to be real”

Clarke shrugs, “ who’s to say, what is and isn’t real… nothing about the ground has been what we expected, who’s to say there can’t be other realms, realms with magic, and queens, we’ve seen stranger things…”

Octavia hesitates, than shrugs in halfhearted agreement, “ yeah, I guess you are right, we have survived some pretty crazy shit, seen some crazy shit”

She works faster, gently probing Regina’s head, noting when Regina whimpers when her fingers find a sizable lump on the left side of her head, her fingers come away a little sticky. Octavia hands her clothes dipped in water and the herbal mix she had used on Emma’s injuries and she gently sets to work, cleaning the wounds. She gently cleans the queens hair. Once all of her wounds are cleansed, bound and stabilized, Clarke has Octavia help her dress her in grounder clothes, much as she had Emma. It should be more comfortable, and would ease the transition into being accepted as one of them. And would probably be far more comfortable than their shredded garments which were too thin to offer any real protection against the harsh, unforgiving weather this world liked to throw at them. Although, she couldn’t deny, she had liked the clothes they wore. She took their clothes and placed them carefully into a box and placed it on the table between Regina and Emma’s beds.

She is slightly startled at a groan from Regina and Regina is already trying to half sit up. Clarke’s lips twist in a wry grin as she sits on the edge of Regina’s bed and gently pushes her shoulders back, ignoring the glare and huff she gets in return, “ You are not going anywhere just yet, Your Majesty. You need to rest”

Regina is staring at her new attire with a mix of consternation and horror, “What the hell am I wearing?”

Octavia outright laughs, ignoring the pointed glare Regina levels at her.

Clarke gives her a patient smile, “They are grounder clothes. Its more comfortable than what you were wearing, clean and will protect you from the chill. And it marks you as a Heda”

Regina’s brow arches in disbelief, “This” she points at her robe, “is what royalty wears? Dare I ask what the peasants wear? A potato sack?”

Octavia is nearly doubled over laughing until she catches the look Clarke gives her.

She returns her gaze to Regina, “ I know it isn’t familiar to you, nor what you are accustomed to. But this world… it isn’t like yours. This world is much harsher. You will understand that in time. For now, rest, please. Your clothes are in this box.” She places her hands on the box next to Regina’s bed.

Regina glances at it, and catches sight of the blonde in the bed just beyond, and gasps, “Emma?!” her clothes, her pain, everything else is forgotten. She is already starting to move again and Clarke sighs, her patience wearing thin.

“Emma is fine. She is asleep, not unconscious. I dressed her wounds, which were a bit worse than yours. She needs to rest, as do you”

Regina’s eyes are filling with tears, “Please, let me see her.”

Clarke lets out a breath between her teeth and nods to Octavia. She understands, and she really can’t rationalize refusing her. Emma is right there. The both help Regina up, who can still barely stand. She winces, her legs threaten to give out, but they have a firm hold on her. Clarke had wrapped one of Regina’s knees, which was apparently bloodied from being tossed around earlier. She limps, with assistance to Emma’s bed and is gently lowered to sit on the edge of the bed.

Clarke and Octavia stand close, ready to catch Regina if necessary, but it’s as if she has forgotten they are there.

Regina’s hand reaches out for Emma, so hesitantly, gently cupping her face, brushing hair out of her face. Her eyes are searching her still form, assessing the bandages, the damage.

She turns tearful eyes to Clarke,  “ how…” her voice is cracked, broken, “ how bad is she?”

Clarke sits beside her, takes Regina’s hand and guides it to Emma’s heart, and presses it there, hoping Regina can feel Emma’s heartbeat and draw comfort from it. somehow, she knows what Regina truly needs is assurance. “ she will be fine Regina. You both have similar injuries. Cracked, maybe a few broken ribs, a lot of bruises, a concussion, which is why you both need rest. However you both ended up here, it was violent. But Emma, will be fine, as will you, with some rest.”

Regina looks at her, her eyes full of sorrow, and exhaustion, “ Thank you Clarke.”

She pauses studies Clarke for a moment, “you know… you look like her, if she was younger, you just… you remind me of her…”

Clarke smiles, “ you are what I imagine Lexa would be like, when she is older.”

Regina scoffs, “ I hope not, she isn’t as damaged as I am”

Clarke sighs, “ but we are, this world… it hardens you… breaks you, makes you a monster.” the last part ends up coming out as a whispered confession, one she is surprised she even uttered

Regina still has her hand on Emma’s heart, but her eyes are searching Clarke’s and Clarke can see the moment she seems to understand. “What did you do dear?” she whispers.

Clarke shakes her head, feeling the need to open up to this strange woman, to ease her own guilt, to share her pain with another, to say what she cannot say to Lexa without hurting her, “ I have the blood, the lives of hundreds on my hands. I have nightmares…the grounders… they call me Wanheda… It means commander of death, Mountain-Slayer” her voice is barely a whisper by the time she finishes. She doesn’t know why she is telling Regina this, but she sense, that Regina, a former Evil Queen, a woman who looks every bit as haunted as she feels, will understand.

She doesn’t realize that she is shaking until Regina reaches for her and pulls her into a hug, gentle, warm, understanding. It’s motherly, affectionate, and not so at the same time. she remembers the guards whispering of the Queens' and Emma's shared son and she can tell, the boy is incredibly lucky to have these two as his mothers. She doesn’t feel trapped in Regina’s embrace like she does in Abby’s. Abby, who could never possibly understand the choices she has been forced to make. Regina however does, its exactly what she needs and Clarke just melts into Regina’s embrace.

Regina holds her gently, loosely, gently rubbing soothing circles in her back for several minutes before releasing her, wiping away tears Clarke didn’t realize she had even cried.

Regina speaks softly, “my mother wanted nothing more than for me to be queen. Actually, she wanted to be queen, but since she couldn’t, she had a daughter, named her queen, practically professing her intent. She set things in motion, created events and circumstances, manipulated them until I was in position to meet the King, Snow white’s father. She didn’t care that I had a true love, she killed him in front of me in fact, she was so set on what she wanted. I hated snow white for spilling my secret to my mother so much, that I let my anger cloud my judgement. Rumpelstiltskin used it to twist my magic into something dark. He too manipulated me, used me as a pawn to cast the curse. By then, I had killed thousands, ripped out thousands more hearts than my mother ever had.” Her voice is impossibly soft.

“That curse ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me, though at first I was alone and empty, it gave me a second chance. I robbed thousands of their happy ending, cursing them to live their lives apart, but I ended up with Henry, Emma’s son, and eventually…” she glances at the palm she has pressed over Emma’s chest, “it led me to her. my enemies, became my family, and I found my happiness.” She met Clarkes gaze, “but like you, I am still haunted by my past. I thought… I thought taking the serum, pulling the queen out of me, and crushing her heart would take away the pain of what I had done, would allow me to finally feel whole, but all it did was leave me empty, and put my family in more danger than ever.” She lifts a hand to Clarke’s cheek and it is another warm, affectionate, motherly gesture, “whatever you did, it haunts you still, and you blame yourself. You still blame Lexa too, even if you don't want to anymore.” Clarke's heart clenches in guilt, she is surprised at how well Regina can read her.

 The woman continues, “ Your guilt is tearing you apart inside. If you don’t get it under control, it will destroy you, and if you aren’t careful…”

She looks back at Emma with impossibly soft eyes, then returns her gaze to Clarke, “ you risk losing everyone you love too. Don’t make my mistake Clarke. You might be Wanheda…” Clarke flinches at the term, and Regina gives her a wry, understanding smile, “but you are also a healer, a giver of life. You are also a savior. Like Emma. She was both the Savior, and the Dark One.” Clarke isn't sure what the Dark one is, but it sounds every bit as ominous as Evil Queen and Wanheda. so she accepts Regina's words, and makes a mental note to ask Emma about it if she gets the chance. 

Regina’s eyes are earnest as she stares Clarke down. Clarke shifts uncomfortable under her intensity, “ no one is all good or all bad Clarke, the world just doesn’t work like that, not in this realm or in any other. We are complex, and messy. We cause pain, but we can choose, we can choose to write another story too”

Clarke nods, “ is that what you are doing, writing another story?” she nods to Emma

Regina blushes, “ I am trying to, if I ever work up the nerve… if I can be brave enough”

Clarke smiles, “she loves you too, you know. “ Regina’s eyes flash with something unnamed before it disappears and Clarke feels the need to insist, “she does. All she wanted to know, was whether you were all right, not just physically. She was worried that you were blaming yourself”

Regina sighed, “She knows me too well”

Clarke can only nod, “it often works that way, with the people we love, they know us too well, and we know them too well.” Clarke notes the exhaustion in Regina’s weakening form and knows that while she could talk to this Queen all night, and Regina would probably let her, Regina clearly needs rest.

Clarke goes to stand, resting a hand on Regina’s shoulder, motioning Octavia back over from the shadows. This level of physical comfort between them should be uncomfortable and Clarke is acutely aware that with others, it most likely would be, but she somehow knows she can trust this Queen, and this Queen trusts her, and treats her as both an equal and with motherly affection at the same time. It’s disconcerting, much the way her interactions with Lexa leave her feeling. Octavia’s trying to appear unaffected by the emotional conversation she had overheard but failing. Clarke gives her arm a squeeze.

 Clarke motions to Regina, “ Your Majesty, we should probably get you back to your bed, so you can sleep. You look about ready to collapse.”

Regina gives her a look, and Clarke knows what she is going to ask before she does, “I want to… can I?”

Clarke nods and Octavia instantly understands as well. They help Regina to her feet and usher her gently to the other side of Emma’s bed where there is a bit more room and the gently lower her down beside Emma. She blushes as they assist her, and within moments, Octavia is back and they brush a blanket over Regina, covering them both and Clarke bows her head and backs away, “goodnight Your Majesty”

“Clarke,” she stops and turns, meeting Regina’s steady gaze, “Thank you” she nods.

Regina turns to Octavia but Octavia waves her off gruffly, “get some rest Your Majesty” and they leave the two women to sleep. Clarke carefully closes the door, surprised to see Lexa standing just outside, her eyes impossibly soft.

“How much did you hear?” she asks, her head dipping, her hands wringing in front of her.

Lexa steps forward, lifts Clarke's chin and gives her a gentle smile, “enough, _FisHeda_ ”

She cocks her head to the side, confused, “what?”

Lexa’s smile is growing, and yet gentler at the same time,  “Commander of Healing, FisHeda, from now on, that is what I will call you”

She can only nod and take Lexa’s outstretched hand. she is oddly grateful Lexa heard her private conversation with Regina. her burden is lighter is is Wanheda. but she is also FisHeda. the fact that Lexa wants to lighten that burden eases some of the pain in her heart, and makes it a little easier to forgive her, a little easier to trust her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fis(healer) FisHeda roughly translates to Commander of Healing


	7. Love is Weakness

Emma becomes aware of her surroundings slowly. First there is the sensation of pain, the awareness that everything, from head to toe is screaming at her in protest. The second is that she is warm, and the acute awareness that there is a warm, familiar, comforting presence, with an all too familiar scent pressed against her left side.  She breathes in the soft scent of chamomile that is Regina, ignoring the way her ribs protest the action. She can feel Regina’s arm draped over her, gently, protectively. The woman’s head is nestled against Emma’s shoulder, her hair tickling Emma’s face. She smells of the same herbal concoction the blonde, Clarke, had used on her wounds earlier, and this alarms Emma. She is hurt after all, although, she takes comfort in the fact that Regina is here, alive, breathing, her warm breath a steady rhythm against Emma’s neck.

She calms her panic and slowly turns her head, towards Regina, trying her best to keep the moan of pain to a minimum, as to not awaken the sleeping woman against her. she wants to see her, to ascertain for herself what the extent of the damage is.

As she turns, she catches a pair of eyes watching them both, a brunette, seated in a chair near the far wall, red cape tossed over one shoulder.  Emma nearly starts at the unfamiliar presence in the room, but the young woman’s eyes, who, for some reason, remind her very much of a young Regina, are silently communicating that while the stranger is curious about the duo currently curled around each other, she does not pose a threat to them. Emma can vaguely recall her being there, when they first arrived. She cannot recall the young woman’s name.

Emma maintains eye contact for a long moment with the younger woman and gives her a respectful nod, sensing that this young woman is why they are still alive, protected and healing, albeit much slower than she would like. She averts her gaze as her hands reach for the sleeping brunette in her arms, gently changing her position, ever so slightly, so she can better see Regina. She needs to know, needs to know she is okay, that she will be okay. Her eyes roam over Regina’s still form, seeing where Clarke had cleansed and wrapped her injuries. Emma’s panic couldn’t help but rise at the sheer number of injuries on Regina, particularly when she saw the healing cut on Regina’s neck. She pulls her hands forward and tries to call her magic forth and fails. She almost sobs in frustration when she fails.

She hears the brunette in the shadows speak, “she tried to do the same for you, your magic is suppressed here… we don’t know why.” The woman’s voice is calm, soft, gentle even.

Emma’s eyes snap back to the woman in the shadows, and she asks in a low voice, trying to not awaken Regina, “ who are you?”

The woman allows a hint of a smile, “ I am Lexa Kom Trikru, Heda of the Thirteen clans” she pauses for a minute, “and you are Emma, of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, Savior and former Dark One, Regina’s White Knight” a wry, almost ironic smile is working its way across the Heda’s features as she finishes.

Emma hisses in alarm, “how do you?...”

Lexa immediately nods to Regina, “she told me of you, your town, your shared son…and how you came to be here.” Her tone is soft, trying to convey that she isn’t a threat, but a friend, still, something about her makes Emma uneasy.

 Lexa pauses again, and evaluates Emma for a long moment, seeming to sense her discomfort, “you have nothing to fear from me, Emma of Storybrooke, and you are welcome and safe here, for as long as you need”

Emma doesn’t relax, and Regina must sense her tensions because she begins to stir. Emma’s hands wind their way around her protectively, guiding her back down, her fingers weaving their way through Regina’s hair, coaxing her back to sleep before she fully awakens, as she stares at the Heda, trying to read the woman. _She isn’t lying, she means what she says, she will protect us, but at what cost?_

Lexa doesn’t break eye contact, doesn’t seem uncomfortable with Emma’s pointed staring. She seems at ease, comfortable in her own skin, comfortable with the current situation, comfortable with her two guests, who, Emma suddenly realized, were in a decidedly intimate pose.

Lexa must have seen something in her eyes, her expression because she assures Emma once more, “ I know you care for her. And there is nothing to fear here. This world, while harsh, is very understanding when it comes to matters of the heart” Lexa's eyes are soft, at first, then sadden. 

Emma’s brow furrows as she sees something in Lexa’s eyes, an emotion familiar to her, one she has felt herself many times, unrequited love. “You care for a woman as well, and you believe her unattainable?” she asks, gently.

The Heda’s eyes harden slightly and she bites out, “that is very personal, and none of your business”

Emma nearly laughs, this woman reminds her so much of Regina, and draws out the same response in her that Regina does, _never back down, press anyway, the anger is a defense mechanism_ , “and yet, you know so much about me already. I am at a severe disadvantage.” She points out, her voice level, backed with an edge of steel.

Lexa regards her with narrowed eyes for a moment before sighing and relaxing in her chair, seemingly backing down, for the moment, “yes, I… care for someone, but I cannot allow myself to act upon it. Love is weakness, and to give into it, is to put those I care for in danger”

Emma’s brow arches, she and Regina are more alike than she had initially realized. She purposely draws her arms around Regina, tugging her closer, breathes her in, never taking her eyes off of Lexa as she does so, “ you are wrong, Heda. If finding my family, if everything I have been through in my life since finding them has taught me anything, it’s that Love is Strength. Love is what keeps you fighting when you would otherwise give up, cave to fear, or pack up and run. Love, is everything, and true love…, is magic”

Lexa shakes her head, “you don’t understand, I’ve lost people because I love them… I can’t”

“So have I, so has she.” She gestures to Regina in her arms, her voice betraying the emotions she feels at remembering losing Neal, and witnessing Regina’s loss of Daniel, and then Robin, whom Emma still blames herself for. Emma shakes off the grief and self loathing and meets the Heda's eyes,  "She says the same thing you know…”

“Says what?” Lexa asks, eyeing Regina’s still form, and Emma’s hand, still gently running through her hair

“That love is weakness, in fact, she has said those exact words, many times.” Lexa’s eyes dart to Regina with something akin to understanding and Emma continues, emboldened, “ But it’s an excuse. It’s an excuse to keep people at bay, so that you don’t get hurt when you do lose them, because loving is risky. It’s the most risky endeavor you will ever engage in, but trust me Heda, it’s well worth the risk. Hiding from it, that’s far riskier, and the price you pay is much higher.”

Emma nearly chokes on the tears she is fighting back, “believe me Heda, there is nothing worse than words left unsaid. Hiding from Love because you are afraid doesn’t make you strong, it makes you weak.”

Lexa’s lips twist into a small smile, “you sound like Clarke”

“Well you should listen to her, she’s probably as brilliant as I am” Emma's tone is light, almost teasing.

“and probably just as idiotic, Miss Swan” Regina’s voice is husky, and low, and full of affection. Emma lets out a squeak of surprise and her hands leave Regina immediately, as if she is terrified what Regina will do if Regina realizes that she had been offering her comfort while she slept. _I am_ , she realizes, and she is partially ashamed of herself, because here she is, claiming love is strength, while being an absolute coward.

Regina struggles to sit up and Emma’s arms catch her, helping her ease into a seated position beside her, Regina still partially leaned against Emma, though she too has pulled her hands back to herself.

Regina turns and regards the brunette in the chair, “Commander” she nods respectfully.

“Your Majesty” Lexa returns, every bit as respectful.

Her eyes flit between the two women sharing the bed and she gives them a small smile, “How are you both feeling?”

Regina turns to Emma immediately, and Emma nods, “I’m okay Regina”

Regina glares at her, “no you are not. You nearly died!”

Lexa stands suddenly, seemingly deciding she doesn’t need to be in the room for this conversation, “Clarke will be in with Octavia in a few moments to check both your dressings, and then you are welcome to join us for lunch.” She says as she heads for the door.

Both sets of eyes follow her exit before Emma turns back to Regina whose eyes are filling with tears, “you scared me Emma” her voice is barely a whisper.

Emma takes Regina’s hands and impulsively leans in, resting her forehead against Regina’s, catching the way Regina’s breath hitches at the contact, “ I’m sorry, it’s not like I could help it. We got tossed around like ragdolls. You scared me too, and then I vaguely recall you went and pissed off the Heda… Commander? Which is it?”

Emma’s brows scrunched in confusion and Regina relaxed and huffed in gentle laughter, “ both, you idiot. Heda means commander in their language, and I didn’t piss her off, I was trying to save your life”

“Thank you, but don’t put you own life in danger to do so Regina, seriously, you call me an idiot” she sees the anger starting to build in Regina’s expression when the first half of Regina’s statement caught up with her brain, “Wait ,they don’t speak English?”

Regina shrugged, her anger fogotten and immediately winced, “ They speak some foreign language I have never heard before, but they know English too. They speak it fluently, although, Clarke, I think, English is her first language”

Emma pulls back and evaluates Regina from the new angle, taking in her pinched facial expression, “ I’m sorry, I tried to heal you but…”

“Our magic doesn’t work here”

“Heda… Lexa? Can I call her that?” Emma asks.

 Regina smirks, “best to address her as either Commander or Heda for now, we don’t want to _piss her off_ ,” Regina teases and then pauses thoughtfully for a moment, “ I think Clarke is the only one who gets away with calling her Lexa, and even she doesn’t do it where others can hear”

Emma absorbs this with a small smile, “ I thought there was something between the two of them.”

Regina gives a small noncommittal hum, but there is a glint in her eyes and a small knowing smirk about her lips that Emma finds distracting.

She wants to kiss the expression away when Regina reminds her, “you were saying something about the Commander?”

Emma nods swiftly, blushing slightly, _get it together Em_ , “right, Le… Heda…  says our magic is suppressed…”

Regina’s brow furrows, “suppressed? Like she thinks we actually have it here? Why would she think that?”

Emma shrugged, “I’m not sure, didn’t get the chance to ask her yet, you woke up… and…”

“Sure, blame me” Regina’s tone took on a note of defiance, but Emma could hear the guilt, so she quickly pressed her lips to Regina’s forehead, basking in their closeness, in the way she could just hold Regina close. Regina’s breath did that strange hitch again and she could have sworn she heard a soft groan from the woman, but she didn’t dare draw attention to it.

Instead she pressed her forehead to Regina’s again, smiling, “ I was going to say, I became much more concerned with making sure you were okay.”

Regina loses the defensive posture slowly, “ I’m as okay as you are, which isn’t saying much, aside from the fact that we are both alive” Emma is surprised, and grateful for Regina's honesty. it speaks volumes of how far they have come that Regina doesn't hide her pain from Emma.

Emma nods, “ I am glad for that at least.’ She gently tugs Regina to her, pulling the woman’s form against her own and breathes in Regina’s comforting scent once more, “ we are alive, we are safe… and we will figure this out” she presses a kiss into Regina’s hair and Regina nestles closer. Emma’s lips pull into a smile at the way Regina leans into her and sighs.

“I miss Henry” Regina whispers, “I hope he is okay… we are here, and your parents are cursed… and there is no one to look out for him… and he probably has no idea what happened to us” her voice is full of sorrow and strangled fear, and Emma just pulls her closer, swallowing her own fear, trying to be strong for the woman in her arms.

“Henry will be fine, he’s crazy smart, which he gets from you by the way” she feels Regina smile against her chest at that, “ and at least one of my parents will be able to look out for him at all times, and he can help them out too, and Killian will look out for him as well”

She feels Regina stiffen ever so slightly in her arms at the mention of Killian and she kisses the top of Regina’s head and tries to pull her even closer, breathing reassurances, “ Killian, is just a friend… we… we broke it off. But he promised to be there and look out for Henry and whatever we need. He said he is here for me, but that it isn’t fair to either of us to stay together anymore,” she sighs heavily, “and he’s right.”

Regina tries to pull out of her arms and answer her when Clarke enters the room with a warrior who Emma guesses must be Octavia, so instead of simply releasing Regina, she smiles impishly and presses a kiss to the woman’s cheek, enjoying the flush that creeps up Regina’s chest and neck at the gesture.

Regina clears her throat and shoots Emma a confused look at the gesture until she sees Emma’s smirk, and then her expression morphs into a meaningful look that clearly says, _behave_. Emma flashes her a winning smile that claims she has no idea what Regina is referring to. Clark and Octavia are chuckling at them both.

“I am glad to see you are both doing better” she greets with a warm, friendly smile. “ I need to check your bandages, and Octavia brought some clothes for you to change into so that you can join us for lunch. Queen Regina, I have a staff made for you to use, to make it easier for you to get around until your knee heals. And how is your shoulder?”

Regina nods gratefully, “it hurts, “she admits softly, “but I do feel better today, your medicines… have aided significantly”

Emma’s brow is furrowed. She can’t figure out why everyone is constantly referring to Regina as Queen or Your Majesty. Regina catches the expression and smiles, “ Emma, while we are here, they need us to go by our titles, so that their people will accept us.”

Emma balks. Which title were they going to use for her? _Sherriff_ S _avior? Dark One?_

Regina catches that expression as well and her hand is gently cupping Emma’s face, “ Emma, here, they think you are my White Knight, Knight Emma, or Princess, whichever you prefer. If you choose to be a knight, if they do not address you as Knight Emma Swan, they will address you as My Lady, My liege, something similar”

Regina’s gaze slips to Clarke for confirmation and she nods with a smile, and she turns back to Emma, “if you choose to be a princess, well, your highness obviously…”

Emma doesn’t even need to think about it. She has never been and never will be a princess. Why start now? But Regina’s white knight? That she could more than stomach. “ I rather like the idea of being your knight in shining armor” she says softly and Regina blushes.

Octavia is chuckling again, and pretending she can’t see Clarke’s warning gaze, and then proceeds to duck when Clarke reaches out to swat at her when she is still laughing.

Emma doesn’t care. Emma can’t help the cocky grin that spreads across her face at being able to make Regina blush again, within such a short space of time. It’s an amazing feeling, but then, to make it better, Regina turns back to her and gives her that dizzying smile, that smile that is usually reserved for Henry, one she has only received a handful of times and she is glad she is sitting down, because she is sure if she was standing, her knees wouldn’t be strong enough to hold her up. the last time she saw that smile directed at her personally was when she volunteered herself for Operation Mongoose, and it had nearly knocked her feet from under her then. There is so much open affection in that smile, along with a heavy dose of _really_? As if Regina had doubted it, even for a moment, and it makes her sad, makes her heart ache. How could they have been friends for so long, how could they have gone through so much together, and Regina still have no idea how Emma felt about her?

Octavia is mumbling something under her breath with a smirk and Clarke swats at her again and interrupts them with a smile, “ Well I don’t know about shining armor anytime soon, because of the Commander’s order concerning reflective surfaces, but we have some armor befitting a knight here, once I check your wounds”

Its enough ease them out of the moment, to keep Emma from launching forward and showing Regina exactly what Regina means to her, in front of their audience, and she gives Clarke a shy, grateful smile, even though she is disappointed to see that brilliant smile fade from Regina’s features. _She looks so beautiful when she smiles like that._

Clarke and Octavia set about checking their wounds, and they are gentle. They help them bathe behind a partition, and Emma tries to not be embarrassed at needing the help, nor the fact that her body was exposed to two strangers. They worked quickly, their touch gentle and sure, as if they were aware of her discomfort. Clarke takes the time to explain the reflective surface order Lexa had given and Emma relaxes, it seems Lexa indeed understands the potential danger the Evil Queen poses and is taking it seriously. They leave her to soak in the tub and head to another partition where they assist Regina and she can hear a soft conversation, it nearly lulls her to sleep, but soon enough Clarke is back and offers her a smile as she offers Emma a towel and helps her stand. Emma towels off what she can and Clarke helps with the rest as Octavia retrieves her clothes.

Emma stares at the attire she is preparing to put on. It is indeed armor, and very much looks like the garb befitting a knight. She allows a small smile as she slides into the tunic, than the warmer leathers. The armor slides over and Clarke nods to Octavia and they step back. She is confused, there are buckles and straps she can’t make sense of, nor reach but as she sees Regina emerge from behind her own partition, she understands.

Regina is in lighter armor as well, armor that looks much like what the Heda wore, but different. It was a flowing garment, a dress, with leather armor covering her chest and arms. She wore leather armored leggings underneath the dress, and boots that bling to her calves and everything accentuates Regina’s form.  Emma couldn’t help the way her breath caught in her throat as Regina made her way over to her slowly. She was leaning, ever so slightly on a staff she held for support. Emma smirked at Clarke and gave a nod of approval. Clarke had apparently decided against a crutch going for something that would give Regina more of a sense of power and control. The staff held a large onyx crystal at its head, wrapped in metal. Regina looked every bit a powerful Queen.

Regina stood in front of her, gently handed the staff to Clarke who set it aside and set about strapping Emma into her armor, without meeting her gaze. Apparently, when Clarke and Octavia had left her to sit in the tub and soak to assist Regina, they had discussed Regina assisting Emma into her armor.

 Emma felt the cinches tighten around her sides and was surprised to see how well the armor fit. She could move rather freely in her armor, and the weight of it was oddly comforting. It didn’t seem to cause discomfort to her injuries either, which surprised her. What was more shocking was just how intimate allowing Regina to adjust and fit her armor to her felt.

She now understood why Clarke had stepped aside and allowed Regina the honor and with a glance at Clarke, she mouthed, “thank you”

The blonde nodded firmly, a small smile on her face. “Right outside” she mouthed, as she backed out of the room, quietly closing the doors behind them, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

Regina was behind her now cinching the straps under her armpits. It felt like an intimate embrace, Regina’s breath, so close, on her neck, her fingers brushing Emma’s sides lightly as the strapped tugged gently.

Emma sucked in a breath and Regina paused, her hands resting on Emma’s sides now, her voice intimately low in Emma’s ear, “did I hurt you?”

Emma couldn’t speak, so much emotion was lodged in her throat. She shook her head and decided to take a chance, leaning, ever so slightly back into Regina, pausing when she heard Regina gasp in surprise, and stagger slightly under her weight. Emma moved to pull away, but Regina’s arms came around her, clasping around Emma’s waist, pulling her back flush against Regina’s front with a sigh. Emma let her head slide back and rest on Regina’s shoulder, despite the awkward angle. They stood that way for a moment before Regina released her gently, clearing her throat, and resumed fitting Emma’s armor.

She came back around and faced Emma, grabbing her staff and leaning on it slightly, obviously trying to take some of the weight off of her bad leg. She appraised Emma, her gaze traveling up Emma’s form, down and back up again, before finally meeting her gaze. It reminded Emma of the times she had caught Regina blatantly checking her out in the first year. Her gaze was every bit as intense now as it had been then, if not more so.

She gives a nod of approval, “You certainly look like a knight, Em-ma” Emma shudders at the way her name rolls off of Regina’s tongue, rich, deep, seductive. the butterflies in her stomach flutter furiously and she clears her throat, trying desperately to stay under control, trying to think of anything but her desire to move across the space between them and kiss Regina. she decides to lead them to safer ground, familiar territory.

She adopts a teasing smile, “and you certainly look like a Queen, ‘Gina”

Regina rolls her eyes at the nickname and gives Emma a halfhearted glare. Emma smirks.

Regina offers her hand and Emma sucks in a breath through her teeth. Regina starts to misinterpret it and pull her hand away but Emma has her fingers entwined with Regina’s before she gets very far and half gives in to her desire, and she brushes a kiss to Regina’s temple “Let’s go eat, I’m starving”

Regina gives her a playful glare, “You are always hungry dear”

Emma laughs as she opens the door for Regina and ushers her through with a playful bow. Her hand finds Regina’s again effortlessly, “Yeah, but you love me anyway” she teases.

Regina blushes furiously but doesn’t comment as Clarke leads them to the dining hall, tossing them both a smile over her shoulder, Octavia snickering behind them.

 


	8. The Challenge

It’s been a terrible morning. Lexa has spent the better part of the day putting out fires, putting up with Titus following her around, warning her against her feelings for Clarke. They had received word of another village the Ice Nation had attacked they were inching their way closer, closer, past the mountain, where Clarke’s people insisted on traveling to and from, inching towards Arkadia. Tensions rang high between the clans. Mutiny was at hand, she could feel it, sense it.

She had had nightmare after nightmare last night, previous commanders taunting her with the death of her first love _. Love is weakness_ played on repeat throughout the morning, with the only exception being those few peaceful moments she had spent in the Medical ward, with Emma and Regina. “ _You’re wrong, Love is Strength_ ”. She remembered the way Emma’s eyes flashed as she said it, the way Emma’s arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping woman in her arms, as if she was swearing that her love demanded that she protect Regina, that it was even enough too.

She had almost believed Emma too. She wanted too, desperately. She saw the same ferocity, the same strength, loyalty in Emma that she saw in Clarke. It was as if Emma and Regina were mirror images of Herself and Clarke, just older.  She needed the hope they offered. She needed it desperately, with the walls closing in on all sides.

She was in a decidedly foul mood. She had just left a meeting with the clan leaders, heard their whispers as she swept from the room, she could sense war brewing. She had literally just kicked another man rom the Ice nation ( a new delegate to replace the last one she sent plunging to his death) from the tower, and watched him fall to his death below. Now she swept towards the dining hall, furious, angry, desperate. She felt out of control.

She swept into the room and immediately, Clarke was there, her hand on her arm, eyes searching hers. Her touch alone calmed Lexa. It never ceased to amaze her how Clarke softened her. How the young woman’s mere touch was enough to take the edge off the panic, the fear, the rage. Clarke calmed the monsters inside her, threatening to break loose. Clarkes eyes searched hers, and she felt Clarke’s hand squeeze hers gently, offering comfort and support, her eyes full of understanding and compassion.

She felt herself calm, took a deep, shuddering breath and steadied herself. She nodded at Clarke and her next breath was a calming one as her eyes left Clarke’s to meet those of her guests. She noted their attire and nodded firmly. They both more than looked their part. Both Emma and Regina had swiftly stood when she swept into the room and they both nodded and gave her a slight bow as she headed for her place at the head of the table.

She returned the gesture of respect with a slight dip of her head in return, “ Welcome, Your Majesty, Lady Swan, please, sit”

Regina’s gaze was unsettling, piercing and full of understanding, “ Thank you Heda, it is an honor to be here”

Regina turned to Clarke, “Wanheda” she dips her head in respect to Clarke and finally takes her seat, Emma following her lead.

Lexa can’t help but shoot a glance to Clarke, to ensure she is okay, she knows now, how uncomfortable Clarke is with her title, but Clarke gives her a reassuring smile and turns to Regina, “ Your Majesty”and she understands that what is said in public is said to maintain order. still, she prefers FisHeda, and one day, she would like her people to acknowledge Clarke by the new title instead of the one that causes her so much pain.

Lexa remains standing and addresses the clan leaders who have already seated themselves, and her anger simmers to the surface again. Her guests were being far more respectful than those actually under her command. “ Clans, I have invited you to this meal to introduce our guests, Her Majesty Queen Regina, of the White Dark Kingdoms, Heralded as the now reformed Evil Queen” she silences the murmurs in the room with an irritated wave of her hand, “ and her White Knight, Lady Emma Swan. They are my guests and as such, are firmly under the protection of your commander. A move against them, is a move against me, and I have made it abundantly clear, how I will respond to any such moves”

There is more murmuring which she ignores. She motions to the drinks on the table, “rise, and let us drink to our guests”

Everyone raises, some ambassadors more slowly than others, and her jaw ticks in anger, but she fights to keep it in check. Clarke is watching her carefully, as are Regina and Emma. She raises her glass and they drink.  Everyone sits once more and the meal begins. She tries to ignore her anger that many ignore her guests, but Octavia is beside Emma, talking animatedly and laughing, and Regina is on Lexa’s left, and Clarke on her right. Regina watches everything carefully, seeming to take everything in, quickly picking up bits of the language as she goes.

Titus sweeps into the room and approaches, “apologies Heda, something has come up”

She turns to him and he pointedly looks at those sitting closest to her and she gives him a pointed glare, “ they can be trusted”

He nods and leans in close, whispering in her ear, “we have captured the Ice Queen, and she is here, in Polis.” She tempers her irritation that he ignores her command to trust her guests and Clarke, but it appears it doesn’t matter, they all heard him anyway, judging  from the various reactions she sees.

She nods sharply, “ we must address this immediately.” She stands her guests immediately following her move, as well as Clarke.

The ambassadors are slower but stand as well, “something has come up, everyone’s presence is required in the throne room, promptly.”

She turns to Octavia, and motions her over, “ Octavia, find weapons for Her Majesty and for Lady Swan, I do not trust these simpering fools”

Octavia nods solemnly before turning to the two women, “what weapons are you familiar with?”

Regina falters, “ I mostly use my magic… but, if I must, I can wield a sword, and am adept at archery”

Emma stares at her in obvious surprise and if the moment were not so serious, they all would laugh at the expression, but there is tension in the air. They can all feel something is coming.

Octavia simply nods and turns to Emma who responds, “ I can wield a sword, and I have seen some guns?”

Octavia sharply nods, “ follow me then, and stay close”

Lexa watches them leave, watches the way Emma tenses and adopts a familiar stance, she is battle ready, while Regina, still limping slightly, seems at a bit of a loss without her magic. She accepts Emma’s hand on the small of her back and seems to relax marginally into the touch.

Clarkes hand finds her own arm, drawing her attention back to the moment, “ what do you intend to do commander?” she asks softly.

“what needs to be done. I must remove the threat. The Ice nation is stirring up trouble Clarke, and turning the ambassadors against me”

Clarke nods, “ I have sensed it too”

She swallows, squeezes Clarkes hand in return and swiftly storms out of the room. She can’t shake the feeling, her day is about to take a turn for the worse. Her relationship with Clarke has made her appear weak, and while she would rather die than break her word to the blonde again, she feared it may come down to exactly that.

Lexa found her way to the Throne Room, surprised that for once, everyone was already there, word, traveled fast. Her guests were seated off to her right; Clarke had taken her place in her ambassador’s chair. Lexa seated herself and addressed the room, “ Ambassadors of the coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us, stands against us all”

She catches Clarkes soft, reassuring gaze, sees the worry creased in her forehead, and turns to Titus, who gives the order, _“Lid fingadon in.” bring in the accused_

He guards move swiftly, opening the doors and leading the Ice Queen in heavy irons into the chamber. Her eyes are sharp and piercing as her eyes move over the crowd, she sneers as she sees Clarke, her eyes flit over to Emma and Regina, and pause on them for a moment, trying to get a read on them, confused by their presence. Their presence alone is the only thing she seems to have not expected. Regina is giving her an even keeled stare, but Lexa sees a flicker of recognition in Regina’s eyes, though she covers it well. _So they have met before, or Regina at least knows of her… interesting_. She turns her eyes back to the Queen who is forced to kneel before her. the woman’s sneer is back as she levels dark eyes on Lexa, eyes full of rage, anger, hatred and jealousy. Lexa tips her chin up and down her nose at the Queen, expressionless, emotionless. She refuses to give this queen what she wants.

Titus speaks again, this time in English, “ Queen Nia has confessed of the destruction at mount weather, resulting in the deaths of 49 members of Skiakru”. Lexa cannot wait to wipe the sneer from the queens face as he utters these words, and she hates that the queen can so easily read Titus and his own disagreement with allowing Skiakru into the coalition. It is emboldening the queen, and she senses danger.

Titus turns to Clarke, whose eyes have grown soft, misting up at the mention of the mountain and Lexa fights to keep a lid on her emotions, “ Wanheda,” he says, “ what say you?”

Every eye in the room is on Clarke. Clarke’s eyes meet hers, and she hears the steel in her voice, “ Skiakru demands justice” as Clarke levels her gaze at the queen as the queen fires off in her own language that she won’t answer to Clarke.

Titus silences her, “ the punishment for your crime is death, do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“ I need no defense, she does” Lexa can feel it in her gut, knows where this is going. She can feel Regina’s eyes boring into her from her right, urging her to take a stand, and she will, but for now, she must let this play out. The two blondes, so alike, don’t know what is happening, and she can sense their panic, but she is calm, eerily so as the previous commanders whisper to her what must be done.

The queen continues, more boldly than before, “today is judgement day,” the ambassadors around the room respond to those words, their gazes snapping to the Queen first, and then to Lexa, and she knows, this was put in motion long before they reached this room. she knows exactly what is coming next and she dips her head as the Queen says it, meeting her stare head on, “I call for a vote of no confidence!”

Titus rises his arm angrily, with a hint of desperation, his worst fears are playing out. Lexa doesn’t break the stare, can’t afford to in the face of what has just been said as titus states, as calmly as he can muster, “ take this queen to meet her fate” she smiles as the first ambassador moves to stand, “ _Slou yu rou daun.” Not so fast. “No Heda nomuo” commander no longer._

Lexa stays still, doesn’t break eye contact with the queen, although she can feel the energy from Clarke, the panic. She can feel Regina itching to step in, but knowing damn well it isn’t her place. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Emma’s hand on the hilt of the sword she had been given, sees Regina place her hand over it, and whisper something furtively in her ear. Emma’s jaw works furiously as she eyes the commanders, standing one by one, betraying their commander, and Lexa knows Regina is the only reason Emma hasn’t jumped in to defend her. She would ordinarily be amused or find comfort at how much Emma is like Clarke, but nothing about this situation is remotely funny. She catches out of the corner of her eye, Regina communicating with Clarke, and knows, is grateful that Regina is there, because Clarke is not doing something incredibly stupid either. Her eyes are panicked, she is afraid, and she looks torn in indecision, but whatever Regina is communicating to her with mere facial expressions is enough to keep her seated, allowing Lexa the chance to handle this, to lead.

Titus is furious, “ take them away too!” he yells and when the guards move to take the queen to her death, and the queen breaks eye contact to glare at her guards, then, and only then does Lexa speak,  “Hod op!” everyone freezes, and Titus whirls towards her, attempts to plead with her but she waves him off, “let them make their move”

The rest of the ambassadors stand until everyone with the exception of Clarke, and her guests are standing, declaring she should be removed

Clarke ignores Regina’s shake of the head, urging her to remain quiet, and turns to her, “Commander, what is this?”

Lexa’s jaw ticks and her eyes remain on the Queen in front of her, “ This is a coup”

The queen stands, emboldened by her followers, “This, is the law, her law… a unanimous vote of the ambassadors, or death, are all that can remove a commander from power”

And brave, stupid Clarke glares at the queen, “ It’s not unanimous!”

The queen whirls on her and Lexa tesnes, as do Regina and Emma, “ we don’t recognize the legitimacy of Skiakru”

Titus steps forward, calm once more, “ we do. Just a few days ago, Skiakru took the brand, they are the thirteenth clan! This vote of no confidence failed! All these coup plotters will suffer the exact same fate as the ice queen”

And still, that damnable smirk is firmly planted on the queens face, “ she wont take our heads because she knows that our armies will retaliate” the queen twirls, “ none of us here, wants war…”

Lexa places both hands on either side of her throne, her back ramrod straight. Never has being commander been a heavier burden than it is now.

She levels her gaze at the queen, “ we both know what you want, Nia,” she spits the name with disgust, and Titus looks at her with alarm.

She stands, regal and proud, every bit the commander, ignoring the gaze of those in the room who care for her and challenges the queen as she steps toward her, fearless, muscles taut, ready for what she knows is coming, and stares the queen down, “ If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge, and lets get on with it”

The queen smirks, “ very well, you are challenged”

She gives the slightest of nods, emotionless, “ and I accept your challenge”

Titus recovers quickly and issues the declaration, “ warrior to warrior, to the death” asking the queen who will fight for her. Lexa is not the least bit surprised when she offers her son up as a sacrificial lamb.

Titus turns to her, apprehension and a plea in his gaze, “Heda, who will fight for you?”

Clarke's eyes are on her, pleading, she senses movement on her right, most likely Emma again, but Emma is not from this land and while she is no doubt a great warrior, Lexa will not allow, cannot allow someone else to fight her battles for her, no matter how willing they are. She turns and heads back to her throne, pauses and takes a seat.

She meets the Queen’s gaze once more, this time, allowing her anger to seep through and fuel the steel in her voice, _“Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai.”_ She cannot allow herself to look at Clarke, not even to offer comfort. She is staring down the Queen.

The queens smirk is one of arrogance. She had predicted this. She wanted this. Lexa knew that, and Lexa would give her exactly what she wanted.

She motions for the queen and the others to be released and they are, and they leave, clapping each other on the back, jubilant.

Clarke tries to catches her, tries to speak to her, but she orders Clarke from the room, ignoring the way Clarke's eyes water at the order, the way her jaw tightens in obvious frustration.she starts to argue, the suddenly storms from the room at a rapid clip that leaves Lexa concerned, concerned she will do something foolish. so she turns to Emma and Regina motioning them over. she Asks Emma to follow Clarke, orders  Titus to call the nightbloods to her. She asks Regina to stay. The woman nods immediately. Emma seems hesitant to go concern etched in her expression, not just for her own Queen, but for Lexa.

So Lexa steps towards her and pulls Emma off to the side, “ Lady Swan, please, go find Wanheda… keep her from doing anything… rash”

Emma’s eyes search hers for a long moment and then turn to Regina who gives her a firm nod, “Go Emma, Clarke is much like you, and she… she may have trouble understanding and accepting this”

“As do I” Emma scoffed.

 Regina stepped towards her, places her hands on Emma’s arms, her eyes earnest, “ Emma, please, do as Lexa… as Heda asks. I will be fine, she promised to keep us safe and she will, and I will do what I can to help her”

 Emma still seems hesitant, “ I don’t like the idea of you getting yourself killed..” Lexa turns and finds earnest sea green eyes staring at her and she realizes Emma’s statement had been directed at her, not Regina and it surprises her, the concern this woman shows for her. They have only known each other for less than a day, and already, both of these women are actively trying to protect her.

She sighs, “I won’t. I know how to handle myself in a fight, as I am sure you can. Please. Clarke…” Emma nods, seeming to accept her answer for now.

She turns back to Regina, “come find me if you need me” she brushes a kiss to Regina’s temple and releases her hand and is gone.

Regina sighs heavily, leaning on her staff for support as Emma leaves and turns back to Lexa, “that was quite a stunt you pulled back there Heda”

“I did what had to be done”

Regina simply nods and Lexa meets her gaze, “ thank you…”

Regina’s brow furrows, “whatever for?”

“for keeping them… from intervening. For understanding why they can’t. This is my fight.”

Regina nods, “ I have dealt with a coup or two, although in my case, I can’t say they weren’t entirely undeserved. You though, are a strong leader, a good leader. I admit, I am as puzzled by this as Emma and Clarke. Why would they make the incredibly foolish decision to reject a leader like you?”

Lexa sighs heavily, “Love is weakness”

“oh” it’s soft, and she knows, Emma was right, this morning.

this is something Regina absolutely understands, something she believed, perhaps still believes, but then Regina is standing in front of her, her brown eyes earnest, full of strength, “Emma was right, this morning… Love, it’s not weakness Lexa. It’s Strength. You proved that today”

Lexa almost smirks. So the woman heard their conversation this morning, and pretended to be asleep to hear what they would say. she was... impressed by Regina's ability to act. but the weight of what she is about to face is heavier than her amusement, “ maybe in your realm Regina, but here, among my people, for someone of my position, Love is insignificant, a distraction, one that endangers my people. My people won’t tolerate it. they never have”

her voice trembles, betraying her and Regina understands, “ what was her name?” she sees the way Regina almost reaches for her, appreciates the fact that she doesn't even more. This woman truly understands her, and its deeper than the understanding between one ruler and another. its the understanding of one who shares her pain, her fears and nightmares.

“Costia… they… the Ice nation” she spits, “ they kidnapped her from my home, tortured her and cut off her head, and had it delivered to my bed.”

The anger, and bitterness rises in her, along with the pain of a wound that never fully healed, “ they thought my love for her weakened me, they thought they could use it against me to manipulate me, when it failed they killed her in the most horrendous way possible. They torment me with it, even now, threaten to do the same to Clarke”

She hears the low growl in Regina’s throat and is surprised at the rage she sees in the woman’s eyes, the pain, one she recognizes. Regina’s trembling hands find hers and she fights to bring herself under control, “my mother, killed my first love in front of me, because she wanted me to marry the queen. She claimed the same thing, that love… is weakness, worse still, an illusion that fades. After Daniel, I believed her, for a very long time.” 

She pauses and wipes tears from her eyes before meeting Lexa’s gaze, “Lexa, I have lost love, twice now, both were killed by hateful, vengeful people.”

Her eyes soften, become more earnest and Lexa couldn’t look away if she tried, “ but I can honestly say, with all my heart Lexa, that Love, is strength. Emma is right. Its how you keep going. Its what picks you up and drives you forward. My love for Henry is what changed me, helped me overcome the darkness, then my love for Emma and her family, first as friends, eventually becoming family, than my soulmate, Robin, who I ended up losing… and now…. Emma… our love for each other, and our love for our son, keeps us united, keeps us fighting when things seem completely impossible.”

She gives Lexa a small smile, “I know damn well its what motivated your actions today,” Lexa tries to keep her expression blank. she wants to ask, _if love is strength, than why havent you been able to bring yourself to act on it yet, to tell each other how you feel?_ but she realizes before she voices it that they are, in their own way, with the gentle touches, the reassuring smiles, the way they look out for each other. they may not have voiced those words yet, but the full meaning and intent behind them is already there. and the same could be said for her and Clarke. she knows this is what Regina wants her to see, but she can't bring herself to admit it, not yet. 

Regina paused giving Lexa a moment to admit it, before translating Lexa’s words back to her, “ I am the commander, No one fights for me” her voice is soft, admiring, and sad at the same time. she understands. 

 Lexa stares at her, “ you understood that?”

Regina nods sharply, “ I learn quickly.”

Lexa dips her head, her voice pleading for Regina to understand, “ I have to do this”

Regina nods, deciding to let Lexa's love for Clarke go for now, “ I know, what can I do to help?”

Lexa turns and evaluates her, “ you recognized her, the Ice Queen”

Regina allows a small smile, “ you are excellent at reading people Heda”

“as are you, but you are hedging again, Your Majesty”

Regina dips her head respectfully, “ I know of her… we never actually crossed paths. I knew of this realm… back when I was… the Evil Queen, this realm was on my radar. I knew of a Queen whose rage and greed for power rivaled my own. I briefly, considered coming to this realm, attempting to conquer it. That was the land behind the mirror I was going to send the Queen to, I figured since I hadn’t planned it out then, she likely couldn’t handle the Ice queen now, and I know time works differently as well. I created a mirror to transport myself here, but never followed through, as I hadn’t fully researched the realm yet, before the option of the curse was presented to me. I had forgotten that detail… which world was behind the mirror, and what queen was keeping me from using it, until I saw her today. I didn’t recognize her, as much as I recognized her arrogance.”

Lexa nods as she takes this in. Regina is telling the truth. “ thank you, for telling me. that’s what I needed to know”

“is there anything I can do, to assist you with your fight, with your traitorous ambassadors?”

Regina looks eager to get her hands on one of them and Lexa actually laughs, “ No Your Majesty, you have done enough today, you kept the people we care about safe, and for that I thank you. Please continue to keep them safe, and out of trouble, and let me handle the Ice Queen”

Regina nods as Titus returns with the Nightbloods. Regina gives her a small smile, and respectfully dips her head, “if you have no further need of me here, I will take my leave”

Lexa nods, “Thank You, Your Majesty”

“It is my honor to serve you, Heda”

Titus gives her an odd look as she leaves and Regina eyes him up and down before turning away with a hint of disdain and Lexa tries not to smile at the look Regina sends over her shoulder, and Lexa can almost hear her sarcastic comment about Titus, whom Regina clearly doesn't care much for,  _enjoy your time with the peasants dear_

Lexa focuses her attention on the young Nightbloods in front of her, returning to the seriousness of the task at hand.

 


	9. Striking a Deal

 Clarke makes it to the Prince of Azgeda’s room before she hears footsteps rapidly approaching she whirls, ready to defend herself when Emma backs up rapidly, “whoa there Wanheda, it’s just me, and I don’t want to hurt you”

Emma approaches her as if she is a wild animal and Clarke glares at her, “ Lexa sent you”

Emma nodded, “ she wanted me to look after you… she was worried you might do something… Rash”

Clarke’s glare intensified, “ and you really think you are going to stop me?”

Emma laughed, “ hell no, I’m here to help. If she wanted to stop you, she should have sent Regina, I’m all for doing something rash, it's kinda my MO”

Clarke stares at her for a moment, trying to ascertain if the older blonde is serious, and sensing she is, relaxes and smirks, “ so what do you suggest then, former Dark One?”

Emma visibly flinches at the title but before Clarke can take it back, Emma’s gaze turns thoughtful, then downright scheming. She turns to Clarke with a glint in her eye, and Clarke can see it now, Emma’s inner darkness, still there, buried, but always ready to come out and play when necessary. Emma jerks her head towards the door Clarke had been about to barge through, “ the Prince of Azgeda’s chamber’s I assume?”

Clarke nods. Emma smirks, the glint in her eye growing, and Clarke would grow uneasy, but she senses a kinship with Emma, senses Emma isn’t a threat to her or Lexa, she wants to help, “ and what was your plan?”

Clarke blushed, “I… didn’t…actually have one yet… aside from pleading with him to spare Lexa’s life”

Emma’s eyes harden slightly, “ Lexa won’t appreciate you pleading on her behalf, it will make her appear weak.”

Clarke nods, ashamed, “ I know, but I can’t stand by and do nothing, and watch her die…”

“nor am I suggesting you do. I have a better idea…from my time as a dark one actually… I learned one thing” that glint makes Emma look half playful, half maniacal, as she leans in close, “ there is ALWAYS a deal to be made”

Clarke backs up half a step and Emma seems to catch herself and apologizes profusely, “ I am sorry Clarke, it still…” her eyes meet Clarke's, “ It still takes ahold of me sometimes… once you taste the darkness, once it toys with you, it never really lets, go…”

Clarke nods in understanding “ It makes you feel stronger.”

Emma nods, shame written in her features. She schools her expression and returns to the task at hand, “regardless Clarke, if you can offer him something, something he wants, and do so without weakening Heda, that’s how you save her… that’s your best plan”

Clarke nods thoughtfully, “ I know exactly what he will want”

Emma motions for the door, “ by all means then, let’s do something reckless,” that playful glint is back, but the dark edge is gone. Its just Emma now, she has control over herself. And Clarke breathes. It’s the first time she had seen something like that up close. She wants to ask more about it, but now isn’t the moment, now she needs to save Lexa.

So she storms into the Prince’s room, and under Emma’s watchful gaze offers him a deal he can’t refuse, “ throw the fight, make it look good, but lose, and become King of Azgeda”

He stares at her as if she has gone mad, “ the only way that happens is if…”

“Heda kills your mother and declares you King, the people will respect it, blood will have had blood, the debt will have been paid, justice will be done, and Azgeda will still have a fearless leader.”

“She will never agree to this”

“you let me worry about Heda…” Clarke snaps

“My mother…”

Emma cuts in, “ was more than willing to sacrifice you, and from what I hear, has done so repeatedly.”

Prince Roan's eyes look at her, slightly amused, " ah, the Evil Queen's White Knight"

Emma steps towards Prince Roan and Clarke sees a bit of the Darkness emerge in her emerald eyes once more, controlled,  but definitely there, “ tell me, Prince Roan Kom Azgeda, are you content, being your mother’s plaything, a disposable puppet that she pulls out and toys with whenever she wishes and tosses away in the trash when she’s done?” Emma’s tone is clipped, hard, and Clarke can completely see Emma being dark. Even if she is playing a part, she plays it well, almost too well, and Clarke can see the toll it is taking on her to keep herself in check, under control, from going too far.

Her words are enough though, and Clarke turns to Prince Roan to see that Emma’s words have struck a deep chord in him and she glances again at Emma, who has not backed down an inch .

Emma in fact, leans forward, seeming to enjoy taunting the Prince, and Clarke realizes, a little too late, she may have let Emma go a little too far for comfort,“ do you enjoy being used?” she hisses, “ or would you finally like to be out from under the shadow of the woman who has never seen your full potential, never appreciated you, never treated you as the son, the royalty that you are? Would you rather die for her, or rule in her stead?”

Roan’s eyes harden, his jaw works furiously she works to conceal his emotions, and Clarke knows, he will take their deal.

He nods, “ If Heda agrees to these terms, I will as well” he bites out, “ I am done being a puppet”

Emma smiles, but her smile is all wrong. It’s twisted and her eyes are swimming with anger and Clarke glances at her with mild alarm. She wonders how much of what Emma had said to the Prince had actually been directed at him, and how much was from someplace buried deep inside of Emma. This was something she was all too familiar with, feeling like a pawn, a puppet. The resentment, the anger and betrayal.

 She needs to get Emma out of here, she may not have her magic right now, but she senses Emma was not named a Dark One for nothing, and too much longer with these emotions could send her over the edge. She takes the Prince's forearm and they swear on it and she hastily leads Emma from the room. Emma is trembling, and Clarke can’t tell if it’s from the rage, from channeling her darkness or something else entirely, but she knows, she needs Regina, Regina will know what to do.

Clarke is relieved when Regina is making her way towards them in hall outside the doors her gaze on Emma, concern and fear etched into her features, “ Emma, what…”

She turns to Clarke, “ What did you two do?” she hisses in fear.  

And Clarke feels ashamed. She should not have allowed Emma to come into the room with her, she should have handled this herself. “ I am so sorry, Your Majesty, she followed me, to help me, and.. I think… some of her inner darkness…”

Regina’s eyes snap back to Emma and she steps forward taking Emma’s face into her hands, “ Emma, look at me” Clarke backs away to a respectful distance, her eyes locked on the reformed Evil Queen, and the Former Dark One, who is trembling, shuddering under her touch. Emma’s eyes are swirling, darker than normal and Regina’s voice is more than a little alarmed when she husks, “Emma, come back to me. Please, you are better than this, stronger than this. _Fight it_.”

Clarke steps forward to help Regina catch Emma when Emma’s legs suddenly give out from under her, “Emma!” Regina is frantic, and so very scared.

And Clarke hates herself for allowing Emma into the room with her.  she leans over Emma and whispers in her ear, “ Emma, remember what you told me last night, we fight for those we care about. Love is strength. Find yours, Regina needs you at your best”

She feels Regina’s eyes on her but ignores her for now, intent on helping her new friend, who literally gave herself over to darkness to help her save her new friends. Emma’s ferocity and loyalty rivaled her own, as well as Octavia’s. She admires this about Emma.

She senses Emma’s inner storm start to calm before the outer symptoms do and slowly, Emma relaxes, the shuddering slowing to a stop. Her eyes are glazed, but the darkness is fading from her eyes, and they return to their normal color. She is drenched in sweat from the war she waged with herself.

“Emma” Regina whispered, and Emma’s eyes flitted to hers, giving her a shaky smile, “ sorry bout that ‘Gina…”

Regina’s face morphed into one of anger, ready to lash out at Emma verbally for what they had done, but Clarke stepped in, “ It was my fault, Your Majesty. I was going to do something foolish, something rash, and Emma, came to keep me safe. She actually helped me come up with a plan to help Lex… Heda. But I never should have allowed Emma to follow me in, not after she told me what she did, not when I could see she was wrestling with the darkness. Don’t be angry with her, she was protecting me”

Regina tries to glare at her and Emma snorts softly in her arms, “ you never could stay mad at adorable blondes for long” she teases.

It’s the wrong thing to say, and far too soon, because Regina drops her unceremoniously on the floor and Emma groans in pain. Clarke can see that Regina regrets it immediately, the way her hands instinctively reach back out to almost steady Emma, check her for harm, but her anger wins out and she snatches them back, and she catches Clarke's gaze and glares at her, “ what you two did was incredibly stupid”

Clarke sighs heavily, “ I know, Your Majesty, and I am sorry, for putting Emma at risk… I didn’t realize…”

“No, you didn’t, because your world is harsh Clarke, but it doesn’t involve soul sucking darkness that can eat you from the inside out and make you forget who you are, who you love, whether you are even capable of such a thing! I nearly lost her to it once already!”

She points a finger at Emma, on the ground, who is staring at Regina, mouth agape, as Regina rages, glaring at Clarke, “she was so… incredibly stupid, taking that damned dagger, talking about my happy ending and took it upon herself to save me, the Evil Queen, who knows darkness intimately, and took it into herself, a person whom darkness is literally supposed to be incompatible with. And I nearly lost her to it.”

She sighs, whirls away and turns back again, her eyes angry and full of tears, “Lexa told me to come find you two before you did anything stupid, and here I find you, running into danger, making the same foolish decisions she does, and of course she fucking follows you, and of course it draws back out that darkness in her again. Of course, stupid, brave Emma, will go and sacrifice herself for everyone else’s happiness at the expense of her own damn safety and life! and of course, we fall into a fucking realm where Emma has a damned twin who seems doomed to make the same foolish choices she does, and neither of you can seem to figure out between the two of you that maybe, there’s a better way, that maybe, the people you love, and who love you… don’t want you to run out and fucking sacrifice yourself for them at the first sign of trouble!”

Clarke sees the fear in Regina’s eyes, the tears streaming down the woman’s cheeks. She understands What Regina’s anger really conceals and she shoots a glance at Emma who is still grimacing on the ground, and crying. Emma looks broken by Regina’s words and Clarke realizes, all the woman can hear is the woman she loves screaming at her, she doesn’t hear what Regina is really saying at all.

She walks over to Emma as Regina stomps away again, her back to them further down the corridor, trying to compose herself. Clarke reaches down and takes Emma’s hands and lifts as Emma struggles to her feet, and Clarke winces with her when Emma nearly cries out from the way her position pulls on her still broken ribs. She recovers her breath and Emma shoots her a grateful smile and her own eyes are sad, full of sorrow, and grief.

She loops one of Emma’s arms around her shoulders and takes some of the woman’s weight, “ she isn’t really angry, she just got scared Emma” she tries to reassure the woman.

 Emma’s eyes flicker to hers and she gives Clarke a watery smile, “ she’s pretty pissed.. I piss her off a lot… It will take a bit, but she will forgive me… eventually” Emma winces at the next step and lets out a soft moan, “ I hope... she NEVER swears” she mutters under her breath.

 Clarke smiles, “ I forgave Lexa for far worse…” she pauses, " you really took on the darkness, the dark one to save Regina?”

Emma nodded, “ I couldn’t let it destroy her again, not after she had worked so hard to become who she is” she explained softly.

Clarke nods, " you gotta tell me that story sometime."

Emma's eyes flash with a flurry of emotions but she nods, "sometime..." she agrees and Clarke almost regrets asking. she senses Emma still carries a lot of regret from her time as a Dark One.

Regina had approached again without their noticing, “ your hurt” her tone was curt, but noticeably softer than it had been moments before.

Emma gives her a weak smile, “ just my ribs, protesting…”

Regina’s eyes water, “ I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, and I dumped you on the ground...”

 Clarke caught the look of self loathing and rushed to reassure Regina, “ hey, she’s fine, I think channeling her inner darkness just took a bit out of her is all, she needs rest. Both of you do. You both have had too much excitement for one day”

Regina shoots her a look, “ we want to be there, for Heda…” Emma smirks at how Regina speaks for her but nods affirmatively, although even that movement is stiff.

Clarke nods, “ the fight is tomorrow, I still have time to talk to Heda, and will. Let me help you get Emma back to the medical bay”

Emma groans, “ I’m honestly not sure I can make it that far”

Regina’s arm comes around Emma’s waist,adjusting her own weight and leaning heavier on the staff she carried,  helping support her weight and Clarke is relieved to not be bearing all of Emma’s weight anymore. While Emma looked thin and spry, she was clearly athletic and muscular, and weighed more than she looked, especially as dead weight.

“new plan, we go ahead and move you guys into the guest room across the hall from my room, its closer and we were gonna move you guys there anyway, once you were ready”

Regina simply nods in agreement. They make it to the elevator shaft and Regina lets out an audible groan of relief when two guards take Emma gently from them, and Clarke's arm now supports Regina’s weight. “ that can’t have been easy on your knee Your Majesty”

Regina shrugged it off, “ I will be fine dear” Emma's eyes are on her, worried, and full of guilt but Regina gives her a soft smile, and Clarke knows, all is forgiven. Emma senses this too and relaxes, marginally. still, her eyes don't leave Regina until they reach their new room.

She settles them into their room, showing them where her room is, should they need her, and they easily figure out where Heda’s room is, seeing as it’s the only other room on the floor. Emma and Regina look weary and she knows they need to talk, without her present.

 Still, she apologizes once more, “Emma, I am sorry, I should have known better”

Emma glared at her, “ I am a grown ass woman Clarke, and it’s not like I would have listened to you, Heda asked me to protect you.”

“still… I could see...”

Emma's voice is firm, with no room for argument, its a mother's tone, and Clarke can't help but smirk, "Clarke, I am fine. It’s under control. I am not the Dark One anymore, and Regina won’t let me lose myself, and I trust, in the future, should you see me get like that again, you won’t either”

Clarke meets Emma’s gaze and nods solemnly, “I won’t. I swear it”

“Good enough for me” Emma smiles and opens her arms, obviously inviting her for a hug. Clarke hesitates but accepts with a smile. Emma releases her with a chuckle, “ It might drive Regina and the Heda crazy, but I am glad to have found a friend here who understands me”

Clarke dips her head with a smile, “ as am I Lady Swan”

“Ugh, if we are going to be friends, please, when we are not in public, call me Emma, or Swan, dispense with the formalities”

Clarke smirks as Regina husks, “she never has liked formal titles”

Clarke looks at Emma who nods, “ absolutely hate 'em”

Regina turns, “ _Miss Swan_ ” it’s light, teasing and she sees Emma blush.

Emma’s head cocks to the side and she regards Regina seriously for a moment, “ Don’t _Miss Swan_ me, we’ve been through too much” There is something indecipherable in Emma’s gaze. Its not the darkness again, it’s something else entirely. Clarke catches the way Regina freezes at those words, the worry and concern there and knows they have been said before, in far darker times. 

Her eyes are reading Emma’s and Emma slowly allows the playful smirk to emerge and Regina swats at her, “ _idiot_ ”, finally relaxing.

Clarke can sense there is a story there, and she hopes, as unfair as it is for these two women to be trapped here, that they are here long enough for her to hear some of these stories.

Clarke turns to her, seriously regarding her, “and I am sorry, for putting Emma at risk Your Majesty. I understand your anger and concern and you have every right to be upset with me”

Regina steps forward and tugs Clarke into a familiar, motherly hug, “ you are forgiven Clarke. I worry for you, as does your Heda. And apparently for good reason. you would do well to listen to her advice”

Regina releases her and Clarke nods, “ I will try”

Regina calls her name, “please, when it’s just us, I too would prefer my given name, if you don’t mind”

Clarke grins, of course Regina, "Queen Regina is a bit redundant anyway, isn’t it?” Emma laughs and Regina shoots them both a light glare that her heart isn’t in at all.

Regina’s gaze grows serious, “go find your Heda, Clarke, she worries for you.. and she may not say it, but she needs you right now. _Be her strength_ ” Clarke smiles at Regina's acknowledgment of her words to Emma, the words that brought Emma back from her inner darkness.

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat at the painful reminder of the danger Lexa faces tomorrow.

“it will work Clarke’ Emma says, her tone all business, a slight edge and bite. Both her eyes and Regina’s are searching Emma’s and she shrugs under their scrutiny, “it’s a good plan”

Clarke sees no trace of the earlier darkness and relaxes nods and leaves the two women in peace.


	10. True Love is Magic

Lexa finds Prince Roan after her meeting with the nightbloods, and he looks at her with trepidation, “ here to cancel the deal Wanheda made?” he asks.

Alarm shoots through her system and she has him against the wall and is snarling at him, “ what deal?!”

His eyes are wide with genuine fear, “ I thought… she hasn’t told you yet?”

“speak fool, or you won’t live long enough to see the arena tomorrow!”

He is trembling, “ she asked me to throw the fight, in exchange, you would kill my mother and name me King of Azgeda instead”

She growls in her throat, “ it isn’t her place to go around making deals”

“ she and the Dark One…”

Lady Swan was in on this?!” her anger threatens to boil over, and he nods, eager to placate her, “ they made me swear to make the fight look good, to really fight you, to not allow you to look weak, but to spare you”

“How dare they!” she thundered.

The commanders in her mind whispered furiously at her, railing that love was weakness, that Clarke had overstepped and must be punished but Prince Roan stepped forward, drew his sword and knelt before her, his eyes earnest, “Heda”

His eager tone was enough to catch her attention and cause the commanders to pause. He raised his swod in both hands and offered it to her  head bowed in a clear sign of respect and submission, “ I swear fealty to you and the Coalition. I will honor your coalition, and the peace you offer Skiakru. I seek only to serve you. I apologize for my insubordination and arrogance.”

He hesitates, and seeming to come to a decision, continues, “And whether you take the deal or not, I will allow you to win tomorrow, for the good of the coalition, for the good of Azgeda, and for the good of Wanheda, who has become a friend, whom I trust”

Her anger slowly cools as she regards him carefully, she slips her hand under her chin, forcing his gaze to meet hers, “ you would betray your own mother?”

“ I am nothing to her, the Dark One, Lady Swan, did nothing more than remind me that I could serve someone better, far more deserving than she, and I wish to be free of her Heda” his eyes are open, full of sincerity. His arms were beginning to tremble from holding up his offered sword, but he didn’t dare move.

Lexa turned away, silencing the commanders warnings in her mind, _this could actually work, she argued back, and make me look stronger than before. It’s a good plan_. It was not lost on her that Prince Roan referred to Emma as the Dark One first, and his tone held more than a little healthly fear and respect for the woman, what the hell did those two do? She wondered.  She turned and motioned for Roan to rise, and took his arm, “ Long live the King” she said softly. He nods gratefully.

“Speak of this to no one, especially Wanheda. Am I clear?”

He nods again, “Sha, Heda, I will do as you command”

“ and don’t you dare hold back in the fight tomorrow, or I _will_ strike you down”

He nods again, a slow cocky smirk replacing is previous serious demeanor, “ wouldn’t dream of it, Heda”

Lexa nods, tight lipped and stalks from the room. she orders her guards to ensure that she isn’t disturbed. She is too angry at Clarke, and Emma right now to speak to either of them. the success of their plan rides on it remaining secret, and to ensure it, she must avoid Clarke, as much as it deeply pains her to do so, as much as she needs, craves the blonde’s comforting touch and understanding gaze right now.

She sleeps poorly, the commanders tormenting her with what is to come. She rises early and calls the Nightbloods to her throne room once more, eating a light breakfast. She must ensure, they are prepared, just in case something goes wrong, but she feels calmer. Clarkes plan just might work.

She speaks to the nightbloods, discussing their concerns. She knows, Aiden is the most promising, he shows the spirit and favor of the commanders. They are afraid for her, but she is firm, and keeps them focused. She prepares to dismiss them, running through her usual routine reminders

“What are the three pillars of being commander?” she asks.

She sees the doors open and sighs, knowing damn well Clarke talked someone into letting  her pass. It’s Titus who ushers her in, and she frowns slightly, he is growing bolder in his insubordination lately. His dislike of Clarke is only rivaled by his fear for Lexa and it seems to have united them. She returns her attention to the nightbloods who answer her in their own language, “ Wisdom” “Compassion” and Strength”

She can feel clarkes eyes on her and she briefly meets her gaze, taking in her attire. Clarke always manages to look powerful, put together, like a fearless leader in whatever she wears. Today it’s a blue tunic, with leather armor over, and her usual ight fitting, lightly armomred pants. Lexa fights her smile. Even seeing Clarke, calms her. she has already forgiven her for going behind her back, but she is still resolved that Clarke cannot know she knows. She glances away as Titus whispers in Clarkes ear and the y have a hushed conversation. Lexa ignores them, addressing her nightbloods, whom she has come to see as her children in many ways. She loves and cares for them deeply, and makes no secret of the fact, and they adore her for it, “ train hard and remember, you are each worthy of your nightblood”

Titus steps forward,clapping his hands in a firm order,  “Natblida” he orders them out of the room

They scurry to obey but Lexa calls out, “ Aiden, stay” as she rises from her throne, pulling her hands behind her back, not trusting herself at the moment, to contain her affection for either the young boy she has held back, nor Clarke, whom she seeks to reassure. Clarke seems to sense this and approaches, her eyes searching Lexa’s. Aiden adopts a respectful stance

“Clarke,” Lexa says gently, “ this is Aiden.” They give each other sharp nods, and Lexa senses Clarke’s impatience so she continues, “ Aiden is the most promising of my initiates” he gives her a solemn gaze, as Clarke stares at him with sad eyes, “ If I should die today, he will likely succeed me” Clarkes eyes snap to hers, and she senses the fight coming. She struggles to keep her own emotions in check, be calm, be steady, reveal nothing, do not let her speak of it.

Clarke sees something in her gaze and hesitates, glancing back at Aiden, her eyes full of sorrow.  She is beautiful, lexa thinks, and she can’t help the genuine smile that crosses her features as she turns to Aiden, letting her affections for both show, in spite of the guards in the room. she just doesn’t care, they both need to know how she feels, and if this helps reassure them both, than so be it. she smiles at Aiden, “Clarke worries about her people”

Aiden lifts an eyebrow at her, not finding the situation as amusing as she does. There is almost correction in his sharp gaze, you make light of her feelings Heda. She ignores him, “ tell her what will happen to them if you become Heda today” her tone is still gentle, firm, but free. Facing death today has emboldened her.

Aiden shoots her another look and turns serious solemn eyes to Clarke, his expression full of compassion, understanding and fierce respect. It only makes it more difficult for Lexa not to smile, this is why he was her choice, He understands Clarke’s strength, respects her courage and fire, when others despise her and fear her for it. his voice is low, deep and full of compassion, and a solemn vow, “ _If,_ “ he pauses on that word and Clarke’s gaze softens further, grateful for his consideration, “I become Heda, I pledge my loyalty to the thirteenth clan”

Clarke’s eyes snap between the two of them and Aiden is giving her that almost admonishing look again so she dismisses him, lightly, “Thank you,  now go join the others”

Clarke’s eyes haven’t left her as Aiden bows low and leaves the room. Clarke spins, shaking her head, her eyes following the young boy out of the room.

Lexa is still smirking, feeling confidant and free, and she wonders if this is a side effect of facing certin death, with the certainty that she will evade it once more. It’s clear, from Clarke’s alarmed expression, that she doesn’t feel the same as her gaze slowly returns to lexa, even as Lexa says lightly, “nothing to worry about” she is half teasing, half trying to reassure Clarke, and maybe, partially trying to communicate that she has something up her sleeve.

It doesn’t go over well, “ I’m sorry if I’m worried about the fact that fate of my people lies in the hands of a child” there is more than mild irritation in Clarke’s expression, there is anger, and a hint of exasperation too.

Lexa’s amusement fades and her voice hardens, as she returns to her title, to Heda, she had hoped allowing Clarke to see Lexa, underneath would reassure her, but that was failing“ than you worry for nothing, I’ve sent Indra to raise an army to be stationed in the villages near Arkadia, your people are protected, as I vowed they would be.” She is disappointed, and frustrated. She had hoped… for something more.

She hears Clarke hurrying behind her as she heads  to her throne, hears the desperation in her voice, “ This is Not just about my people…”

Lexa stops, hope blossoming in her chest, she does care.

Clarkes eyes are earnest, her voice a plea, whispered, “ you don’t stand a chance against Roan”

Lexa’s eyes harden and she fully returns to her role as Heda, they cannot have this conversation here. Her anger voils at Clarke’s apparent lack of faith in her, “ You’ve never seen me fight” she nearly growls, her lips curling into a snarl. How dare she imply I can’t beat him

“No” Clarke’s tone is firm, calmer, “But I saw him kill three men in the time it took the first to hit the ground”

Lexa pauses, shifts her weight, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s, “If your right, today’s the day my spirit will choose it’s successor, and you need to accept that”

Clarke leans in and Lexa briefly wonders if Clarke is finally going to kiss her, but instead, Clarke’s voice is near her ear, low, angry and full of determined fire, “Like hell I do”

She turns and leaves the room, and Lexa returns slowly to her Throne. She sits and watches as Clarke all but flees, as Emma enters, watching Clarke storm past her with a look of understanding. Emma glances at someone, Regina who appears beside her and Regina’s gaze finds Lexa who gives her a nod.

Regina turns sharply with her staff and follows Clarke, and Emma steps fully into the room, clearly nervous.

“Heda…”

Lexa shakes her head, “not here, follow me”

She stands sharply and heads for the balcony and smirks when Emma hesitates to follow her, giving her a wary look

“Worried I might toss you from the balcony Lady Swan, or as my guards have taken to calling you… Dark One?”

Emma’s brow arches, “should I be worried?” there is a hint of a challenge in her tone, unapologetic.

“no, I told you, you have nothing to fear from me, I simply wish to speak with you where there are less ears”

"From what I hear, that’s what you told the last two guys before you sent them plunging to their deaths”

“for the last time, I mean you no harm and simply wish to speak in private” she hisses, irritated now.

“than send the guards from the room”

“I can’t, there is more than one entrance, I need them where they are, so you are just going to have to trust me”

Emma sighs, eyes her once more and decides to trust her, stepping out onto the balcony, “ you sound like Regina.”

Lexa’s brow arches, though she can’t say she is surprised.

She eyes Emma from the side, and huffs, “you didn’t come to apologize”

“No, I didn’t, though Regina thinks I should. I only owed Regina an apology, not you, since you took the deal.”

Lexa glares at her, “you went back?”

Emma grinned, “I had to make sure he didn’t try to go back on the deal, and I figured, from the way you have been avoiding Clarke all day, that you knew of it, so the best way to find out for sure was to speak to him, so yeah, I talked to him”

Lexa glared at her, and Emma laughed, “ease up, I didn’t make him pee his pants this time, we just talked”

“Than what do you want?”

“ to help, Heda. Why that is so hard for you to believe, I don’t know”

Lexa sighed, “ It’s not hard for me to believe, you are entirely too eager to help me, a stranger”

Emma shrugged, “Its who I am, its what I do…”

Lexa sighs, “like Clarke”

“you are hurting her, Heda, pushing her away as you are”

Lexa’s eyes harden in anger, “I am trying to protect her!”

“ and if she loses you today, if she turns out to be right, if this somehow goes sideways in some unforeseen way, what then? Clarke loses someone else she loves, again, is forced to watch them die, again, and will carry that blame, that guilt on her shoulders”

“I won’t die, why does everyone insist on believing I am incapable of handling myself?” she glares

Emma laughs, “Because you are entirely too much like Her Majesty. Willing to sacrifice herself for those she loves, fierce, loyal determined, and a hell of a fighter, but you are not immortal, not impervious, you can be hurt, you can bleed. And is it fair, to make the people you love watch you bleed over and over again, and tell them to stand by, do nothing and let you?”

Lexa’s is surprised by the ferocity in Emma’s tone and she sees it, what Clarke must have seen last night, Emma’s inner demons surfacing in her eyes, “Emma, your eyes”

Emma backs off immediately, “Shit.” She backs away and Lexa watches as Emma wrestles with herself, fighting for control. She sees Emma’s fingernails digging into her palms, drawing blood.

“Emma, stop” her tone works.

When Emma’s eyes meet hers again, they are their normal green,but no less earnest, “thanks”

she cocks her head, “ see Lexa, you need Clarke every bit as much as she needs you. you both have demons too, and you need someone, to pull you back from the brink, to save your ass from time to time, to remind you that you are worth saving, that you actually deserve better. and you need her, to remind you, when you are being an idiot… like Regina does for me, and I for her”

S"o you don’t sacrifice yourself for Regina than?” lexa’s tone is amused, she already knows the answer

Emma sighs, “Of course I do. But we save each other, that’s the damn point. I will always do everything in my power to save her. I couldn’t live with myself otherwise. And I know she feels the same. Clarke, is much like me. a woman of action. It drives her crazy being benched, and its even worse when the person who she loves, whose life is a t risk, is completely uncommunicative. You can’t tell her to accept your death. That’s not fair. especially when there is so much you two haven’t said yet.”

“like you and Regina” Lexa doesn’t know why she feels driven to push Emma, she just does.

Emma growled and her eyes darkened again as she leaned in and hissed, “ you are deflecting Heda, because you know I am right”

Lexa got in the woman’s face, refusing to show fear, “ right back at you, Dark One”

Emma shook with anger, her fingernails once again digging into her palms, blood dripping to the floor, “I’m not a fucking dark one, I took it on to save Regina, and we broke the damned curse, I am ME”

“than what’s with the swirling darkness in your eyes? Hmm?”

Emma shudders, backs up, fights to regain control over herself, “ it’s… its my own inner darkness… our realm…makes what is more nuanced in your realm, literal in ours. Darkness is something that can literally take you over, literally blacken your heart. Your inner demons are real, the voices, the monsters, all of it, real” Emma’s voice fades.

Lexa nods in understanding, “ you still wrestle with the darkness, even after the curse broke?”

Emma nods, “ I kept it from everyone.. until… we got here, until yesterday, no one knew. Now Regina is worried I might lose myself to it again”

Lexa eyes her, “ I doubt it”

Emma’s brow arches, “ you’re strangely confidant, for barely knowing me”

“ I know how you feel about Regina, I’ve seen more than enough of your heart in the last two days Emma Swan, and while your demons may torment you, I can assure you, that’s normal. Everyone has demons, everyone is tormented by them. But your character, your love is stronger than your fear, or your anger. As long as that remains true, you will be fine”

Emma nods, relief in her expression, “ thank you lexa, that…actually helped”

She gave Emma a halfhearted attempt at a smile, “ you wished to help”

Emma nods firmly, "I do”

Lexa's gaze hardens, her voice taking on an edge of steel, “attend the fight, with Clarke, be there for her, and for the love of the gods, Hold yourselves back”

Lexa steps towards Emma and turns on her commander tone, “ I mean it Lady Swan, DO NOT INTERVENE. Am I clear? This is my fight, and mine alone”

Emma nods, “ I won’t, and I will keep Clarke from doing the same”

Lexa studies her and Emma sighs, “ I swear it, okay?”

Lexa accepts this, “ is this why you and Her Majesty were coming to see me?”

Emma nods, and then grins rather sheepishly, “that, and Regina wanted me to apologize for intervening, but as I said, I won’t. I’d do it again. I think, if the positions were reversed, you would do the same”

“I would” Lexa acknowledges softly.

“tell her, Heda, how you feel, before its too late”

“ have you taken your own advice?” Lexa’s tone is not hostile, it’s curious, gentle.

Emma blushes and sighs, “not yet… it’s…”

“easier said than done, yes?”

Emma’s eyes meet hers and she knows what Lexa is about to say, “ than how about we make a deal, Lady Swan. You can comment on my inability to tell Clarke how I feel, when you have finally found the courage to tell Regina”

Emma’s eyes swirl, but she fights it and she nods, “ fine, deal” Lexa hears the hint of a challenge in Emma’s tone.

Lexa smirks, “now, if you will excuse me, I have a fight I need to prepare for”

Emma nods and bows respectfully, “ I will see you later than Heda”

Lexa watches Emma leave, sees the way her hands are held awkwardly at her sides and sighs. Regina will freak out if she sees that. So she sighs and she calls to her. Emma swivels, “Emma, come here for a moment”

Emma gives her a curious look but obeys. They go back to the balcony and Lexa draws a dagger, and makes a small incision, holds out Emma’s hand and pours some of her blood into the wounds. Emma hisses and her eyes widen in surprise as Lexa’s cut scabs quickly, and glances down at her own, seeing that her own hands have scabbed over and stopped bleeding as well.

Lexa releases Emma’s hands, and takes a wet cloth, dabbing away both of their dried blood, “ they should heal faster now. Still, head to the medical ward, have Lysia tend to them, before Regina sees them” her voice is full of understanding and compassion.

Emma is staring at her, her face a confusing mix of emotions. She clears her throat, “ thank you, Heda, but… I don’t know that it will be necessary…”

Lexa’s brow arches in confusion as Emma closes her eyes and Lexa watches in fascination as Emma’s wounds fade from existence entirely. Her palms are clear, as if she had never hurt herself. Emma gently takes Lexa’s hand and Lexa can feel it now, a strange, tingling warmth, like a thread from Emma into her, finding the small cut, healing it.

She stares at both their hands and back at Emma and Emma shrugs, “your blood… it gave me my magic back”

“how is that possible?”

Emma shook her head, “ I have no idea, I am the last person to ask about magical theory. But, your blood is clearly different from others, and it must have magical properties, maybe its all mine needed to kickstart here? I don’t know, Regina would know more”

Lexa nods, “ are you going to tell her?”

Emma laughed, “ I have to, she will sense it”

Lexa gives her another look and Emma sighs, “ my magic, is connected to Regina’s somehow, has been since I first realized I had magic. We don’t know why”

Lexa smirks, “ true love is magic” she repeats back to Emma

Emma blushes furiously, “ I hope… I really hope that’s why, and that its not because of the curse I was designed to break or some other reason. I want to believe that’s why”

“it’s simple, does your magic hurt each other?”

Emma shakes her head, “ not unless we seek to hurt each other and even then, it only goes so far… it’s more… intimate than that, its like our magic seeks each other out, connects us, strengthens each other”

Lexa smiles widely, “ than there’s your answer, Emma. Not that you didn’t already know that”

“I need to go find Regina…”

“and I still have a fight to prepare for…” Lexa reminds her. She sees Emma glance at her hands, sees Emma considering something and her voice turns authoritative, “ your magic being back changes nothing, absolutely nothing, do you hear me? you stand down until I tell you otherwise”

Emma is surprised at the ferocity in the commanders tone and nods, “okay, lexa, relax, you have my word”

Her tone is sharper than she intends “It's Heda, to you.”

Emma bites her lip fighting a smile, and from her expression, Lexa can only guess she must have said something similar to Regina again, “apologies Heda, I forgot…”

Lexa sighs, her curiosity winning out " what did I say now?"

"I met Regina, when she was the Queen"at Lexa's confused look, she smiles, "I got sucked into a time portal, its a long story... anyway, I made the mistake of calling the Queen Regina, and of course, she didn't even recognize me, and she said, " that's a bit informal, wouldn't you say?" your tone, your words and posture just now... you could be a younger her, or her daughter..."

Lexa blushes, "it does seem we are very similar"

Emma nods, "anyway,  I am sorry, I will address you respectfully from now on, I simply... forgot" there is more to it than that, Lexa can sense it, Emma's confusion, the emotions on her face when she first got her magic back, but she lets it go, sensing it's a conversation Emma will seek Regina out for.

Lexa dismisses her, “go find the others, I need to prepare”

Emma nods, “sha Heda” She bows her head and swiftly leaves the room. Lexa only realizes that Emma had used more grounder language after she left, ad she wondered, if Emma’s magic hadn’t somehow helped her with their language. She shook off the thought and tried to focus. She had a battle to prepare for


	11. Love is Strength

 Regina follows Clarke to the arena. Clarke glares at her, “ I’ve got this, your Majesty”

“I have no doubt that you do, Wanheda, but I am here regardless, to support you”

Clarke practically growls at her, "stay back, out of sight, let me handle him”

Regina’s jaw ticks, “Like you handled him yesterday?”

“I’m trying to save Lexa’s life!” Clarke is exasperated, near tears.

“running around, making a fool of yourself isn’t the way to do that, Clarke”

Regina’s tone is firm, commanding but Clarke glares at her, “ I mean it, stay back, that’s an order”

Regina snorts in quiet laughter, as if this young woman, could actually keep her from doing anything she pleased. Still. She paused as Clarke pulled up her hood and approached Roan on light feet. Regina approached even softer, off to the side, out of sight, but close enough to see and hear their conversation.

The man wielded a weapon impressively. The sword cut through the air, whistling with his sharp, precise movements. She could tell, he was deadly. Still, Clarke approached, fearlessly, standing directly behind the man as his blad swung, stopping just shy of her neck, “ is that death I hear stalking me?” Regina hears the slight note of teasing, “ or just the commander of death?” he asks as Clarke pulls back her hood, revealing her face.

He nods respectfully and she speaks, softly, “ we need to talk”

Regina watches the mans body language shift, ever so slightly, and knows, he has been approached by others today.

He stiffens, his eyes becoming unreadable, “ We have nothing to talk about, I need to prepare” he turns away from her, focusing on his weapon again, taking care to not swing it towards Clarke. Regina caught the affection in the man’s tone, and posture. He respected her, a great deal it seemed.

‘I know you had nothing to do with mount weather, that’s why I didn’t tell Lexa you gave me the knife. This is what your mother wanted all along…” her tone is soft, gentle, but clearly minding him of the conversation he had with her the night before

He whirls on her, angry, defensive, “ There is no deal, so what do you want, spit it out”

Clarke stiffens at the mention of the failed deal and Regina sees something in the man’s posture. _He’s lying,_ she realizes.

The man is in clarke’s face but she doesn’t back down an inch. Regina almost smiles at the blonde’s boldness, “ I want you to become the king”

He backs up, feigning surprise, “ this again?” Clarke buys it

She continues, softly, “ I know you’ve thought of it” his eyes glance away and Clarke pushes forward, “ she was willing to let you die, willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home”

Regina can see that the man is considering telling Clarke the truth, that the plan is still in place, that she can relax, and let this go, but she knows, he is torn, torn between his loyalty to Clarke, his friend, and his loyalty to Lexa, who must have learned of the plan, and sworn him to secrecy.

He stiffens, hardens his gaze, “ when I win today, I will”

Clarke gets desperate, Regina sees it in her eyes, she is willing to push this man as far as she needs to to get what she wants. It makes her dangerous, “ for how long? How long until your mother finds another reason to cast you out, to sacrifice you.”

Prince Roan’s eyes harden further, his jaw twitching. Regina feels a familiar tug on her heart. These are Emma’s words, this is Emma’s pain. And Clarke sounds like the Dark One, smoothly manipulating a man into giving into his pain, channeling it into rage and revenge. It hurts to watch. Its her own journey into the darkness. Its her and Rumpelstiltskin. Its her, taunting Emma. And it makes her sick. She wants to step out of the shadows and stop Clarke, pull her back, silence her and her words, tell her what she is doing, but this young woman already knows damn well what she is doing. In this world, they use words as their weapons as often as they do their actual weapons, and wield them just as well.

 _This world is not so different from the enchanted forest after all_ , Regina thinks. _Here is proof, another young girl , forced to become a leader too young, to bear a weight far too great for her young shoulders, and her descent into darkness is already well under way._ Regina vows to herself, she will do whatever it takes to help bring this girl back from the brink, to remind her that there are other things to live for, to help her learn to fight only her own battles, to find her own strength, to be able to stand alone, and be strong, and not cave to the darkness, regardless of whether there is someone else there to pull you back. Clarke needed to find her own strength and learn to fight for herself, not just others.

Regina shakes the thoughts away and returns her focus to the two people in front of her. Prince Roan is wrestling with the demons Clarke brought roaring to the surface. He seems to be debating.

He finally shakes his head and turns to Clarke, “ I can’t do it, my people would never take me back” _another lie._ She almost smirks. A side effect of being friends with Emma for so long, and their magic being so intimately linked, she seems to have picked up Emma’s superpower.

Clarke’s shoulders sag, she looks defeated as she starts to walk away.

Prince Roan turns back, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “But, I can help you do it”

Regina’s breath catches and she steps out, and Prince Roan barely glances at her as he smiles, “nice of you to join us, Your Majesty”

Clarkes shoots her a glare which Regina ignores, “ help her do what, exactly?”

“kill my mother”

Regina sighs and turns to the blonde beside her, “Clarke…”

“no offense, Your Majesty, but this isn’t your call to make”

“ nor yours dear. You are so blinded by your desire to protect Lexa”

“Enough! Either help me, or leave me to it, but don’t you dare speak of this to anyone else, especially Heda”

Regina sighs, “fine, if you insist on blackening someone’s soul further today dear, let it be someone who can actually handle the darkness.  mine” she turns to Roan, “ how do you propose we kill your mother”

Roan laughs, “ no offense Your Majesty…”

“I swear to God, if I hear that one more time today” she growled in frustration.

He ignored her, “ it has to be Clarke, it’s the power of Wanheda she wants. She doesn’t know of you yet. You can by all means go with her, accompany her, introduce yourself, provide a healthy distraction to make it easier, but it has to be Clarke who uses the knife, or it won’t work at all. She will see it coming from anyone else”

Regina huffed in impatience, “fine’ she turns to Clarke, her eyes pleading for the young woman to see reason, but Clarke is determined. "let me at least assist with distracting her, so she won't see it coming" 

Clarke glares at her for a long moment before nodding her agreement.

They head to the Queen’s room in the tower, Clarke’s strides purposeful.  Regina can only barely keep up with the younger woman cursing her knee. She needs to be there for Clarke, she cannot allow this young woman, who is so much like Emma to follow blindly the same path she and Emma have fallen into. She sees with her eyes, Clarke ahead of her, but her mind is tormenting her with memories of Emma, lost to the darkness, alone, her words reverberating, _“ I separated myself, to protect everyone, but when I did that, there wasn’t anyone around to tell me when I was being stupid” fine! Your’e being stupid!_  "Words said too little, too late. Words said in anger no less. Regina cannot allow this to happen again,not when she can prevent it. and gods is she trying.

They reach the Queen’s chambers and they wait to be invited in and Regina places a hand on Clarke’s arm, trying to instill calm in her,  trying to communicate, through touch, what she dare not say aloud, now that they are here. Clarke glances at her and gives her a lopsided smile that looks so much like Emma it makes her heart ache.

The doors open and Wanheda pulls from her grasp, her mask firmly in place. Regina schools her own features and follows her in, stiffly, her gaze sharp, piercing. Regina in that moment, adopts the mask of the woman currently tormenting Storybrooke. 

She sees the young woman serving the Queen, quickly back away, against the wall. The girls eyes are sharp, piercing and dark, much like her own, and very angry. Regina shudders inwardly at the hatred she sees in those brown orbs, staring back at her. this young woman, younger than Clarke even, was raised to be a weapon against those the queen saw as an enemy. A child soldier, bred for a single purpose, to be wielded by her queen. Regina feels her anger bubbling to the surface. Even she, the Evil Queen, at her darkest, never ahd the stomach for using children for war.

She turns and meets the queens gaze head on, and Regina allows her clear disdain, her fury to show on her face. She will distract her all right.

The Queen has the nerve to look amused, “ to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asks, gesturing to Clarke and Regina.

Regina steps forward, “ I don’t believe we have been introduced, Your Majesty” Regina sneers.  Clarke looks at her with obvious surprise and trepidation.

“No, I don’t believe we have. I am Queen Nia, of the Ice nation, Azgeda, in our tongue” she smirks, "and just who are you?”

Regina hardens her features and her posture is ramrod straight. She adopts every bit of her former glory as she steps towards the queen, swaying slightly, ignoring the way her knee protests at the movement. She watches the Queen’s brow arch, slightly impressed, “ I am Queen Regina, of the Dark and White Kingdoms, among various other realms I have since conquered.”

The Queen shows her teeth, “ impressive, Wanheda brings me the Evil Queen”

she waves off Regina’s slight surprise, "of course I have heard of you, everyone has. Most believed them to be mere stories, but I knew better… so tell me, what do the two of you want?”

Regina felt Clarke looking at her, almost seeking guidance. She had afterall, taken control of the room. Regina sniffed, “ I simply had to see this for myself, see for myself the queen who I had saved for last, as my last conquest, the ultimate challenge to take on, now being bettered by two little girls”

The queen growled, “ how dare you, come here and mock me!”

Regina uses her tinkering laugh, the one the Evil Queen loved to use when she toyed with her prey, “mock you? what is there to mock? Your great plan, was to get captured, try to instigate an overthrow of the Heda, but missed one tiny little detail…”

Rgina runs her finger along the edge of the table, then brushes off the dust with obvious disdain before meeting the queens eye’s again, “ tell me… how does one miss a thirteenth clan being added? Seems like rather important intel, did you entrust it to the wrong person?”

She glances at the child against the wall, “ a child perhaps?”

the young woman on the wall actually growls at her but Regina ignores her, playing her role, “ Are you going to be bettered because you didn’t do your research?” The queen before her is livid, red in the face. She can feel the hatred of the child behind her, and knows only an order keeps her from launching herself at them.

Regina feels Clarke growing more confident beside her, realizing that Regina is setting up her proposal.

Clarke steps forward now, smirking slightly, “what if I changed my vote?”

Instantly, the queen before them calms, cocks her head to the side and laughs, “ ah, I see what you are doing… but please, continue, Wanheda, now you are thinking like a leader of your people”

Regina steps back, partially blocking the young woman against the walls view, allowing Clarke to take the lead now, “ I would need some.. assurances first”

The Queen glances down at her plate, “Skiakru will be safe,” _a lie._

And me?” Clarke asks, calmly.

The queen smirks, toying with her food before meeting Clarke's gaze, “my quarrel is with Lexa” she draws a knife and slams it into the wooden table, “not you” _another lie._

The Queen meets the gaze of the younger woman against the wall, and Regina spares a glance at her, her anger is gone, she is calm, waiting, watching.

The Queen returns her gaze to Clarke, “ when she is gone, I won’t need the power of Wanheda”

Regina feels uneasy all of a sudden. Something has changed, though she cannot pinpoint what it is. She feels different. Something tugs at her heart, ever so lightly. Regina tenses.

“Okay” Clarkes voice snaps Regina back into the moment, back to the task at hand.

The Queen glances at Regina first, than Clarke, distrust in her eyes, “Okay, you don’t want vengeance for the dead at mount weather?”

Regina smirks as Clarke closes in, “ my priority is with the living, not the dead”

Clarke picks up the dagger Roan had arranged for his mother to be given, and meets the queens gaze, “Oso tai choda op kom jus” _we bind ourselves in blood_.

Clarke cuts her palm, than wipes the blade on her jacket sleeve, as the y had planned. The queen glances at Regina and Regina smirks playfully, “ maybe your fight isn’t over yet afterall”. the Queen stares at her a moment longer before returning her gaze back to Clarke, apparently believing that Regina had intervened and talked sense into Wanheda

The queen smiles at Clarke, "I see you’ve learned our oath.”

Clarke stabs the dagger back into the table, “ do you accept?”

The queen stands, steps into Clarkes space, searching her eyes as she draws the dagger, “Oso tai choda op kom jus”

The girl on the wall moves then, faster than Regina could anticipate or respond to, shoving her against the wall, hard, knocking her feet from under her, her head slamming into the wall. She sees the girl grab Clarke and slam her onto her back onto the table, her hand around her throat. She grabs clarkes arm, raises and sniffs her jacket sleeve, “fesbona” _poison._

She snarls at the queen.

The queen glared, wiping off the dagger, “ we could have been allies Clarke, instead I declare you and your people enemies of Azgeda”

She turns to the girl holding Clarke down “Ontari, hold out your hand”

The queen snatches her hand and cuts her palm, still speaking to Clarke, “I’m letting you live, for now, to send a message to Lexa.”

Regina watches as black blood spills from the younger girls palm onto Clarke’s face, and the queen continues, “ I have my own _natblida_ , and she will be the next commander”

Regina sees the doors to the room slam wide open and Emma is there, sword drawn, and her free hand shoots out, and a blast of energy shoots from her hand, throwing the Queen and Ontari away from Clarke. They slam into the opposite wall, unconscious, and Regina stares, unable to comprehend what she has just seen.  She tries to get up, and cries out, and Emma is there, her arms gently supporting her, lifting her to her feet. Emma guides her to a chair, despite her protests that they should leave, and Emma’s hands search through her hair, find the wound and Regina feels it now, and understands.

“your magic” she breathes. Emma nods, apparently not trusting herself to speak. Her eyes are a swirling storm, she is trembling, barely under control, but her magic, is still as gentle and soft, gently reaching for Regina, winding its way into her veins, seeking out her injuries, healing them. Emma doesn’t stop though. She keeps pouring magic into Regina until Regina is trembling too, overflowing with healing energy, her wounds are closing, rapidly, faster than they should be. Emma is expending too much.

“Emma” Emma’s eyes are dark, furious, a complete contrast to the magic that now winds its way around her heart. “Emma, you have to stop, you are going to hurt yourself”

Emma ignores her. Regina reaches for the woman’s hands, tries to disengage Emma’s hands from her hair, but Emma’s hold, while gentle, is firm. She isn’t letting go. “Emma, I don’t know what you are trying to accomplish, but…”

She feels it the moment it happens. The second her magic responds. It’s a small flicker, and then it roars to life within her and surges back out, connecting with Emma’s. Emma lets out a small gasp and her legs finally give out from under her, but between Regina and Clarke, they manage to catch her. she doesn’t black out, she’s just weak, dizzy. And very pale. Her eyes fade to their normal hue and Regina lets out a breath of relief.” You idiot” she whispers. She’s too surprised to be angry.

Emma manages a weak smile, “ we should probably get out of here, before they wake up”

Regina feels her heart constrict with fear and Emma immediately understands, “ they won’t remember that.” Regina gives her a look but Emma ignores it, "They will remember threatening Clarke and her leaving. They will assume that the poison on the knife while not enough to kill them, knocked them out. They are fine, lets go”

“ you took their memories” it’s a statement, more than a question, and Regina doesn’t know how she feels about it.

Emma gives her a nod, “ yeah, I did. You guys were in trouble. I did what I had to. We need to go find Lexa. She needs to know of this before her fight”

“can you even stand right now?” Clarke asks softly, pointing out that Emma is still trembling.

Regina reaches for Emma, takes her hand and focuses, sending some of the ridiculous power Emma had directed into her back to it’s owner and Emma breathes easier, “ thanks, ‘Gina”

Regina turns to Clarke, and starts, “ your face… the blood… it’s…”

Clarke nods, “on the way, come on, Emma’s right, we cant be here when they wake up”

Regina stands, finding that she no longer needs the staff, though she hangs onto it anyway. Now she feels connected to the onxy crystal at its head, feels its power, knows it was made and crafted for her to wield. This is her weapon she realizes and she smiles.

They hurry towards the throne room, knowing this will upset Lexa, but there is nothing to be done now. Regina sighs, she was supposed to keep them out of trouble, and somehow, she had managed to end up in the thick of it instead.

Emma senses her discomfort and takes her free hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "everything is going to be okay Regina. We have our magic back.” Emma is smiling, giddy.

Regina pulls her to a stop, motions Clarke ahead, and she nods, knowing they need a moment. Regina can’t let this continue without addressing her fears, not any longer.

“Emma”

Emma’s gaze meets hers and there is steady warmth in Emma’s gaze, that’s always been there, under every emotion she has seen directed at her from Emma Swan, there was always this underneath. It strengthens her, encourages her, and frightens her, “I can’t lose you again, Emma”. She is surprised by the depth of emotion in her own voice.

Emma sighs, running her finger s through her hair, “ you are worried I will lose myself to darkness”

Regina searches Emma’s features, longs to reach out and touch her. How could she not know it was there, lurking beneath, until they got here?

She didn’t realize she had voiced this until Emma sighed, “because I hid it, from everyone Regina. We are not all that different, you and I. I knew you would worry, I didn’t want to worry you. I am… handling it.”

“ but you’re not, I have seen you give into it several times over the last few days”

“no, you misunderstand, Regina, that’s not me giving into my darkness, that’s me fighting for the woman I love, and for the friends I care about. There is a massive difference. So yeah, I let the darkness come out to play a little bit, but its no different than what you do, you use it to fight for those you love. so please don’t judge me for doing the same, okay, trust me.”

Regina gasps, her heart constricts, “ you… you love me?”

Emma smirks at her, “ and you call me an idiot” she would be offended, but Emma doesn’t give her the chance, because her eyes are searching Regina’s asking for permission as she leans closer and Regina’s breath catches in her throat as Emma presses a soft, chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back, “ I love you Regina, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. That’s not giving into darkness, that’s giving into love” her heart aches because she remembers the last time Emma said those words, and as much as she understood it then, still understands it now, it still worries her.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me, I don’t want you to lose yourself for me… not like”

Emma interrupts her, “I lost myself to the darkness over Hook because I was trying to fill a void, trying to force him to fill a void in me and he did the same. That’s not what this is, that’s not what you are to me Regina.”

Regina is searching her gaze again, and Emma is earnest, open, honest, “than promise me, Emma, when you feel it overtaking you, that you will let me help you, let me pull you back”

Emma smiles, “ I will let you help, but its not your job to save me Regina, anymore than its mine to save you.’

“than why do…”

“because I love you and that’s what you do for the people you love. You are there for them, in whatever capacity you can be. I am still learning how to do that in a healthy way, I didn't have anyone to teach me where the lines are, but I am figuring it out, so be patient." Regina nods and Emma's tone changes swiftly and the swirling is back in her eyes, fiercer than ever, but Regina relaxes now, its not darkness, its her emotions manifesting. she understands this now, and while it still concerns her, it doesn't maker her afraid anymore. Emma's tone is firm, " but don’t you dare, ever decide to sacrifice yourself and expect me to stand on the sidelines. Don’t do that to me., it's not fair”

Regina nods, “ I promise.” She reaches for Emma, grabs her armor and pulls the woman into her arms, into an intimate embrace. She nestles her head into Emma’s neck, taking comfort in her strength, her courage. She loves the way it feels, being wrapped in Emma’s arms. Its an entirely different feeling than what she felt being wrapped in Robin’s arms. She smiles. That wound surprisingly hurts less too now.

“I love you too, you know” she whispers, enjoying the way Emma shivers at her warm breath against the blonde’s neck.

Regina acts impulsively and presses a soft kiss there, and Emma moans softly, gently pulling away, “ you keep that up…”

Regina smiles, “ I know…” her tone regretful and apologetic, but also full of desire. she stamps it down, for now, and she nods to the door, “ they need us”

Emma smiles, “ yes, they do.” she starts to pull away but Regina still needs assurances too.

Regina tugs on her hands, “Emma, promise me the same”

she can still hear Emma’s word to their son the day they failed to trap the queen _, “ I wont always be around, you gotta grab onto these nuggets of wisdom while you can”_ it had hurt, more than she could possibly wrap her mind around, to hear Emma say those words, to imply that she might leave them. Henry had called her out on it, Regina, being too afraid at the moment to reveal her feelings for the savior, had focused on trying to beat the queen, but now, now she needs that reassurance too.

Emma doesn't ask what promise she needs to hear, she knows. her eyes are glassy and she smiles, “I promise” she whispers against Regina’s lips, before brushing her lips against Regina’s in another soft kiss. Regina doesn’t let her slip away this time, she slips her fingers into Emma’s hair, tugs gently, melding the savior’s armor clad form to her own, and presses her lips more firmly against Emma’s. Emma gasps into the kiss, and Regina darts her tongue across Emma’s lips, earning a throaty moan from Emma.

Emma pulls back reluctantly, “ Regina” the warning was clear and Regina nods. They need to focus on helping the two impossibly young rulers in the next room.

One of them is about to face one of her most challenging battles yet. and they are both in love with each other and in complete denial about it because they are afraid of the consequences.

Emma offers Regina her hand and Regina takes it gladly, and they walk into the room, their heads held high, from now on, they intend to send the message, so long as they are here, _Love, is Strength_


	12. I wish I was

Clarke leaves Emma and Regina to talk and steels herself for the showdown she is about to face. Lexa will not be pleased with her in the slightest for what she has done.

Clarke opens the door and Titus is there immediately, gasping at the sight of her, “ what is this?”

Lexa’s eyes are stormy, torn between anger and worry.

“Azgeda” Clarke whispers.

Titus wipes Clarkes face, his fingers coming away stained with the distinctive blood of the young woman Clarke had just met. Clarke catches the fear in his eyes as he turns away, towards Lexa, who is dressed for battle. She stands, stiff, battle ready.

“ a commander from the Ice nation, now all of Nia’s provocations make sense. And we played right into it. she knew you would accept her challenge”

Clarke sees the anger in Lexa’s jaw, in the tightness of her lips. Her face is a stony mask, but Clarke, as usual can see the furious storm of emotions beneath. Clarke stepped towards Lexa, “ I’ve never seen blood that color before”

Lexa doesn’t meet her gaze, “ It goes back to the first commander” instead she looks to Titus, avoiding Clarkes gaze. It makes her heart ache and twist painfully. Lexa’s voice is deceptively calm, “ when a nightblood child is found, their brought here to be trained” Lexa’s voice softens, “Or supposed to be”

Regina and Emma enter the room and Regina addresses Lexa, “ Heda, that… natblida… the queen controls her. has likely had her from a very early age. She has twisted her into a weapon. If you allow her to stay with Azgeda…”

“ I won’t. she was supposed to be brought to us, and she will be. And if you are right, if she has been shaped into a weapon against us, we will have to break that out of her”

Regina shook her head, “ you cannot drive out hatred with more hatred commander”

“what would you have me do, Your majesty?” Clarke hates the weariness in Lexa's voice

Titus speaks up, “ your legacy is no longer secure, there is still time to choose a champion.”

Clarke’s heart wrenches again, with raw fear as Lexa’s eyes harden and she bares her teeth at Titus, “ you know I can’t do that” she growls.

“Heda…” Titus pleas.

 Regina glares at him, “ you are her advisor Titus, but you forget you are also her subject, you would do well to remember your place” 

Titus whirls on the woman and Emma is in his face before he gets close, “Back off” she warns, her eyes swirling in warning, her hand on her sword

“Leave us!” Lexa barks, and everyone turns to her, trying to ascertain to whom the order was directed.

Titus tries again, “Heda, I beg you, see reason”

She whirls on him, “I gave you an order Titus, Leave, Now”

He bows his head and retreats. Emma and Regina make to follow him out, “ you two, stay… please” her voice wavers slightly on the last word. 

They pause in the doorway and Lexa orders the guards to close the doors.

Clarke can’t stay quiet anymore, she can’t stand here and watch Lexa give herself over to death, for the sake of her pride “Titus is right”

Lexa’s shoulders lose their rigidity and Clarke steps forward, bolder. She hears Emma sigh behind her and knows that the two women behind her have stepped back, attempting to give them some privacy.

“ you’re giving her exactly what she wants”

Lexa’s arms are twisted behind her back, folded over one another, but they swing loose as Lexa turns to face her and suddenly, Lexa’s fury is directed at her now, “ ONLY if I lose.” Clarke hears the slight tremble in Lexa’s voice, knows she is fighting to remain in control over her emotions right now. Lexa meets her gaze, finally and she immediately softens, ever so slightly, before she turns away from Clarke again, as if she still cannot look at her.

Clarke wonders if it is because of the blood on her face, their emotions so boldly on display yet unvoiced, or Lexa’s anger that Clarke continues to be afraid for her, “I know you’re just trying to help Clarke, but there’s nothing you can do here.”

Clarke wants to cry, “I can’t just Roan kill you”

Lexa turns and meets her gaze, and Clarke wishes, wants desperately for one of them to be bold enough to cross the space between them, “ if that is to be my fate, you must.”

Lexa’s voice softens, “ you’re driven to fix everything, for everyone, but you can’t fix this” Lexa’s voice trembles again, “ I have to do this, on my own, and you have to let me”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke catches a loaded shared look between Emma and Regina, she can feel their sadness, their compassion and empathy. And she hates it.

She hates how much they understand this, but Lexa can’t, “I won’t just sit there and watch you die!”

A horn blows and Lexa’s gaze hardens, her chin lifts and she swallows. Clarke doesn’t know why, but her words had exposed a nerve in Lexa. A small tell, the barest hint, of fear, grief and loneliness. Titus sweeps into the room, and Clarke watches it fade from Lexa’s features

“Heda.” Clarke turns and looks at Titus, who looks like he is barely holding it together himself, “Taim don kom op” _It’s time._

“ than this is goodbye” Clarke turns to find that Lexa is looking only at her, really looking at her, and Clarke’s heart shatters at the gentleness of her expression and tone. She preferred the anger of a few moments ago to the softness of Lexa’s words now, “for now” she says, with the slightest tip of her head, and her eyes are asking, pleading with Clarke to believe her, to trust her, as Lexa has trusted her.

And Clarke wants to. But her words remind her of the soft slide of her own knife that killed Finn, meant to be as gentle, as painless as possible. It feels like the abandonment at Mount Weather all over again, the fear, the despair, the feeling in her gut that this is the last time she will see Lexa.

Lexa brushes past her, her fingers sliding over Clarke’s in the briefest and softest of touches, as Lexa spares a glance to the two women standing by the door.

Regina smiles at Lexa, with tears in her eyes, “ we will be there, Heda”

Lexa nods and Emma gives her a watery smile, “may we meet again, Heda”

Clarke starts, at Emma’s usage of Skiakru’s peoples words. Clarke sees the briefest flicker of a smile from Lexa, it looks like gratitude and understanding and Titus is leading her to the arena.

Clarke watches her go, tears streaming down her face.

She hear Emma say something to the guards, feels Regina’s arms come around her, catching her weight when her legs don’t want to hold her up. Regina leads her to the ledge by the fireplace and ushers her into a seated position, and pulls her into a protective, motherly hug. Clarke goes willingly into the older woman’s arms and sobs openly.

She hears Emma return, feels Regina brushing her hair out of her face, kissing the crown of her head affectionately as Emma kneels in front of her with a warm damp rag. Emma gives her a lopsided attempt at a smile as she gently starts wiping away the blood from her face.

Regina’s hands are running through her hair, gently. Clarke thinks again, how lucky their son must be, to have not one, but two mothers, who love as fiercely as these two do, who care so much for strangers. Who seemed to have created room in their hearts for her and Lexa. She feels the warm rag on her face again and she turns slightly, making it easier for Emma to reach the rest of her face.

Emma meets her gaze as she works gently. Regina still has one arm wrapped securely around her and she feels secure, safe, less afraid.

“Clarke,” Emma starts, her voice gentle.

Clarke meets her eyes and sees understanding. Emma understands her pain. Emma attempts an encouraging smile before finally setting the now grey cloth and bowl aside and taking Clarke's hands into her own, her piercing green eyes swirling with emotion and magic, “ you have to go. You will never forgive yourself if you don’t”

Clarkes shudders and Regina’s hold tightens slightly as her warm voice reassures her, “ we will go with you, together. But Emma’s right. You have to go. Lexa… she won’t ask for it, she can’t… but…”

Clarke twists in Regina’s arms and Regina gives her a serious look, “ she needs you there, by her side. She needs the one person who backed her up, to keep backing her up, to believe in her, when it matters most”

She catches the way Regina’s eyes find Emma’s over her head and she nods. “Okay… just promise me, you will both come with me… I can’t… not alone”

Regina placed a hand over one of the hands Emma held and squeezed, “ you are not alone. You will never be alone again. and neither will Lexa. But she needs to know that”

Clarke nods again. Emma stands and offers both women her hands, and assists them to their feet. Clarke watches as Regina’s fingers tangle through Emma’s and hold on. She glances up at them to see them watching her and she smiles, “ so you two finally talked?”

Emma nods, “yeah, we did, and as soon as Lexa wins this fight, you two need to do the same”

Clarke shoots her a look and Emma shrugs, “Everyone can see it, and the only way your people learn that love is strength, is if their two fearless leaders show it.”

“ you really think she will win?” Clarke can’t keep the slight tinge of hope out of her voice and Emma grins at her, “ yeah kid, I do”

Clarke glares at her, “I’m not a kid anymore, haven’t been for a long time”

“than woman up and tell your woman how you feel”

Regina’s brows twitch and Clarke can tell she is fighting to conceal her amusement.

Regina clears her throat, “ the fight”

Clarke swallows as fear creeps back into the pit of her stomache but Regina stops it, “Lexa is strong, she will be fine. And I think dear, she might have a few tricks up her sleeve yet”

Clarke’s eyes snap to Regina and the woman shrugs, “ but we have to get down there, if we want to see”

Clarke suddenly realizes what Lexa’s expression meant, just before she left, the fear, the sadness, the resignation. She thought she would die alone. Clarke’s hand covered her mouth, and she rushed out the door, Emma and Regina hot on her heels.

It’s incredibly loud, the area around the arena.

Everyone in Polis has turned out for this fight, and Clarke is shoving her way through the crowd, desperate to get there before it starts. She wasted too much time already, and she is heartbroken. She let Lexa think she was going to abandon her to her fate, after sending the message time and time again, that she never would. She can’t let her last words to Lexa be the last thing Lexa ever hears from her, that cannot be the message Lexa goes into this fight with. Clarke understands what Emma and Regina wanted her to do, _give Lexa hope, giver her something to fight for_. And God, did she hope that somehow, Lexa had a plan to get herself out of this mess alive.

Clarke can hear Titus speaking as she pushes through the last big throng of the crowd, trying to get to where Lexa can see her. Emma and Regina are right behind her, their expressions grim and determined.

She hears Titus give the order to begin, hear the crowd yell. But over that, she hears the sword being drawn and she shoves, hard, knocking people aside now, leaving them cursing in her wake. 

She stumbles to the front and Lexa’s eyes meet hers almost immediately. Clarke lowers her hood, refusing to release Lexa from her sharp gaze. _I’m here,_ she wants to say, but the words are trapped in her throat. Emma and Regina stumble in behind her, and their hands are on her back, supporting her, giving her courage.

Lexa, for her part, looks relieved, and hoarsely, “I’m glad you came” nodding to Clarke, her eyes darting to the two women behind her in obvious thanks before returning to meet Clarke’s gaze once more. The despair is gone from her eyes, as is the resignation.

There is a true calm about her now, she is relaxed and Clarke can’t help but relax, marginally as she nods, barely able to croak out, “ me too” _I love you._ the words are trapped, lodged in her throat, this is neither the time nor place for such a confession, so she bites it back, but Lexa’s chin lifts with confidence and Clarke hopes, she understood.

Lexa draws her sword, and as soon as it’s drawn, Roan is advancing, lightly on his feet and Clarke is alarmed to see that Lexa is still gazing at her. Her eyes jerk in Roan’s direction and Lexa understands, and in one smooth move, she whirls, meeting his blade, slipping around him and grazing his back. Roan stops abruptly in front of Clarke, back arched in pain.

Roan meets her gaze, glances at Emma and Regina and nods, ever so slightly. Clarke’s brow furrows in confusion. The Ice Queen notices his pause but he is loping off again, whirling around lightly on his feet, as if dancing. Lexa is just as light, just as quick, and if it were not for the swords in their hands, one would think they _are_ dancing. Lexa attacks next, swiftly launching her blade forward, twisting it through he air to meet his blade again, and then once more, blades locking, her feet digging into the dirt. Lexa’s eyes are boring holes into her opponent and Roan looks just as fierce.

He is taller, and stronger and leans his body weight down, bearing over Lexa dangerously, growling, “you’re done!”

Lexa’s free hand snaps out and grabs the other end of her blade, allowing it to dig into the palm of her flesh. Clarke hears Regina’s sharp inhaled breath through her teeth at the move, Emma’s chuckle of approval, but she is numb, she can only watch in muted horror as black blood seeps into the dirt beneath her. Lexa pushes further, and with a shriek, she shoves up and into Roan, counteracting his balance, and he staggers backwards. He recovers swiftly, and his blade knocks Lexa to the ground on all fours, than the blade from her grasp. Clarke gasps as Lexa cries out in pain. She whirls on him and slams a fist into him, following with a knee as she moves swiftly to her feet, and he staggers backwards. Lexa bought herself enough time to grab both swords and Roan moves swiftly, agilely to a guard, slams his fist into the side of his face and Clarke winces, the man is dead before he hits the ground, and Roan has a spear in his grasp,that he wields as well as the sword he had held moments earlier.

 Clarke feels the steadiness of Regina’s hand on her shoulder, feels her trying to communicate to stay calm, to trust. She feel’s Emma’s desire to move in and help, but Regina has a firm grasp on them both.

They move in on each other swiftly, Lexa twirling faster than Clarke has ever seen her move, and at first, it appears roan can barely keep up as she drives him backwards, but then their blades lock,and he once again disarms her, before kicking her in the chest, hard. Clarke hears the snap of Lexa’s ribs, watches her land, hard against the ground. Regina’s fingers are digging into her shoulder now, hard, holding her firmly in place. strangely, the touch was as much comforting as it was restraining. 

Titus falls into his chair, fear and defeat written on his face. Its over.

Clarke hears Emma whisper, “don’t give up just yet Clarke. Lexa’s smart, and he’s already hesitated”

Emma was right. Roan was indeed hesitating, looming over Lexa’s still form with the spear raised, poised to kill. He lowered it directly over her chest, held it there for a second before raising it again. Lexa didn’t move a muscle until the blade was nearly back down, into her neck, but then she moved, swiftly rolling aside of the blade, twisting her legs up and out in a harsh kick that knocked Roan off balance and Lexa was on her feet.

Clarke couldn’t understand how the woman could move like that with at least a couple broken ribs,but she was moving faster than he was now, anticipating his moves as he swung the spear towards her again and again. she grabbed onto it, yanked him towards her than kicked, knocking him to his knee. He managed to black one blow she swung at him, but failed to see the backswing coming, the back end of the spear coming up and crushing his jaw. Blood spewed from his mouth and nose as he fell back, losing his balance, and he now lay in the position she had.

She too hesitated, swinging the spear over him before lowering it to his throat. Clarke watched the queen rise, and rage at her son, “Gyon op! Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushhada!” _Get up! If you die, you don't die a prince! You die a coward!_

Roan never looks at nor acknowledges his mother. He says something softly to Lexa, too soft for Clarke to hear. Clarke barely makes out Lexa’s response, “Jus drein jus daun.” _Blood must have blood._

Lexa raises the spear once more as if to finish Roan but the spear sings through the air instead and Clarke watches in fascinated horror as it slams into the queen, throwing her body back into her throne, pinning her to it. the crowds scream, and Titus swiftly stands, shocked as well.

Clarke’s eyes return to Lexa who stands tall, and proud, and fiercer than ever as she watches the Queen die, before calling out, “ The Queen is dead, long live the King!” the crowd repeats her chant twice and Clarke feels a chill go through her.

She glances at Emma who shrugs, "we told ya she had some tricks up her sleeve”

The crowd was chanting now, “Heda, Heda, Heda” each chant grew louder in volume and fervor

Clarke glances at Lexa who is still standing over her defeated opponent, but her eyes now search Clarke out.

The crowd continued chanting when Clarke and the two women behind her finally made their way over to Lexa. Emma motions Titus and guards over and they surround Lexa swiftly. Lexa is still standing stiffly and Clarke realizes, while adrenaline had enabled her to move as she did before, she was paying the price now, and fighting hard to conceal her pain and discomfort.

Regina called Emma, “take Heda’s hand”

Lexa shot her a look of warning but Regina bowed her head respectfully, leaning in to be hear dover the crowd, “ no one can see past the guards, we are going to heal you enough to be able to move”

Lexa looked ready to argue but Clarke cut in, “Lexa, please, it’s obvious you are hurting too much to stand right now, let alone walk, let them help you, so you can walk out of this arena with your head held high”

Lexa nods and Clarke watches in fascination as Emma and Regina hold hands, and then join their free hands with Lexa. She can see the swirling in Emma’s eyes, but that is the only outward sign of what they are doing for her. if anyone could see anything, it would look like a private moment, a moment of leaders paying respects to the victor. Lexa’s form relaxes and she releases a soft groan as her body sways slightly under the healing magic. Clarke wonders what it feels like.

For now, she is just glad that Lexa’s stiff form is relaxing, she hears the ribs slip back into place and she hovers, close in case Lexa needs help remaining standing.

Finally Lexa shudders out, “that’s… that’s enough. Thank you”

Emma and Regina release her and they turn their attention to the man on the ground. Emma smiles at him, “ we will help you, once we get you back to the tower, Your Majesty…”

Roan groans and nods stiffly.

Lexa nods to the guards, “assist the King back to his chambers please”

They move through the crowd, and Clarke is grateful that Emma had the foresight to call the guards over to assist with getting them through. It seems everyone wants to touch the Heda after her victory, but Lexa is exhausted. Clarke feels fingers brush against her own and glances down, joining her fingers with Lexa’s. she catches the barest hint of a smile on her face as they head back to the tower.

Lexa leaves her to go bathe and change and Clarke turns to the two women who have still not left her side.

They are giving her matching smiles, smiles that say, _“go for it,” "we support you"_ and she shakes her head at them, “ do you two look at your son like that?”

Emma laughs, and Regina blushes.

“Remember Henry’s first kiss?” Emma ribs Regina lightly, “you looked at me like, _HELP_!”

“I most certainly did not Miss Swan” Regina is glaring at her playfully, her eyes full of mirth and affection.

“Ugh, Miss Swan again?”

Clarke feels her muscles loosen and the load she had been carrying all day lighten. She envies the way these two can banter, through the most serious, and terrifying situations. They know how to lighten the mood for each other, and those around them. they know how to give hope.

Emma turns and looks at her, her eyes still dancing with laughter, “sorry for giving you the mom look. Its… a habit I guess? I know its kinda odd, you aren’t that much younger than me, but you ARE young… and… well, we care about you, you know?”

Clarke nods , noticing the way Regina’s eyes light up at _we_ , “It’s okay..”

Regina is studying her and she smiles, “really, it is… My mom, she doesn’t get it, she can’t get it. She… isn’t there for me the way I need her to be, and I don’t know how to ask for it anymore.”

Clarke meets Regina’s eyes, “you get it though…” she turns to Emma, “ and so do you. and you both are so supportive, and protective, and you actually… help”

Regina smiles, “I am glad dear.”

Regina opens her arms for her, her eyes giving an invitation while she asks, “may I?”

Clarke nods and willingly sinks into Regina’s arms, enjoying the way the woman’s arms wrap around her snugly, a protective cocoon, not the stranglehold hugs her own mother gave her. Regina’s hugs were inviting, comforting, encouraging. Abby hugged her with desperation and fear, as if every time she held her, would be her last. It made her feel like she was suffocating, and she was always itching for the moment her mother finally released her.

“ I always wanted a daughter, after I adopted Henry.” Regina’s voice is soft, warm with affection.

She kisses Clarke's hair again and she can feel Regina smiling at her sigh, “ I hope you don’t mind that I have come to see you as a daughter, Clarke. You and Lexa both, honestly, and even, that little twerp, Octavia?" Clarke chuckles and nods against her chest, and Regina continues, " I know you are all grown up, and have no need of a mother to raise you, and my little prince has nearly outgrown us as well, but, still… I have grown to care for you two in ways I did not expect"

Clarke smiled at Regina’s honesty, “ It’s okay… with me, I mean. “ she pulls back slightly, “ and I don’t think you ever really outgrow needing your mom”

Clarke catches the sadness in Regina’s eyes, the shadow of grief, before she locks it away,” no, I suppose we never do, do we?”

Emma’s hand is on Regina’s arm, in silent comfort and she smiles at Clarke, “well I think its already pretty obvious I see you as a kid… so… Welcome to the family” Emma gives her a strong, warm hug, and it feels entirely different from Regina’s. It’s strength, its warmth, its laughter _. It’s home_.

Clarke, after Mount Weather, had worried she would never find her way back to that, to that feeling of belonging, of family, of a bond that doesn’t break. But here, with two women who were strangers, she has. She has just been welcomed into their family and their smiles are full of promises, promises she knows, this family keeps.

Emma smirks at her, “ I’m the fun mom” she whispers behind her hand, earning a swat from Regina.

Clarke chuckles, and fails to contain her yawn. Regina brushes an hand over her arm, “ you should get some rest dear, you’ve had a rough day”

her heart warms under the motherly concern and she nods, yeah, you’re right”

“good answer” Emma play whispers and she gets smacked again, and the resounding thwack actually sounded like it hurt. Emma pouts,” ‘Gina!”

Regina tries to glare at her, but fails with Emma’s pout, “ you are such a child” she sighs.

"yep, an extra kid you just can't shake, but love anyway" Emma winks as she turns and starts down the hall, Regina trailing after her with a long suffering look and a roll of her eyes.

"sleep well dear" she directs at Clarke, before catching up to Emma.

Clarke smirks as the two head down the hallway, bantering still. She glances back when she hears Regina finally growl and catches sight of them just as Regina yanks Emma into her arms, shoving her against the wall and silences whatever teasing remark Emma was currently tossing out with her lips. Clarke blushes when she hears Emma moan and she decides this is something she does NOT need to see and heads into her room, ignoring the laughter drifting down the hallway as she closes the door.

She bathes slowly, washing away all the grime, her mind slowly replaying the day. She changes into her night garments and stares out the window, unable to sleep. Its been too long of a day, too much has happened and not enough.

A soft knock breaks her train of thought and she moves swiftly, knowing exactly who is behind the door.

Still, knowing she was there,and actually seeing her, were two different things.

Lexa stole her breath away. Her emotiions were in her eyes, her gaze steady but so soft and gentle. She nods at Clarke. Clarke tries very hard to not stare at Lexa this way. Her hair flowing free of the braids, looking soft and light. She is wearing a burgundy dress, thin straps on her soulders, exposing more skin than Clarke has seen before. She refuses to drink it in, she keeps her eyes on Lexa’s, though it’s a struggle, “ is this I told you so?”

“no, this is thank you” Clarke nods slightly, sensing there is more.

“ Come in” she opens the door wider and her breath catches as she realizes Lexa’s dress has a slit that comes up mid thigh. Her heart is thudding loudly in her chest and she swallows, reaching for Lexa’s bandaged hand.

Lexa had insisted that Emma and Regina not fully heal her, and they had complied. She still had slight bruises, walked slowly, her left arm and her palm were still cut but healing, and her lower lip was bruised and nicked.

she holds Lexa’s hand and turns her palm up, “sit down, let me change that for you”

Lexa’s lips twitch with amusement, “sha, FisHeda” she whispers as she moves to comply. Clarke's heart rate picks up a little more at the new title that falls easily from Lexa’s lips.

Clarke closes the door and returns to Lexa’s side with a clean cloth, already laced in healing herbs. She feels Lexa’s eyes on her as she moves across the room, and sits beside her. she takes Lexa’s hand into her lap, “ that girl, that was with Nia, Ontari? What will happen to her?”

She unwraps Lexa’s hand gently, pleased to see that the two mama bears, had healed it to no more than a scratch. With the herbs, it would be gone within a few days at most.

“she has been taken in by a healer of the mind, she will work with her to free her from Nia’s control. Once she is free, she will join the nightbloods in their training. If they can’t free her… she is still eligible,  her blood alone is enough to guarantee that, but she won’t be back until the conclave after my death.”

Clarke feels her gut wrench at the memory of watching the fight today, but shoves it away,  “ do you ever talk about anything other than your death?” its her best attempt at humor, and it works. Lexa gives her a quick, wry smile. that fades far too quickly. there is clearly something on Lexa's mind

Clarke tears off the piece of cloth she needs, feels Lexa’s eyes on her, feels her hesitation, “ thank you, for backing me”

“I was just doing what was right for my people” the words are out of her mouth before she realizes what, more, when Lexa is talking about. Its in the way her shoulders sag with disappointment and Clarke kicks herself. She watches Lexa school her emotions, watches the walls shoot up behind those green eyes and she is so frustrated with them both. _why can we never say what we really mean?_

Lexa pulls her hand away and Clarke knows the moment is gone, so she decides to forge ahead, “ your ambassadors betrayed you, how do you move forward?”

Lexa’s eyes soften, the walls come down, and Clarke can hear the hurt in her voice, “they were just doing what they believed was right for their people too”

Clarke wants to cry. instead she searches Lexa’s gaze, pulls back and stands respectfully dipping her head, “Reshop Heda” _goodnight commander_

Lexa stands too, her eyes meeting Clarke's, the same softness still in her gaze, “goodnight, Ambassador”.

She steps past Clarke, her fingers once again brushing over Clarke’s and this time, Clarke recognizes it for the invitation it is. She grabs hold and Lexa pauses, her breath catching as she pulls up short.

“Lexa, you wanted to say something to me, what was it?” she asks, softly.

Lexa takes a long moment before answering, “ I simply wanted to express my gratitude, for your support”

Clarke tugs, gently on the fingers in her grasp and Lexa turns slowly, “Is that all?” she asks. Her tone is gentle, not accusatory, an invitation.

Lexa studies her for a moment, “ yes, that’s all… and as you reminded me, you did it for your people” Lexa started to pull away, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, the tears in her eyes.

Clarke shook her head, stepping in front of Lexa, “ I misunderstood you.” Lexa’s brow furrowed and Clarke fought like hell to keep the urge to kiss the confusion away under control. “when I backed you, in the room with the ambassadors, I did it for my people”

 Lexa nodded, “I know Clarke” her voice was low, wounded and Clarke has to _fix_ this.

“When I backed you at the fight… I did it for you, Lexa.” She hears Lexa’s sharp intake of breath, glances up to meet green eyes very close to her own, so full of emotion, full of hope.

She reached up and cupped Lexa’s face gently and Lexa leaned, ever so slightly into the touch, “ I am sorry, Lexa. I should have trusted you” there is so much more she wants to say, needs to say, but the words get caught in her throat at the expression on Lexa's face. 

Lexa’s eyes are on her lips, she lightly licks her own, her eyes clearly displaying her desire.  Its enough to have Clarke remembering their first kiss. She knows what Lexa’s lips feel like, has craved them ever since, the softness of them, the gentleness of her touch.

Lexa’s eyes are asking for permission and Clarke leans in, brushing a kiss to Lexa’s lips first, gentle, soft, unsure. Lexa’s hand cups her face and this feels so familiar, the way Lexa holds her so close, and yet manages to keep space between them. Lexa’s lips move against her own for a moment more, gently, never increasing the pressure, in spite of the fact that she is warm and tingling and aching for touch all over.

Lexa releases her with a soft smile, “sleep well, _my FisHeda_. Tomorrow we will take Queen Nia to your people” Clarke can't get her brain to formulate a response.

Lexa’s fingers brush her side, drawing a gasp as she passes, and Lexa smirks as she retreats from Clarke’s room.


	13. But now it's all too Late

Emma wakes to fingers lightly scratching her scalp, a warm familiar body beneath her,  a strong arm wrapped gently, around her, holding her snugly against the form under her. She hums in contentment and feels the chest beneath her shake lightly with amusement, hears the throaty chuckle as it leaves Regina’s lips and she snuggles closer, trying desperately to stamp down the fierce desire rising in her like a tidal wave at the deep timbre of Regina’s morning voice, “ good morning, Em-ma” it’s light, or meant to be, but all Emma can think is how Regina’s morning voice reminds her of a panther. Throaty, deep, incredibly sexy. She sighs and leans her head back, meeting Regina’s amused gaze, sees the teasing glint there and knows, Regina is well aware of the effect she is having on Emma’s libido.

“sleep well?” Regina teases, and Emma gives another noncommittal hum, leans up and brushes her lips against Regina’s, reaching a hand up to cup her face gently, the pad of her thumb, ever so gently caressing the older woman’s face. Regina smiles as she leans into the kiss, her fingernails still scratching against Emma’s scalp, lower now, against the base of her skull, the nape of her neck, tugging her closer.

Emma hums her approval into the kiss and Regina swipes her tongue across her lips, a dare, an invitation. Emma gasps, and Regina’s tongue invades. Her senses are everything Regina, the scent of her shampoo, the softness of her skin under her hand, the silkiness of her hair as her hand slides into it, tugging Regina closer still. Her tongue is warm, insistent, drawing out deliberate sighs and moans, and Emma can lose herself to this, to Regina, forever. Regina’s free hand slides down her arm, then skims across her stomach. Her hand pauses there, flat against the plane of Emma’s stomach, firm, holding her in place. Emma leans into the touch, her own free hand sliding up Regina’s arm, sliding around her shoulders, until booth of her hands are sliding through Regina’s hair, her fingernails grazing her scalp gently. Regina groans and Emma grins into their kiss, _yep, definitely a panther_ , she thinks.

Regina feels her grin and pulls back, eyeing her, “what?”

Emma smirks, “nothing, you’re sexy as hell is all” she leans in and pecks Regina on the lips, intending to pull back, but Regina tugs her back again, smirking.  this time though, Regina tilts Emma’s head away and Emma is putty in her hands as she sees Regina’s hair fall around her face as she moves in, placing feather-light kisses along the corner of Emma’s jaw.

Emma shivers and Regina smiles, “you like that, Em-ma?”

Emma can only nod, and Regina grins, it’s a Cheshire grin, its almost the Evil Queen smirk, but too full of affection to be evil, and Emma is again reminded of the Panther, stalking its prey. She moans when Regina’s lips find their way to her throat. She feels the light nip of teeth at her pulse point, shudders when Regina’s tongue soothes the sting before her lips have moved to just below her left ear.

“If I had known, that this was all I needed to do, to render you speechless Miss Swan, I would have done it a long time ago” Regina’s voice is low, deep, full of desire and promise. She kisses just below Emma’s earlobe, before sucking the softest part of her ear between her lips her hands holding Emma’s head firmly in place. Emma has no idea what to do with her hands, she is putty in Regina’s hands, another wanton moan slipping from her lips before she can stop it,  and she shivers at Regina’s dark, throaty chuckle against her ear, sending puffs of warm, moist air against her sensitive neck and ear. Emma’s hands end up back on Regina’s arms, clinging to the woman, for something to ground her.

“Damn, Regina.”

Regina returns to her lips, “and you kiss me with that mouth, Miss Swan”

Emma groans at the moniker. Normally, it infuriates her. Normally, it’s a way for Regina to distance herself from Emma, but right now, with this level of intimacy, with the teasing, flirting, the effortless way Regina is turning her to putty in her hands, Emma can only think about how sexy Regina saying her name sounds, how much she wants to hear it again from hose beautiful lips. Emma tugs Regina to her with fervor, her tongue sliding into Regina’s mouth with the same demanding insistence Regina had invaded her senses with and Regina melts into her with a breathy moan. _Well that was easy, I didn’t think she would give up control so easily_. Apparently Regina could surprise her. She took her time, kissing Regina, seeking out the sensitive areas, noting what earned different sounds, smiling whenever she heard a new sound.

 Her tongue slid against the roof of Regina’s mouth and the woman mewled, and Emma decided that was her favorite sound, immediately seeking to earn it again. Her hands slid up and down Regina’s arms gently, careful to avoid the woman’s wrists. She sensed, Regina didn’t like feeling trapped. So she was careful to make sure Regina didn’t feel trapped beneath her. The woman could move, breath, change their position if she desired. Emma was well aware she was physically stronger. And she wanted to make sure that Regina felt safe with her.

She pulled back slightly, her hand sliding to Regina’s chin, cupping it gently, asking for permission. The brunette’s eyes were watery and she paused, unsure. Regina nodded her consent, even tilting her head up to allow Emma access, but Emma still hesitated, until Regina breathed, “Emma, kiss me, damn it”

Emma smiled brushed a light kiss across her lips, “language, Madam Mayor” and went to work along the woman’s jaw, earning another soft moan almost immediately. Regina’s pulse point was extremely sensitive, the second her lips brushed over it, Regina’s hips slid up, firmly into Emma, catching her off guard, nearly knocking her off the bed.

She caught herself, saw the blush creeping up the woman’s collarbone, adjusted her position, and went for Regina’s pulse again, grinning when her hips canted upwards again with a groan, “Em-ma”. It was a clear warning. Emma smirked at the woman beneath her, filed away the newfound knowledge for later use and moved on, her lips finding Regina’s earlobe. The woman sucked in a sharp breath, barely containing her body’s reaction to her earlobe being between Emma’s lips. Regina’s hands found her arms and Emma could hear the reluctance in her voice, “Em-ma” so much want, so much desire, and she wasn’t ready yet, for the way her body was responding to Emma's touch. It was too soon, for the both of them, to take this further. 

Emma released her earlobe gently, pressed a kiss to Regina’s temple, enjoying the way Regina sighed and leaned into the contact, “I’m sorry, I don’t… want to send the wrong signals… I just”

Emma wrapped her arms around her gently, “you want us to take our time, and that’s fine. I prefer it that way too.”

Regina nodded, “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. I want to do this right. I know you do too. We are on the same page”

Regina relaxed into her arms and Emma let out a contented sigh, “ so… what time is it?”

Regina smiled, “ probably around 8 am? they don’t keep track the same way we do. Clarke and Lexa are leaving shortly, to take the Queen’s body to Clarke’s people. We should go see them off.”

Emma felt Regina’s hesitation and she pulled back, “what is it?”

“we’ve been here, for days… I… I miss Henry. I want to ask Lexa if we can look at the mirror room, see if we can find a mirror that matches one from our world, see if we can find him, check on him? Now that we have our magic back…”

Emma nods, “no, I agree. I miss the kid too. Something fierce. And I don’t like him being over there with her, even if she does love him, she doesn’t have you to temper her”

Regina gives her an odd look and Emma points out, “ she’s part of you Regina. My mother keeps saying shes the worst parts of you, but… I don’t buy that. She’s still got some of your capacity for love, and that’s saying something. But still, I don’t trust her. her love that carried over, its.. for Henry only.”

Regina nods slowly, “ I don’t like it either. I rarely admit it, but your parents have grown on me, and I would hate to see the uncharmings come to harm”

Emma smirks, “uncharmings, really?”

Regina sniffed, “well, they’ve got nothing on you, my dear. The so called charmings couldn’t win over the evil queen. Their daughter and grandson did that. So yes, the Un-Charmings.”

Emma is grinning madly and Regina’s left eyebrow is arched nearly into her hairline in amusement, and Emma tugs her into another dizzying kiss before Regina gives her another breathless warning, “Emma, dear...”

“sorry, you are pretty charming yourself, when you want to be”

Regina smirked, “ well I am a queen, my dear,”

“and a bit more refined, I know. Let me guess, there were classes in charming the pants off the leaders of fellow kingdoms?”

Emma sees the flicker of a shadow cross Regina’s features, and starts to ask what she said, if she had stirred a memory best left forgotten, and apologize when Regina gives her a wicked smile, “ you should really watch your phrasing darling, one might get the wrong impression”

Emma rethinks the sentence she had spouted off, and laughs, “oops” she waggles her eyebrows suggestively as she climbs out of bed and heads for the partition where her armor is waiting, “although, you can charm my pants off anytime you wish, My Majesty” she winks and disappears behind the partition, pleased at Regina’s throaty laugh that fills the room.

When she reemerges, Regina is waiting for her, fully dressed. She glances at Emma’s attire for the day and gives a hum of approval, a familiar glint in her eye. And Emma thinks she can get used to this.

They find Clarke and Lexa in the dining hall, already eating both young women give them warm smiles as they enter, and Emma holds out Regina’s chair for her before sitting in her own. Emma feels Lexa’s eyes on them and she flashes a triumphant smile at the young leader, “ Good Morning Heda, how are you feeling?”

Lexa’s eyes flit between her and Regina for a moment, over to Clarke, then back to Emma. Emma smirks and mouths, _“your move”_

Lexa arches an eyebrow, glances at Regina who nods in confirmation.

Lexa clears her throat, embarrassed, “ I am better, thank you, Lady Swan.”

Emma glances at Clarke, who is watching the silent conversation between the three with open curiosity. Emma smiles at her and mouths, _“nothing to worry about, a deal between me and Heda”_

Lexa clears her throat and there is a clear warning in her eyes. Emma smirks playfully. She gives Lexa a pointed look, clearly communicating, _“I lived up to my end, its your turn”_

She feels Regina’s hand on her arm, feels Regina’s magic slide into her system, and turns. Regina shakes her head, ever so slightly. Emma huffs and sits back in her seat, nearly pouting.

Regina leans into her ear, “ you’re truly your mother’s daughter, incorrigible and nosy”

Emma snorts in laughter then playfully glares at Regina, “ I am nowhere near as bad as her”

Lexa interrupts them, “ Clarke and I are headed to Arkadia today, to allow her people to prepare the body of the queen for burial. Would you two like to accompany us, you would have a chance to meet some of Arkadia’s leaders”

Regina cleared her throat, suddenly apprehensive, “actually, Heda…”

Emma smiled placed her hand on Regina’s arm and turned to Lexa, “ we were wondering, if it would be possible, for us to go down to the room where the mirrors are being contained. We need to check on our son, and to do so, we need to find a specific mirror and perform an incantation. We need to see if we can communicate with him, and if so, see if we can find a way home” she says this part softly, gently.

Lexa nods, and Emma sees the flicker of emotions in the young woman’s eyes at the mention of them leaving, “ I understand, you need to see your son. I would prefer however, you do so with me and Clarke around, in case something should go wrong. I would like for you two to accompany us today to Arkadia. Do this, and when we return, we will arrange to assist you with the mirrors”

Emma feels Regina relax slowly, “ Thank you, Heda” she breathes. Emma sees the tears in Regina’s eyes, and knows, being separated from Henry, is harder on her than she is letting on. She remembered her mother telling her that during the lost year, Regina actually pulled her own heart out and tried to bury it in the woods, to make the pain lessen. Her hand slides down Regina’s arms, slipping between her fingers. She squeezes gently, offering what little comfort and understanding she can. She too, misses their kid. she knows though, it isn’t the same. Regina raised Henry. She knows, Regina loves on an entirely different level, its her whole being. Being without Henry must be torment for her. she sends a little magic into Regina, wrapping its way around her heart, trying to soothe the ache there. Regina gives her a tearful smile and she leans against Emma. Emma relaxes slightly, knowing, on some level, her attempt to comfort Regina is helping.

Emma smiles at Lexa warmly, “yes, Thank you Commander, we appreciate the assistance. And we would prefer you two around anyway. ‘ Emma’s brow furrows slightly, “ how far is Arkadia?”

Lexa smirks, knowingly, “ about half a day’s ride”

“Ride… as in.. horseback”

Regina laughs beside her then leans into her ear and husks, “you may ride with me”

Lexa and Clarke are smirking and Emma blushes at the obvious undertones in Regina’s voice. She ignores the fluttering in her stomach and turns to Regina, “you know how to ride?”

Regina scoffs “Of course I know how to ride. I was one of the best riders in the kingdom. I still go riding.”

Emma shudders, “horses… their just.. so …big”

Clarke chuckles, “they made me nervous at first too Emma, you get used to them. but for today, ride with your Queen” she winks playfully.

Emma blushes furiously, muttering under her breath, “ what kind of a white knight doesn’t know how to ride a horse”

Emma feels Regina’s breath on her ear, warm, her voice low and throaty, “ easily corrected, my dear, relax”

Lexa is smirking, her eyes alight with laughter. Emma is enjoying seeing this lighter, freer side of the Commander. It doesn’t show often enough. She nods, “ I will try it… gotta learn sometime”

Lexa’s smirk deepens, Clarke’s smile widens, and Regina’s magic winds its way into her system, both relaxing and intoxicating her at the same time. This was going to be an adventure for sure.

By the time they make it down to the stables, most of Emma’s bravado has faded, and she is now extremely nervous. Her nerves amplify when she sees the animals they are riding. These horses look as hard as the warriors who ride them. her hands twist in front of her. and her gut is threatening to revolt.

Regina whispers in her ear “stop”.

She pauses and Regina meets her gaze, “ you will startle the horses with the nervous energy you are putting off, relax”

“I… can’t.” she stammers out. Regina leans in and presses her lips firmly to Emma’s , her magic infusing with Emma’s own as she does so. She hears Lexa clear her throat, hears Clarke chuckle at them, and two warriors start muttering but it fades when Regina’s hands cup over her ears. Its like Regina knows what she needs. She gets lost in the brunette’s touch for a moment, and when Regina releases her, her anxiety has all but vanished. Regina takes her hand and leads her to the horse. she pulls the reins to the side, instructs Emma to grab the pommel. The woman cups her hands and instructs Emma to use her hands to kick off with one foot, grabbing the pommel and swing herself up onto the horse.

Emma does so with surprising ease, and notices as she lifts, that Regina is helping lift her, making it easier, so she isn’t pulling her entire body weight up over the horse on her first time mounting. Regina lips a foot into a stirrup and in one smooth motion, is on the horse, Emma’s hips now nestled securely in Regina’s, Regina’s thighs pressed outside her own. Regina takes the reins and with one firm hand, tugs Emma firmly against her, straightening her posture, her back now snugly tucked into Regina’s front. Regina’s breath was warm in her ear, her voice low, soft and gentle, “okay so far?”

Emma nods, the closeness reminding her of the intimate moments they had spent together that morning. somehow, this felt, even more intimate than that had. Reginal adjusted her hold and urged Emma to relax, “ hold the pommel, not a strangle hold. Move with the horse. Feel the rhythm of the horse’s movements under you and just allow your body to move with it, I won't let you fall, I promise” she seals the promise with a feather-light kiss the the nape of Emma's neck and chuckles at how Emma shudders under her touch, "So Responsive" she whispers.

Emma nods again and Regina indicates that they are ready. Lexa  and Clarke approach on their horses and Emma envies the easy way they sit upon their steeds. This comes naturally to them. hey look like they belong on the majestic animals they ride. Regina guides their horse in behind Lexa and Clarke, and Emma feels the squeeze of her thighs beneath, watches the light flicks of the reins and the answering twitches of the horse’s ears before the mare shifts to comply to Regina’s gentle commands.

Regina explains everything as she does it then gently slides her feet from the stirrups and urges Emma to slide her own feet in. the horse doesn’t change her cadence or rhythm the slightest bit as Emma follows Regina’s directions. Its not until she gently presses her thighs against the horse herself that she feels the horse respond to the command, shifting, the pace increasing slightly.

“relax, you are stiffening up again” Regina whispers in her ear. Emma shivers, but complies, urging her tightening muscles to obey her and relax.

They don’t say too much, far too content to listen to the two younger women in front of them talk as they ride. Emma keeps hoping Lexa will work up the courage to say what she really needs to.

She can see, from her vantage point, Lexa watching Clarke, “thinking about home?” she asks softly.

“ thinking about whether Arkadia is home” Clarke pauses, “ when I left it, I had a different name, I was different” Emma can hear the sadness in her voice.

Regina’s head is resting gently on Emma's shoulder, she too is listening, in spite of her earlier teasing about being nosy.

“you left a hero to your people, and you return one” Clarke’s head is down, she clearly doesn’t accept this. “ the mountain slayer returns with the body of the Ice Queen, you bring them justice”

Clarke swivels her head, arching a disbelieving eyebrow, “you bring them justice”

Emma can make out Lexa’s giddy smile, the hopeful tone from here, “ we bring them peace”

She sees the quick smile, the slight flush in Clarkes cheeks and Emma sighs happily. They are making progress, slowly.

Regina nudges her, “ must you be so obvious?” she play whispers

Emma shrugs, “can’t help it. I want them to be happy. They deserve some happiness, don’t ya think, after everything they have been through?”

Regina hums in agreement, “ they are sharing a lot of loaded looks lately”

Emma smirked, “like that one?” she nods her head at the two young women who are sharing a small, knowing, fairly intimate smile at the moment.

Regina chuckles against her ear, “ they really are like a younger version of us, aren’t they?”

“can’t tell you how many times you’ve looked at me like that, or what it does to me”

“you do the same thing dear” Regina husked in her ear before placing a gentle kiss there, eliciting a soft gasp from Emma and a shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine.

“Heda!” one of the guards barked. Both Emma and Regina stiffened, as the Guards went into battle ready positions. Regina nudged the horses withers to keep pace with Clarke and Lexa, who now hurried to the front and as they approached it became clear why. Beneath them, was a field, full of the commanders soldiers, a whole battalion, dead.

Regina had stiffened considerably behind her and Emma gently reached for her, sending calming magic into her. it was a shocking sight, and a horrific one.

Lexa and Clarke swiftly dismounted, and Regina took a moment longer, her brown eyes stormy as she swung down, then offered her had to assist Emma down. Emma found it easier to swing out of the saddle after having seen three people do it and landed on her feet, Regina still catching and steadying her.

Emma entwined her hands through Regina’s, “talk to me”

Regina shook her head, “ this… is something… my mother did, I did… this is an act of war, and Heda will see it as such. Emma…” Emma’s eyes searched hers, “ there are no swords in bellies, no weapons protruding…. Whatever killed these people..." Emma had noticed that as they had ridden up as well, and it concerned her greatly too. she has seen something like this before. but she can't think like that, make assumptions, not yet, they need to actually see what is going on first. 

Emma nods, understanding Regina’s fears, “let’s go see.. it’s more likely to be someone from their world, than ours”

Regina nods, “ how can you be so calm?”

“ I saw your mother do something like this… when I went through the portal. Nothing really shocks me anymore”

Regina tightens her grasp on her hand in silent understanding, in grief, and support. Emma squeezes back.

they follow Lexa and Clarke and their entourage through the carnage and Emma quietly points out, “bullet holes, Arkadia” she whispers to Regina.

She hears Clarke ahead of them say, “all bullet wounds” shaking her head in horror as it dawns on her that her people had done this.

“Heda!” a guard calls out, “come quick!” he yells in their tongue, and they dash over to where he stands.

Emma gasps at the familiar face laying on the ground as Lexa cries out, “Indra!” Emma can hear the emotion in her voice

Indra tries to rise, groaning in pain. Clarke comes to her side, searching her wound, seeing blood oozing from a bullet hole in her shoulder, “I need bandages!” she calls over her shoulder

“stay away, your one of them” Indra’s voice wavers with the weight of betrayal.

“Indra, teik em sis au _“ let her help_.  Indra’s eyes flit to Lexa, than back to Clarke and she nods slightly. A guard provides bandages as Emma and Regina finally work up the nerve to approach

Lexa sounds, afraid, “Indra, what happened here?”

Indra turned to the commander, “ they attacked while we slept, our watch was for the north, looking for Azgeda. They killed our archers first. Our infantry couldn’t get close. Then they executed the wounded”

Clarke shook her head, the summit was less than a week ago, how could Kane do this?”

“it wasn’t Kane,” Indra turns to face Clarke, “It was Pike”

Lexa’s voice trembles slightly, “how did you escape?”

“Bellamy”

Clarke’s head snaps back to Indra, “Bellamy was with them? he wanted to spare the wounded, but they wouldn’t listen. He convinced pike to let me live, so I could deliver a message”

Lexa and Clarke glance at each other and Lexa’s voice hardens, “what message?”

“Skiakru rejects the coalition, this is their land now. We can leave, or we can die”

Emma sees Lexa harden, sees her anger take over, recognizes the darkness of her wrath coming forth, “ send riders” she snaps at the nearest guard, “I call upon the armies of the 12 clans. In a days time, we lay waste to Arkadia, and everyone within it’s walls.”

Emma glances at Regina in alarm. Clarke’s eyes meet Emma’s and she stands, “wait, give me time to fix this” she moves away but Lexa doesn’t let her get far, “Hod em op!” _stop her!_

The guards raise their weapons at Clarke.

Emma steps towards the commander as Clarke turns around, “ what are you doing?”

“ I can’t let you leave Clarke” Lexa’s voice is softer. Emma gently reaches for Lexa, “Heda…”

Clarke’s tone is hurt, betrayal is etched in her face, and Emma knows, Lexa is about to cross a line she can’t come back from, “so I’m a prisoner now, just like that?”

“yes”

“Lexa” clarke pleas.

“Heda” Emma’s voice is harder now and the commander’s eyes finally snap to hers. Emma shakes her head, “a word, please?”

“not now, Emma” Emma’s brow furrows at the use of her name, rather than her title. clearly, the commander is not herself right now, 

“let me go to Arkadia” Clarke pleas.

“no” Lexa's answer is so soft. Emma hears the fear in Lexa's voice

“at least let me talk to Kane, okay, we can bring him here” Clarke steps around her, to Indra. Emma’s steps up to Lexa, who appears stunned, confused, angry. Emma can feel the emotions roiling off the younger woman.

“be calm, Lexa.” She says softly, “tread very carefully here”

Lexa glances between her and Regina who nods in confirmation, adding softly, “hear Clarke out, don’t act rashly, out of anger. It leads to regrets”

Clarke is speaking to Indra behind them, “Indra, Kane told me he gave you a radio, a way to signal him. Do it” Indra still refuses to look at her, “Please”.

Indra glances to Lexa, who looks at Emma and Regina for a moment longer than turns and gives a slight nod.

Lexa turns and nods stiffly to her guards. “Set up camp".

“we can… assist with Indra’s injuries” Regina says.

Emma arches an eyebrow, “we can?”

Regina nods. We can ge the bullet out and close the hole at least partially… it won’t be total healing, but…”

“do it” Lexa barks, than softening, “Please”

Within a few moments, a tent is up, and they are out of the cold. Indra is laid on a pallet and Clarke returns with fresh bandaging supplies. Emma and Regina get to work, entwining one hand, holding the other over Indra’s wound, and together, they slowly guide the bullet out of her shoulder. The warrior grits her teeth, refusing to so much as grunt in pain in Clarkes presence.

Everyone gasps and sighs in relief when the bullet emerges from her shoulder hovers in the air and lands in the small bowl with a clang. Immediately, they focus on trying to heal what damage they can, to stabilize her. removing the bullet required a great deal of their magic already, so they are unable to fully close the wound but Indra is breathing easier, the wound is shallow now, and easier to clean. Clarke ushers them aside when they are too exhausted to continue and takes over with her supplies.

They are ushered to sit and a figure ducks into the tent. Emma smiles slightly as she recognizes the spry form of Octavia. The young woman seems exhausted.

“Octavia?” Clarke asked, “where’s Kane?”

“He sent me”

Octavia rushed over to Indra’s side, “Indra, thank God!”

Emma winces at the anger on Lexa’s face, “How did this happen?”

Octavia sighed and stood, “ Kane lost the election to Pike”


	14. Wreck it All

Octavia could smell death long before she reached the grassy knoll where her commander had set up camp. She had heeded Kane’s request as soon as she heard that Indra was hurt and was out the door in a flash, with nothing more than a quick brush of lips and fingers slipping free of Lincoln, and a small, knowing wry smile as he nodded a promise that he would be safe, that he would protect her friends. She hated leaving him with Arkadia. They never had taken to him, to her either. They never appreciated his kind, soft hearted nature, that made him an outsider to his own people. They only saw a grounder, nothing more.

She covered her mouth and groaned as her stomach roiled at the stench wafting towards her on the breeze. She left the tree line and stared, in horror at the field before her. It was so much worse than she had been led to believe. Her people, no, _Skiakru,_ she thought with disgust, _they were never my people_ , _and they are monsters_. She rode swiftly, nodding curtly to the guards as she dismounted outside the Heda’s tent. She swiftly made her way into the tent, ducking beneath the cover, relieved to find the air slightly sweeter inside, cleansed with herbs and sage, though it still left her feeling slightly nauseous.

Clarke noticed her first, her eyes wide with worry, “ Octavia…” she glanced around, “Where’s Kane?”

Octavia heard a familiar grunt and bounded over to Indra, “Indra! Thank God!” she checked her wounds swiftly with her eyes, her gaze shooting to the two older women who clearly looked exhausted, holding each other up, leaning heavily on each other. She nods her thanks to them, puzzled by the matching looks of what she could only guess was motherly concern from them both as the Heda snaps out harshly, “How did this happen?”

Octavia stiffens, and turns to face a furious commander. Her eyes briefly flit to Clarke in surprise, usually; Clarke is able to someone calm the commander, but her presence is doing nothing to calm her now. If anything, she seems more agitated.

 Octavia faces the commander, standing slowly, “Kane lost the election to Pike, everyone was… afraid”

Lexa froze, Clarke stiffened. Lexa hardened visibly, your people voted for this?!” her righteous indignation only rose. Octavia swallowed.

“No…” Clarke turned to Octavia, “no, I don’t believe that”

Octavia wanted to cry, wanted to slap Clarke, anything, something to snap her out of the mind numbing denial she was in. she turned to Clarke, exhausted, “you don’t know Clarke, you haven’t been here”

Clarke doesn’t even hear her. she is already in problem solving mode, convinced this is another problem she can magically fix, “Listen to me, the grounder army is going to be here in less than a day, I need to see Bellamy”

Octavia shakes her head in wonderment, “Bellamy was a part of this, he’s with Pike. What makes you think he’ll help?”

Clarke’s eyes are pleading, “ He saved Indra’s life”

Octavia glances at Indra for confirmation, and the woman stares at her sadly and she knows, Clarke is still seeing what she wants to see, she is hanging on to a thread of hope that most likely doesn’t exist anymore. Her brother has changed. He has bought Pike’s reasoning hook, line and sinker.

Octavia can feel Lexa’s eyes on her as Clarke continues to try and reason with Lexa, “if what Octavia is saying is true, than Pike trusts him. If I can get to him, he can get to Pike”

Octavia doesn’t buy it, and neither does Lexa, “you can’t just walk through the gates Clarke, you’ve been living with their enemy. If it were me, I’d kill you on the spot”

Octavia swallows, feels Lady Swan’s heavy, knowing gaze on her. She meets those green eyes and the woman gives her the slightest of nods, a slight arched eyebrow. Its enough. She knows what Lady Swan wants, and she agrees.

Octavia sighs, “I can get her in” every leader in the room swivels and looks at her. The commander’s eyes are hard, a clear, unvoiced command in her gaze, _bring her home, unharmed_ , and she nods, ever so slightly, indicating she understood.

 She hears a soft, whispered conversation between Queen Regina and Lady Swan and Lady Swan steps forward, “I will assist, in getting Clarke and Octavia in and out safely”

Octavia meets the Queens gaze, sees the fear, the worry in her gaze and gives her a sharp nod, “ Thank you Lady Swan, your magic could come in handy”

Regina starts to step forward but Lexa raises a hand, “I need you here, Your majesty. Please” her voice trembles slightly and Octavia wonders at the confusing mix of emotions in the usually stoic Commander’s voice. Regina glances at her knight who gives her a reassuring smile, a gentle hand squeeze and joins Clarke and Octavia.

Octavia returns to Indra’s side for the moment, “ I will be back Indra.”

“watch your back, _seken_ , you cannot trust skiakru” Indra hissed. The bitterness in her voice was apparent and Octavia’s heart broke further. Indra had grown to like some of Skiakru, and now this.

“I will, watch yours”

Indra nodded firmly.

Queen Regina stepped forward, her footsteps light and soft. Her expression pensive. She held a necklace, leather strap, bronze pendant, circular with a rune  in the center out to Octavia, “wear this” she stated softly.

Octavia balked at the offering, not that it wasn’t beautiful in it’s craftsmanship, it just, had an… energy to it.

she glanced up and met the Queens wry smile, “ It’s a shield rune, it will make it harder for your enemies to detect you. I already gave one to the others. Please… it would ease my worry a great deal…”

Octavia studied her for a long moment than grudgingly ducked her head, allowing Regina to slip the rune over her head. The woman gently swept her hair aside and the metal laid against her skin, cool at first, then quickly becoming part of her.  It’s weight was oddly comforting. She nodded at the Queen, “ thank you your majesty”

The Queen pressed another one into the palm of her hand, “ for your love”. The knowing smile was gentle.

“not for my brother?” she asked, surprised at the queens ability to perceive her relationships so well.

The queen shook her head sadly, “It seems your brother has chosen his side, and has people to look out for him. Your love, however… I sense...”

Octavia nods, “ we are both outsiders”

“may that protect you both, and see you both safely home”

“we have no home” she said sadly, before she realized the words had left her mouth. the Queen simply nodded, “ I think, one day… you may realize, you might realize you do”

Octavia could only nod at the Queen’s kind words and turned to find an equally kind smile on her knight’s face, waiting for her, “ready?”

“as I’m gonna be”

Clarke’s expression was grim, determined and Octavia shook her head solemnly, “I don’t think you understand what you are getting yourself into”

“let me decide that” Clarke barked, her tone harsh. Octavia shrugged and swung up onto her horse. She watched Lady Swan swing into the saddle of her mare under the Queen’s watchful gaze, earning a approving nod and slight smile. Clarke mounted last. They turned and rode for Arkadia in silence, and Octavia led the way.

They dismounted outside of some tunnels and she led the horses to a safe distance, tying them off securely.  She motioned for them to follow her and winced at the loudness of their footsteps in the tunnels and then glanced down surprised, when their footsteps suddenly silenced. Grey smoke encased their feet. Lady Swan’s brow was furrowed in concentration but she winked at Octavia and motioned for them to continue.

They found their way to a room Octavia knew Bellamy would walk through on his rounds, and she left Clarke inside. She and Lady Swan ducked into a shaft just outside the room to wait. It was cramped, but it would do. From here, they could hear the conversation, and even see down into the room.

Clarke shifted as Bellamy entered, “we need to talk”

He shut the door and Octavia winced at the anger and bitterness in Bellamy’s tone, “ oh, you’ve decided that?” she steps into view, “ the mighty Wanheda, who chose the grounders over her own people, who turned her back on us, when we came to rescue you. now you want to talk”

Clarke doesn’t rise to the bait. She calmly steps forward, “ I came here to tell you that the Ice Nation has paid the price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mount Weather. I came here to tell you, it’s over”

Bellamy won’t even look at her and Octavia nearly sighs in frustration, when he mocks her, “there it is again. why do you get to decide it’s over?”

Clarke softens, “ we did our part”

He almost laughs at her and Octavia can feel Lady Swan stiffening in anger beside her, “ we?”

“Lexa and I” Octavia pauses at that. As does Bellamy. Even Clarke catches herself on that slip up. Clarke just used the Heda’s name, but Clarke forges ahead as Bellamy stiffens at Clarke’s use of the Heda’s name, “ the Ice Queen is dead, the problem was solved, and then you let Pike ruin everything”

“Why are you here Clarke?”

“Arkadia needs to make things right, or Lexa and the twelve clans will wipe us out”

“Let her try” Bellamy dares

“Please tell me, that going to war is not what you want” Octavia winces at the desperation in Clarke's voice

“we’ve been at war since we landed, at least Pike understands that”

“Pike is the problem! This isn’t who you are”

“you’re wrong, this is who I’ve always been. And I let you, and Octavia and kane convince me that we could trust these people, when they have shown, over and over who they are. And I won’t let anyone else die for that mistake”

Bellamy, I need you” Clarke’s voice is raw, emotional, genuine. “and we don’t have much time”

“You need me” his voice is hard, angry, clipped, disbelieving. and Clarke can't hear any of it

“Yes! I do, I need the guy who wouldn’t let me pull that lever in Mount Weather by myself”

Octavia shakes her head, this was going to get out of control. Bellamy was losing control of his emotions, and she knew, as well as anyone, he got cruel when he was hurt

“you left me. you left everyone”

“Let me…”

“enough!” he barks, his voice breaking, “Clarke, you are not in charge here and that’s a good thing because people die, when you are in charge.”

Octavia watches Clarkes shoulders sag slowly and knows, Clarke is losing focus, is losing this argument. Bellamy’s anger is winning, as he continues to lash out, “you were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister,” Octavia cringes and feels Lady Swan shift mildly in surprise beside her. “ then you made a deal with Lexa, who left us in Mount Weather to die and forced us to kill everyone who helped us. People who trusted me!”

Octavia cringes at the raw, hurt in Clarke’s voice, “I..” she whimpers as he stares her down, tears in his eyes, furious.

He shakes his head and turns away from her. she sat down, unable to speak, beyond, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving.”

He turns around and half faces her as she meets his gaze, her voice hoarse with tears and guilt, “but I knew I could, because they had you” she turns back to her hands in her lap, which are twisting violently as she sobs.

He can’t stay angry at her, anymore than Octavia can, finally seeing, really truly seeing the weight Clarke carries on her shoulders. The weight she carries and never speaks of. It moves Bellamy away from the wall, and in a few hesitant steps, he is beside her, kneeling, his hand covering hers, trying to meet her gaze.

His touch calms her and she sniffles, meets his gaze with a soft smile, “I know we can fix this” and Octavia hears it now, the desperation that masks itself as hope.

Bellamy meets her gaze, “I’m sorry too” Octavia freezes at his tone.

She hears the swift clicks of the cuffs, sees the surprise, the hurt the betrayal in Clarke’s gaze. The refusal to understand, the inability to understand that this is who her brother has become. He stands, his expression hardening as he moves away from her. Lady Swan has stiffened beside her, ready to act, but Octavia shoots her a look that clearly says, “wait”. The blonde nods.

Clarke is crying, “no, don’t, no… no” she yanks on the cuffs as he leaves the room, “Bellamy!” he leaves her, sobbing.

As soon as he is gone, Octavia and Lady Swan are in the room, the cuffs are off of Clarke and they are on their way out. Clarke doesn't speak. she won't even look up from the ground. 

Octavia finds Lincoln in a side hall, one of their secret routes in and out, trying to usher Kane and others out of Arkadia as well. She meets him for a rushed kiss, presses the Queen’s gift into his hand, “put it on”

He doesn’t hesitate, but complies, trusting her. He tells her Pike knows about their presence. “We have to get everyone out, now. Pike is demanding that everyone who isn’t with him, is against him. Either we turn ourselves in, or he executes everyone he catches.”

She stares at him in horror. “so we go, we go right now.”

He stares at her sadly, “there are others Octavia, still being held below. He will kill them. You don’t know Pike”

Clarke is pale at this news, as if it is hitting her, for the first time, just how bad things really are. Lady Swan’s arm lands gently on her arm and she turns.

“Which way, to the dungeons?”

She shakes her head immediately, “there’s no way you can make it down there and back without getting caught”

Lady Swan smirks, “wanna bet?” Lady Swan turns to Clarke, “ return to the horses, wait there. I will bring the prisoners to you, you lead them to freedom. Can you manage that?”

Clarke nods, eyeing her, “can you handle that much magic alone?”

“guess we will find out, now where are the dungeons?”

Lincoln eyes her, “I can show you” he says softly.

Octavia shakes her head firmly, “no, we leave together, we do it together”

he sighs, “I love you, Octavia” He leans in for a kiss.

Lady Swan is frowning. It’s the only clue she has that something is off, but it’s enough. She swats away the needle and Lincoln scowls at the knight beside him and she shrugs at him, “I haven’t known her long, but this one is no damsel in distress, and I highly doubt she appreciates being treated as one”

Octavia shoots her a grateful smile, before growling at Lincoln, “We go together or not at all”

“fine” he snaps.

They hear the repeated threat over the radio that Pike intends to start executing prisoners if they don’t turn themselves in and Emma grabs them both firmly by the arm, grumbling, “this would be easier if Regina was here.” She tells them to focus, to picture the dungeons clearly in their minds, to pick one cell between the two of them and focus on it together. They frown at this command but Lincoln turns to her and describes a cell she is familiar with and they both close their eyes.

It’s an odd tugging feeling, a shriek of wind, and the somersaulting of her stomach that tells her that the moved. She opens her eyes to the darkness of the Arkadia Prison wing. Lady Swan has already waved her hand over several doors, opening them ushering people out. She orders Lincoln and Octavia to stay put, “exactly where you are, you are my roadmap”

She disappears with a group of people of seven people, and reappears alone seconds later, stumbling slightly. Octavia suggests that maybe Lady Swan should get Queen Regina’s assistance but Lady Swan shakes her head, “there isn’t time, I didn’t teleport them that far, just to the horses” They repeat this several times until they have emptied the wing.

They can hear boots stomping towards them now and know that Arkadia has realized their prisoners are escaping, rapidly. Lady Swan groans, her eyes swirling dangerously, her balance clearly off. ‘shit” she hears the knight whisper and knows, the woman has pushed herself way past exhaustion.

Lincoln has a steadying arm around her, and Octavia grabs hold as well, “think you can manage one more time Lady Swan?” she asks. She can’t help the fear in her voice. The boots are dangerously close, just around the corner now.

The boots come into view, guns raised. Bellamy and Pike are at the head. Bellamy balks, hesitating when he sees his sister. Pike gives the order to fire. The guards all stare at him, confused,  and Bellamy argues, “you said capture”

“well now I am giving you an order, shoot to kill” Pike turns to his men, who are still stalling balking at the idea of shooting two women and a man who clearly are not a threat at the moment, one who clearly needs medical attention from the way Lady Swan can’t keep her feet under her

“I gave an order! Fire” every gun, save Bellamy’s raises in unison and Octavia sucks in a breath, “Lady Swan…” she closes her eyes, in desperation, not ready to die yet.

Lady Swan grunts, raises her hands as swiftly as she can and they jerk violently, displacing one last time, as bullets spray the air around them. The last thing Octavia sees before grey smoke obliterates her view is Bellamy’s sheer terror for his sister, his raw fury at Pike, his own gun turning on the man he had submitted to until now. Apparently, his loyalty to his sister still won out. She heard the knight who saved them hiss in pain beside her, felt the same somersaults in her stomach, the same sensations as the first time she was displaced but this time it lasted a bit longer, and when they reappearing in Heda’s tent, she understood why. Lincoln can’t catch the knight before she hits the ground, unconscious.

Queen Regina lets out a strangled noise of alarm, shoving her out of the way, “Emma?! What the fuck happened?!”. There is blood, so much blood pouring that at first, it's hard to tell where the injury is.Octavia's gut twists as the Queen kneels over her knight, sobbing openly, her hands trembling as she tries to call upon her magic. Octavia kneels beside her, helps tear away Emma's armor and gasps.

 She had been shot, more than once. 

Lincoln is beside them as well now, and even Lexa kneels and they lift her, together, onto a table. Emma doesn't stir. Lincoln motions for supplies and Octavia hurries to comply. she heats water to a roiling boil, grabs rags and tools and knives. Indra hobbles around, assisting where she can.

 Lexa tugs at the Queen, her strong arms wrapping around the older woman, pulling her away from the blonde so they can work. Octavia would be surprised at the familiarity between the two women but she understands it. Lexa is helping, by keeping the Queen away from the operating table long enough for them to help. there are too many wounds, too many bullets in her right now, for the Queen's magic to work, and her magic is already depleted from helping Indra. She screams, fights Lexa's hold but the Commander's hold only tightens and she whispers in her ear, "let them work"

Lexa meets Octavia's gaze, " save her, do whatever you must, but save her". Octavia hears the affection for both women in her voice, Lexa's own desperation and fear for the unconscious woman and she understands. Lady Swan has the same effect on people that Clarke does, draws out the same loyalty and love, the same ferocity and willingness to help. 

Octavia nods. They work in silence as Lexa continues to hold an inconsolable queen. Clarke arrives in the tent about two hours into their impromptu surgery, takes one look at her surroundings in horror and immediately joins them, without a word. she simply gives the Queen a look that swears she will save the woman lying on the table. 

They work diligently for hours. Lincoln and Clarke act as the surgeons, carefully finding, locating and digging out each bullet, cleaning each wound thoroughly, searching for fragments, closing them as best they can. Octavia acts as the nurse, and Indra, Indra fetches whatever they need, without complaint. and by the time they finally step away, they had found seven bullets lodged in the Knight. She had been hit by at least four more that had gone straight through. it was a miracle the woman was alive. more to the point, It was a miracle, that Lincoln, and Octavia, who had been standing next to her, hands locked in hers, hadn't suffered a scratch.

Octavia glanced at the Queen, who was still standing in Lexa's arms. the woman looked terrified, numb, exhausted. she looked like death, warmed over. 

Lexa was chewing her lip and motioned to Octavia. Octavia went to her immediately, and took the queen into her own arms, realizing, the Queen had stopped fighting a long time ago. she simply needed the touch, the hold. Lexa approached the unconscious, barely alive blonde, staring at her, shaking her head she motioned for a dagger and Clarke complied, watching curiously as Lexa sliced her palm carefully and carefully poured her own blood into each of the Knight's wounds. the wounds healed almost instantaneously. 

Octavia breathes a little easier, " couldn't we have just started with that?"

Lexa gives her a sharp, reproachful look, "no, we couldn't" her gaze returns to the unconscious woman on the table, " I wasn't sure if it would work... and.. the bullets had to be out... the wounds clean..."

Octavia nods, "My apologies Heda for my insensitivity," she repeats it to the Queen, around whom she is still wrapped. the Queen simply nods, "It's alright dear, I wanted to know the same thing earlier, when my magic wasn't enough"

the Queen gently pulls herself loose and approaches the table cautiously, "is she... will she?" her voice breaks

Lexa glances at the others and Clarke nods, " she's gonna need a lot of rest, but yeah, she should be good now."

The Queen nearly sags to the floor in relief, Lincoln swiftly moving to catch her, "easy, your majesty, you have pushed past your limits as well"

She regards him carefully, notes the necklace around his neck and turns to Octavia. Octavia expected the Queen to be angry with her, for endangering her knight but is surprised at the affection in her gaze, "your love, I assume?" her tone is gentle, soft, and Octavia knows, she is exhausted, but trying to communicate that to her, there is nothing to forgive

she nods, gratefully. "yes, your majesty, this is Lincoln. Lincoln, Queen Regina"

Regina waved tiredly, "please, call me Regina, and Emma will insist on being called Emma"

'gina?" it's a whispered, garbled groan, but every head in the tent swivels towards the table where Emma lay, her green eyes barely open, her hand stretched out, searching for Regina. Regina rushes to her side, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process, "I'm here, I'm right here" tears pour down Regina's cheeks.

she kneels over Emma, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the woman's forehead, and Octavia glances at Lincoln, sees the familiar softness in his gaze, the warmth, the familiarity. she remembers well, how they met. she remembers well, how he had treated her, even after being captured by the 100, being tortured. He hadn't changed. He never did, not towards her, if anything, he had only softened. she went to him now, craving the comfort of his arms. he gave her an understanding smile and opened his arms for her, welcoming her even as one of his arms stayed outstreched, ready to steady a very unsteady on her feet Queen. He was always such a gentle, caring soul. 

Octavia smiled. she understood what Regina meant now, about finding home. It's not always a place. sometimes, it's a person, or a group of people. Standing here, watching Regina try to soothe Regina, watching Lexa shift uncomfortably as she tries to figure out how to approach Clarke, here, in the safety of Lincoln's arms, under the watchful gaze of Indra, who is giving her a small, knowing smile, she realizes, maybe she does have a home afterall. 

"did 'veryone make it out 'kay?" Emma's words are garbled, bringing her back to the moment, "Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke and prisoners k?"

Octavia leans around Regina and smiles, "yeah, we all made it out, thanks to you"

Emma's green eyes search her form, worry evident and Octavia huffs out a light laugh, "what did you do, play a game of twister and lets see how many bullets I can catch?"

Regina stiffens, but Emma barks out a laugh before whining, "ow... laughing... hurts...cruel"

" she has a point, Miss Swan, how did you manage to catch so many bullets while your companions were unscathed" Regina turns quickly, " not that i'm angry that you aren't hurt"

Octavia laughs, "its okay, trust me, I get it"

Emma blushes when Regina's gaze returns to her and everyone is staring at her, clearly waiting for an answer, "um.. well.. they were shooting, so I threw shields up... and I kinda... forgot mine?"

Octavia's eyes narrowed, that was obviously a lie. Regina wasn't buying it either, " you didn't have enough magic did you?"

Emma sighed heavily, "no"

Emma sees Clarke stepping forward to pipe in and interrupts, " I may have... teleported about fifty people out of the prisons right before?"

Regina sighed, " you fucking idiot"

Emma laughed again, in spite of the obvious discomfort it caused her, "I've upgraded" she whispers to Octavia, "from a regular, run of the mill idiot to a Fucking idiot, that's progress"

"I'm glad you can joke about this Miss Swan, after nearly dying on me, again! you promised! does your word mean so little to you?"

" what did I say about calling me Miss Swan?" Emma is pouting

Octavia feels fingers on her arm and sees Clarke motioning her and Lincoln out of the room. Indra has already backed out, amusement dancing on the corner of her lips.

Lexa catches her as she ducks out of the tent, "thank you, Octavia, for everything today. you too Lincoln. you both have done well. and you both are welcome to join me in Polis."

Octavia nods,  "thank you Heda" 

Lexa nods, her head tilted to the side, amusement in her eyes as the argument from inside the tent wafts outside. "those two..." she mutters under her breath

Octavia laughs, "right? they are so head over heels in love with each other, it's insane. reminds me of a few other people I know"

Lexa's gaze sharpens and her eyebrow lifts.

Octavia leans in, her expression serious, " Clarke, is like a sister to me. so don't break her fucking heart. got it?"

Lexa's lips twitch in amusement, but her green eyes are warm, serious, and full of affection, " I wouldn't dream of it." she becomes serious, her eyes misting with emotion, "never again"

Octavia stares her down for a moment longer, "good"

She returns to Lincoln's side and watches Lexa pine over Clarke, while everyone waits for the Queen to forgive her favorite white knight for nearly dying. again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Hodnes Teik Ething Daun

Lexa can’t help the way her lips twist in amusement at the argument inside her tent between the Queen and Emma. She tries to conceal her amusement but knows she is failing miserably at the way Octavia responded to her, at the way the guards keep shooting her sideways glances.

Regina’s voices rises an octave higher and Lexa’s eyebrow rises with it.

“dammit Emma, you swore you wouldn’t try to die on me again, and less than 24 hours later, you had over ten bullet holes in you. more than ten Miss Swan!” Lexa winces at the desperation and fear lacing Regina’s angry voice. She knows Emma is probably cowering inside.

She can hear it in Emma’s trembling response, “I didn’t _try_ to die Regina, I told you that. It would have cost the same magic to come here and get your help that it cost to do it myself and you know it. not to mention your magic was depleted anyway, so how much use could you have been really? You would have been in danger, needlessly and I couldn’t risk you. besides, there wasn’t time. I made a split-second decision, the best decision I could at the time, the only decision I could at the time. I did the fucking _best_ I _could_. I got hurt, it was a fucking accident and I’m fucking _sorry_ ”

“I can’t lose you Emma. Did you even think of what this would do to Henry? To your parents? To that insufferable pirate?”

“you guys are not losing me, I swear”

“I have nearly lost you three times already Emma since we got here.   _three_ times… I can’t take it, they won’t be able to take it”

“I know, I’m sorry, I really am”

There is pure exhaustion in Emma’s words. And just like that, the argument is over. the inside of the tent falls silent. Lexa glances away from the tent to find Clarke has disappeared, along with Octavia. She frowns at Indra who shrugs.

Lexa motions more guards over and orders a second tent to be erected next to hers and she snorts in amusement when Indra tries to help but is gently pushed aside. She growls at the guards in her frustration and tries to pick up the heavy poles with her one good arm but Lexa calls her over.

“Indra, did Clarke say anything about her visit to Arkadia?”

“no, nothing commander” Indra gave her a sideways glance, clearly seeing through Lexa’s attempt to distract her.

“ any idea where she went?”

“no commander, Octavia went with her though, so she is fine.”

Lexa sighed. “I don’t know what to do Indra”

The guards had the tent up and were leading  Regina from one tent to the other as she hovered over the stretcher where four other guards carried a now passed out Emma. She gave Lexa a passing nod as she walked by, and a gentle, exhausted smile, “ call me, if you need me, Heda”

Lexa nods in return and watches her go with Emma to their new tent. She ducks back into her own and Indra follows her. It has grown dark outside now. Emma and Regina had fought for the better part of two hours before Regina finally let it go, and the sun had set in that time.  Lexa motions Oltar over, “ let me know the moment Wanheda returns to camp, and bring her here.”

He nods and ducks out.

Lexa motions for Indra to speak freely.

The woman eyes her for a moment. “Ai nou get in taim oso na teik emo fayogon daun.” _I don’t know if we can beat their guns._

Indra starts, “Sef bilaik oso [na] lan emo op.” _Not unless we use them ourselves._

Lexa listens as she paces. Indra seems to have said all she wants to say. Lexa paces. War seems to be the only option. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. It is the only way. But it will cost her more of her people than it will ever cost Arkadia. She knows this. She feels it. and it will cost her Clarke.

She hears the guard approach, sees Oltar duck under the tent and he nods, “she’s here”

She nods. He immediately ducks out, and Clarke, who must have been waiting just outside, enters immediately.

Indra addresses her first, alarm in her voice that she is alone, “ where is Octavia?”

Clarke gives her the barest hint of a compassionate smile, “she’s watching over camp”

Indra relaxes, marginally. Lexa almost smirks, but doesn’t. Clarke’s disappearance and reappearance reminded her of the severity of the situation they now faced.

 She leveled her gaze at Clarke, “ so, tell us Clarke, How does this end? have you come up with a way to save your people, yet again?” she realizes she is antagonizing Clarke, that her posture is still stiff, angry, distant, but right now, she is not the woman who loves Clarke, right now, she is Heda, leader of the thirteen clans, trying to reign in a very rebellious thirteenth clan, and Wanheda was in front of her, the unfortunate, unlucky ambassador tasked with trying to save her rebellious people. Their personal feelings did not matter right now. What was right for their people did.

So she ignored the obvious hurt on Clarke’s face at her tone and turned to face the woman before her, steeling herself to the task at hand, willing herself to fight through her personal feelings.

Clarke evaluates her for a moment before softening visibly, “no.” she states, rather firmly, surprising Indra and her both, before continuing, “only you can do that” Lexa can’t help but be intrigued at Clarke’s strategy. _What is she up to?_

“what happened here was an act of war, you have every right to respond, every right to wipe us out.” _What is she doing? She isn’t exactly convincing me not to_ … “or, you can change the way you do things” Lexa almost smirks, _ah, there it is, the curve ball she’s come to expect from Clarke_.

“why should she change?” Indra asks, “Blood must have blood”

“really? Because from where I stand, the only way that ends is with everyone dead” Clarke fires back.

Lexa can’t argue with that logic. She had never thought of it that way before, but thinking it through, it was true. Clarke turned to her, far from through trying to convince her, “it all comes down to what kind of leader you want to be. The kind who kills every chance she gets, because that’s your way? Or the kind… who shows the world a better way”

Lexa’s eyes narrow in challenge, “you consider allowing a massacre going unavenged a better way?”

“if it ends the cycle of violence, yes. If it brings about peace, yes.” Clarke’s eyes are earnest, “someone has to take the first step, let it be you”

Lexa turns away, uncomfortable under Clarke’s sharp piercing gaze and resumes her pacing. It was another option. One that wasn’t available before. One that would, at least temporarily, prevent more bloodshed at the expense of her own people. _Arkadia falls under your people too_ , she admonished herself for so quickly forgetting her solemn vow to Clarke, for Arkadia forcing her into a position where she was a liar to the one woman she had vowed to never lie to or betray again. Arkadia had angered her, deeply. And yet, for Clarke’s sake, she was desperate for a way to save them, if only to keep her vow to Clarke, if only to never again betray the woman in front of her.

She became aware of Clarke’s voice again, “ You say you want peace, everything you’ve done was to achieve that, and yet here we stand, on the brink of another war, a war you can stop”

Something in her posture must have betrayed her intentions, because she can feel Indra behind her, “Commander, you can’t seriously be considering this”

Lexa doesn’t even glance at Indra. Her chin lifts and she meets Clarke’s gaze, “I’m not considering it”

Clarke misunderstands at first, assumes the worst, assumes she has failed, but Lexa continues, more firmly than before, “I’m doing it”

Indra pleads, “Heda, please” she hears the pain in her voice and understands, oh how she understands. The anger and the shame, the shame of being the only survivor. The loneliness and the heavy burden Indra now carries as a result. _Oh, how she understands Indra’s pain_. But Indra’s pain cuts deeper than Lexa’s. she had been victimized, made weak, and left alive to send a message. She wanted vengeance so badly she could taste it, and Lexa was robbing her of it. and Lexa understood, understood Indra’s anger, her shame, her unvoiced fear, _if you will not avenge the dead, avenge me, who will?_

But she locks it away and turns to the broken woman sitting at her feet, “Indra, our people act as if war is easier than peace. If that’s so, should we not try and achieve the more difficult goal”

She feels Clarke’s nod of approval, her small smirk of pride but ignores it at Indra’s warning, “Polis will not support you. Titus…”

Her anger boils to the surface at Titus’ name, “Titus is my subject, their all my subjects.”

Indra glances at Clarke and Lexa’s tone softens, if only slightly, “do you say they will defy me?”

Indra’s look clearly says, do you really need to ask?

“will you defy me?” Lexa swallows, hoping that at least this woman will remain loyal.

Indra meets her gaze, her voice steel, “no Heda, I will not”

“then let it be known” Lexa turns to Clarke, “blood must not have blood”

Clarke swallows and nods, “Thank you, Heda”

Indra rose to her feet, unsteadily giving her commander a long look before ducking out of the tent to carry out Lexa’s orders. Clarke made to leave as well but Lexa caught her arm, “Clarke, stay”

Clarke sighed, “so I’m still a prisoner?”

“no.” Lexa released her arm immediately, “I just… I worried”

Clarke’s eyebrow arched and she nodded, “Octavia was right about Bellamy, but we made it out okay, I was just going to check in on Emma. I managed to find some pain medications at an old bunker…”

 _Finn_. Lexa’s gut twisted at the reminder and Clarke gave her a wry smile.

“So that’s where you disappeared to earlier” Lexa remarked softly.

Clarke nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, “Emma is still in a lot of pain, though she won’t admit it to anyone, especially Regina, since Regina’s magic is still massively depleted.”

“we won’t be able to move them back to the tower for at least another day or two, we need to burn the bodies.”

Clarke nodded, “ the people we got out of Arkadia, at least the ones strong enough to stand on their own, have been helping with that all day.”

They ducked out of the tent and Lexa was immediately assailed with the scent of death and burning flesh. She did her best not to flinch but she felt Clarke’s fingers slide over hers briefly and knew she failed to cover her grief.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lexa.” She whispered. Lexa could hear the grief in Clarke’s own voice, and knew that Clarke bore the weight of this as well, blaming herself for the atrocity carried out on this field, even though she had nothing to do with it. They watched the seven massive fires lick their way heavenward for several moments, as more bodies were carefully being laid in more piles, ready to be burned in the morning. She walked to each of the fires, stood before them for a moment, bowed her head, and whispered, “Yu gonplei ste odon. Oso gonplei nou ste odon kos oso gonplei don jos stot au.” _Your fight is over, but our fight is not over because our fight has only just begun._

She heard Clarke beside her whisper the same words along with an even softer, “Bi moba”. _I’m sorry._ Finally they leave the last funeral pyre and head for Regina and Emma’s tent. Regina is standing outside, watching them with sadness and affection in her gaze.

“Emma’s asleep, finally. But if you want to come in?”

They nodded and she smiled gratefully, holding the flap aside, ushering the two younger women inside, away from the sickening sweet smell of death.

Lexa breathed easier once they were inside. Clarke went immediately to Emma, gently checking her mostly healed wounds. Lincoln ducks into the tent and joins her at Emma’s side, and together they gently address Emma’s wounds. Clarke gently shakes the woman when they finish, and hands her a cup of water and a few pills. Emma looks confused, dazed for a moment but she glances at the pink pills in her hands and at Clarke gratefully before taking them swiftly.

Regina’s hands are twisting in guilt and Lexa can’t take it. she grabs the older woman’s hands, “stop. It’s not your fault.”

“I can’t heal her yet, my magic is still weak, it doesn’t recover as quickly in this land as it does in ours. She’s in so much pain, and there’s nothing I can do.”

Lexa shakes her head firmly, “you are doing exactly what she needs you to do. You are here, Regina. You are so accustomed to having your magic, to everything being fixed instantaneously. You rely too much on it. you have other strengths as well, you know”

“like what?!” Regina spat, her self-loathing evident.

Lexa placed a hand over the woman’s heart, “like your capacity for love. I’ve never seen anything like it. You love like no one I have ever met before. It’s… incredible to witness. That’s what Emma needs from you right now. Not your magic. Not instantaneous healing, as convenient as that might be for you. we do without that in this world. Think of this as an opportunity to show her how much you love her, how well you can take care of her, should the need ever arise in the future, should magic not be an option. Because it won’t always be an option. It won’t always be the cure.”

Regina met her gaze with something akin to hope, and she pulled Lexa into a hug, ignoring the way Lexa protested, “ I’m the Heda! I don’t do hugs!”

“everyone needs hugs dear, even the reformed Evil Queen, and if I need hugs, so do you.” the Queen relaxed her hold ever slightly, “thank you, I dare say, that was the best hope speech I have ever heard, you put Snow White to shame”

Lexa laughed until she pulled back and saw the serious expression on Regina’s face, “wait, your serious. Snow white is real?”

Regina threw her head back and laughed “you do realize you are asking the Evil Queen if Snow white is real, right?”

Emma chuckled behind her and she turned around to face an amused knight, sitting up, clutching her sore chest, still laughing, in spite of the pain, “Snow White, and Prince Charming are my parents, Commander.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “you are messing with me”

Emma shook her head, smirking, “nope” she emphasized the P with a pop of her lips. Clark actually giggled. And Lexa glared at her.

“so who else is real?” Lexa asked

Regina waved her hand dismissively, “ Heda, we would be here all night, going through that list, and Emma still gets surprised from time to time when we come across someone else from another realm. Just assume they’re all real.”

“Rumpelstiltskin?”

“My son’s grandfather” Regina states matter of factly and Emma winces. Lexa catches it, “there’s a story there, I can tell”

“a really long one, I’d really not tell, if that’s all right with you,” Emma says softly. Lexa nods her agreement at the pain she sees in Emma’s eyes.

Clarke pipes up, “how about Peter Pan?”

Both women wince at that name, Regina’s eyes narrowing dangerously.

“okay… real, and unpleasant from the looks of it, and let me guess, a long story?”

Emma nods emphatically, “Rumpelstiltskin is Peter pan’s son”

Clarke clearly has trouble wrapping her mind around that one, “what?!, how does that work?!”

Regina shook her head, “you really don’t want to know”

“Okay… um, how about…. The Queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland?”

Regina went white.

Lexa stepped in, “okay, that’s enough for now, they’re all real, we got it”

“she’s my mother” Regina whispered.

Clarke’s eyes widened in understanding. “oh. Your mother, who…”

“yes.” Regina stated simply.

“God, I’m Sorry Regina. That… must be awful… I’m sorry we brought it up”

“She’s dead… Snow killed her” Lexa’s brow shot up. “Snow White, killed your mother?”

Emma looked distinctly worried about the turn the conversation had taken. She was watching Regina closely.

Regina nodded, “yes. My mother had come to town, to win me to her side. She kidnapped someone in town, made it look like I killed him using magic to convince everyone, including Emma, who would’ve believed me otherwise, did believe me otherwise, that I did it. she wanted me isolated so she could manipulate me. Snow… cursed her heart, trading her life for Rumpelstiltskin’s, and killed her. it was… a mess for a while.”

Tears were sliding down her cheeks and Lexa glanced at Emma. Emma motioned for her to give Regina a hug for her. Lexa hesitated, still no more comfortable with hugging than she was a few moments ago, but clearly, the Queen needed it, and Emma was in no shape to leave her makeshift cot and go to Regina. She Lexa nodded and bit her lip, going to Regina and awkwardly wrapping her arms around Regina, tugging her into a hug. Regina went willingly, her arms sliding around Lexa, holding her close, and suddenly, the hug that Lexa meant to give for comfort somehow reversed. It reminded her of when she was little. Back before she knew she was natblida, before she had been taken from her mother’s arms.

She cleared her throat and pulled back after a long moment. Regina smiled, her gaze still watery. She wiped her own tears away and nodded, “perhaps we should let you two rest. It’s been, a very trying day.”

Regina nodded, “yes it certainly has.”

“we will finish laying our dead to rest, and return home to Polis as soon as possible. One you are on your feet Emma, we will assist you two with the mirrors. I promise. For now, rest”

Clarke nodded her agreement and stood, following Lexa from the tent. She started to head off towards the rest of camp but Lexa called to her hesitantly, “Clarke,”

Clarke turned, her gaze soft, “sha Heda?”

Lexa’s lips quirked up in a light smile, “I would… prefer you to stay with me in my tent tonight, please.”

Clarke studied her for a moment before giving her a quick nod, “okay”

Lexa ducked back into her own tent, and Clarke followed closely behind. She smiled at Indra, who was stationed inside, on a cot near the tent flap. She nodded to the warrior, and to Octavia, who was a cot on the opposite side. Octavia watched them enter with sharp eyes before returning her worried gaze to Indra.

Clarke glanced around trying to ascertain where she was to sleep and Lexa smirked. She motioned for Clarke to follow her to the far end of the tent, away from the two women at the front entrance. Behind another flap, was her private room, and a larger cot. Clarke entered and hesitated, “lexa…”

“relax, Clarke. It’s more than big enough for the both of us.”

Clarke bit her lip, “that’s not what I’m worried about”

Lexa steps closer, into Clarke’s personal space, “what are you worried about?”

Clarke swallowed, clearly nervous, “Leksa.”

Lexa’s brow arches at the way her name, her true name rolls off Clarke’s tongue. She smiles at the blonde, slips a finger under her chin, forcing Clarke to meet her gaze, “Klarke, we won’t do anything you are uncomfortable with. Not now, not ever. I just know I will rest easier, knowing you are close by”

Clarke gestures to the bed with a nervous chuckle, “okay… sure, but is this close, really necessary?”

Lexa stiffens and she releases Clarke from her touch, stepping away, “ no, of course not, I shouldn’t have presumed. I can have the guards bring another cot and you can sleep out there with Octavia and Indra” she turns away, trying to hide her shame, the sting of rejection.

Clarkes hand on her arm is gentle, but firm, “Leksa” there it is again. She melts when Clarke uses her language, “Chek ai au, Ron ai ridiyo op.” _look at me, speak true._

She swallows, gathering her courage before meeting Clarke’s gaze, stunned at the intensity she sees there. She can’t bring herself to speak the truth. It’s too painful. _Hodnes laik kwelnes_ , _love is weakness_ So she lies, “En's ku”. _It’s fine._

Clarke shake her head firmly, “Leksa, Ron ai ridiyo op”. she sees, as well as hears the plea Clarke issues with those words.

“tell me, please” Clarke says, in English, taking Lexa’s hands in her own, squeezing them gently, “I want to know”

“I can’t” she whispers.

“Why not?” Clarke asks.

“Hodnes laik kwelnes, Klarke” Lexa pulls out of her grasp, turns away, and wipes at the tears in her eyes furiously.

Clarke whispers, “Hodnes nou laik kwelnes. Hodnes laik uf.” _Love is not weakness. Love is strength_.

Clarke pauses, allowing those words to sink in before continuing, “ Hodnes teik ething daun.” love conquers all. “If you let it” she finishes softly in her own tongue.

“like it did for you and Finn?” she spits out. She wants to take the words back as soon as they leave her lips, but its too late. Clarke is looking at her with so much pain, so much raw hurt and when she reaches for her, Clarke rips out of her grasp and stomps out without another word.

Lexa cries herself to sleep that night. When she awakens later that night to nightmares, she is surprised to find Clarke there, shaking her awake gently, wiping away her tears, tugging her gently into her arms, her anger from earlier forgotten, Lexa’s cruel words forgiven.

“you left” she can’t help the pain and confusion in her voice.

Clarke shrugs, “you were an ass”

“I didn’t think you would come back, especially, not tonight” her voice is vulnerable, raw, and she hates it.

Clarke sighs, “yeah, well, I never could stay mad at you for very long, and I didn’t go far. I could hear you crying out”

“where were you?”

“talking with Regina”

Lexa nods, and knows, Regina is why she has been forgiven so quickly, why Clarke is here now, comforting her when she clearly doesn’t deserve it.

Clarke slipped under the warm covers and wrapped Lexa in her warm embrace. Lexa settled back into the blonde, “Bi moba” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Clarke kissed her hair gently, wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb, “you are forgiven.”

Lexa shuddered involuntarily in her arms, and Clarke’s hold tightened, “nightmares?”

“sha” Lexa whispered.

In a moment of weakness, she finds herself sharing her dream, “you left me… I lost you for good…”

“that’s never going to happen. You are stuck with me” Clarke sounds so sure of herself and Lexa wants to believe her.

Lexa turned in Clarke’s arms, facing the blonde, “don’t make promises you can’t keep Klarke”

Clarke swallowed, nodded and regarded Lexa seriously, “I mean it. Arkadia… is not my home. You are. I always seem to find my way back to you”

Lexa leaned forward, tangling her hands in the blonde’s hair, tugging her into a warm, insistent kiss. Clarke pulled back before the kiss became too heated, giving her a gentle smile to soften the rejection. “Ron yu op bida riden.” _Get some sleep_

Lexa was enjoying speaking with Clarke so freely in her own language, “Ai trana rid ai op ba ai nou na rid op.” _I'm trying to sleep but I cannot sleep._

Clarke tugged her gently back into her arms, draping the furs over them both and started whispering sweet words to her in Lexa’s tongue. Lexa relaxed into her embrace, smiling as Clarke’s hushed words wafted past her ear. This time, she doesn’t argue with Clarke’s words, she accepts them for what they are, Clarke, comforting and assuring her that she is not alone.

Yu gada uf, jova, en hodness in” You have strength, courage, and love, “Hodnes nou laik kwelnes, Leksa, Hodnes laik uf. Hodnes (ste) mou yuj kom wamplei.” _love is not weakness, Leksa, Love is strength, Love is stronger than death_. Then, just as she was falling asleep, the words she wanted so desperately to hear finally slipped past Clarke’s lips. She was so caught between sleep and the soft hypnotic tones of Clarke’s voice, she was sure she dreamed it, “Ai hod yu in Leksa” _I love you Leksa._

The previous commanders let her sleep in peace for the remainder of the night.


	16. Natblida

The next few days passed with an agonizing slowness for Regina. It pained her to watch Emma heal slowly. The blonde slept the majority of the time, thanks to the pills Clarke gave her every six to eight hours. Regina for her part, did her best to remember Lexa’s advice, and see this as an opportunity, an opportunity to show Emma that she was useful without her magic. So she stayed by Emma’s side. She insisted on being there, helping Octavia and Clarke lift Emma into the large bathing basin behind the partition, insisted on being the one to wash her down with a cloth, alone.

Emma, for her part, didn’t argue. Neither did Clarke or Octavia. They gave her matching wry smiles, backed away once Emma was settled and retreated from the tent, promising they were right outside, ready to assist when Regina was ready to lift Emma out of the tub. Emma was still far too weak, far too sore from her multiple wounds to lift herself. Regina bathed her as gently as she could, trying not to cry as she saw, for the first time, the number of scars covering her white knight’s fit form. Emma was stiff under her touch.

Emma had been unusually quiet for the last couple of days. She didn’t speak now either. She trembled under Regina’s gentle touch, and seemed to curl into herself as Regina’s fingers brushed over a particularly nasty looking scar.  Regina’s fingers paused their tracing the long , jagged scar when she heard the whimper leave Emma’s lips, and it occurred to her how small Emma looked in that moment. This was not the Emma she knew before her.

 Her fingers left the scar, she dried her hands and her hand gently found the underside of Emma’s chin, forcing the younger woman to uncoil herself and meet her gaze, “Emma” she breathed. Emma was shaking, violently, tears slipping down her cheeks, and Regina could see the second green eyes met hers, that Emma was not here with her at all. Emma was lost in a dark memory, lost to her demons. Regina cursed herself silently. She knew better than to touch another’s scars. She knew, personally, how quickly that led to dark places. She stood, softly calling for Clarke and Octavia, keeping her voice steady, calm, trying not to reveal how afraid she is for her love right now.

Clarke heard the tremble in her voice anyway, and was by her side instantaneously, Octavia, and even Lexa beside her. it’s Lexa who kneels beside the tub, having assessed the situation with sharp eyes, having immediately realized what Emma needed, “Emma, look at me” Lexa’s voice is surprisingly firm.

Regina wants to tell her not to talk to her that way, to be soft, gentle, because Lexa’s tone is too harsh to ever work on Regina’s demons but is surprised when Emma’s eyes snap to Lexa’s immediately, and she seems grateful for the sharpness of Lexa’s voice, cutting through the voices in her own head.

“ Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim” Lexa commands, and Emma nods, understanding. The swirling storm in her eyes clears, the trembling in her form stills.

“say it” Lexa commands

“Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim” Emma whispers.

“good. Now say it again, like you believe it” Lexa commands, her tone firmer.

Emma bites her lip, then obeys, her voice finding it’s strength, “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim”

“again”

Emma glares at her, but Lexa is unfazed, “say it again Emma, like you truly believe it”

Emma hands curl into fists and she snarls, “Ge smak daun! gyon op nodotaim!” anger and ferocity swirls in Emma’s eyes for several seconds before fading and her eyes clear. She seems to relax. “Mochof, Heda” she smiles sheepishly at Lexa. Still wrapped around herself, trying to stay semi decent, with so many people in her tent, while she was completely exposed.

Lexa smiles warmly and gives her a sharp nod as she nods, “Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe. Emma, there are always demons to face down, and sometimes, we face them over and over again. but we never stop fighting.  Yu Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Never forget that. And never give in to the temptation to give in.”

Emma nodded gratefully, “Sha, Heda”

Lexa nodded, “let’s get you out of there”

Emma balked and Lexa laughed, “you think I haven’t ever had to be helped out of a tub after a battle before?”

Emma sucked her breath through her teeth, muttered “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim” and nodded her permission. Regina was there with a towel, and she had Emma wrapped in it before they even had her fully out of the tub. Emma shot her a grateful look. She hated feeling exposed and had been exposed enough with her episode down memory lane. They dried her off swiftly and helped her dress. Regina was careful not to hesitate or linger over Emma’s numerous scars this time. It still angered her, seeing the sheer number of them, and Emma reached back, grabbed her fingers as the brushed the hair back from her shoulder and squeezed in understanding.

Lexa, Octavia and Clarke start to retreat, Lexa pausing at the entrance to the tent, “ I think, we should probably be heading back to Polis, if you think you can handle riding in the cart, Emma”

Emma frowns, “not on horseback?”

Lexa laughs, “not a few days ago, you were petrified at the idea, now you would rather ride a horse than in a cart?”

Emma shrugs, blushing, “I like riding with Regina”

Regina takes her hand, “I will be riding with you in the cart dear, Lexa’s right, you are in no condition to be on a horse”

Emma looks disappointed but nods, “you are probably right. I am still awfully sore. The wounds are still taking a long time to heal on the inside”

Lexa laughed, “you two have a strange concept of a long time”

Emma looks affronted, Regina is puzzled and Clarke rushes to clear the confusion, “what she means, is, you two are so used to magic healing things quickly, that it fails to amaze you that Emma is able to stand at all right now, that Indra is up and about as well… to us… well, it’s nothing short of a miracle that Emma is even alive, and Indra is healing remarkably fast.”

Regina ducks her head, blushing, “you are right, we forget, our magic affords us massive advantages”

Regina notices Emma is looking weary, exhausted, “Emma, you should lie down”

Lexa nods her agreement, “we won’t be leaving for another few hours yet, rest, while you can. We will come fetch you when it is time to go”

The three younger women retreat from their tent and Regina helps Emma back to the larger cot, ushering her back under the furs. Emma catches her hand, “stay with me, please?” her eyes are as soft as her voice and Regina finds she can’t refuse Emma, is far too weary to anyway.

“I know you didn’t sleep well last night Regina” Emma says softly.

Regina nods, “no, I didn’t. I was worried about you, worried about Henry, your parents…”

Emma throws the furs back and pats the space in front of her. Regina smiles at the invitation and slides into the space Emma offered, laying down to face the blonde. Emma gently pulls the furs back over them both, and Regina watches her carefully, watches the way Emma covers the pain the movement causes her.

Emma feels Regina studying her, “you’re staring Regina”

Regina reaches out, brushes a strand of blonde locks from Emma’s face gently, her hand moving to cup the blonde’s face in her hands, “what did Lexa say to you?”

Emma smirked, “you didn’t understand that?”

“would I ask, if I did?” Regina huffed in mild irritation." I am picking up the language quickly, but you seem to have taken to it like you were born into it"

Emma smiled, placing her hand gently over the hand Regina had on her cheek, “ Ge smak daun! gyon op nodotaim. It means you get knocked down, you get back up.”

“and ‘Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe?’”

Emma smiled, “you speak it as well as they do”, her expression became serious as she translated, “our fight is never over”

“since when do you understand so much of the language?”

“since Lexa healed me, the first time… I started picking it up then. But since she healed me the second time, it’s like, I know and understand their language, their customs, all of it. it just, makes sense, I suppose.”

Regina frowned, “how is that possible?”

Emma shrugged, “I meant to ask you that after the first time she healed me, I think maybe her blood has magical properties? like it helped me translate the words? Is that even possible?”

Regina considered it for a moment, “yes, it’s… possible, it’s uncommon, but not entirely unheard of. But the fact that it would interact with yours, without harming you… that is unheard of.”

Emma frowned, “so….”

A thought occurred to Regina. _Not possible_. She almost immediately dismissed it. _but they had seen similarities between her and Lexa. Startling similarities_. Not just personality wise, but both she and Emma had stated that Lexa looked like a younger Regina. _And she does._ Lexa reminded Regina very much of a younger version of herself. With the exception of the piercing green eyes that reminded her so much of Emma. 

Emma noticed the frown, “what, what is it.”

“unless… unless she is somehow…” she can't bring herself to voice the idea. it seems so ridiculous. and yet...

Emma’s brow arched in understanding, “you think she is somehow related to us”

“it’s the only way her blood magic could mix with yours and not harm you. it’s the only thing that makes sense, but how that’s even remotely possible, I don’t know. I’ve never been to this realm, and to my knowledge, never has Rumple or my mother”

Emma is grinning widely, “does it matter, really? It means she really is family.”

Regina’s brow furrows, “yes, Emma, it does matter. How did she end up in this world, how is she connected to us, how is Clarke, connected to us? we need to find out.”

“we will” Emma reassures her, brushing a kiss across her forehead, soothing her worries, “for now, let me revel in the fact that my family just got bigger, k?” Emma is growing more exhausted by the moment and Regina decides, for now, to let it go.

“sleep, Emma. You are going to need it”

“you too”

Regina hums her agreement, her fingers entwining with Emma’s as they both drift off.

It’s several hours later and Octavia is gently nudging her awake, “ Your Majesty, it’s time”

Regina opens her eyes slowly, and finds Octavia grinning at her in amusement. Her brow furrows in confusion for a moment until she realizes what a compromising position she is in. In her sleep, she had turned over in Emma’s arms, becoming the little spoon. The blonde had thrown an arm and leg over her form, cocooning her in Ema’s warmth, her arm, holding her snugly against Emma’s sleeping form. Her hand was cupped over Regina’s breast, kneading gently in her sleep.

“handsy in her sleep, isn’t she” Octavia commented, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina tried to gently remove Emma’s hand from her breast, trying and failing to contain the moan when the move results in Emma squeezing her breast a little harder and moaning in her ear.

Octavia lets out an uncharacteristic giggle and Regina glares at her, “not helping” she hisses.

“oh like you aren’t enjoying the attention,” Octavia fires back and Regina blushes furiously.

“that’s what I thought” Octavia snorts in quiet laughter.

Emma’s ministrations are thoroughly distracting Regina from the task of removing herself from the blonde’s arms and she sighs, “Emma, it’s time to wake up dear”

“five more minutes, ‘gina”

Octavia guffaws and Regina throws a pillow at her, “you could help, you know, instead of laughing”

“but it’s so much more fun to watch” Octavia replies, as she moves around to the other side of the bed. Regina tries once more to untangle herself from the blonde, but Emma pulls her closer, burying her face in Regina’s hair, “go back to sleep ‘Gina”

“Miss Swan, It’s time to get up” her voice is firmer, and she tries, really tries to have edge to it, the fire backing it, but even Emma is snorting in laughter at her, and she’s still half asleep.

“you might want to move Regina” Octavia warns. Regina sees the bucket, searches for her magic and finds _just enough_ of it just in time to poof out of Emma’s arms as Octavia unceremoniously dumps cold water over the sleeping blonde.

Emma shoots up, sputtering curses in trigedasleng , “Jok of! Ai gaf jok yu joken swela au!” _fuck you! I will tear the meat off your fucking bones!_

Octavia’s eyes widen comically and she backs away, dropping the bucket and raising her hands in surrender, “Bi moba, Emma. You wouldn’t wake up,” she pointed at Regina. “she made me do it”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, “really dear, blaming me?” she turned to Emma, “and really darling? tearing the meat off her bones, that’s a bit dark, even for you”

“you did ask me for help” Octavia fired back cheekily.

“I didn’t ask you to give Miss Swan a cold, dear, I asked you to help me wake her up. There is a massive difference”

“all I know is one minute I’m sleeping peacefully, cuddling with Regina, and the next thing I know, I’m fucking wet” Emma was glowering.

Octavia busted out laughing again and Emma growled at her, “It’s not fucking funny”

“remember what I said about watching your phrasing my dear?” Regina reminded Emma, smirking at the blush that promptly crept up Emma’s neck at the reminder.

“dammit” she whispered, clearly humiliated. Regina handed her some towels and fresh clothes. “let’s get you dried off. I’m rather eager to get back to Polis and see what we can do about seeing our son” she reminded Emma. Emma gave her a grateful look at the clear change of subject. She caught the sadness at the mention of their son. While being here, being around these younger women, who they had come to see as daughters had eased the ache of missing their own son to some extent, it had by no means erased it. the longer they were gone, the worse it became.

The anger dissipates from Emma’s form once she is dressed in dry warm clothes and seated comfortably in the cart. Indra climbs in and sits opposite her, her arm in a sling. Regina climbs in beside Emma and takes her hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “feeling any better?”

“much” Emma states simply, giving Regina a soft smile. “sorry for being all _handsy_ earlier”

Regina chuckled, “ it’s fine darling, just try it when we're both awake next time” she gives Emma a playful wink and watches Emma blush. The blush gives way to arousal and Emma tugs her into an insistent kiss that has Indra smirking at them from her spot across from them.

soon, everyone is mounted, ready to go. Clarke and Lexa emerge from their tent, and mount their horses. They ride beside the cart, and Octavia and Lincoln ride on the other side, and Regina is grateful. They are obviously keeping the three women in the cart company, ensuring Emma is comfortable, and that she and Indra don't feel like a burden.

As they ride Clarke shares the story of Unity day, her personal history, with her father, her father being floated. Her arrest, her first days on the ground. She shares the explosion that killed three hundred of Lexa’s warriors, meeting Anya, the moments leading up to the first time she met Lexa. Octavia pipes up occasionally, as does Lincoln, sharing bits and pieces of their own story. Regina and Emma mostly listen, absorbing everything they can about the land they find themselves in, grateful that they have the time for once, to actually listen, to hear these stories. Emma is pressed against Regina’s side, her head resting on her shoulder. She doesn’t move much. Every once in a while, she shifts positions, trying to make herself more comfortable. Regina’s heart aches in those moments, wishing magic came as easily here as it did back home.

She frowned, wondering, if she tried a blood magic spell with Lexa, if it would reveal whether or not Lexa was truly a blood relative. she reaches for the chest she had brought along, hoping for a chance to try it out and find out. 

She decided to ask her once they were actually back in Polis, in private.

Lexa shares some of her own history, though it’s obvious she edits much more of her own history out. She shares her conclave, becoming commander, bringing the twelve clans together, the wars it took to do so. She shares, ever so briefly, Costia. Her name still brings forth a rawness in Lexa’s voice, the same way Robin, and Daniel does for Regina. Wounds that never truly heal, not completely. Some people leave holes in your heart, holes that can never truly be filled. She feels Emma squeeze her hand in understanding. Glances over to see matching tears in Emma’s eyes. For Emma it was Neal.  The Swans, the foster parents who she lost, but whose name she kept because it was the first home, the only home in which she had ever felt truly safe, truly loved, accepted. Until a baby had come along and changed everything, and she had ended up back in the foster system, not because they hadn’t wanted to adopt her, but because their license had run out. They had pleaded, begged to keep Emma in their home, but the social worker had a job to do, and it didn’t matter that Emma was loved, that she was wanted.

Regina reflexively tugs Emma closer, wraps her arms tighter around the woman in her arms protectively. She promises herself, Emma will never feel that way again, not if she can help it. Clarke glances over at them, sees the fierceness of Regina’s expression and smiles.

It’s almost dark when they finally see the tower. What confuses her, is how her magic thrums back to life, growing stronger the closer they get to the tower. Emma feels it, glancing at her, puzzled.

Lexa must sense it, somehow, because she glances at them, “everything alright?”

Regina is flexing her fingers calling her magic to the surface feeling it thrum powerfully. She can feel it now, the thread connecting her to Emma. But she feels another thread, a thread that runs from Emma and herself, to Lexa. It confuses her to no end, how that thread exists, how that is even possible. But it does.

She searches the commander’s sharp gaze for a long moment, “ everything is fine, Heda, it appears my magic is making a reappearance”

“that’s good, right?” Clarks says, confused by Regina’s lack of enthusiasm. Regina isn’t looking at Clarke. Her gaze is still on Lexa, whose eyes are narrowed slightly in confusion. Regina had just deliberately sent some light magic through the thread connecting them, and waited for Lexa to respond. Regina felt Lexa’s _natblida_ respond, an answering pulse of magic leaving the Heda and returning to Regina. It went to Emma as well and both women gasped audibly. Lexa raised her hand suddenly, stopping the caravan.

Clarke looked alarmed and cofused, Octavia and Lincoln had matching arched eyebrows, and the guards looked puzzled, trying toascertain where the threat was.

Lexa’s voice was hoarse, “Oltar, set up a 200 yard perimeter”

“Heda…”

“now… Oltar” her voice was firmer, but no less raspy. Clarke was decidedly worried.

Lincoln approached carefully, “ would you like us to go with them?”

“no, stay. They will not understand this. You and Octavia have already seen this, they have not.” Lincoln lifts a brow in confusion until he sees a fireball appear in Regina's palm, before she promptly snuffs it out. he swiftly nods, finally understanding. 

Lexa hesistated for a moment longer, than swiftly dismounted, handing the reins to Lincoln, who had already dismounted.

“keep watch, make sure no one approaches, please” she orders Lincoln, and he nods sharply. Indra hops out of the cart, “I will assist” her tone leaves no room for argument and Lexa swallows, nodding gratefully.

Octavia stays close to Lexa, knowing it is her task to keep Lexa safe. Lexa approaches the cart.

“ your magic, I felt it.” she addresses Regina directly.

Regina nods, “ I was, testing it, testing you. you seemed to sense the moment my magic returned”

Lexa tilted her head, evaluating her, “ you have a theory on why that is”

“I do… I was waiting, until we returned to Polis to share it with you though, to test it, but now…”

“ what is this test?”

“a blood magic spell. Only someone who share’s my blood and Emma’s blood, will be able to break the spell.”

“ you think I am related to you two somehow? But how is that possible? Two women cannot have children”

Clarke speaks softly, “ they can, with the right technology on board the ark. If they can in this realm, and the technology is even remotely similar in your realm, like it appears to be, they could”

“ I’m not supposed to be able to bear children anyway” Regina says, so softly that Emma almost doesn’t hear her. almost.

“what do you mean? Regina?” Emma asks her voice betrays a level of pain Regina cringes at.

She meets Emma’s gaze sadly, “ I drank a potion, in the enchanted forest, when I was the evil queen, to make me barren.”

Emma looks horrified, and Regina finds herself rushing to explain, trying to make Emma see that it wasn’t selfishness that drove her to do it, it was the opposite in fact, “ my mother, Emma, she wanted to control me, she wanted to force me to bear an heir to the throne, and manipulate my child, the way she did me. I couldn’t let her twist my child into the same monster she had twisted me into”

“ so you made yourself barren?” Emma was crying now, and Regina realized with a start, Emma was upset with her, she was crying for her, crying for the pain Regina had endured. Lexa’s eyes watered too, and she found that both Clarke and Octavia were wiping away tears as well. she was surprised. Surprised at the support, the understanding she found herself surrounded by.

“ so how would I be related to you?” Lexa asks softly.

“we don’t know that you are.” Regina points out gently.

Lexa smirks, “so do the spell, and let’s find out.”

“right now?”

“yes”

Regina pulls out the chest she had brought along for that very purpose, motions for Emma, takes a dagger from Octavia, and with two drops of blood from them each, she performs the spell, sealing the chest tightly shut with their magic.

“it’s done.” Regina opens her eyes. “only someone with Emma’s blood, or mine, can open that chest.”

Lexa nods. She motions for Indra. Indra approaches. “try to open the chest”

Indra doesn’t ask. She simply complies and doesn’t ask any questions when the chest won’t budge for her. Lexa nods and dismisses her. she has Lincoln try it next. He fails as well. she nods satisfied and he returns to his post as well. Lexa unceremoniously leans over the chest and opens the lid, without any issues.

Her eyebrow arches and her gaze meets Regina’s, “so that answers that” she states simply.

Regina reseals the lid and Lexa, amused, leans over and opens it again without any hesitation

Regina shakes her head, “I don’t understand how that’s possible, that was sealed with both mine and Emma’s blood. Which means you are related to us both. the only way that happens…” she trails off and glances at the blonde beside her and sees that Emma is blushing beside her.

Clarke whispers, “Hodnes teik ething daun.”

Regina’s brow furrows in annoyance, “English” when they first arrived here, she was the one who excelled at understanding Lexa's language, now she was falling behind. it annoyed her to no end 

Emma grins beside her, “basically, Madam Mayor, True Love trumps everything”

Emma regards Lexa seriously, “so, I guess there is only one thing left to say, welcome to the family kid”

Lexa’s lips twist in amusement, her green eyes twinkling in the fading light and Octavia snorts in laughter.

Clarke is grinning and she whispers in Lexa’s ear, “Regina is the fun mom”

Emma glares playfully, “hey, I heard that!”

Regina shakes her head, regarding the situation in front of her with amusement. She studies Lexa, who seems to have relaxed considerably, even with the knowledge that she may have magic, and is somehow related to two of the most powerful magic wielders any of the realms have ever seen, “Lexa, are you alright, with all of this?”

Lexa smiles at her warmly, “yes, quite. It’s a lot to absorb, for sure, and we still don’t know how exactly we are related, but for now, it’s enough to know that we are. We found each other. It wasn’t an accident that you two wound up in this realm. I for one, am happy you are here.”

Lexa glances up, sees dusk is rapidly approaching, “we should get to Polis before it gets too much later, maybe, when we return, you can give me a lesson or two in magic?” Regina smiles at the hopeful tone in Lexa’s voice. The more she studies the young woman in front of her, the more she sees a mixture of Emma and herself in the young woman. It frightens her. _How is it even possible? How could she have a daughter who is at least twenty one years old and not know?_ _how is that possible?_ _She is barren, isn’t she?_ She glances at Emma and sees the same fear, the same worry and concern etched in her face, along with something else. Determination.

Emma’s hand finds her own and green eyes find hers, “ we will figure it our Regina.” Her voice is soft, comforting, her touch reassuring, but the ferocity that is Emma Swan backs those words and she can’t help but believe her.

Lexa remounts her horse and they soon resume their ride to Polis, faster than before. There is a nervous excitement to the air now. Regina’s fingers are tangled with Emma’s. as they draw nearer to Polis, they are drawing nearer to figuring out how to get back to their son, but at the same time, they have a new mystery to solve. Who is this young woman, is she their daughter, granddaughter? Niece? How is she related to them? does she possess magic of her own? If so, how does it manifest outside of her ability to heal herself and others quickly with her natblida? And most importantly, how in the world were they going to go home to one child and leave three more behind?


	17. Swan-Mills

Clarke feels a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach as they near the gates of Polis. Something is wrong, she can feel it.

The dread doubles when Titus greets them stiffly at the gates, his form stiff, his eyes dark with rage. His eyes burn with hatred for Clarke and she shudders under his piercing gaze. He glares at her and turns to Lexa wasting no time, Heda. This cease fire is an affront to our people. It is weakness and folly. To make matters worse, now the very fools who slaughtered your people on the battlefield came here, seeking asylum from their own people. I would have executed them on sight, had it not been for your foolish cease fire order. As it is, they have been locked in the prisons for the last several days awaiting your return”

“what? Who?” Clarke thundered.

The man turned his angry eyes on her again, “ that foolish boy who stormed the summit, along with your mother, Kane and about fifty others. They claim they fought their way out, that Arkadia has fallen into civil war. I don’t believe a word of it”

“you locked my mother up? Kane?! They had nothing to do with the massacre and you know it!”

“ they are skiakru, and they should die by a thousand cuts for what your people did, as should you Wanheda, but Heda’s weakness has kept you alive” he spits. Venomously.

“enough!” Lexa barks, dismounting and drawing her sword in one smooth move. The man didn’t flinch when the blade flicked to his neck, “ how dare you, Titus, come here and presume to tell me how I should handle my affairs. Was it not you that taught me one of the three pillars of being commander was compassion? How quickly you forget your own. how quickly you forsake your own wisdom for your rage”

He starts to protest, “silence, Titus. You are MY subject, not the other way around. I have tolerated too much of your insubordination and rebellion. No more” she turns to Indra. “see that Skiakru is released and brought to the tower, we will hear their account firsthand, first thing in the morning” Indra nods sharply, turning a disdainful look onto Titus before stalking away shaking her head.

“ you may be Heda, Lexa” Titus says, his voice low, dangerous, “but I am flame keipa. You cannot so easily remove me. the people won’t accept it. I have served four commanders before you. I will serve more after you.”

Lexa stepped into his face, growling, “ are you threatening your Commander, Flame keipa?”

“never.” Titus said solemly, his anger calming slightly, “ I am loyal to the spirit of the commander, always. But I will not tolerate threats to the commander, nor our people” his eyes flit to Clarke, his meaning clear.

Lexa snarls, “ Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.” _attack her, and you attack me_.

Titus nods, “so be it”

Lexa motioned for the guards to seize Titus but Clarke steps in, “He’s right. Your people will fight you on this. Strip him of his title,  make him train someone more deserving, but let him go.”

“but Clarke, he intends to harm you”

“ and I am more than capable of defending myself against a vengeful grounder. Did you forget what a hard time I gave Roan in getting me here in one piece?”

Lexa can’t help but smirk at the reminder,  she nods, “ fine, I will select someone to be trained as the next flame keipa, and Indra will monitor the training, to ensure you are not twisting the next flame keipa against us as well.”

Titus glares harshly.

“ you are removed from your position as my chief advisor, and removed from your duties training the natblida as well. your sole purpose is to train the next flame keipa. Your are stripped of your title, your rank, your position and your rooms here. You will no longer be allowed in the tower without expressed permission or invitation. Let it be known”

The guards beside him nodded firmly, understanding her orders. “ escort him to TonDC. He may live there. He is only welcome in Polis with documents signed by myself or Klarke kom skiakru expressly inviting him into Polis on official business.”

“ it will be done” the guards bowed and led Titus away.

Titus called over his shoulder, “ this isn’t over Clarke!”

The threat made her shudder, and Lexa’s green eyes met hers in concern, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine” she rushes to assure her.

Regina is standing beside them and when she joined them, Clarke doesn’t know, but her hand finds Clarke’s back, rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles of her shoulder, “ he won’t get near you if I can help it” she mutters darkly.

Clarke arches an eyebrow,” yeah, how do you plan on achieving that?”

“wards dear, are quite effective at keeping pests like that out”

Clarke can’t help it, she laughs at the haughty expression on Regina’s face, the way her nose tilts in the air, wrinkles in disgust at the word pest, as if Titus is a gnat rather than the dangerous man he really is.

“so, your magic is back, full force than?”

“it seems so… as if it’s connected to this tower some how, which makes no sense”

“actually, it does” Lexa says, “ It’s where you came through. It’s the closest connection you have to your home. It rather make sense that your magic is strongest here”

“true, but…it’s more than that. I can’t put my finger on it… its something else. Something I haven’t figured out yet. Something familiar about this place.”

Clarke’s eyebrow arches, “familiar? Like you’ve been here before? But wouldn’t you have remembered that before now?”

Regina sighed in frustration, running her hands through her short cropped hair, “yes, no.. I don’t know… it doesn’t make sense. Like my memories are blocked. Like they were taken from me?”

Clarke studies Regina for a moment sensing there is more, something Regina isn’t saying. She glances at Lexa, and it strikes her again, how much alike they look. Her head snaps between them, sharply, than at Emma asleep in the cart, luckily having missed the whole fiasco with Titus. It clicks. What Regina must be wrestling with. She suspects Lexa is her daughter. But how? Lexa remembers her mother, vaguely. She had spoken of her only once to Clarke. A brunette, with brown eyes, tall, slender, gentle hands and soft spoken. Lexa had mentioned another woman there, a white haired woman, in black clothing, hair pulled back tightly. She glances at Emma. Emma was blonde, not white haired.

Regina gasps and she realizes she must have said that out loud.

“white haired?” she stares at Lexa, “ are you.. are you sure? what else do you remember?”

Lexa gulps visibly, shooting Clarke a look for revealing  her secret. “not much, I was very little, when I was discovered to be natblida. No more than 3.”

Regina steps forward, taking lexa’s hands in hers, “please, I need to know what you remember. Anything…”

Lexa took a deep breath, before continuing, “the brunette used to sing to me? a song… it was in another language… one I have only heard from Clarke’s people since, Spanish, I think she calls it. the song.. it’s called, mi amorre?”

Regina’s eyes water but she tightens her hold on Lexa’s hands, “anything else?”

“ the white haired woman, she didn’t talk much. She seemed… haunted, but when she did speak, her voice was kinda hoarse… smoky? And she always had her hair up, in a really tight bun. Never down.”

Regina can’t seem to speak, she can barely seem to keep her legs under her.

Lexa can’t seem to stop speaking now, the words tumbling out, “She rarely smiled. She cried the day they took me. she killed most of them, well, both of them did, really, a whole army came to take me from them. I remember that. And it took the whole army. And finally, the brunette, she got hurt, very, very hurt. she nearly died. And I…” Lexa meets Regina’s gaze and Clarke watches something pass between the two of them, a moment of recognition, and Lexa continues, her voice a whisper, “ I healed you, with my blood. and I told you both to let me go… that I had to go with them.”

Regina is crying, “but we were in Camelot, I don’t understand, how did we end up here? Hook was the one who was hurt, Hook is how Emma became the Dark One… and where was Henry?”

Lexa smiled, “Henry was there. A young boy, brunette, about this tall” she motions almost Regina’s height, “green eyes like Emma’s?” she asks softly.

Regina gasps, “yes. That’s Henry!”

Lexa grinned through her tears “yeah, I remember him.”

Clarke stares at the reunion happening in front if her. she backs away slowly, deciding Emma needs to be a part of this. Regina, so caught up in the moment, had forgotten the blonde asleep in the cart. Clarke can’t help but feel Emma would be extremely upset if she missed much more of this moment. She nudges Emma gently awake, “Emma, you need to hear this”

Emma wakes immediately, hearing something in her tone as Regina continues, “but I don’t understand how we ended up here, how we were here for four years, and don’t remember any of it, don’t remember you. and how… how are you grown up now, and we are still the same age? None of this makes any sense?”

Lexa shakes her head, “your guess is as good as mine”

Emma stumbles out of the cart with Clarke’s assistance, leaning heavily on her, approaching the young brunette she is seeing with new eyes, “time passes differently in different realms” she states softly. Clarke somehow knows it’s something Emma learned as a Dark One. She wonders, if perhaps Emma spent more time as a Dark One than they originally believed. It certainly seemed that way, if they spent at least four years in this realm and promptly forgot about it.

Regina whirls, shocked to see Emma awake. “you remember?”

“some of it… it’s coming back” Emma says gently.

“for how long?” Clarke winces at Regina’s tone. She is sure the woman didn’t mean for it to come out so accusatory and Emma seems to agree, “just the last day or so, honestly, since we started getting close to Polis again.”

Emma walks up to Lexa, weak, exhausted, but determined to wrap Lexa in her arms, “Hello, Alexandria, it’s been far too long”

Lexa’s eyes fill with tears, “hello Mama”. Regina bursts into tears and wraps them both in her arms. Clarke watches, her heart swelling with happiness for Lexa. Lexa who had been separated from her mother, no, mothers far too young. Lexa who was finally reunited with them both. Clarke is surprised when Regina reaches out and pulls her into the hug and she smiles at the gesture of inclusion. _This is what home feels like._

Lexa clears her throat when the hug goes on longer than she is comfortable with “we still haven’t actually made it back to the tower” she reminds them, gently.

Emma nods, releasing her not so little girl. “yes, we should get back. we need to mirror skype with your brother”

Lexa grins before her face falls, “what’s skype?”

 then a more important question occurs to her, “do you think… he will remember me?”

Emma wraps an arm around the young woman’s shoulder, “he will, eventually. And even if he doesn’t, he has always wanted a sibling, so he’s going to think it’s awesome either way”

“but I’m his younger sister and I’m older than him, that won’t confuse him or upset him?” Lexa points out

Regina snorts in laughter, “technically I am Emma’s step grandmother through marriage, and henry’s step Great Grandmother as well as his adopted mother, so no dear, I highly doubt it will phase him that his little sister is actually older than him.”

Clarke shakes her head in confusion at whatever the hell Regina just said and Emma ruffles her hair affectionally, “let it go Clarke, thinking about my family tree will only give you a migraine, trust me”

They head into Polis together, Regina and Emma on either side of Lexa, Clarke helping Emma hobble along, as she was determined to stay by her daughter’s side, now that it had been confirmed that Lexa was indeed their daughter.

“why can’t I remember yet?” Regina asked.

“I um… kinda took the memories. You asked me to” Emma rushes to finish when Regina shoots her a dangerous look.

“so why do you remember?” Regina retorts

Emma shrugged, “left over effects of being the Dark One, and being the one who took the memories I suppose. I know where the dream catchers are Regina. I can give them back, as soon as we return to Storybrooke…” she turns to Lexa and Clark and Clarke hears the question before Emma asks it, “are you two, will you two…”

Clarke gives Emma a sad smile. “they’re my people, I can’t just leave them behind”

Lexa nods, “my people will never accept me doing that, I am Heda, I cannot shirk my duty to my people either.”

Regina nods, “so we get the rest of our family, and we come back.” Emma nods her agreement immediately.

Lexa stares at them, shock evident in her gaze, “what? No!”

They had reached the tower by now and were in the elevator. Lexa turned to them, “absolutely not. You can’t bring Henry here, it’s too dangerous”

“not any more dangerous than our world dear” Regina countered gently

“yes, it is”

“actually, its probably safer here,” Emma argued, “here in Polis, with you… we can help you maintain to coalition. We have experience ruling. I know for a fact my parents will come with us. they are loyal to a fault."

"to the point of stupidity, more like" Regina mutters but there is affection in her tone.

Emma ignores the insult directed at her parents, still earnestly trying to convince Lexa, "You will have a powerhouse family backing you Alexandria. No one would dare move against the Heda, not with The Former Evil Queen, the Former Dark One, Snow White, Prince Charming and their whole army here in Polis backing you. you would have a whole new clan, if you want us.”

“if I want you?… of course I want you… you’re... my parents. But you must realize, the moment it is realized that the Heda has a family, they will move against you, all of you. to be Heda is to be alone. That is the way it’s always been. I can’t risk you all. I won’t”

“It’s not like we are giving you a choice in the matter dear, we just found you again, I will be damned if I am leaving my daughter, and my adopted daughters behind willingly” Regina winks at Clarke, and Clarke feels her heart warm at being included in this family.

“Lexa, we could use them here, you have to admit, them being here, it’s helped, a great deal” Clarke argues.

“I don’t want to see them get hurt, or you”

“we won’t let that happen Leksa” Regina says gently, using her grounder name now.

Emma’s brow is furrowed, she is contemplating something, and Clarke leans over, “what?”

“Natblida. Its black. And it’s magic. I was the dark one when she was born”

“so?” Clarke doesn’t understand. Lexa is listening though and so is Regina.

Regina cathces on first, “ you think the nightblood is dark magic?”

“it make sense”

Regina slowly smirked, “but it doesn’t, Emma”

“why not Regina? I was the Dark One when she was born”

“Did you forget whose child she is? Both of ours. I cannot bear children, and am completely barren. So the only way Alexandria could possibly exist, is as the result of _true love,_ the purest form of magic in existence. You said so yourself. Not to mention the fact that her _natblida_ heals, Dark magic doesn’t do that without exacting a price, as you well know. add to that the fact that She is the first commander to bring about peace. Think about it.”

“ _she_ , is standing right here” Lexa snarks, blushing furiously.

Emma blushes, “you are right” she cocks her head, "but if we had true love, why was I still the Dark One?”

“ you went over the edge when you tied Hook to Excalibur. You were both tied to that sword. You both had to be freed from it. The only way to do that…”

“was for one of us to sacrifice ourselves for the other”

“which you did try to do, when we returned, from…” Regina looks puzzled.

“when we returned from here Regina. I took our memories, and brought everyone back to Storybrooke”

“did everyone end up here?”

“no, just us, you, me and Henry. I had told you about Hook. You wanted to get me away from magic. You and Henry called it Operation Detox Swan. We thought this was a land without magic. We didn’t realize at the time, when we first came here that we were true loves, and that our true love introduced magic to this realm.”

Lexa studied them, “ so if magic didn’t exist here before, how come the _natblida_ that came before me could heal?”

Regina’s brows lifted, “that is an excellent question”

Emma shrugged, “I have no idea. All I know, is we didn’t know there was magic here for a long while. Not until I was pregnant with you.” she glanced at Regina and then smirked at Lexa, “ you have no idea how hard it was to convince Regina that I didn’t sleep with some random dude and cheat on her she was furious with me for weeks. Wouldn’t so much as look at me. it wasn’t until my magic suddenly reappeared along with the morning sickness that she finally realized what really happened.”

Lexa looks at both of her mother’s seriously for a moment and then smirks at the two of them, “you fell in love twice”

Regina blushes furiously, “ well someone robbed me of my memories of the first time, so we had to start all over again”

“you asked me to, Regina. I never would have done it, without your permission”

“you took all my Camelot memories with no problem, but our memories here, those you wouldn’t touch…?”

“ here was different. Here… we had Alexandria. We were finally the Swan- Mills family. We were the most awkward grounders you had ever seen, mind you, but we made it work. we were happy. I didn’t want to take those memories from you, but losing Alexandria hurt you too much. So yes, I took your memories, but only because you begged me to.”

Emma’s hands trembled at the depth of emotion she was fighting to keep under control.

They both glance at her then at each other and smile. Emma speaks first, “but, yeah kid, I guess we did, fall in love twice.” Regina reaches for Emma, squeezes her hand gently, gives her a gentle smile.

Clarke elbows Lexa gently in the ribs before she thinks through what she is saying, “so did we” once, before the mountain, and again, after. 

Lexa turns impossibly soft eyes on her, and gives her a heart stopping smile that looks every bit like Regina. The resemblance is so blindingly apparent in that moment, Clarke can’t believe that none of them saw it before. Lexa tugs Clarke into her arms, tracing soft fingers down Clarke’s face, as her lips brush over Clarke’s. “ Sha, Klarke kom Skiakru, we did”

It was the closest Lexa had come to admitting her feelings for Clarke. Her knees went weak, and for a moment, Clarke forgot that Lexa’s mothers were standing behind her, watching them kiss. She pressed her lips tightly against Lexa’s groaning into the kiss.

“okay kids, enough of that while the moms are around… that’s what your rooms are for” Emma teases.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow, “ I think your mom just suggested we take this to your room”

Lexa blushed a beautiful shade of red and Emma laughed.

“um, pretty sure that’s not what I said. I’m fairly certain I said not while the moms are around,” Clarke hears the teasing lilt to Emma’s voice  as she moves towards Regina, “ unless, you would prefer we start reciprocating similar displays?”

“Emma…” Regina warns as Emma moves towards her, backing her against the wall, pressing her lips firmly against Regina’s silencing her protest. Regina groans into the kiss, unable to stop herself.

“okay, yeah ,no, we don’t need to see that again” Clarke groans, covering her eyes. "once, was more than enough, I assure you"

Emma grins, kisses Regina lightly on the lips and releases her.

Regina sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to cover her blush at Emma’s tease  “ to be honest, I am having trouble letting you out of my sight Alexandria”

Lexa blushed at her full name, ducking her head, “can you call me Lexa, please?”

She almost takes it back when matching shadows cross both the older women’s faces but they shake it off and nod, “ sure kiddo” Lexa winces at the nickname and Emma laughs, “that one you are gonna have to deal with, sorry”

Lexa nods, “okay.” She sighs. “it’s late, I wanted a magic lesson, but its far too late tonight… can we… try for tomorrow?”

Regina nods, “sure. That’s fine with me” she still looks sad and Clarke hurts for Regina.

Lexa smiles gratefully. Regina opens her arms and Lexa goes to her willingly and Clarke smiles. What a sharp change from the Lexa of less than twenty-four hours ago, who didn’t like hugs. Now that she knew these two women were her mothers, she couldn’t get enough. Clarke understood the feeling. Regina released Lexa and Lexa went to Emma.

Clarke found herself wrapped in Regina’s arms, “take care of my baby” she whispered into Clarkes hair and Clarke grinned.

“of course.”

Emma hugged her next, warmly and fiercely. “sleep well Clarke” she kisses her hair, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” she teases as she releases her. Clarke shakes her head in amusement, linking her fingers with Lexa’s as they leave the two older women by their door and head for Lexa’s.

Lexa leads her into her room and closes the door. She goes to the couch and sinks into it with a heavy sigh, “ I have two moms who don't age”

She sounds completely overwhelmed by the revelation.  Clarke nods, “two badass moms”

“and an older brother who is younger than me, and grandparents who don’t age either, and every one of them are fairytale characters” she hears the tears in Lexa’s voice before they start winding their way down Lexa’s cheeks.

“Leksa….” Clarke sits beside her, “Chek ai au, Ron ai ridiyo op.” _look at me, speak true._ She gently wipes Lexa’s tears away as she cups the brunettes face in her hands, urging her to meet her gaze.

“Ai fir raun Klarke. Ai nou na drop of yu… drop of emo” _I am afraid Klarke. I cannot lose you… lose them…_

“Yu nou na drop of emo, yu noun a drop of ai” _you won’t lose them, you won’t lose me._

“you can’t promise me that Clarke, it’s not up to you”

Clarke sighs heavily, “maybe not, but I can sure as fuck try”

“I nearly lost them already, when I was little, they both nearly died, trying to protect me. But this was always who I was meant to become.”

“you can’t blame them for trying to protect you”

“I don’t, the opposite in fact. I know that is what they will always try to do, especially now that they know I am their daughter.”

“wait…” Clarke eyes her for a moment, “how long have you known?”

Lexa sighed, “honestly?”

Clarke arches her eyebrows, “as if I would want anything but the truth from you”

Lexa sighed heavily, “I recognized Regina the moment she told me her name.”

Clarke gasped. “ you’ve known, since the very first day, and you never said anything? Why?” Clarke remembered Lexa confiding that Regina meant Queen. How Lexa had known that, Clarke hadn’t known at the time, but now, now it made sense

Lexa stared at her, “ Hodnes laik kwelnes, and no one is weaker that Regina Mills when she opens herself up to love. and I am her daughter. I am just as weak when it comes to love”

I think you are mistaking vulnerability for weakness Lexa”

“they are one and the same”

“no, they are not. And your mothers are not weak. They are two of the strongest women I have ever met.  You get your strength from them, and you know it”

Lexa smiles wryly at that. “we should get some sleep” she clearly wants to change the subject

 Clarke grins, “are you propositioning me?!” she waggles her eyebrows suggestively and Lexa arches her eyebrow in amusement, “ you’ve been spending too much time with Emma” Lexa’s brow furrowed. “ my mother.” She corrected. She sighed. “that’s going to take some getting used to”

Clarke smirked, “it made you smile, so, totally worth it” she leans over and brushes her lips against Lexa’s, intending to pull away, but Lexa has other ideas. The brunette slips fingers into her hair, holding her close as her lips gently slide over Clarke’s. when Lexa nips at her lip with her teeth, Clarke gasps into the kiss, and promptly groans when Lexa’s tongue soothes the ache she caused. Her tongue slips past Clarke’s lips, into her mouth and Clarke melts into Lexa. Lexa had never been so forward with her before. Lexa has always let Clarke lead their kisses, but Lexa is leading right now, kissing her desperately. Clarke finally pulls back for air and grins cheekily, “wow, that was… incredible”

Lexa smirks. “let’s go to sleep”

“yes, sleep is good,” Clarke agrees. She stumbles towards the bed and crawls under the covers, not bothering to change into her nightclothes.

Lexa stares at her, amused. “you are going to wear your armor to bed?”

“you could always help me out of it” Clarke teases.

Lexa’s eyes darken considerably at the suggestion and she husks, “Clarke, whose propositioning whom?”

She smirks as she undoes the straps and lifts the fitted leather chest piece over her head, leaving her in her tunic. “better?” she asks, lightly.

Lexa shakes her head, her brow furrowing at the rough spun tunic Clark is wearing beneath her armor. The brunette disappears behind the partition on the far side of the room, and when she reemerges, Clarke’s eyes widen. Lexa is in the same floor length form fitting dress Lexa had visited her room in the night after her fight with Roan. She comes back to the bed, her bare feet padding softly against the floor and she slips under the fur covers, smirking at Clarke, “sure you don’t want to put on something more… comfortable?” Lexa asks.

Clarke considers it, apparently for a moment too long because Lexa turns over, tossing over her shoulder, “suit yourself, goodnight FisHeda” and snuggles into her pillow.

When Clarke moves to spoon her, Lexa swats her away, “not in that tunic and those pants, you don’t.”

Clarke pouts for a moment before sighing. She crawls out of bed, disappears behind the partition and is pleased to find a similar gown waiting for her. she strips quickly and dons the garment, surprised at how comfortable and soft it is. She pads back across the room, leaving her boots tucked under a chair and crawls back under the fur covers, and works her way over to Lexa she wraps herself around Lexa who sighs and sinks back into her, “much better”

She understands now, why Lexa refused her before. She can feel Lexa’s warmth, her body heat through their thin clothes. This is far more intimate. much more skin is exposed this way, and she nestles into the warmth of the woman in front of her, pressing a kiss into Lexa’s shoulder, enjoying the way Lexa shudders at the touch.

“goodnight commander” she whispers against Lexa’s ear.  They both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I just say, you guys are the best? like seriously? your comments are why this story keeps going. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos :-) you guys make me smile, and make my day with the comments.


	18. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: super long chapter, guaranteed to hit you in the feels. Read at your own risk. it's your fault, my dear faithful readers, truly... this chapter... sigh... read on... ( it's a good hit in the feels, not a bad one... promise)and oh, warning: plot twist ;-) ( those are becoming a thing with this story.... they are even surprising me at this point)
> 
> P.S. this chapter is dedicated to the following readers, who frankly, have been so freaking amazing with their support, love and dedication to this story. you guys rock. so this one os for you guys ;-) Makayla49 , firedancer34, WolfFox1994 , Al, cleothenerd, LoveLikeGods... god, there are so many of you guys, I can't list them all... but I wanted to give a shout-out to my dedicated commentors, you guys keep this story alive. seriously. I have never written a story this fast, this well, and loved every second of it. thank you! :-)

Raven heard furious voices arguing in grounder language down the hall from the cell she shared with Abby, Bellamy, Kane  and about half a dozen of the 100.

Moments later, none other than Octavia and Lincoln rounded the corner, followed by a furious Indra, still screaming at the guards, who were protesting, “Titus”

Indra bellowed, “yu nou badan disha Titus op nowe. Yu badan op Heda!”

Raven glances at Kane for translation. He whispers, “ you do not answer to Titus, you answer to Heda” he pauses, smiling, "Lexa must be back, and she is not pleased to learn we are prisoners”

Indra hears him, “no, she is not pleased, at all" she glares at the guard, who is still hesitating to obey. "you are to be released immediately. You will all follow me to your new quarters. First thing in the morning, you will report to the Throne room, to explain your presence here, but as of now, you are guests”

Abby pipes up, “ is my daughter here? Was she with Lexa?”

“It is Heda to you, show the proper respect” Indra snaps at Abby., who glares at the grounder. 

Kane steps between them, “she’s worried about Clarke”

“Wanheda is fine. She is resting, it’s been a rough couple of days, for all of us” Indra states, slightly more calm. 

Bellamy’s head sank lower, if that was possible. He swallowed and stepped in front of Indra, “I am sorry, Indra. I truly am. I was… so wrong… I didn’t...”

“save your empty words, _skiaskat_ , I have no use for them.” Indra snaps at him. He looks near tears.

“ if it were up to me, everyone who raised a weapon against the army under my command, the army that volunteered, no less to protect you from Azgeda, would die by a thousand cuts, even that is more than you deserve.”

Bellamy nods, ashamed, “ it is what I deserve, I am worse than Finn”

“yes, you are. But I vowed my loyalty to Heda, and to Wanheda. Andt they have decreed that Jus drein nou jus daun. So you will live.”

Bellamy swallowed, “I shot Pike… I didn’t kill him, but I shot him" he glances at Octavia who stands silently by her mentor, “I couldn’t let him kill you”

Octavia gives him a nod, nothing more and he accepts that is all he will get, which is far more than he deserves.

Raven pushes to her feet, having had enough of the drama, “ which way to the showers? And I’m starving”

Indra glances at her, apparently seeing her for the first time and seems to do a double take. “are you?” she stops herself, hesitates and leans into Octavias ear, whispering furtively.

Octavia studies Raven for a moment, and back at Indra, “holy Shit… I think your right… but how…  no way.. not freaking possible… They would know.. right? Then again, maybe not… they didn’t know about…” Octavia stops talking, still studying Raven’s features. Raven feels distinctly uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

Raven glares, “what?”

Octavia shrugs, “what the hell” and bluntly asks, “how old are you?”

Raven lifts an eyebrow, “why they hell are you asking me that?”

“just answer the damn question, Raven”

“I’m nineteen, I think”

she catches Abby stiffen beside her…okay, maybe not nineteen like she thought. Abby knew more about her past than she did, and only told her waht she felt she truly needed to know, the rest was too dangerous, Abby had told her.

“you don’t know how old you are?” Octavia scoffs, not believing her

“they. don’t actually have any paperwork for me on the ark. I was an orphan. They suspected me of being a second child, but without any parents claiming me, they had no proof.”

But your mom” Octavia stammers, clearly surprised by this revelation and Raven shrugs, deciding to reveal her biggest secret, “adopted me”

Abby places a comforting hand on her arm, “ you don’t have to share anymore Raven.”

Octavia stares at Abby, openly, “you knew?”

Abby raises an eyebrow, “of course I knew. I knew a lot of secrets on the ark Octavia, including yours. How do you think Bellamy got the clothes that fit you? Clarke’s hand me downs when she outgrew them.”

Octavia shot a look at Bellamy and he nodded.

“but you floated your own husband for keeping secrets, for breaking the law, why help me, why help Raven?”

“because you were both innocent children. How could I not protect you?”

Abby turned back to Raven, “you don’t have to share anymore if you  don’t wish to, Raven. Some things, some things have to stay buried. For your safety. Your…” Abby stops herself just in time, and rephrases, “ it’s better that way” Raven knows what Abby was going to say, _your parents wanted you safe._ Abby alone knew the truth, where Raven had really come from. And she had told Raven only a little of it, enough to satiate her curiosity, but not enough to put her at risk.

Raven shrugs, “it’s not like they won’t find out eventually. These things have a way of coming out. Although… why now?” she turns back to Indra and Octavia. Indra is biting her lip, hard. There is a mischievous glint to the woman’s eyes and it confuses Raven.

She glances at Octavia, her closest friend, hoping Octavia will clear it up but Octavia is swallowing, avoiding her gaze, “no reason”

Raven snorts, “yeah, like I believe that for a second”

Abby places a hand on her arm, gently, hesitating as Indra and Octavia lead them out of the prison, towards the lift. “Raven, there’s… something you should know…”

Raven stops, looks at Abby, really looks at her, this woman, who has looked out for her, been her friend, been her chancellor, and in rare moments, been a mother to her. Abby seems nervous. Her weight is shifting nervously from foot to foot, and Raven eyes her, worried now. “what? What is it?”

Octavia is beside her, “Raven. We are going to leave the others in their sleeping quarters, but… would you mind coming with us for a few moments… there’s a couple of people you need to meet.”

Abby’s eyes widen and she grabs Octavia’s arm in alarm, “who?” she hisses.

Octavia stares at her, at the fierce protective side of Abby and she smirks knowingly, “ I think you know, Abby”

Abby glares at her, “they are here? They… came back? now? after all this time?” Raven hears the fear in her voice and is confused.

Indra is beside Octavia, hissing protectively, “unhand my _seken_ this instant Chancellor, before I do it for you”

Raven is so very confused. “will someone, please tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Octavia glances at her friend, her eyes softening as Abby relinquishes her grip, “ it will all make sense soon, Raven, I promise.”

Abby mutters under her breath, “it better be”

Raven stares at her, “ who came back? who are you taking me to meet? What does this have to do with my age, my being adopted on the ark?” it clicks.

Her legs nearly give out under her as AL.I.E. makes an appearance beside Abby, giving her a warm smile, but it seems... off somehow, “yes Raven, you always were rather bright, putting things together so quickly. Octavia is bright too, seeing the resemblance so quickly. We could use someone like her in the city of light, we want you back. you always were... special.”

“what resemblance, resemblance to who?” Raven asks ignoring A.L.I.E.’s attempts to win her back to their cause. A cause she had abandoned. She had Abby remove the Chip, just before everything went to hell in Arkadia but it’s effects lingered, as did A.L.I.E.’s ability to enter Raven’s mind.

Abby stares at her, “ALIE? She asks softly. Raven nods. She had come clean about the city of light to Abby, explaining the chip as best she could, her being pain free, an AI that appeared whenever she pleased. Abby had significant trouble accepting most of it, wrapping her mind around it, if it wasn’t something she could see for herself, experience or herself. But Abby refused to take a chip, not trusting ALIE or her motives.

“ who do I look like?” Raven asks again, her voice coming out harder, her tone clipped, hard and angry. The lift shudders to a stop. Octavia looks at her seriously for a moment. “ wait here. Please. Let me get them settled… and I will take you to them.”

Raven grabs her arm, “who?!’ she demands, needing someone, anyone to confirm what she already suspects.

Octavia regards her for a moment, opting to not answer her question and instead reassure her, “ everything will be fine, I swear. Better than fine. Abby, stay with her. Indra… “

Indra doesn’t need instructions. She swiftly goes back to the lift, and the doors close behind her with finality.

Abby’s hand is on her arm, gently, “ you aren’t nineteen, Raven… you are closer to twenty two. And… I didn’t tell you everything. But I need to now. Before you go meet them, you need to know”

“know what?!”

Raven is exasperated, frustrated.

Abby looks near tears.

“ they came to me, with you, when you were nearly three years old. They… were petrified. Something had happened to your heart… I don’t understand all of it… I couldn’t possibly understand it then, and I don’t truly understand it now, but they couldn’t take you with them, because something had happened to your heart. They didn’t want to leave you on the ground. They lost your sister, your twin to the grounders, they took her… she was special to them, like you, for some reason…”

Raven shook her head, none of this made any sense, _why is she saying they? not your mom and dad?_  “abby, what are you talking about?”

“your parents wouldn’t tell me everything. They were not from this realm, and they couldn’t stay, they swore to come back for you, as soon as they could, but one of them had nearly just died, and the other was facing something similar. Some awful fate they had to face, and they couldn’t take you with them… they kept babbling on about your heart being missing, about someone stealing your heart” Raven shakes her head, thoroughly confused, but then again… _her heart defect…_

Abby continues, “They left you in my care, begged me, and your mother, who adopted you, to care for you until they returned. And they asked me, to... to find your heart… which… made no sense, still makes no sense…”

Raven stares at Abby like she has lost her mind. “you thought I was crazy, with the talk of the city of light… you should hear yourself”

A.L.I.E reappeared. “listen to her, Raven. She speaks the truth. You are more important than you will ever know. there is a reason I wanted you.”

“none of this makes any sense. None of it.”

Octavia reappears, having settled everyone from Arkadia into their new quarters on the floor.“okay…let’s go”She says gently

“go where?” Raven pleads.

Octavia gives her a gentle, reassuring smile, “ Let’s go meet your parents Raven”

Raven sucks in a sharp breath, unable to believe her ears. Abby does the same.

Abby is uncharacteristically pale. “so they are back”

Octavia grins, “yes they are” Octavia cokcs her head at abby, “do you know who they are, in the other realm?”

Abby hesistates, shoots a nervous glance at Raven and gives a slow nod, “some of it, yes. They didn’t tell me everything, but… enough”

Abby glances at Octavia, takes in her excitement, “ you don’t seem afraid of them”

Octavia regards Abby carefully, arching an eyebrow, “ you do”

“ you should be”

“who the hell are my parents, that we should be afraid of them?” Raven asks, growing more nervous by the minute, her heart hammering in her chest.

Octavia grins, “your parents, your family, Raven, is fucking awesome. Trust me. Abby doesn’t know what she’s talking about, ignore her” Raven wants to believe Octavia. She almost does. Octavia is so earnest, so excited for Raven, she is nearly bouncing out of her skin with the nervous energy she exudes.

“their...”Abby starts

Octavia shoots Abby a warning glare, “ Let her meet them, and draw her own conclusions Abby.”

Abby mutters incoherently under her breath, wrapping her hand around Raven’s, “I will protect you, Raven”

Octavia snorts in laughter, “Like you could, if that were even necessary”

Abby glares at her, “ they left her with us, to protect her from danger, from them, if necessary and I will”

Raven glances between the two of them and Octavia gets in Abby’s face, “ it won’t be necessary” she leans in, her eyes glinting dangerously, “ you won’t come between Raven and her family, I won’t let you, and neither will your daughter”

Abby glares at the mention of Clarke, “ leave Clarke out of this”

Octavia laughs, grinning from ear to ear, “ oh… this is gonna be _so_ good.”

Raven glances between them, sees a knowing smirk firmly planted on Octavia’s features and feels dread creeping into her stomach. _What the hell is going on?_

The lift shudders to a stop for the second time and they step out, finding Clarke and Indra waiting for them. Clarke is teary eyed, but smiling from ear to ear. She looks like she had just awoken, moments earlier, in a light night dress, with a light cover thrown over, covering her bare shoulders. She immediately steps past her mother, and envelops Raven in a bear hug, startling her.

“what the?” Raven starts

“Clarke…” Abby tries to cut in

“not now” Clarke says firmly to her mother, barely sparing a glance in her direction. Abby’s arms fall flat at her sides and her face clearly shows the sting of the rejection. Clarke ignores her, “Raven, follow me”

Raven puts a hand on her arm, “Clarke…” she hates the fear in her voice. Clarke stops, meets her gaze and gives her a smile that calms her, “everything will be fine, I swear it. trust me. okay?” her voice is earnest, soft, and so so kind. Raven nods.

Clarke shoots a warning look at Abby, “behave, mom, I mean it, okay? This has nothing to do with you. this is their moment. Don’t ruin it for them”

Abby studies her daughter for a long moment and sighs, nodding her agreement, “ they better not hurt her”

Clarke shakes her head, confused where Abby would get that idea, “ never” she states firmly, and Raven finds that she believes Clarke. She feels stronger, more assured, and she follows Clarke past her room, past the Heda’s chambers, to the room at the far end of the hall. The guest rooms.

Raven stares at the doors. Her eyes widen, “but… this is where…”

Clarke nods, a slow smile  emerging on her face, “ this is where Queen Regina and her Knight, Emma Swan have been staying. You heard about them in Arkadia” she states it, as if she already knows.

“but… my parents?” she asks.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow and smirks in response, “ one way to find out” she motions to the door.

She stares at the door, nervous, and looks at Octavia for help. Octavia grins, “go meet your parents, and your sister”

She glances at Abby, “my sister?! But you said she was taken by the grounders”

Abby whispers, “She was. she was _natblida._ ” Abby looks at Clarke for some sort of confirmation and Clarke nods.

Abby swallows, “your sister is apparently alive”

“but… that means” Raven glances at Clarke, “my sister is…”

Clarke grins widely, “why don’t you go inside and find out?”

Raven wants to run. She doesn’t want to go in that room. she doesn’t want to walk in and find out that her sister is the woman who ordered Finn’s death. her heart can’t take that. She doesn’t want to go meet the parents who left her here, no matter how good of  a reason they claim to have had. she is afraid. Afraid that she won’t be accepted. Afraid they will leave her behind again. so very afraid, of so many things, she can’t name them all.

It’s Abby’s voice that grounds her, Abby’s warm hand in hers that brings her back to the present, “ it’s going to be okay Raven. I am right here with you. I promise”

Clarke glances between them and nods, smiling. It doesn’t seem to bother her, the motherly affection Abby has for Raven. Then again, Clarke had always acted like a protective older sister. She had killed Finn, to spare Raven the pain of watching him die a slow, agonizing death.

Raven steps towards the door, her bad leg protesting, she had stood still for too long. Abby steadies her. Clarke gives her another encouraging smile as Raven finally turns the knob on the door. She pushes it inward.

She walks into the room, her head held high, refusing to look weak, refusing to look like the needy abandoned child she was.

Lexa’s back is to her, and she is speaking with two women in soft tones. Raven sees the blonde first, as Lexa is blocking her view of the other woman. Raven takes in the blonde hair, the green eyes. She studies the woman’s thin, athletic form, her young, youthful appearance and glances at her friends, confused. How could someone so young be her mother, be Lexa’s mother? But she does see a resemblance, however slight, between her and this blonde. She has her build, her height. She has the same muscular atheletic, lean form. She studies her face, and unconsciously, her hands go to her own face, and she knows, she has this woman’s nose and mouth.

Lexa hears them enter and turns around and Raven gasps, as the other woman becomes visible. Brown eyes meet hers, and Raven knows. These are indeed her parents. Although, how she has two moms, without the technology available on the ark, she has no clue, but staring at the soulful brown eyes she finds herself trapped in, taking in the woman’s hair, her facial structure,  the shape of her chin, her eyebrows. Raven knows, this is definitely her mother. She gets the majority of her looks, like Lexa she realizes, as she finally tears her gaze from the woman in front of her, from the brunette woman. She glances again at Lexa to evaluate the woman who is apparently her sister, her twin, and glances again at the two women who cannot be anyone other than her mothers. There is no denying what she sees in front of her.

Her leg wants to give out. Lexa, surprisingly enough, sees her start to fall and moves faster than anyone else,  catches her, ignores the way Raven growls at her, “ let go of me!” and leads her, gently to the couch immediately behind the two women who can’t tear their eyes away from her.

No one seems to know what to say. REgina motions to the space beside Raven, “ do you mind, if I sit?”

Raven stares at her, tries to speak and fails. She shakes her head instead, blushing from embarrassment. The woman smiles kindly and sits beside her. “ I am sure this is quite the shock for you. it is for us as well.”

Raven stares at her confused, “ what do you mean, this is a shock?”

Abby growls from across the room, “ so you didn’t come back here for her, for Lexa… like you promised?”

The brunette levels an even glare at Abby, “ my memories, of my two daughters were taken from me, and I was unaware of their existence until today”

Abby scoffed, “ how does someone forget they have two daughters?”

The blonde steps towards Abby, her posture stiff, defensive, and angry, “ you remember me, I am sure”

Abby recoils from the blonde, fear evident in her eyes. She glances at Raven nervously, then back at the blonde, “ yes, I remember you. you… look different than you did nineteen years ago”

Emma nods, “ I am different.” She steps closer, her posture relaxing slightly, “ thank you, for caring for our daughter, for protecting her.”

Abby juts her chin defiantly, “ you abandoned her”

Emma growls, “ I didn’t abandon her, and neither did Regina, I would never abandon one of my kids,  not the way I was. I told you. someone stole her heart. They took it from her. it’s why…”

“ she wouldn’t be alive without a heart” Abby retorts, not allowing her to finish

Emma sighs, “just as dense now as you were then. Not her physical heart, you _dolt,_ her magical one. Its why we had to leave her here. If we tried to take her with us while her heart was still in this realm, it would kill her. I told you that. I told you to find it. I told you… that the person who took it, was hiding on your station. Did you find it?” Emma is growing angry.

 Raven senses the brunette beside her stiffen, “Emma” she warns

Abby shook her head, “ I didn’t know what to look for…” Emma growls.

“ allow me to correct that” Emma unceremoniously plunges her hand into Abby’s chest as everyone freezes.

Regina jumps up, rushing to Emma’s side, “Emma! What are you doing?”

Emma yanks out a red beating, glowing heart and Raven stares, not fully comprehending what she is seeing. She glances at Clarke, who seems more worried about Emma, than her own mother, and Lexa, who seems fascinated by this development. Raven wants to pass out.

“put it back” Regina hisses.

Emma ignores her, holding the heart up in front of Abby’s eyes. “ I did this last time too, remember?” Emma says, her voice deadly.

Abby nods, unable to speak.

“ I showed you what to look for, I told you about magic. You refused to believe it. refused to accept it. I told you then, and I am telling you now, my daughter’s lives depend on it.” Emma relaxes her hold on the heart in her hand, cradling it gently in her hands now, and Abby relaxes.

Emma looks at her, “take a good hard look Dr. Griffin, memorize what this looks like. And get your ass, back to Arkadia, and find my daughters heart, like you promised to”

Abby nods, “okay… I will”

Emma studies her for a moment longer, than plunges her hand back into Abby’s chest, returning her heart to it’s rightful place. Abby gasps, doubles over and Regina yanks Emma away from her, “what the hell was that?!”

“ me doing what I had to”

“Emma, you can’t give in to darkness anytime you feel like it”

“I’m not! I’m trying to put my family back together Regina. Our daughters were taken from us. I tried to protect us all then and failed. I won’t fail again.”

Clarke piped up, “no, you won’t.” Raven turns to Clarke confused.

Clarke grins, wrapping an arm around Lexa’s waist, extending her free hand to rest on Emma’s arm, “ your family is bigger now, and a helluva lot stronger, we won’t go down without a fight”

Raven stares at the casual way Clarke has herself wrapped around Lexa, like she belongs there, she glances at Lexa, her fraternal twin, and sees so much open affection and love in her gaze for Clarke. She sees a grinning Octavia moving towards her, plopping down on the couch, taking one of Raven’s hands in hers, turns and sees her two mothers staring at them all with so much love that it overwhelms her.

Abby speaks, “Clarke?” she sounds confused, torn… betrayed and oh so hurt. she glances back at Clarke, sees the hug Emma is giving her, sees the motherly affection in Regina’s gaze and _oh…. Damn…_.

Clarke sighs, turning to her mother, “ you are still my mom too, you will always be my mother”

Abby glares at the women behind Clarke, “ so you abandon your own children, and steal mine?!”

Regina is quick to try and placate her, while lacing a restraining hand on Emma’s arm. Emma looks furious.

“we are not stealing your daughter, Dr. Griffin. Clarke… please… explain to your mother…”

Clarke glances at the two women, fear glinting in her expression.

She turns to Lexa, who gives her a soft smile, “it’s alright Clarke. I am hardly afraid of Chancellor Griffin”

Abby growls, “ you should be”

Lexa actually laughs at her. and Abby looks ready to kill. 

“mom, chill out” Clarke steps out of Lexa’s arms and towards her mother, gives her a hug. Raven winces for Clarke. She can tell Abby is crushing her.

Clarke finally whines, “mom, I can’t breathe”

Abby releases her, her hands nervously flitting around Clarke’s arms, reaching for her hands, “Clarke…” she shakes her head, not comprehending what her eyes are seeing in those blue eyes.

Raven sighs, “ oh for gods sakes, spit it out already Clarke”

Octavia heartily agrees, nodding her head, “best to rip off the bandage Clarke”

Lexa snorts and Raven gives her a look. Lexa gives her a soft smile, motions to the free seat next to her, her eyes asking permission. Raven can’t help the way her lip curls at first, but her mothers are watching the interaction closely, and she sees their brows furrowed with worry and she sighs. She gives Lexa a short nod. The woman eases her way onto the couch next to her, offers her hand in greeting, “it’s nice to meet you, _strisis”_

Octavia gives her a look, “how do you know you are the older one?”

Raven glances at her two mothers as Lexa translates quickly, “ _strisis,_ little sister. I am older than you by no more than a few minutes.” Emma confirms this with a nod and a smile.

Raven can’t help the way her lips curve into a smile, “Es un placer conocerte hermana mayor”

Lexa shakes her head, “I am unfamiliar with that language”

“and I am unfamiliar with whatever the hell you just said” Raven fires back.

“point taken” Lexa says with a chuckle. 

Regina steps in front of them, “ she said its nice to finally meet her big sister, in Spanish.”

She turns to Raven, her voice softening, “I didn’t think you would remember any of the language.. you were both so young when I taught you…” her eyes were watery

Raven shrugged, “my… adopted mother… she spoke it frequently… I always assumed I learned it from her.”

Regina knelt in front of them both, taking one of their hands into her own, her eyes flitting between them “ to think… I found both of my girls in the same day”

Lexa nudged Regina, “give her the test”

Regina lifted an eyebrow, “don’t believe she is your sister, Alexandria?”

Lexa laughed, “no, I do… I just want to see her do it too. you know, rite of passage into the family?" Lexa is smirking and Raven's feels her stomach flutter with nerves, _w_ _hat is this test?_

Regina smiled. “very well.”

She turned to Octavia, who bolted from the couch, nodding enthusiastically.

Clarke was still stammering over her words, trying to calm a very confused, defensive Abby. “ you are… sleeping with the Commander?!” her voice rose to a frantic pitch and Emma looked ready to step in. Abby caught the look Emma was sending her and calmed her tone, slightly, “ and what’s with the over protectiveness of those two? You are _my_ daughter!”

Clarke groaned, “mom, please… relax… hear me out. They… look out for me here. Okay? They kinda adopted me.”

So they _are_ trying to steal you from me” Abby huffed.

Regina sighed, standing from her place in front of her two daughters, “excuse me for a moment, while I go rescue Clarke”

Lexa smirks, “ you have adopted her” she whispers, conspiratorially.

Raven looks at them confused, “ but then, you two can’t date, can you, if they adopt Clarke too”

“why not?”  Lexa asks confused, "don’t you call the parents of the person you are with, romantically, your... mother in law, father in law? Can’t they be her in- laws?”

Raven laughs, “ if you two get married, sure”

Lexa blushes a deep red and Regina pats her arm reassuringly, “ there is no rush Lexa. We love you both. you are both family. There is no need for confusing labels. There are more than enough of those in this family as it is”

She turns and heads for Abby, raising her hands placatingly, “Dr. Griffin, if I may…”

“no you may not!”

 Regina huffs in irritation, “ you are _insufferable_ ”

Clarke steps between them, “stop it, mom, please.” She glances at Regina, grabs the brunette’s hand and squeezes gently, taking strength in the steady calm of her adoptive mother before turning to Abby, “I am trying to tell you something important, if you would just shut up long enough and actually listen”

Regina arches an eyebrow at Abby, “ listen to your daughter, Dr. Griffin. We are not trying to replace you. I would never do that.” Raven hears something, a raw pain and understanding in Regina’s tone that has Emma looking at her with sadness, and Abby relaxing slightly.

“I am in love with Lexa”

“what?!” Abby whirls and stares at Lexa who looks decidedly nervous next to her. Regina stiffens, ready to defend her daughter, if necessary.

“but Clarke, she abandoned you at the mountain, you hated her.”

“no mom, I never hated her. was I angry at her? absolutely. Betrayed, hurt? you bet. But I never hated her. I was already in love with her before the mountain.”

Abby stares at Lexa, and Raven glances at her newfound sister, almost enjoying the way Lexa shifts nervously on the couch next to her. _almost._ She knows personally what it is like to be on Abby’s bad side, and she wouldn’t wish that on her worst enemy, not even Lexa.

Abby regards Lexa for a moment longer, and returns her gaze to Clarke, “of everyone, you had to fall in love with her? do you know who her parents are?”

“better than you do, I’m willing to bet” Regina sassed.

Raven looks at Lexa for an explanation for Regina’s last comment, and Lexa smirks, “ don’t ask”

“but… apparently, this is my family too, so I should probably know what I am getting myself into here…” Raven points out.

Lexa snorts, “like you have any more of a choice than I do”

Raven laughs, “yeah, definitely not, you were not my first choice for twin sister”

Lexa stiffens beside her and Raven wishes she didn’t mean it, and she starts to take it back but Lexa swallows and regards her seriously. “I am sorry, raven, for Finn. I understand if you can never forgive me for that, but I hope… for our family’s sake, we can find a way to move past it”

Raven nods, “ I am not making any promises, but I will try”

Lexa nods gratefully, “ I don’t mind, you know… having you for a sister. I like having so many skiakru siblings” Lexa's eyes are honest, and earnest. 

Raven looks at her confused as Octavia barrels back into the room, a chest in her hands. She pushes the chest into Regina’s hands. And Regina gives her a proud mother smile and now Raven gets it.

she laughs, “ how many of us have they adopted?”

Lexa smirks, “ they have big hearts, they can’t help themselves”

“anything else I should know?”

Lexa glances at the women across the room, and regards Raven seriously, “I’m not sure, what’s mine to tell and what isn’t.”

Raven huffs in irritation, “I don’t like secrets Lexa”

Emma hears her, “she’s not keeping secrets, kiddo, she’s just trying to give your mom and I the chance to tell you everything ourselves, which is very much appreciated”

Abby seems to have calmed some, “ I still don’t like it” she mutters as she follows Clarke and Regina back over to the two sisters on the couch.

"i'm not asking you to like it, mom. I'm asking you, for my sake, to try to be happy for me"

Abby huffed, but at the sad puppy eyes Clarke gives her, she caves, "fine... I will try"

Regina kneels once more in front of Raven and Lexa, fighting a smile. And Emma kneels beside her, smiling encouragingly when she sees the confusion and hint of fear in Raven’s eyes.

Regina explains, “ this chest, is sealed with blood magic. Specifically, mine and Emma’s. Only someone who share’s both of our blood can open the chest.”

Regina motions Clarke over, “Clarke, demonstrate please”

Clarke tries, and fails to open the chest. “Octavia.” Regina asks. 

Octavia mutters, “ you just wanna remind me I’m not blood related” she’s teasing though, laughter in her eyes. She knows these two women love her.

 she tries and fails to flip the lid and Emma tackles her into a hug, “blood or no blood, you are still our kid. We chose you, and you chose us, that’s what matters. Blood doesn’t make a family, Love does. never forget that” Raven sees a seriousness in Emma’s eyes, a pain buried there that belies thousands of stories, painful ones.

“yeah yeah, I got it” Octavia ducks out of her arms, grinning.  Emma releases her and the pain fades from her expression. Raven wonders about her parents, about their pasts. They adopt people into their family so easily, give love so freely, and yet it is so apparent, that like her, love was lacking for much of their own lives. How was that possible, to not be loved for most of your life, but to be so good at giving it? she hoped , really hoped that finding her family, would tech her that, that some of their ability to love would rub off on her.

“Ale… Lexa” Regina catches herself. Lexa nods, and leans over, easily undoing the latches and flipping the lid open.

Regina smiles. She closes the lid, mutters an enchantment and Raven watches in fascination as the chest glows a smoky purple.

Lexa comments softly in Raven's ear, “the combined color of their magic”

Raven nods. When the chest is no longer glowing Regina sets the chest in front of Raven, “go ahead dear”

Raven hesistates, _what if it doesn’t work? What if this has all been a gigantic mistake. What if their real daughter is still out there somewhere?_

Slender fingers cover her shaking hand, and she meets Regina’s steady gaze, “ I knew you were our daughter the second I saw you. I felt it, right here”

she points to her heart. “ I felt the same thing when I met Lexa, but didn’t understand what it meant at the time. I was so wrapped up in saving Emma” Regina stops, gathers herself, meets Raven’s gaze again, “there is nothing to be afraid of, Raven. I already know what the test will reveal, and deep down, so do you”

Raven swallows. Emma takes her free hand, and earnest green eyes are searching hers out, “ you were wanted then, and you are wanted now” her voice is husky with emotion. Raven sees darker green swirling with lighter colors and nods, grateful that Emma understands the fear she can’t seem to voice. Emma speaks again, her voice more emotional than it was before, “ you have a brother, Raven. An older brother named Henry.”

She meets Emma’s gaze in shock and sees tears slipping sown the woman’s cheeks, “ I was eighteen when I had him. My parents… they gave me up, to break a curse. I was found on the side of the road. I grew up in foster care… moving from one home to another, it was… awful. At eighteen, I fell in love, and got pregnant. I was betrayed by my boyfriend, he was convinced to leave me, to abandon me as well, and I ended up going to jail for a crime we both committed. I had Henry while I was in prison, at barely eighteen years old.” Emma sniffles, but finds the strength to continue, “I… I gave Henry up for adoption. To give him his best chance” she whispers. “ your mother adopted him,” Emma nudges Regina, who is crying as well.

“Henry came and found me when he was ten, and I swore I would never do that again, never give a kid up.” Emma sobs, “ and then, we came here, to get me away from the curse of the dark one, I fell in love with your mother, and ended up pregnant again. we fought so hard… to keep you two, to save you two… but somehow… they found out who we were, that I was the dark one, and Regina was the former evil queen. They found out about your magic… and…”

Emma can’t speak anymore, sobbing. Regina picks up the tale, “ I nearly died, trying to protect you two. Alexandria was taken first, to be trained as _natblida_. They were going to take you too, Raven but your blood wasn’t black like Lexa’s. we didn’t understand why. It was your heart they were after. They came back, that night, while Emma was trying to finish healing me, Lexa’s blood had healed me partially, but I was still…” she swallowed, glancing at Emma.

“she nearly died that night. And while I was trying to save her, they stole your heart. I thought you were safe, when they realized that you weren’t _natblida_. I… should have known better, should have protected your heart like Regina protected Henry’s”

“Henry’s heart is special too?” Lexa asks softly.

“ he has the heart of the truest believer, and is the author. So yes, he is.. very special.” Regina manages. “Peter Pan tried to steal his heart, to use it to extend his own life”

“damn, you weren’t kidding about him being unpleasant” Lexa muttered.

“so… what does my heart do?” Raven asks.

“we aren’t sure. It has something to do with your being the product of true love, like me” Emma says, “ but whatever it is, they have been waiting a very long time to use it”

A.L.I.E chooses that moment to reappear next to Raven, grinning, “ yes, I have been waiting, very patiently. I couldn’t very well do anything without magic in this realm… but now that your parents have returned… well now.. that changes everything”

Raven gasps. “AL.I.E. she has my heart…”

Abby’s eyes widen, “what?!”

"Who is Alie? Where do we find her?” Regina glares, her expression dark and furious

Abby swallows, “she’s uh… a computer program. She destroyed the world." Abby turns to Raven, " What does she want with your heart?”

A.L.I.E. grins, “ to be more than an avatar, of course. To be able to move between the city of light, and your realm, like everyone else.”

Raven swallows nervously, “she wants to use it to become a human being.”

Regina’s eyes harden, “where is she?” she looks fierce, angry. Raven would be terrified if she didn’t know that this anger is in her defense.

Abby nods firmly, all business, “Jaha has her.”

“we need to get to her, now, before she makes a move”

“she knows you are coming now… and apparently, in the chaos of Pike’s injury, Jaha managed to regain control of Arkadia. It won’t be easy..” Raven warns, repeating what A.L.I.E had so gleefully boasted before vanishing again. her head hurts in the software programs wake and Regina kneels once more, worried, “raven, are you alright?”

“yeah… A.L.I.E just always leaves me with a massive migraine is all, punishment for rejecting her gift.”

Regina reaches up, cupping Raven’s face in her hands and Raven feels a tingling warmth enter her skin, vibrating through her skull. The tension headache releases and fades. Regina hangs on for several seconds longer, and Raven feels the magic wind its way through her veins, to her leg, easing the stiffness and the ache. “it is’t a complete healing… I will need, Emma and Lexa for that, and maybe even my sister, but, we _will_ heal your leg.”

Raven stares at her, “ you can do that?”

“Of course dear.”

Abby hears her, “ don’t make promises you can’t keep. We have tried everything to help Raven”

Emma growls at Abby, “ kindly shut up. If Regina says we can heal her, we can heal her. you don’t know the first thing about magic, or how it works, so defer to us on that, and keep your mouth shut, and quit crushing my kid’s hope.”

Abby stares at her, her mouth agape, before quickly shutting it, “ you are probably right”

Raven eyes the chest on the floor, Emma’s words giving her confidence. _She was their kid. they loved her. they were fiercely protective over her._

she feels Lexa smirking beside her and the brunette leans in, her green eyes dancing, “go for it, confirm what everyone here already knows”

Raven shoots her a playful glare, and Lexa gives her a pointed look, “well, what are you waiting for?”

Raven leans down, and everyone watches as she makes quick work of the latches and flips the lid open, the same way Lexa had. She glances up to see a blinding smile on Regina’s face, glances at her other mother and finds a shit eating grin, “ Welcome home, Raven.”

Octavia tackles raven with a hug, “ we are officially sisters!”

Raven laughs, in spite of her fear, in spite of discovering she is missing her heart, because yeah, she has not one, but three siblings, and two moms. Life might be scary, but suddenly, she isn’t doing it alone anymore.

Raven was suddenly exhausted. Regina noticed immediately, “ Raven, you need rest, we all do. It’s been, an excruciatingly long day.”

Emma smiles, “come on kid, you can stay in our room tonight”

Raven glances between her two mothers, “uh….”

Clarke laughs behind her and she shoots her a look.

Regina gives her a reassuring smile, “ there is a second room adjacent to ours, with an extra bed. But we  can have it rearranged so that you are comfortable there”

Raven nods, “that sounds good, as long as there is a bed involved. I don’t think I can make it all the way back down to Skikru’s quarters tonight without falling asleep on the way.”

Octavia chuckles, “me either. I’m staying in their spare room” she points to Lexa and Clarke, “so behave”

Clarke blushes.

Abby is actually pouting and Emma grins, “ there’s actually two rooms off of ours, Abby, you are welcome to make use of the second one, if you wish to stay closer to your daughter”

“you don’t want me to head for Arkadia now?” Abby asks, surprised, and relieved. 

“oh right, your heart... sorry about that. god no, you are not going back there tonight, we need a plan first,” Emma says

“ and we all need rest before anything” Regina adds.

Abby studies them both for a moment and nods gratefully, “in that case, I will, thank you”

“it’s settled then. We sleep tonight. We try to contact Henry first thing in the morning, see how he is doing… and we deal with A.L.I.E.” Emma decides.

 Everyone nods their agreement. There are hugs, all around, as everyone says goodnight.  Abby and Raven remain behind as Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Indra retreat from their rooms, heading for their own sleeping quarters.

Emma leads Abby to the far spare room and Regina smiles at Raven, “your room is over here, my dear”

Raven follows Regina quietly, still absorbing the fact that this woman is her mother. Its obvious to her, both from her looks and the apparent affection Regina has for her. not to mention the test that confirmed it. but something bothers her

As Regina leads her into the room she will call hers, she states, “ you don’t actually remember me, do you? you or Emma”

Regina sighs, turning to face her daughter, sadness in her gaze, “I don’t, dear, but Emma… she is the one who removed our memories, at my request… so… she remembers more than I do, more than Lexa does”

Raven absorbs this, “ you removed your memories of us? why?”

Regina looks ready to cry again, “ it was the only way we would leave this realm and free Emma from her curse. And we had to protect you both. remembering you, put you in more danger.”

Regina steps closer, her voice softening, “but Raven, it doesn’t matter whether or not I remember you here” she points to her temple.

“I remember you here” her hand covers her heart. “ my heart told me who you were, just as it did with Lexa. love is more powerful than anything, even a loss of memories”

Raven nods, accepting this as Regina wraps her arms around Raven gently, cradling her head against her shoulder, running her fingers through her hair. “ I love you Raven”

Raven starts to cry, the stress, the overwhelming emotions of finding out she had two living parents, two mothers, no less, finally overtaking her. Regina didn’t speak, she just cradled Raven in her arms, letting her cry. when Raven had exhausted herself, and her leg threatened to give out under her weight, Regina shifted them to the bed and Raven crawled under the covers. Regina tugged them up over her, smiling wistfully as she smoothed the furs over Raven. Raven felt odd, like she ought to be embarrassed, being an adult, and being tucked in by her mother, whom she was meeting for the first time, but it didn’t feel odd at all. It felt right. It felt like home. Regina leaned over her gently, brushing her lips across Raven’s forehead, “sleep well Raven”

She stands, and Raven sees Emma standing in the doorway, grinning at the two of them, through tears. “goodnight kiddo, sleep well” Emma manages.

Raven nods. “Buenas noches mamas”.

It rolls off her tongue before she can stop it and Emma freezes for a moment, then steps swiftly into the room and sits on the bed beside her, brushing a kiss across her forehead, just as Regina had, “ Buenas noches, pájaro pequeño”.

Raven is surprised, hearing Emma speak Spanish, at how familiar it sounds, feels. “ you used to call me that, little bird… didn’t you?” she asks, softly.

Emma nods, “si”

Raven grins at the familiarity. Regina is watching them with impossibly soft eyes. Emma winks at her and stands, retreating from the room, “we are next door, if you need us”

Raven nods and her mothers’ hesitate a moment longer before finally leaving the room, leaving the door cracked. She settles back and stares at the ceiling for a long while, listening to the soft cadence of their hushed voices until it finally lulls her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what did ya think? worth waiting longer than an hour for? ;-) seriously though... I sat down, intending to take a break from this story for a night and play Skyrim... and this happened instead. gotta say, this was more fun than dragon slaying.


	19. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...   
> *scratches back of neck*   
> oops?!   
> another curve ball. sorry peeps. but I sat down to write them going to see Henry, and some unresolved stuff from the previous reveal needed to be sorted out first. this chapter is a bit angsty. so sorry about that, but hey, it works out ;-)  
> next chapter will be Henry focused, promise :-) it's time he meets his sisters, again.

Emma can’t sleep. Regina finally gave in to her exhaustion a little over an hour ago, her eyelids fluttering desperately as she fought to stay away. Emma had kissed her softly, “sleep. We will talk more tomorrow”

Regina was too exhausted to protest, sighing and curling into the blonde’s embrace as she gave herself over to her exhaustion. Emma was still awake, staring at the ceiling. she glanced at the billowing curtains, allowing a soft breeze into their room.  Dawn was already on the horizon, pink hues slipping over the horizon, giving way to amber and gold. Emma watched, stroking Regina’s hair gently, lost in thought.

She knew more than she was telling Regina, telling anyone. And the secrets were piling up. Some had spilled out today, and Emma couldn’t be happier that the result was she was reunited with her two precious daughters. But she was nervous, and so afraid. Afraid of what would happen when Regina learned the truth. _" there's nothing more dangerous than untold stories, and the people who don't want them told"._ that sentence had created so much fear in her, she knew, deep down that was directed at her. coupled with her visions of her death, and Emma was certain, her past was coming back to haunt her. her day of reckoning was coming. she could only hope, and pray, that she could reunite her family before that happened, and somehow, find the courage, to tell the whole truth, before someone did it for her. 

 Alexandria and Raven had been so small, so tiny when she last saw them. now they were both grown women. Her heart ached, as only a mother’s could for the lost time, the years she was separated from them. she had told Regina, told everyone, that they had returned to Storybrooke, upon leaving here. But that was only partially true. Emma had sent her true love, and her son back home, returned to Camelot and sent everyone trapped there home, taken their memories, placed them under a powerful protection spell that imitated the dark curse and left again, in search of Raven’s lost heart.

She had tried, and failed to rescue Alexandria from the grounders. She was feared here. She was lucky no one had learned of _her_ grounder name yet. Clarke was Wanheda, Commander of Death. Emma… she was something worse. She sighed, her memories of the years separated from her true love, from her son, desperately trying to reunite their family. When she finally understood why her daughters had bene ripped from her, her heart broke. They shared her fate, the fate of a savior. She could no more keep them from their destiny’s than she could avoid her own. She finally gave up on trying to rescue Alexandria, visited Abby once more, threatening the woman within an inch of her life if she failed to protect her daughter from all harm, and failed to find Raven’s heart and set about Trying to hunt down an angry, vengeful Hook, who was traversing multiple realms, wreaking havoc, knowing full well Emma would follow, cleaning up his messes, while getting into messes all her own. All in all, Emma had spent closer to twenty four years as the Dark One, and aside from Hook, Rumpelstiltskin was the only one who knew the whole, dark, ugly truth of it. because he had taken the curse back. part of her resented him for that.

Emma had gone by another name then, after she had left Regina and Henry behind, living in Storybrooke, under the illusion of the dark curse, a clever trick Emma thought of on the fly. She replicated the curse, shaping it into a protection spell, using whatever was left of her true love magic to create the spell without the sacrifice of the one she loved most, altering it to protect her family instead while she traversed realms, desperately trying to put her family back together. She had failed.

She had come back to Storybrooke, 23 years later, only when Hook did, pleased that the trap she had set for him worked. The moment he appeared in the town, she was there, his memories were erased by her spell, which she lifted, removing their memories of being trapped for twenty three years. That, more than anything else, Emma had hated. He hated robbing their lives from them, but she knew, they could never know the full truth. Hook, on the other hand, was simpler, she wiped his memories of his time as the dark one, cloaked the sword, and created the false circumstances surrounding her trying to remove the sword, all a distraction, to keep her family from learning the real truth. Hook, when he did remember, and overcame his anger, after speaking to Regina, no less, decided to sacrifice himself, instead of allowing Emma to do the honors. When he had sacrificed himself, Emma had followed him to hell, desperate for penance, convinced in her own mind she had lost to her true love, to her happy ending when she let her family be torn apart, all those years ago. She didn’t deserve Regina. Regina had no memory of ever having fallen in love with her.

 She had thrown herself into a relationship with Hook, ignored the pain it caused Regina, ignored Regina’s own struggle as she tried, and failed to be happy with Robin Hood, unable to understand, why they were not working. how could she, with her memories gone? And yet… the draw between them had been too strong to ignore, even without Regina’s memories to assist her.

She felt guilty, holding Regina now, in her arms, when she was keeping so much of the truth from her. as much as Emma told herself it was to protect her, she knew it was more that she was afraid, afraid of how Regina would react, if she truly knew everything. If she knew how dark Emma had truly become, separated from her loved ones, alone, and desperate. She recalled the conversation in New York, when Regina revealed her own inner darkness, when Emma had attempted to tell her, then, that she truly did understand.

_“ you went up to the precipice, but you got pulled back” Regina had argued.  Emma’s heart had ached, ached to reveal the truth, ached to share the burden she bore with the woman she loved, but she couldn’t. because she did understand. She understood darkness far more intimately than Regina realized. Emma had become every bit the monster Regina claimed herself to be, and more._

_She almost blurted out the truth, after Regina countered her belief in her with, "that’s because, Emma, you are good”_

_Emma wanted to scream, “ you have no idea what I’ve done. The choices I’ve made, the lives I’ve destroyed!”_

_But Regina had stood, crossed the room to her, and held her shoulders, studying her closely, “ but for me, it’s a simple choice really. I would rather suffer, than to see that pain on the people I care about.” Emma had swallowed her words than, deciding she too, would suffer in silence, carrying her burdens, her guilt, her shame, her demons alone, rather than burden Regina with it, when Regina still wrestled with her own._

She feels the woman shift in her arms, a groggy voice, “ you’re still awake?” Regina sits up, worry evident in her soft features, “Emma, what’s wrong?” Emma can’t meet her gaze. Soft fingers brush away tears Emma hadn’t realized she was crying, “oh, Emma. What is it? you can tell me”

Regina is cupping her chin, turning Emma to face her, “ whatever it is, we can handle it, together”

Emma can’t handle the earnest care in Regina’s warm brown eyes. She tries to look away, tries to hide, “Emma, what are you keeping from me? what are you so afraid to tell me?”

Emma swallows, finding her voice, “ you will never forgive me” it’s a whisper.

Regina stares at her like she’s grown a third head, laughs nervously, “ there’s nothing you’ve done that can be _that_ bad, Emma”

“you think you know me, but you don’t Regina. You don’t know the things I’ve done, to try to keep this family safe, to put us back together. The sacrifices that had to be made, the price….” _i've paid, the price others have paid_

Regina is afraid now. Emma can see in in her chocolate eyes, raw, fear. It tears at her insides, and Emma feels anguish, overwhelming, soul crushing guilt.

“what did you do?” Regina asks, her voice barely a whisper.

“what I had to.” Emma states, trying to pull away from Regina.

Regina doesn’t let go, grabs her hand, cups her face, “Emma, please, don’t shut me out… we’ve been through too much” Emma hates that Regina knows she can do that, throw Emma’s words back in her face, and it work

Emma stares at the hand grasping hers, the thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand. She doesn’t deserve this. She had resigned herself to not having this, to being content with her daughters not knowing who she was, with Regina never learning the truth, if it meant sparing them all unnecessary pain.

Emma whispered, “Trikova Wuskripa”

Regina stares at her, not comprehending her words and Emma finds the courage, somehow, to continue, “ that was what they called me here”

Regina nods, “what does it mean?”

Emma swallows, “shadow monster, or, the monster in the shadows”

Regina’s brow furrows, “ so… you went dark, while we were here last time, how come no one recognizes you? why keep that from me?”

Emma swallows again, nervously twisting her hands in her lap, “ it was after I sent you home”

Regina’s eyes narrow dangerously, “what?!”

Emma does her best not to cringe, this is, after all what she expected, and no more than she deserves.

She can feel Regina’s magic roiling beneath the surface, sees her take a steadying breath, trying to calm herself, “Emma… what do you mean, after you sent me home?”

“ you nearly died, Regina. Henry… was at risk too… they had already take our daughters, I couldn’t risk Henry, couldn’t risk you. I… I sent you back to Storybrooke, and sent everyone in Camelot back. and I placed you all under a protection spell, it prevented you from aging, kept you safe, while I tried to get our daughters back and stop Hook, alone”

“you sent me home you came back here, alone?! Emma! You could have died! And we… we wouldn’t have even known!”

Emma glances at her, surprised, “that’s what you are angry about? Really? Not the fact that I left you behind and became pretty much every realm’s worst nightmare? They all have names for me, you know. me and Hook. “Trikova Wuskripa” is mild, compared to some of the names I now carry”

Regina gasps, staring at the Emma with new eyes, “ why are you telling me this?”

Regina studies her for a long moment, her anger fading as understanding dawns, “are you expecting me to reject you?”

Regina shakes her head, “Emma, it doesn’t matter what you think you’ve done. I know you. you.. are good.. deep down….”

Emma trembles, “no, I’m not. I’ve…. Destroyed lives Regina, stolen hearts, killed, hundreds. I…” Emma shudders as memories tear through her skull, tormenting her, “I did awful things, to good people, and I justified it, hat Hook made me do it, that I was trying to protect my family… but… I earned those names… every one of them.”

Regina is shaking her head, “no Emma, that can’t be true”

“I left you, and our son, and was the dark one for 24 years Regina, not a few weeks, not a couple months or even a couple years like I confessed last night, but twenty four years!”

That does it for Regina. That triggers her rage. Emma sits back and watches as the woman she loves yanks out of her grasp, pushing out of the bed they shared, pacing angrily, “you lied to me? _why?_ I thought we were done with secrets, done with lies, Miss Swan!” she hissed, trying to keep her voice down

“I did what I thought was best, I meant what I said, I separated myself from you, from Henry to keep you both safe, but when I did, there was no one around to tell me what I was doing was dangerous, reckless, and stupid. You weren’t there, because you were safe! I won’t apologize for that, don’t ask me to.”

“ you took twenty four years from me? Emma?” Emma nods. she can't even wince at Regina's tone. it reminds her so much of , _"you. you did this?"_ Regina's voice carries the same betrayal now, and this is far worse than accidentally bringing back your best friend's soul mate's dead wife. Emma had become a monster, the monster Regina had fought so hard to keep her from becoming.

Regina’s tone turns dangerous, “ Twenty four years that we could have been together, with Henry, as a family, trying to get our daughters back, together. You didn’t have to lose yourself to darkness. You _chose_ it, I bet you even _liked_ it” Regina's lips curl into her telltale sneer, trying to disguise how much Emma's little reveal really hurt her

“yes, I did, so you wouldn’t have to. And yes, I fucking liked it, okay, is that what you want to hear? I _loved_ the darkness, it felt incredible, to give into every impulse, to let the anger out, to lash out." Regina flinches, remembering the conversation over the well in Camelot.

Emma continues, disgusted with herself, " No one could fucking touch me. I made _you_ , the Evil Queen look like a fucking _angel,_ with the things _I_ did. does that make you feel better, Regina, hearing me admit it?”

Emma raised her hand to stop Regina’s protest, “you have tried, so hard, to keep me from the darkness Regina, but don’t you see, you can’t. you can’t keep me from it anymore than you could keep yourself from it”

“I could have stopped you from going too far, Emma. We pull each other back!”

“ sometimes, you can’t be pulled back” Regina flinches, obviously recalling their conversation in New York as well.

she looks at Emma with fresh hurt, fresh pain in her eyes, “ you told me, that you understood… I…”

“couldn’t have known, Regina. I kept it from you, to protect you, to protect what was left of our family.”

Regina tilts her head, studying Emma, comes back to the bed slowly, sitting on the edge, “ you were trying to tell me, then, weren’t you? and I… I shut you down”

Emma sighs, “ I didn’t know how to tell you, Regina. I didn’t want to cause you more pain. You had just lost Robin, again.”

Regina glares at her, “ I never would have been with him, _again,_ if it wasn’t for you.”

“I know, I am sorry. I… didn’t, I still don’t deserve you, and I knew that, so… I wanted someone better for you, someone who could make you happy without all the baggage, all the darkness.”

Regina shakes her head, “ you insufferable _idiot_!”

 Emma flinches under the insult and Regina’s tone softens, slightly, “ I was with him, because you were with _Hook_.”

“ I was with Hook, because you rushed so easily into Robin’s arms in Camelot,” Emma retorts, “and as soon as your memories were gone, you went right back to him, immediately, as if…” she stops herself at the wounded expression on Regina’s face.

“as if _what_ , Miss Swan?” Regina snaps at her, tears streaming down her face, “go ahead, say it!”

“as if… what we had, our family, meant nothing” Emma whispers, ashamed of herself for thinking it, let alone giving it voice.

“seriously?! you are blaming me, for _my_ behavior under _your_ spell? Really? How is that even fair?!”

“it’s not.” Emma agrees sadly, wishing she could take the swords back, hating herself for causing Regina yet more pain, more of her own guilt.

They hear a door creak and Raven is stepping into the room, groggily, “ ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están ustedes dos gritando el uno al otro?” _what the fuck is going on in here? Why are you two screaming at each other?_

Emma sighs, “Lo siento, pequeño pájaro, es culpa mía, trastorné a tu madre” _I’m sorry little bird, It’s my fault. I upset your mother._

“arreglas” _fix it._ Raven says firmly to Emma, before turning to her brunette mother with the same tone, “Perdonarla, por favor. Es demasiado pronto para esta mierda” _forgive her please. It’s too early for this shit._

Regina’s lips quirk into a smile, “language” she reprimands gently, before turning to Emma. There is so much pain there, and it makes Emma’s heart ache, knowing she put it there.

“I would rather suffer, than see that pain, on the people I care about.” She whispers, praying it’s enough to make Regina understand.

Regina stares at her, and comprehension dawns, “you were going to tell me, until I said _that_ , weren’t you?” her tone has softened, the anger and defensiveness fading from Regina’s posture.

Emma sees the sadness in her gaze and sighs heavily, “for what it’s worth, I _am_ sorry for not telling you. I should have. You deserved to know about our daughters, about… all of it”

“you never should have left, you should know by now, we do it together, _always_ ” Regina is offering her hand, and Emma accepts the peace offering Regina is giving her gratefully. Their fight is over.

 they still need to talk, oh do they need to talk, but she is forgiven, “I know. and I’m sorry. We do it together, from now on, I swear”

Regina simply nods, “together”

Raven grunts, apparently satisfied and starts to head stiffly back for her room. “Raven” Regina calls softly.

Raven turns around, smirking, " si, mama?”

“come sit with us”

Raven eyes them both for a moment before sighing, “can I lay down? cuz I’m still exhausted, the prison beds sucked.”

Regina smiles, “absolutely.” She stands, allowing Raven to crawl in beside Emma, than climbs in on the other side.

“no more fighting, especially over the past, k guys? What’s done is done. Lexa and I are okay, we know generally speaking, where my heart is… and we all found each other, that’s what matters. So no more fighting.”

“no more fighting kid” Emma agrees.

Raven nods and looks at Regina, “no more fighting. Promise.” The look is so earnest, and it reminds her of Henry.

She nods, swallowing, “I promise, no more fighting over the past”

Raven narrows her eyes, “no more fighting period”

Emma snorts, “yeah, that’s pushing it kid. we are bound to fight over something”

Emma regards her daughter seriously, before glancing at Regina, her expression earnest, “but that doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. Parents fight. It’s… normal”

“ yeah, maybe normal people fight normally” Raven snorts, “you two, don’t, pretty sure you woke up the whole floor”

Regina blushes, “ I’m sorry we woke you Raven, we were trying to keep our voices down”

“you failed, miserably” Abby’s cranky voice called from the second room.

“good morning to you too” Emma snorts.

 A soft knock shakes their reverie, “come in,” Regina calls.

 and Lexa is padding into the room, barefooted and still in her night clothes,  Clarke and Octavia close behind. “everything alright in here?”

“it is now kiddo” Emma says, smiling when Regina reaches for her hand. She doesn’t know how she was so lucky, to get a woman who forgave her so willingly, who accepted her darkness and her past, but she did. She knew the fact that they had an ever larger family had something to do with it.

Lexa regards them seriously, gives Emma a long look before turning to her brunette mother, “don’t be angry with her, for sending you home. You nearly died. And she did try, very hard to get me back I was the one to convince her to let me go, just before my conclave”

Regina stared at Emma, “ you were here for that long, trying to rescue her?”

“yes… but… she and Raven are saviors, there are the product of true love, and the beginning of a line of saviors” Emma glanced at Lexa, “ I didn’t think you remembered any of that, after I…”

“it.. started coming back, in my dreams last night” Lexa explains, trying to stay calm, passive, but Emma can tell, the memories cause Lexa just as much pain as they do Emma. “I’m sorry Lexa, so very sorry” she whispered.

“you tried. That’s what mattered. And you made damn sure I knew that I had two moms who loved me, who wanted me, who would come back for me one day”

Regina glances between them, “ you took her memories too?” her tone belies more frustration, bordering on anger

Lexa is quick to defend Emma,” she told me she had to leave, to stop Hook. I… asked her to take my memories. It was too painful, and it was distracting me from my duties as natblida.”

“I didn’t want to, but I had to stop Hook, I had to find out for sure, about the prophecy”

“what prophecy?” Regina is staring at Emma, her gaze now unreadable.

“ two women bound by fate, both pure light, and pure dark, from them a new line will rise. from two saviors bound by the most powerful magic of all, a savior will rise for every realm” Emma recites softly.

Regina looks at her confused, “a line of saviors?”

Emma smiles, in spite of her discomfort, “ really Regina, have you already forgotten? Who saved me from your mother when we were trapped in the Enchanted forest? Who sacrificed themselves first to save the town from the trigger? Who saved us from Zelena, using light magic, rather than dark? Who was the savior in the enchanted forest alternate universe we were in? then again is Camelot?”

Regina stared at her, as realization dawned, “ me? a savior. You’re delusional dear. I am no savior”

“and neither am I Regina, and yet”

Lexa countered, “actually, you both are. The prophecy, that led the grounders to me in the first place, was that they would find their next commander, the one destined to save them, to bring peace, with the first generation of saviors. You. and Emma. They too spoke of both light and dark”

Regina turns to her confused and Clarke agrees, “it’s true, I heard the prophecy, when I was in hiding. I had no idea what it meant at the time, but now… it makes perfect sense. It really is you two, and your kids.”

“a savior for every realm… that’s a lot of kids” Octavia mutters. Raven giggles until she catches the nervous look Regina and Emma are sharing. "what's wrong?" Raven asks, her previous lightness gone.

Emma bites her lip, “we need to check on Henry”

Regina nods her agreement, “particularly in light of what we have learned about savior’s fates recently” Regina adds softly.

Lexa is the first to move, “let’s get dressed. It’s still early so we have time to check in on Henry, before I am due in the throne room, to deal with Skiakru. We will meet at the lift, fifteen minutes?”

everyone nods and returns to their rooms to change into appropriate clothes for the day. Emma reaches for Regina the second they are alone, “hey… are we… okay?”

Regina sighs, and faces Emma. She studies her for a long moment, “is there anything else you are keeping from me?”

Emma shakes her head, emphatically, “no, that’s it. I told you the abbreviated version, obviously, but I told you the truth, and if you want your memories back…”

Regina swallows, “that depends… on whether or not Henry does”

Emma nods, “okay.” she can accept that. It makes complete sense that Regina would leave the decision up to their son.

Regina reaches for her, fingers brushing her side, up her arms, “ I meant it, Emma, from now on, we do this together no more running off on your own, leaving me behind, playing hero solo. That’s not how we operate”

“we do this together” Emma agrees

“always” Regina vows.

“always” Emma repeats, laying her head against Regina’s shoulder, breathing her in, as Regina wrapped her arms around her, “ I love you, you idiot,” there is so much warm affection in her tone, and Emma breathes it in. Regina pauses, “ you do know that, right Emma?” her voice betrays the depth of emotion Regina is fighting to control at the moment.

Emma grins, presses a kiss against Regina’s neck, enjoying the way the woman in her arms hums at the contact, “ yes,  I know, and I love you too, even when I suck at showing it”

“even when you are being incredibly stupid and leaving me behind for twenty four years?”

“even then, especially then.” Emma pulls back, “I love you, I thought… I thought I was protecting you”

“I can’t even stay angry at you, you know… I want to, so badly, but… knowing what I know now, I can’t be angry at you, not when I would have done the same in a heartbeat, to protect you, to protect Henry, our girls… I just wish…”

“I know. I wish I could take it back, go back and change it, be with you instead, but I can’t”

“I don’t. Lexa knew she was loved. Raven was cared for, safe. I was with Henry, and you… you were looking after our girls. I just wish you had talked to me, given me a chance, to find a way, to do this _together_ ”she emphasizes that word, like it means everything to her, and Emma understands, remembers all the times they came through a war, a fight, another threat, with that word alone.

Emma smiles at her, “is that our phrase?”

Regina gives her an odd look, “what are you talking about?”

“you know, like my parents and  ‘I will always find you’. is ours ‘we do it together?’”

Regina chuckles warmly, “do we need a phrase dear, really? Could you be any more like your parents right now?”

“well I am a charming” Emma nudges her, as she changes clothes, enjoying the way Regina flushes when Emma pulls the nightgown over her head, the way she averts her gaze carefully, the way her voice trembles when Regina husks her name, “Emma….”

“like what you see?” Emma teases and Regina actually growls at her, “get dressed, please… quickly”

Regina turns away and retreats behind a partition to change herself, and Emma wonders if she overstepped. She dresses quickly, embarrassed by her forwardness.

When Regina reemerges, she smirks at Emma’s armor, “much better dear”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Regina silences her with a searing kiss, “you were distracting me, my dear. I want to see Henry. It wasn’t too forward, it.. simply caught me off guard, is all”

“still, after our conversation today…”

“enough, Emma." she slips three fingers under Emma's chin, forces her to meet her gaze, " I love you, I forgive you. Raven is right. The past is the past. we can’t change it, we can only move forward. You are here now, and we found our daughters. We are going to get Raven’s heart back, heal her leg, and reunite our family, one way or another. Focus on that, release the self-loathing. Please.” Regina kisses her again, and this time it’s soft, gentle, full of love and adoration, full of forgiveness.

Emma accepts her kiss, the warmth of her embrace, the forgiveness she offers so calmly. Regina understands her in a way no one else does, no one else can.

“thank you, Regina”

“whatever for?”

“for understanding.”

Regina brushes a kiss across her knuckles, cradling her hand in hers, “you’ve done the same for me, many times. Forgiven the unforgivable. It’s simply my turn to return the favor”

Emma shake her head, releases a shaky laugh, “ let’s go see our son”


	20. Henry

It had been a week since he had seen either of his mothers. A week since that last moment in the vault together, before they had headed to the beach, separately. A week since his mother had wrapped him in her arms, a week since his ma had affectionately ruffled his hair, just to smirk and watch as his mother smoothed it once more. A whole week, without either of his two powerhouse parents.

A week pretending that he didn’t know they were gone.

The queen was nice enough to him, almost nice enough for him to believe that part of her better somehow managed to split with her. a week of false smiles, awkward hugs, and stifled conversations. A week of sneaking out every night, once he was sure she was done checking in on him for hours, because honestly, she checked in on him as often as her better half, much to his chagrin. A week of sneaking off to the charming’s loft every night once the coast was clear, to talk to David, and Hook, trying to come up with a plan to find his mothers, and bring them home. A week of failure.

Henry was exhausted. and it was beginning to show. His shoulders slumped, dark circles under his eyes, fresh, healing burns on his skin, because Henry insisted on checking on Snow, in the burning room, because he could. Every time the queen saw those scars, she would scold him gently for endangering himself, and heal him, brushing a kiss across her forehead as she whispered, “all better”, only to have to do it again the next morning.

Henry skipped school this morning, needing desperately to be near his mothers, where he last saw them. so he had skipped out of class, ducking back out of the school just before the first bell rang, and ran all the way to his mother’s vault. He descended the stairs carefully, listening carefully to ensure the Queen wasn’t there.

He started breathing easier as soon as his feet hit the bottom step. This room was his mother’s solace, her safe place, when she was scared, when she felt alone, when she worried about him, or Emma. She came here, looking for answers, to get to work. He was here for the same purpose, hoping, beyond hope, that his mothers were safe, alive, and that one way, or another, he would find his way back to them. Henry set his bookbag aside, and starting rifling through his mother’s books. He knew better than to touch any of her potions or magical items, she had always warned him against that.

He rifled through book after book, looking for a spell, a potion, anything that could tell him where his mothers were. He occasionally looked at the clock, as he finished each book, frustrated that nothing was turning up. He was getting ready to leave, to get back to school in time to be picked up, without arousing suspicion, when his eyes landed on a book that he immediately recognized as a storybook.

“what the?” he went to his backpack, confirmed that his storybooks, the original, and the one he started since becoming the author, were still in his bag. They were. Puzzled, he went to the book, buried under several others, in the back, dark corner of the vault. He moved the others aside and gasped at the gold lettering that glittered up at him. This was no normal storybook. How it came to be here, he had no idea. He hesitated to open it, sensing, in his heart, that touching this book, opening it, and reading it’s contents, would change his world forever.

Henry swallowed, gathered his courage and ran his fingers lightly across the books lettering. Instead of the typical “once Upon a Time” it read, _“Swan-Mills Family_ ” in bold letters, underneath read, in smaller print, “ _A Line of Saviors_ ”. Henry smiled and flipped the book open, and grinned at what he saw. The first several chapters were about his brunette mother. He grabbed the book in his arms now, and sat down to read. He flipped through the pages and illustrations, keenly aware that this book, unlike Isaac’s, reflected many of his brunette mother’s motivations. It focused on her pain. On how she was light, but was twisted into darkness. The story changed several chapters in, picking up with Emma’s story, her birth, the dark curse, her life.

He read eagerly, feeling guilty, knowing much of what he was reading, was information he knew his mothers might not want him to know. they had always tried to shield him, but he wanted to know, needed to know. he suspected, this was their love story. He grinned at the recounting of his birth, amazed at the pictures. He read faster after that, getting to much of the story he knew, what he had seen with his own eyes, as his mothers started out as enemies, then united, over and over again, overcoming their differences to save each other, Henry, the town.

 Henry wasn’t prepared for chapter fifteen. His brow furrowed, confused, as his mothers’ stories diverged from the story he knew. He stared, his brain refusing to comprehend the images he saw now. A new land, a different one. Him, and his mothers, posing as “grounders”. Emma becoming pregnant, with twins. He stared, shocked, at the images, read the story of Henry being allowed to choose his sisters names. The cheeky grin on his face that he has no memory of, when he informed his mothers that the darker skinned child, her name would be Raven, since that was the closest the brunette would allow Henry or Emma to name one of her daughters after snow white. Apparently, he had thought himself rather clever, coming up with that name, lips red as blood, hair black as a raven’s feathers, as many of the Snow white tails had described her. he couldn’t help his smile, at the next photo, himself, holding one of his sisters in his arms, his mothers watching adoringly, as he fed her from a bottle.

Henry wasn’t aware of the tears streaming down his face at first, until tears splashed onto the page in front of him.

He heard the Queen approach, and for once, he didn’t try to hide. He stayed put, staring at the pages in front of him.

“oh Henry, you were never meant to see that”

He glanced up, saw the raw pain in her eyes, and was startled by it. “ this… what is this?” he asked, his voice betraying how very young he felt.

“ there’s nothing more dangerous than untold stories, Henry, and the people who don’t want them told. Please, close the book. You don’t need to see anymore”

He absorbed her words, narrowed his eyes and flipped ahead, ignoring her warning, “Henry, no… you don’t want to…”

He gasped as he saw his sisters being taken one by grounders, and then another, brunette woman he had never seen, stealing Raven’s heart. He flipped further, saw Emma end him and his brunette mother back, placing them under a powerful spell, and disappearing. He stared, eyes not comprehending the next page. He skipped several chapters then, images of Regina and Robin, and him, feeling like something was wrong, something was missing, but never understanding what. Emma becoming darker by the day, losing herself to the quest to reunite her family. He finally found the image he was looking for, Emma, reappearing in Granny’s, taking their memories, then waltzing in when they awoke. He stared at the caption for a long time, shoulders shaking with sobs, as the queen hovered, restlessly, unsure of herself, of whether or not she should approach him and try to comfort him, or let him be.

Her hands twisted nervously, as he read the caption, his voice strained, “Regina and Henry see Emma for the first time, in twenty four years”

“henry…” the queen sits beside him with a sigh. He ignores her,  he runs his fingers over the image, tracing his blonde mothers form, studying her, seeing for the first time, what he had been missing for so long, the same haunted look he saw in the queen’s eyes, in her better half’s eyes, even after they separated was there, in the image before him, so cearly, plainly evident in Emma's eyes as well.

He finally meets the queen’s gaze, his voice unsteady, “ is this… did this actually happen?”

She looks so sad, so lost in that moment, so wounded and hurt too, that for a moment he forgets that this is the Queen, not his mother. “yes” she whispers.

“ how long… how long have you known?!” his voice rose angrily, accusing

She sighs, hands twisting in her lap as she struggles to meet his gaze, “Henry, I am everything Regina suppressed. Everything that was suppressed in her, left with me. I am the only one who remembers. She doesn’t. she hasn’t had her memories return yet. I… however… found this book, and Emma’s dreamcatchers. So I remember it all”

“so you have known…”

“since your mother split us, I suspected, yes. That’s why I came here. I came here to find out what Emma was hiding. I never expected to find… this”

He stares at her, realizing she had casually outed herself as the queen, and his brow furrows, “ you knew… that I knew you weren’t her…”

She sighs, “ you were always bright Henry. Far too observant from your own good. Something you get from me” she sniffed haughtily.

He almost laughed. Instead, more tears slipped down his cheeks, “ I have two sisters. I am… actually 38 now?” he shakes his head, laughing wryly, “oh my god.. this is… too much…”

“Emma did what she thought was best. She was trying to protect us.”

He stares at her, confused, “ you are not angry at her?” he doesn’t believe what he is hearing. He wants to be angry at Emma.

She sighs heavily, takes one of his hands in her own, meets his gaze earnestly, “ no, I am not angry at Emma. I can’t be.”

“why not?” he asks curiously.

She gives him a small smile, “ I think you know, Henry. You are after all holding our story in your hands”

He glances at the page in front of him now, his brunette mother, pleading with a haunted Emma, her gaze so full of the same open affection Henry saw directed at him, even when he was in trouble.

“ you love her”

“yes, Henry, I do. Both sides of me, love her. I could no more hurt her, than I could hurt you”

"Then why? Why say all those ugly things to her, why be so hateful when you came here? Why send them behind a mirror, trapping them? why lie to me?”

She nods at the book in his lap, “may I?”

He hesitates, but hands it over. she hums her thanks, immediately flipping another few chapters ahead. He stares at the image in her lap over her shoulder, “ I haven't checked on their progress, in the last day or two, I was more worried about you… with your sneaking out til an ungodly hour”

He blushes, “ you knew I was sneaking out.”

“of course I knew Henry, I always know. I am your mother.”

“no, you’re not.” She looks incredibly wounded by his words until he continues, “ and neither is she. You aren’t you, separated. It’s not the same. She… needs you, as much as you need her”

She nods slowly, “ she cast me out, Henry. She doesn’t want me anymore. I am the worst of her”

“no, you’re not. Your are her strength, her backbone. Sure, you go too far, way too often, but that’s because you are separated from her compassion, her love, what tempers her.”

She pulls him into a fierce hug, “ I do love you Henry, even like this, I… I need you to know that”

He nods against her chest, “I do”

He glances at the book in her lap, at the open page, and smirks, “ so… you sent them there on purpose. Knowing they would find…” she releases him with a smile, “yes, your sisters. And they did… but now… now they need our help”

She pauses, lifting a page carefully, “Would you like to see them, Henry? Would you like to see your sisters?”

He stares at the page she is holding up, ready to turn, and he nods.

She turns the page over and Henry grins, because, yes, they most definitely are his sisters, grown up, and with a slight frown he realizes they are now older than him, but still, he sees the resemblance to both of his mothers. He studies them both, memorizing their faces, along with the faces of the two other girls they seem to have adopted.

Henry isn’t jealous, at least, he doesn’t think he is until the queen lifts his chin, wiping fresh tears from his eyes, “ they didn’t replace you, little prince. You are irreplaceable.” She kisses his forehead.

He nods, “you said they need our help… you actually want to help?”

She laughed, “of course I do. I sent them there to find your sisters. They were going to get rid of me… but… I saw an opportunity that was too good to pass up. But yes, little prince, they need our help… in fact, they are trying to ind a mirror to contact you, now”

He stares at her, “ how do you know?”

“I may be separated from Regina, but I can still feel her. we are the same person, Henry. And not a minute has passed, since I sent her there, that she wasn’t thinking about you, worrying about you. I can… feel them both, here” she points to her heart, a glint in her eyes, “ Emma’s magic is connected to mine”

“so you never actually wanted to hurt them? then what was the point of all this, all the awful things you’ve done, since you got here?”

She smirked, “ to make Regina desperate enough, to put me back. to make her see, that separating us, was a mistake. I am her, I couldn’t very well _admit_ that I needed her, now could I?”

He stares at her, trying to ascertain whether she is telling the truth. He wishes he had Emma’s superpower.

A rap, on glass startles him, and the Queen’s lips curl into a smile, “ah, there they are now, right on time. Let’s go say hello, shall we?”

She stands, handing him the book. “put that in your bag, and put it on”

He obeys, giving her a puzzled look, “why am I putting my backpack on?”

“Because dear, we aren’t just going to see them through the mirror… we… are going over there”

She digs through a pocket in her blazer, brings out his author’s pen, “now, do exactly as I tell you, okay?”

He glances at the pen, then at her, "but…”

“trust me, Henry”

She walks, confidently to the curtains hiding the mirror in her vault, tears them aside, and he gasps. His moms are talking on the other side, his brunette mother is crying, frustrated, “where is he?”

He steps up the mirror, “right here, moms”

“say hello to your son, dear” the queen grins over Henry's shoulder as the two women stare on in shock.

“stay away from my son!” Regina rages, and Emma places a calming hand on her arm, “Regina”

“moms, it’s okay… she’s here to help”

“help?!” his mother asks, “since when, she is the one who sent us here, trapped us here, without magic. You can’t trust her Henry”

“I see you found your girls, dear.”

Regina gasps, “you…knew?”

“of course I knew. Why do you think I sent you there instead of the world behind the mirror, like you intended for me? I never actually wanted to hurt you dear, or Emma. I wanted what I have always wanted. My happy ending”

Emma looks between the two women who are the same, and sighs, “she’s telling the truth.”

“thanks, for that useful information Emma” Regina snaps, “ how do we get home?”

The queen laughed, “simple. You don’t. not yet. Not until Raven’s heart is found.”

“so you trapped us here, to find and help our daughters?” Emma asked, “why?”

“isn’t it obvious, Emma? I want our family whole. I want to be whole. And I can’t, if you aren’t truly yourself because of guilt, and Regina still insists on being separate from me”

“ you want… to reverse it?” Regina asks, hope in her eyes.

“yes dear, don’t _make_ me say it twice. I want to rejoin with you, and be the person we were before. I have the lost memories, Emma” the queen glances at the blonde, “ it never mattered to her, our dark side, she understood it, accepted it. why couldn’t you?”

“I thought… I thought I had to destroy the darkness in me, to finally be whole”

“ your world makes no sense” a voice pops up from somewhere off to the side and Raven steps into view, “moms, everyone has a dark side. It’s part of being human. We all have dark secrets we don’t want exposed, unforgivable things we’ve done. I don’t understand why you two seem to have such a hard time grasping that”

“it’s the world they grew up in” Henry chimes in, grinning at his sister, “Hi Raven. I’m…”

“henry?! Oh my god, how do you not look any different?”

Lexa crowds into the mirror now, growling, “let me see”

“ dear _lord_ , everyone back up, we’re coming through” the queen announces, pulling Henry back. “Henry, be a dear, write what I tell you to”

She picks up a hammer and releases an exasperated sigh when everyone is closer to the mirror, watching in alarm, “back up, you imbeciles, do you want to get hurt?!”

She turns to Henry, “alright, my little author, write this… when the queen shattered the mirror, the veil between Storybrooke and the realm of the 100 was shattered, and a portal appeared in the mirror’s stead”

He grabbed a blank page and hastily wrote what she instructed and she nodded, reading the page, pleased. “at least someone can follow simple instructions.”

She turns back to the mirror, lifts the hammer and glares at the women on the other side, “last chance, back up, unless you want glass embedded in your faces”

They hastily retreat and Emma asks, “why are you coming through? Henry is safer there”

The queen ignores her, slamming the hammer into the mirror. The glass shatters and a portal appears, enlargening the mirror into a door. She takes Henry’s hand as he watches in fascination, “come along dear, lets go save our family”

Henry takes her hand and they fall through the portal, the Queen holding him tightly, wrapping herself around him to protect him from the impact. They slam into concrete floors and she groans, releasing him slowly as is two mothers rush to his side, followed by his sisters. Several others stand off to the side, looking worried, but don’t immediately approach.

Henry tosses them a light smile as he groans and gets to his feet, immediately enveloped in his mothers’ arms. He cries. He knows it’s childish, but he can’t help it. he hasn’t been without both his mothers for this long since Neverland.

Regina and Emma release him slowly as Regina checks him for wounds. The queen chuckles self deprecatingly, “don’t mind me, I’m fine too, thanks for asking”

Lexa is staring at the woman, then at her twin, back and forth, fascinated, “ you are both…”

“we are the same person, dear, just separated into the two extremes of ourselves, is all. Do stop staring, it’s rude”

Lexa’s jaw snaps shut and she lifts an eyebrow in challenge, “ the evil queen, I assume”.

The Queen nods.

Lexa sticks out her arm, in greeting, “welcome, mother”

Regina’s head snaps up at that word, and Henry watches his mother closely as Lexa clasps forearms with the queen, and then pulls her into a hug, “ we can use all the help we can get.”

Regina tears up, and so does the queen. Emma ruffles his hair, and he grins. He glances at what they are wearing for the first time and smirks, “nice clothes”

The queen is released from Lexa’s grip and Raven moves in, copying Lexa’s move, clasping forearms, then yanking a still shellshocked queen into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here, in one piece”

“two pieces, dear, I need to rejoin with Regina for one piece to be true”

Raven grins, “ whatever, you knew what I meant”

Henry approaches the queen carefully, wraps his arms around her, “thank you” he breathes, “I missed them so much”

“as did I dear” she kisses his hair, “as did I”

Regina clears her throat, approaching the queen, “ you came to help?”

“yes dear, I did. And to offer you this.” The queen reaches into her blazer, pulls out a vial of red liquid, “ when you are ready, to rejoin with me, to make us whole again, our family whole again, let me know.”

Regina takes the vial, “ you…. made an antiserum. How?”

The queen grins, “ Hyde switched vials with the Dark One, and I switched with him. All I needed was the serum, to make the antiserum.”

“will it work?”

“only if you truly want it to. So don’t try until you are sure you are ready to handle me again”the Queen winks.

Regina nods, studying the vial, meeting her own brown eyes with tears, “thank you… I’m… so sorry, Regina, for doing this to you, you.. didn’t deserve this”

The queen chuckled, "it never gets less awkward, does it, talking to yourself?”

Henry leaves the two sides of his mothers, moves to Hug Lexa, “Hi, Alex, long time no see”

Lexa tilts her head to the side, "that's right, you always called me Alex, everyone else called me Lexa."

"had to be original" Henry smirked. 

Lexa grins and pulls him into a hug, "I missed you, brother"

Emma is crying, standing off to the side, looking ashamed. He takes Lexa’s hand, tugs her over to Emma, “ma. It’s okay… the queen, she explained it to me. and when we get back home, you can give me my memories back.”

She stares between two of her children, “I’m so sorry, Henry”

“I forgive you. you did what you thought ws best, tried to give me and mom our best chance. You just need to remember that your best chance, our best chance, is together, not separated, from now on. Okay?”

“when did you get so wise?” she whispers. He grins, “well I am thirty eight years old, ma.”

She laughs, “nice try kid, no you’re not. You’re still my teenage son.”

Henry lets Lexa pull him into a hug, then stands there as she studies him, thoughtfully, “ you remind me of Aiden”

“whose aiden?” Henry asks curiously.

“ he’s… like me. natblida, in the running for next commander”

A blonde shoves away frowm the wall, swaggers over, “ _don’t_ start talking about your death again” she warns

“death? you can’t die, we just found you!” Henry protests. too many people in his family have death sentences hanging over them as it is. 

Lexa laughs, “I’m not dying, Henry, not for a long time, I promise” Lexa straightens, takes the younger blonde’s hand, “ this is Clarke.. she’s…”

“kinda adopted into the family, and dating you, yeah, I know” he smirks at the surprise on her face as he pulls his backpack off, and shows them their picture in the book.

Regina and Emma rejoin him immediately, “ what book is that?” Regina asks, curious.

Emma is pale, her eyes darting to the queen, “ you showed him that?!”

“he found it, Emma. I told him.. not to look. That some stories are not to be told, but…”

Regina glances between them, “what stories?” she stands, hisses at Emma, ”you said no more secrets”

The queen waves her anger away, “ she told you everything, Regina. Relax. You know everything you need to know. knowing the details will only cause you both unnecessary pain. which is what I tried to tell Henry”

The queen takes the book from him gently, closing it. he huffs in frustration, “ I was showing them their baby pictures”

The queen hands the book to Emma, her gaze gentle, “read it, for yourself, and share what needs to be shared with your family. You, should decide.”

Regina glances at the queen, “ you are protecting her?”

“of course dear, it’s what we do. Protect each other. Love each other, fight together. Just because you separated from me, doesn’t mean I love her any less. That came with me too.”

Regina eyes the book in Emma’s hands, the way the blonde trembles as she stares at it's contents.

Henry takes his mother’s hand, looks at Emma earnestly, “we trust you. and we love you. okay. Nothing in that book will change that” He tugs on his brunette mothers hand, urging her, silently to agree with him.

She does, “ Henry’s right. Whatever’s in that book, we can deal with it, together”

Emma nods, gratefully, “thank you.”

A guard knocks just before he enters the room, clearing his throat, startled when two identical brunettes turn around. He stammers, confused, “Heda… Skiakru… they are waiting for you in the throne room, as requested” his eyes keep darting between the  two versions of Henry’s mothers,and then, darting to him. Henry smirks at the guard’s obvious confusion and discomfort.

“thank you, Ortan. Please, not a word about…” she gestures to his two brunette mothers, “this.”

He nods, averting his gaze, “sha, Heda” before bowing out.

Lexa sighs, “ I have to go… I need to deal with skiakru. Clarke?”

The blonde nods, her expression serious, “of course”

Henry notices the others against the wall, watching curiously. A lanky young brunette, hair pulled back in braids moves first, almost expecting the order, before it comes.

Lexa turns to her, “Octavia, if you could escort my family back to their floor, unseen, that would be appreciated. Indra..”

the African American next to Octavia nods shaprly, “sha Heda?”

“ stay with them… please”

“of coure Heda, I will keep your family safe”

Lexa smiles warmly, “Thank you, Indra”

Lexa nods sharply to the remaining woman in the room, “Abby, come with us please”

The woman glances at the family in front of her, smiles at Henry when she catches him studying her, and nods to Lexa, “of course, Lexa”

“Heda, to you” Indra mutters darkly.

Lexa just smirks.

She turns back to her family, “we will rejoin you, as soon as we are able”

Henry watches his sister and her entourage sweep from the room, grinning at how much her movements, her posture, everything reminds him of his brunette mother, and the Queen .

Octavia steps away from the wall, “okay, everyone follow me… Regina and um…”

She looks at the Queen, “what do I call you?”

The queen laughs, “ just call me Regina dear”

“ yeah, cause that’s not gonna get confusing” Octavia mutters and both brunettes laugh.

Henry falls into step beside Raven, staring at the contraption on her leg, “damn, what happened to you?”

"I blew up a bridge... while hurt... leg never healed quite right"

Both models of Regina turn around “Language, Henry”

Raven lets out a sharp bark of laughter, “oh god, that’s gotta be hard to deal with, two of them… running around like that”

He shrugged, “it gets weird, yeah, but my whole life is weird”

Raven laughed again, “mine too kid, I’ve got a thirty eight year old brother trapped in a fourteen year old boy’s body… two… well, right now, three moms, a twin sister I just met but barely get along with, and oh yeah, magic is a real thing, and some AI stole my magical heart because she wants to become human”

Henry smirked, “ yeah, life is weird. But one thing about this family… we get through it, we always do”


	21. Premonitions

Lexa’s world had been turned upside down in the last week. Between rescuing Clarke from the Ice nation, to finding two strangers at the top of her tower, to facing the possibility of her own death just a few days ago, to now finding out that the two strangers she and Clarke saved were her long lost mothers, whom she had cast out of her mind, convinced she would never see again. now, she was reunited with her sister, her older brother who looked every bit as young as the last time she saw him, and Regina’s evil doppelganger, who, frankly wasn’t quite as evil as Lexa had been expecting were also here, having jumped realms to help them find Raven’s heart.

She must have let out a heavy sigh, because Clarkes fingers entwine with her own, and squeeze. She glances over at the blonde and tries to give her an encouraging smile, but Lexa knows it came out a wince when Clarke squeezes her hand again more firmly, and whispers, “everything is going to be fine, Lexa”

Lexa nods, “  I know. It’s just a lot to absorb at once”

Clarke accepts this as they reach the throne room. Lexa’s mask slips firmly into place, as Clarke’s hand falls away with a sad smile. Lexa missing the calming warmth the contact gives her, but steels herself to deal with Skiakru. She nods to the guards and the doors open and she sweeps into the room. her ambassadors are already there and seated, glaring at Skiakru, who all stand in the center of the room, looking anxious. Kane visibly relaxes when Clarke and Abby sweep into the room behind Lexa. She heads directly for her throne, pleased that Clarke heads directly for her seat as ambassador. She sits and faces skiakru. Kane, Abby and Bellamy stand in the front row, followed by a small petite blonde girl, a young Asian male, Raven who hobbles into the room and stands beside Bellamy, determined to not be left out, and a young African American male. Kane is the only one who will meet her gaze head on. Abby’s gaze wanders. Bellamy is studying the floor religiously. Raven’s eyes roam the room curiously, taking in the ambassadors, Clarke’s seat, Lexa’s throne.

Lexa allows the room to fill with terse silence for  long moment before addressing the group gathered before her, “Skiakru, you have a lot of nerve, seeking asylum and mercy from those that just a few days ago you slaughtered, while they protected you from a similar threat. Tell me. why should I hear a word you have to say. Why should I stay my hand?”

Kane started to speak, but Bellamy placed a hand on his arm, shaking his head, before stepping forward, “ what happened to your army, Commander, was my doing, along with nine others. We acted in rebellion, against the orders of Chancellor Kane and Abby. I stole the weapons that armed the ten, I am also responsible for coming up with the plan to sneak us out of camp. I am also responsible for Chancellor Pike’s election to office.” He finally looked up from the ground, tears in his eyes before stepping forward, and bowing on one knee. “I alone, am responsible for the massacre of your army, Heda. Please, do not make my people pay for my mistakes. I alone should pay the price”

“ you said it yourself, nine others followed you.”

“yes, and a few of them are here now, incredibly repentant. Most are dead, as a result of the Civil war that broke out in Arkadia when Clarke and Octavia broke in. Chancellor Pike is the only remaining member of the group in Arkadia that lives” Lexa can hear the hatred burning in Bellamy for this man

“a civil war broke out in Arkadia, why?”

“because I realized what a fool I had been. Pike refused to distinguish between grounders who helped us and those who did not. With him there was only us and the enemy, no in between. And any Arkadians who befriended grounders, became the enemy. He… he ordered me to kill my own sister”

“ so you will murder an entire army that was sent to protect you,  but leave Indra to live”

“because she looks out for Octavia”

Lexa’s lips twist ironically, “but god forbid, anyone your sister is connected to comes to harm, is that it?” Lexa stands steps toward him in anger, “do you know, how many of her friends you butchered on that hill? How many she had to say goodbye to, because of you? how many fathers, mothers will never go home to their children, because of you?”

Bellamy shook his head, “I see it, every night, in my sleep. It’s… worse than the damned mountain.” Lexa flinches at the mention of the mountain, glances at Clarke, who is crying silent tears for Bellamy

Kane steps forward, “if I may Heda”

Lexa nods to him and Kane continues as Bellamy stays on his knees staring at the ground, weeping. Lexa would think him weak, but she understands, the self loathing this young man carries on his shoulders.

“Bellamy saved all of us. Clarke, the white knight, Octavia, they saved your people, they got them all out. Bellamy saved us, those of us who snuck Clarke in, those of us defying Pike. He fought for us. he realized his mistake, and he did his best to make it right. Does it justify the massive loss of life your people suffered? Absolutely not?! Does he deserve death? Bellamy himself would tell you he does. But Bellamy is paying a far heavier price, living with his crimes.”

Lexa glanced at Bellamy, saw his tear stained face, his eyes barely meeting hers. She stared at Is expression and couldn’t look away. She saw the same haunted look in his eyes that she saw in both her mothers. This was a young man who had fallen a very long way, and had a very long, hard road to redemption. Killing him would be a mercy. Letting him live… she glanced at Clarke, unsure of what she wanted to do. The ambassadors were curiously silent, waiting for her response.

She glanced around the room before orderig, “ would the others responsible for the attack on the army outside Arkadia step forward please?”

Three others stepped forward and kneeled beside Bellamy. She took in their young faces, and sighed. These were young people, fooled and swayed by the logic and charisma of a manipulative leader. And every one of them hated themselves for it. it was in their eyes.

“ normally,” she began, glancing at Clarke, “ blood _must_ have blood. But your ambassador wisely showed me that the only way that ends, is with everyone dead.” She ignores the whispers this draws from the ambassadors and steps directly in front of the accused and they all glance up to meet her gaze, “ you will not die for your crimes, reprehensible as they may be. You can not die enough times to satisfy the blood that has been spilled, and it is far too heavy a price to exact upon your people either. Instead, you will live with your shame, and your guilt. You will work instead to become worthy of the lives you so cowardly took.”

Bellamy nodded and she pointed a finger at him, “ you will become like the  very people you hated so much. You will train, as grounders. You will learn to fight, as they did. You will learn their language. You will learn their ways, and wear their clothes. You will humble yourselves and seek to understand the people you feared so much, that you thought it necessary to destroy them. and you will join the grounder army, as my soldiers. You have no choice in this. Your salaries, will go to the families of the victims who had children.”

“whatever you command, Heda… I will do. As long as my people live, and do not pay for my crimes” Bellamy says with a grateful nod. Lexa gives him a sharp nod in return

Lexa turns to the rest of Skiakru, “the rest of you, will learn our language, you will live here in Polis. You will be taken in by one of the families who lost a loved one, and you will help support them with your skills. You will be assigned a trainer and you will learn how to fight as one of us, how to perform your skills, as one of us, and you will share your knowledge with us.”

A few of skiakru started to protest, but Kane raised a hand, silencing them and Clarke was out of her chair, in the protestor’s face, “you want generosity and compassion from the Heda? Extend some” she spat

Lexa’s hand landed gently on Clarke’s arm, restraining her, and she steadily met the young man’s gaze, “what is your name Skiaskat?”

“Jasper Jordon” he stated, an arrogant glint in his eyes. Clarke snorted in disgust. Lexa squeezed her arm gently in warning before returning her attention to the arrogant young man in front of her.

“Jasper Kom Skiakru, everyone in Polis who is old enough works, and supports a family. It is our way. If you wish to seek safety within our walls, you will adopt our ways. Thanks to the massacre of my army, I have an influx of families who need support, and that is a gap, that it is only right, only fitting that skiakru fills, since it was skiakru who created it. if you do not like it, you are welcome to leave Polis, though I doubt that my people will extend you the same courtesy I have outside these walls”

“fine, I never wanted to come here in the first place, Bellamy though, is in good company… there are several monsters in this room” he spat before turning on his heels to leave. Abby started to stop him but Lexa raised a hand, “let him go, Chancellor Abby, he has made his choice”

“he has no idea what he is choosing! He.. isn’t in his right mind, since mount weather…”

Lexa felt Clarke flinch at the mention of the mountain, and Lexa jumps to Clarke’s defense, “ he has had plenty of time to heal, and move on. If he has failed to do so, that is on him.”

Lexa turned to the ambassadors in the room, pleased to see that for once, they were not openly hostile to her commands. Some were even looking at her with begrudging respect. She knew that had a great deal to do with the fact that she was forcing skiakru to help support the families and children they had left without parents.

“ambassadors, I leave it to you, to find suitable trainers for skiakru. You know who you lost from your clan. Find out who from skiakru has the skills to fill the gaps, and place them where they are needed. I don’t need to remind you, what happens if anything should happen to those under my protection?” that earned her several narrowed gazes which she returned with a narrowed gaze of her own, “ you are guests here as well, in Polis, do not forget that you are also under my protection, and do not wear out your welcome with unbecoming behavior. Act graciously towards our newest guests.”

She returns to the front of the room, to the four kneeled before her, “rise”

They do, Bellamy taking a moment longer than the others, stiff from holding his position for so long. “you will report to level 15 of the tower, meet with my military chief. He will place you.”

They nod as one.

“everyone is dismissed” and skiakru scurries from the room. Lexa feels her shoulders start to slump, the exhaustion of a very long night creeping in. Clarke approaches her as the last of the ambassadors leaves after talking with her about a trade deal. She turns to Clarke and manages a weak smile at the concern she sees in her eyes. Clarke takes her hand, “lets go back to your room. we need sleep.”

“there is too much to do Clarke”

“you were up all night, Lexa, you need rest”

Lexa is too exhausted to argue further. They make their way back to her rooms, and Lexa sits on the chaise lounge with a book. Clarke smiles knowingly at her and grabs a book, blank paper and charcoal. Lexa’s eyes grow heavy to the sounds of the charcoal scratching the page across from her, and she drifts off to sleep.

 _She sees the world end in fire. She sees the first commander land, hears “ I’m here to help”. She sees the first great war, the commander falling. She watches, frozen, paralyzed, as each commander is born, lives, rises to power, and dies violently. Some by war, some by the hands of an assassin, some by disease. None live long. They all make the same mistake. The first commander is looking her in the eyes, Hodnes laik kwelnes, Leksa, Jus drein jus daun. Taim na jomp em op laik nau. Frag emo op! Skiakru drein slip daun! Wanheda drein slip daun! O yu drein slip daun!”_ _love is weakness lexa. Blood must have blood. The time to strike back is now. Skiakru must fall. Wanheda must fall. Or you will fall!_

_She felt something pierce her chest, felt warm sticky blood slip through her clothes, her hands coming away red, the first commander’s words hissing in her ear as she woke with a start, “ jus drein jus daun!”_

She sat up with a start, the book in her hand slipping her grasp, falling to the floor with a thud, as she grabbed the back of the chaise, yanking herself up, glancing around furtively.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as her eyes fell on Clarke, who was out of her own seat in an instant, by her side, a warm, comforting palm on her thigh, grounding her, “hey, hey” Clarke meets her gaze, earnestly,” hey, it’s okay” Clarke's head dips to meet her eyes as Lexa’s hand instinctively reaches for Clarke landing on her knee, desperate for contact.

“you’re okay” Clarke’s voice is soft, so gentle, so comforting. Lexa tried desperately to get her breathing under control. She glanced at her stomach, _no wounds, she wasn’t bleeding. It wasn’t real. Not yet._ Her hands went to her face at that thought, _stop it, Leksa, get it under control. Breathe!_

Clarke’s calm, steady voice cuts through the panic, her face still so close, her warm breath inches away, “ what were you dreaming about?”

Lexa took a deep breath rocking back and then forward, Clarke moving with her, her hand still gently pressed into her thigh. Lexa’s hands covered hers, digging into Clarke's palm greedily, needing the grounding contact. Clarke didn’t pull away, didn’t make a face, didn’t react as if it hurt, though it had to, as tightly as Lexa was clinging to her.

she relaxed her grip, “ the commanders before me, “ she breathed, “ they speak to me in my sleep” she shifted slightly away from Clarke, Clarke didn’t move, staying right where she was, palm still pressed into her thigh, though it took more to reach her now.

She could see the worry in Clarke’s eyes, and couldn’t meet her gaze, “ I saw their deaths, at war, at the hands of an assassin..” she couldn’t finish if she wanted to, and she was glad when Clarke didn’t give her the chance

“ It’s just a nightmare” Clarke's voice was so calming, so reassuring. gods how she wanted so desperately to beleive her. but she knew better.

“no!” she couldn’t voice her true fear, it was too much, “no,  it’s a warning”

she slowly turns , still unable to fully meet Clarke’s gaze, as the commander’s voice is still ringing in her mind, telling her that Clarke must die, “ they think I am betraying their legacy”

She finally meets Clarke’s gaze, tries, really tries to voice her fear, “ jus drein jus duan has always, always been the way of our people” she can’t say what she really means, _even now, I can’t lose you Klarke. I would rather face that terrible fate, than endanger you, I would rather fall, than watch you fall_

Clarke’s voice once again pulls her out of her fears, “listen to me, a ceasefire is not a betrayal.”

Lexa’s eyes drifted to Clarke’s lips, “What you did on that battlefield, stopped a war.” _My people only know war, Clarke_. She glances away and Clarke leans in, taking her hand, meeting her gaze, “your legacy, will be peace”

 Lexa meets her gaze, holds it for amoment longer _, you are worth that fate, Clarke kom skiakru, you have made me better, a stronger leader. You have shown me a better way. If I must pay for it with my life, so be it_. she turns away, stoops and picks up the book that had fallen to the floor, unable to actually voice any of this.

She closes the book, walks away from Clarke, towards the bookshelf on the far side of the room, when the drawing Clarke was working on catches her eye.

She stops in front of the chair Clarke had occupied until Lexa’s nightmare, trying not to smile at Clarke's sudden bashfulness, “oh, um, that’s not um… finished yet”

It’s a likeness of her, sleeping peacefully. She studies it, the sure, strong strokes Clarke had drawn. She stares at her own reflection, and could see, in the drawing, how much Clarke care for her. she looked, beautiful, in this drawing, peaceful, relaxed, and incredibly comfortable. She looked, at ease, like she wasn’t the Heda at all. _is this truly how I am, around Clarke?_ She wondered. She finally glances up, meets Clarke’s shy smile with a studying gaze, just as a knock sounds at the door.

She sighs, _of course they are interrupted._ She gently places the drawing back down in the chair, and turns to face the door, calling, “enter”

Both she and Clarke start when none other than Titus walks into the room. he carries himself with every bit of his normal arrogance, “pardon me Heda, I didn’t realize you were busy”

“ Titus, I banished you from Polis, let alone this tower. What are you doing here?!”

“It turns out, Heda, that your attempt to banish me, needs to approval of the ambassadors, in order to be binding, as such… it failed”

“Excuse me?!” Lexa’s voice rose in anger

"The same law that you passed to make removing you possible, is what now protects me from removal” Titus said, a smirk firmly planted on his features. “as it turns out, there was a clause passed in that law stating that only a unanimous vote of the ambassadors, or death, are all that can remove _me_ from office”

Lexa growled, “you planned for this”

“of course, I did, Leksa, I knew you would tire of me eventually. So I acted to ensure my life would be spared. Can you really blame me? your weakness, for Clarke endangers you. I served you faithfully, as I served countless other commanders and you reward my loyalty with casting me out, like scum”

“you are scum!”

Clarkes hand was on her arm, “Lexa, this isn’t the way to handle him.”

Guards had hauled in a massive crate during their argument and set it down. Clarke removed her hand from Lexa’s arm and Lexa calmed herself, addressing Titus respectfully, _for now_ , “are you going to tell me what is in the box or not?”

Titus dropped the smirk, returning to his role as flamekeipa easily, “forgive me” he turned to the box, “ this is a gift from King Roan of Azgeda for Wanheda. The messenger said this is both proof of Azgeda’s loyalty to the coalition and an answer to a yet unanswered question. "May I?”

He didn’t wait for a response before stepping aside and ordering the guards to open the box. Lexa watched Clarke approach, saw her tense as she glanced inside, heard her whisper, “Emerson”

She heard the guttural roar of rage as the man tore himself out of the crate and threw himself at Clarke faster than anyone could respond, although, as Lexa glanced furtively at Titus, she saw the hint of a satisfied smirk on his face. He had known damned well who was in the crate, and what would happen when it was opened. Her own rage boiled over when Clarke was knocked to the ground by Emerson. The guards were on him quickly as she yelled, “get him off her”

They yanked him up, hauling him out of the room, “get him out of here, put him in a cell!” she kneeled beside Clarke swiftly, checking her for wounds, helping her to her feet.

Clarke shook her off, with a wave, “I’m fine!” she released her immediately and watched Clarke follow after the man as he was dragged from the room.

Within seconds, Emma and Regina had descended onto the scene, Henry, Octavia, Raven and Indra not far behind. Abby brought up the rear. Emma had her sword drawn and was glaring fiercely at the man being dragged down the hallway, Regina was fussing over Clarke, “did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine, he just caught me off guard, is all” Abby was beside her now, her eyes filling with tears, “this is insane.” She whirls on Lexa, “ I thought she was safe here!”

“mom, relax, that wasn’t her fault.” Clarke tries to calm Abby

“then who the fucks was it?” Emma growled. She spotted Titus and was across the room, throwing him against the wall, holding him up against the wall with one hand, her muscles rippling, her face contorted with rage as she choked off his air supply, “ you… you had something to do with this, didn’t you?!”

Regina rushed to her side, “Emma… Stop!”

“he threatened my family, again!” Emma glared at him, tightening her hold. Titus was thrashing wildly now, his face nearly purple from lack of oxygen. Lexa swallowed. Part of her was tempted to let Emma kill him and be done with it. _Clarke would be safer that way, hell, she might be safer that way_ , but she couldn’t prove he knew Emerson would attack Clarke, not yet.

“Emma, stand down” she barked, her tone harsh.

Emma glanced at her, saw the tick of anger in her jaw and released him, smirking at the way Titus crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. She knelt before him, the tip of her sword lifting his chin. Lexa was in awe of the stare down between these two.

“if you ever endanger my family again, I will not hesitate to kill you, do I make myself clear?”

Titus croaked, “your family?”

“that’s right, _asshole_ , Leksa kom Trikru, is _my_ daughter, you fucking moron. You are messing with the daughter of the Dark One and the Evil Queen. You lay a finger on her, or Clarke, and I will end you. do you understand me?!”

“Emma!” Regina hissed, desperate to draw her back from the dark cliff she was on the very precipice of. Emma ignored her.

“answer me, you fucking asshole. Are we clear?”

Titus glanced at Lexa, then back at the two women directly in front of him, before the smirk grew, “ of course, how could I not see it before? Oh, this is just rich”

Emma’s blade nicked his throat, and dug in slightly, twisting as he hissed in pain. She leaned in, and Lexa watched as darkness swirled in her eyes. Emma the Dark One reemerged in all her glory. Trikova Wuskripa, the Monster in the Shadows was standing before them now, threatening Titus. She watched the realization sink in for Titus as well.

“Trivoka Wuskripa” he whispered in awe.

“damned straight” Emma hissed. Her voice coming out silky smooth, higher than normal. Regina shivered beside her. Emma leaned in, hissing in his ear, “Jomp emo op en yu jomp ai op” _attack them and you attack me._

“I understand”

Emma glared at him for a good moment longer, allowing his blood to slip down her blade before she finally released him, stepping back. He swept from the room, nodding to Lexa, “I will see you in the Throne room, Heda.” He nods to Clarke, “Wanheda”

Regina has her hand on Emma’s arm, fingernails digging into the leather covering her forearm. She looks both furious and worried, tears filling her eyes.

Emma is watching Clarke and Lexa with worried eyes, her gaze slowly softening, slowly returning to herself, “ are you two okay?”

Abby looks petrified. She is legitimately shaking, standing half hidden behind her daughter, watching Emma nervously.

Emma steps towards Clarke and Abby hisses, “stay away from my daughter!”

Emma pauses, evaluating Abby with calm eyes, “I’m sorry, if I scared you. I don’t take kindly to people messing with my family”

“ _Clarke_ is not your family, she’s _my_ daughter, _my_ responsibility.”

“all due respect, Abby, but she kinda _is_ family. As are you. I would be just as protective of you, as I am of her”

Regina’s grip is slowly loosening on Emma’s arm at the calm in her voice, as well as the admission, and Emma places a hand over Regina’s offering comfort she repeats her apology, “ I am sorry, that I scared you all. I… don’t like when people like that man threaten the people I care about.”

“you went dark, Emma, you lost control” Regina whispers.

Lexa shakes her head, “ she didn’t., lose control I mean. I’ve seen her, lose control. She was fully in control of what was happening there.”

“well that just terrifies me more” Regina manages softly, fresh tears in her eyes.

Abby nods in agreement, though she seems to be softening at being called family as well and Emma sighs heavily, “ I told you, I.. went dark, very dark, to protect my family. There is nothing I won’t do to keep you all safe. No price I am not willing to pay. I know that’s hard to hear, harder to accept, but… that’s the way it is now. This is who I am now”

Henry has been uncharacteristically silent for the entire ordeal. Lexa turns to him now and finds him watching his blonde mother curiously. There is no judgement in his gaze. Just understanding. She smiles. He is in grounder armor now too, like his mothers and he looks fierce, very much like a warrior. He is armed with a sword. His sharp gaze evaluates everyone in the room, taking in their stances, their postures, their words.

 He sighs, and goes to his blonde mother, hugging her tightly, “everyone is safe, and unharmed, and that asshole…”

“Henry! Language!” Regina admonishes sternly

he laughs and looks at her seriously, “well it’s accurate, isn’t it?” he turns back to his blonde mother, “ that _asshole_ , is still alive, for now, so no harm done. Your point has been made. Everyone is safe. So everyone can relax. Even you, aunt Abby”

Abby wrinkles her nose in confusion and Lexa can’t help but smirk at the expression, “aunt Abby?”

“well, what else am I supposed to call you?” Henry asks, his tone light and teasing.

“just Abby, is fine. Please…Abby… just call me Abby… oh god, Aunt Abby that’s just…”

Henry laughs, “Abby it is then.” He leaves his mothers arms and goes to give her a hug, “my ma can be… intense sometimes, but she means well. so cut her some slack, okay?”

Abby glances over his head at Emma who shrugs. Abby glances back down at Henry, “I will try… we… are family… after all… I suppose”

Lexa sighs, “ I probably need to head to the throne room. we have yet another situation to deal with.”

Clarke agrees, “ I should come with you”

“wait a few minutes before you do. Titus is going to want to speak with me. it’s best if you aren’t there. If …” she glances at Emma who tensed at the mention of his name, “ if I have a chance to address him alone first.”

Regina nods, “we understand dear. We will be along shortly”

Lexa tilts her head, glancing around the room, “where’s?” she never gets the chance to finish the question.

“right here dear” a voice right behind her says as the Queen materializes in a haze of purple.

“gods, way to terrify everyone” Raven blurts out, jumping backwards from her place near Lexa. The queen simply laughs.

“I couldn’t very well be visible during that whole affair, now could I?”

 Lexa shakes her head, “ so you were here the whole time”

“as if I would let my family out of my sight, after finally being reunited with them.”

she turns to Emma, “well done, by the way, Emma. I was most impressed with how you handled Titus. I would have ripped the heart from his chest, but still… you managed to terrify him all the same without using your magic… most impressive”

Emma blushed furiously and Regina snarled at the queen, “don’t encourage her!”

“relax, Regina, no harm was done, the man peed his pants, but that’s all. honestly, live a little dear” the Queen tsked.

Raven and Octavia snorted in laughter, Octavia asking, “he actually?”

“oh yes dear, he truly did. Emma scared him so badly he lost control of his faculties. I’m surprised no one else here could smell it”

Everyone’s expressions morphed into one of disgust and Henry barked in laughter, “well done Ma!” he high fived her as Regina glared at her Evil half, " you really shouldn't be encouraging this"

“well done indeed” the queen agreed heartily with Henry, ignoring Regina's concern, pressing a sweet kiss to Emma’s cheek as Regina swatted her away angrily. Lexa smirked at the ferocious jealousy on Regina’s face. _How peculiar that must be, to be jealous of yourself_.

Lexa sighed as Clarkes hand found her arm, “ you still need to go, don’t you?”

Lexa nodded, “ sadly, yes”

Indra and Octavia made to follow her, but she shook her head, “stay here, you are to protect my family until instructed otherwise. I don’t want them left alone. I want Lincoln assigned here as well. in fact. As soon as Bellamy and eight others of your choice, Octavia are trained, I want them assigned  here everyone is to have their own personal guard. When the rest of the family arrives here, we will need more, but for now, I want enough for a full rotational guard, a guard that we trust.”

Octavia nodded thoughtfully, “I have a few in mind already.”

“good. See that they are trained for personal guard duty. Its much more difficult than regular guard. And it will have to be done quickly”

“I can assist with that” Indra agreed.

“see that it is done. I want my family protected.”

“and what of your safety?” Emma asks, her voice calm, but her eyes fierce, “who will protect you?”

Lexa smiles, “I have my own guards, if that makes you feel better, mama. And I am more than capable of defending myself, as you well know”

“as are we” Regina points out.

“That doesn’t stop me from wanting to protect you”

“nor us from protecting you” the queen says kindly. Her gaze is sharp. She knows that there is more to Lexa’s words. He glances at Regina and sees the same sharp piercing, knowing gaze in her eyes and hates it. hates that her mothers, who have been away from her for years, can still read her so easily now.

“I know. I appreciate it. I will keep Ortan with me, if that make you feel better, and his brother Oltar, when he is off duty”

Emma smirks, “so there are two of them”

“sha, and I really must go, I am late already”

Regina steps forward, wraps her in a hug, “you know more than you are saying, Alexandria. We want to keep you safe. We want to be here for you.”

“I know. when I am ready. I can’t… not right now” she glances briefly at Clarke and Regina understands. She nods briefly, hugs Lexa tighter and releases her, “go, your people need you. we will join you shortly”

Lexa nods, puts on her Heda mask and stiffly leaves the room, ordering Ortan to follow her.


	22. Jus nou drein jus daun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the commentor who called Titus an Oompa Loompa... you know who you are... ;-) yes, I used your line.... enjoy! and I hope you don't mind.  
> seriously folks... your comments make my day. you guys make me laugh and smile, which right now, I need. so this chapter is for you guys, again, because you guys are so freaking awesome! you guys turn my day around with your comments.  
> oh, and um, should I mention... nah, just read it;-)

Clarke watches Lexa retreat with concern. She had heard Regina’s soft words and her brow furrowed with worry.

Abby wraps an arm around her shoulders gently, as Regina approaches from the other side, and takes her free hand. Emma gives her a reassuring, calming smile, and the Queen is studying her quietly, her sharp gaze taking in everyone in the room. She feels so surrounded, so protected, so incredibly love and supported, and it overwhelms her. she is so grateful. Abby’s hold is lighter than she is accustomed to. It’s as if she is beginning to recognize that she suffocates her daughter, as if just being in the same room as the two fierce mothers, well, three fierce mothers, she thinks with a sly grin as she glances at the Queen, is enough for Abby to relax, to realize that she doesn’t need to cling to Clarke as if she is going to slip through her grasp. It’s as if her mother is seeing for the first time, her strength, her true age and maturity.

She can feel it, in the gentleness of Abby’s hold, in the softness of her fingers brushing gentle, comforting circles into the tightness of her neck. She isn’t trying to cling to her, isn’t trying to restrain her or hold her back, she is trying to support her, comfort her. and it is actually helping for once. She leans into her mothers touch while smiling at Regina, squeezing her hand gratefully, so incredibly grateful for the family she has now.

Abby clears her throat and addresses Emma, “ Lady Swan, you… wished for us to go to Arkadia, and retrieve Raven’s heart, should I be on my way?”

Emma shook her head, grimacing, “not yet, Abby. I truly am sorry for using your heart to control you like that. Please… forgive me”

Abby nods swiftly, “ I do. I understand, you wanting to protect your daughters, to protect Raven. I hope you understand that Raven is like a daughter to me, as well”

“ than you understand how we have come to see Clarke then?” Emma asks softly, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“yes, I am beginning to understand that. And… I’m grateful. You have looked out for her here, kept her safe in ways I never could. I am, incredibly grateful for that”

Regina smiles, “ you are most welcome Abby, your daughter is quite precious to us.”

Abby smiles, “ yes she is. As is Raven”

“Raven, is standing right here, ya know” Raven blushes furiously at the praise being directed at her. Emma grins and tugs her daughter into a side hug, ruffling her hair, much the way she does Henry’s, earning a grumble from the brunette. Emma just smirks, “ yes we know you are right here, as if we could forget. And we are going after your heart today. As soon as the asshole who attacked Clarke is dealt with.”

Clarke’s head snapped up, “ you should go ahead and go. Take Octavia with you, along with Lincoln, Bellamy and Kane. They know how to sneak in and out of Arkadia. Raven should go too, she knows how to access the AI in Arkadia’s system. You may have to actually enter the system, to get to her heart. Its… going to take some time to deal with the situation here”

Regina swallowed nervously, “ I don’t like leaving you and Lexa here exposed. Titus is not to be trusted.”

“agreed” the Queen stepped away from the wall, grinning wickedly.” Regina dear, you stay here, protect Lexa and Clarke. Use the staff if necessary. That is what it’s for. Also… here….” She withdrew a familiar wand from her jacket pocket, and handed it to her twin, “ you said some cruel, hurtful things to Zelena, dear, but you did save her life. She owes you a favor. She won’t help me, but… she will still help you.”

“ I sincerely doubt it. I was particularly cruel to her”

“ you were, but she understands. She did hurt you, deeply. And she wants nothing more than a chance to make it right. Give her that chance now.”

Clarke glanced around the room and saw the nervous expression on Emma’s face, “are you sure it’s a good idea?” she asked the Queen

“ she genuinely wants a second chance. Regina gave her hope that there was one, made her want it. don’t take that away from her now. If you got one,hell, if I got one, shouldn’t she get one too?”

Regina nodded slowly, “ you are right, she is my sister. I should… at least try, do you really think she will help us?”

The Queen laughed, “ dear, she has done nothing but harass me about your disappearance, and Emma’s. she figured it out right after Henry did, long before the Charming’s, or Hook.”

Regina and Emma shared a quick, loaded look and nodded, “very well, bring her here, if she will come” Regina turned to Raven first, “prepare to meet your aunt, Raven” she sighs heavily, looks at Clarke and Abby, swallows, “ this is going to get very interesting…”

“who exactly is she?” Clarke asks, not entirely sure she wants to know, given the wry smirk on Emma’s face.

Regina sighs heavily and the Queen laughs, “she’s the wicked witch of the West, dear… she can be… quite… green sometimes…”

Raven snorts in laughter, then frowns at Regina’s serious demeanor, “ wait, you’re serious?”

“quite, my dear”

Octavia giggles, “ our aunt, is the wicked witch of the east… so…Oz is real too? Oh god… this just gets better and better”

The Queen takes the wand back from Regina upon seeing her hesitance and waves the wand in the air with a maniacal grin, “ get ready dears, she does like her dramatic entrances”

Sure enough, the second time she waved the wand in the air, a massive wind picked up, from nowhere and a sickly green colored portal opened up in the ceiling. The portal was the color of the sky just before one of this worlds nasty twisters. Clarke’s stomache knotted as the wind continued to pick up. She could actually see through the portal, to the city on the other side, the clock tower, a massive hideously green twister tearing down the center of the street, a redheaded woman pushing a stroller glancing up at it, sighing heavily.

Regina stepped forward, calling through the portal, “Zelena! We need you!”

“hear that robyn, auntie Regina is calling for us… guess we are going for a trip!” come on dearie!” she scoops up a small bundle in her arms and to Clarke’s fascinated horror, calls a broom out of seemingly nowhere, mounts it, clutching the small bundle tighter to her, and soars directly into the tornado, spins around it and launches directly through the portal at them.

She grins madly as she dismounts, spotting the better half of her sister first, “Regina! You are okay!” she almost runs to her and hugs her, before remembering that Regina hates her. she stops, pulls up short as the portal abruptly closes behind her and she stares awkwardly at her sister, “ what the fuck are you wearing, dear sister of mine?” she almost chortles, trying to ease the tension of the moment.

Regina growls, “shut up," before yanking her sister unceremoniously into a fierce hug, “ I actually managed to miss you, you idiot!” Regina hugs her carefully, one hand protectively snaking around the bundle in Zelena’s arms, “how’s my niece?” she asks softly.

“ she’s just fine, been missing her auntie something fierce, but otherwise fine” Zelena glances around the room and tenses when her eyes land on the Queen. She hisses in alarm, “what is she doing here?”

Regina places a hand on her arm, urging her sister to relax,” it’s fine, she’s here to help Z. promise.”

“she tried to kill me. come to think of it, last time I saw you, you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. so why am I here? And where the hell is here? And who the hell are all _these_ people?” she gestures wildly around the room with a wave of her free hand, clutching her child protectively to her.

Emma steps forward, her eyes urging calm, “ let us explain, Zelena. And if you don’t want to be here, we will send you back. hell, I might send Henry back with you. I’m not exactly thrilled she brought him here, as happy as I am to finally see him, its not exactly safe for him, or your child to be here”

"hey, you can't send me back, I want to help, you know I will find a way back here anyway" Henry defiantly points out, glaring at his blonde mother.

the Queen chortles good naturedly, " that is why I brought him along dear, he hates being left out"

Regina ushered Raven forward, “ Zelena. I want you to meet someone. This is Raven”

Zelena narrows her eyes, immediately taking in the similarities between Raven and Regina, glancing over at Emma before her eyes light up with mirth, “ oh. My. God!” she gently shoves her daughter into Regina’s arms and  grabs Raven’s arms gruffly, studying her closer. Clarke can’t help but laugh. The supposedly wicked with of the west is more hysterical than she is wicked so far, and she isn’t the only one enjoying this family reunion. Octavia is chuckling, and even Abby’s shoulders are shaking with mirth. Although Abby looks a little teary eyed too.

“ when were you planning on telling me, dear sister of mine, that you were shacking up with the savior and creating love children?!” she nearly shrieked. Octavia doubled over laughing, holding her sides, tears running down her cheeks, leaving streaks in her war paint. The Queen arched her eyebrows in amusement and even Abby released a sharp bark of laughter. Henry looked ready to be sick and Emma was beet red from embarrassment and Regina hissed, “ Z!”

“well?” Zelena asked, stamping her foot impatiently, “I’m waiting for an explanation…”

“ Emma was the Dark One. We came here to get her away from the pull of her magic… and we.. fell in love”

Zelena laughed outright at that, “ no dearie, you two have been in love since you _met_. _Everyone_ knows that. You might not have acted on it until you got here, but come on…”

Regina glared at her and Zelena waved her off, “ anyway, continue darling, I’m _dying_ to hear how all this came about” she wrapped an arm around Raven’s shoulders and squeezed lovingly as Regina handed her own child back. Raven glanced curiously at her cousin and Zelena willingly handed her off, “ careful dear, make sure you support her head”

“Emma… became pregnant… with twins…” Regina continued akwardly

Zelena’s brow arched higher, “where’s the other one then?”

“dealing with a situation in the throne room” Clarke said calmly. Zelena glanced at her, and Clarke straightened her posture, suddenly feeling the need to impress this woman for some reason. Zelena smirked at her, “ ah, I see”

“ you will get to meet her shortly, Z.”

“ so… why _did_ you bring me here, sis.. I am assuming, it wasn’t simply for this _charming_ family reunion” Regina winced at Zelena’s choice of words and the Queen scowled.

Zelena waved them off, “oh, their fine… well, as fine as they can be…”

Raven decides to keep them on topic, and keep things from getting nasty,“my heart was stolen, by an AI. She wants to use it… to become human”

Zelena scowled, “ like peter pan all over again? “she asked Regina. Regina nodded, giving Raven a grateful smile for the intervention.

“what do you need me to do?” Zelena straightened, all business.

“Emma and the Queen are going with a group to go retrieve Raven’s heart. I need you here, with me to help protect our other daughters, if you are willing”

The Queen arched her brow, obviously surprised that Regina trusted her to go with Emma instead, rather than leave her behind. Regina shot her a clearlook of warning and the Queen grinned. clearly Regina didn't trust her, she simply felt she had no choice. the Queen apparently decided to have some fun at Regina's expense and sidled up to Emma, placing a hand on her arm flirtatiously, leaning over and whispering in her ear, being sure to give Emma ample room to view her cleavage. Clarke wrinkled her nose and glanced at Regina, who looked ready to murder her evil half. there was nearly steam coming from her ears. Emma laughed at something the Queen said and Regina's expression nearly morphed into hurt until Emma left the queen and swiftly kissed the expression off Regina's face.

“I thought you said you had twins. How many love children did you two have in this world?” Zelena asked, smirking at the display between the two Regina's and Emma. 

“we uh.. adopted the rest” Emma said, blushing furiously. “ Clarke, and Octavia, and Octavia's boyfriend Lincold, who is out on guard duty”

Clarke nodded firmly, and Octavia smirked at the Witch, “I’m Octavia, nice to meet you, mind if I call you Z?”

“not at all dearie, much prefer it to aunt.” she smirks back. she turns serious eyes to Clarke, “so you are Clarke.”

“yes.” She says with a firm nod.

“far too serious for my taste, like Regina here, you need to loosen up a bit” Zelena grins wickedly, “bet I could get you loosen up” she winks playfully

“pretty sure only Lexa can do that” Raven play whispers, loudly, smirking when it makes Clarke blush a deep scarlet.

There is a wicked, gleeful gleam in Zelena’s eyes at Raven’s comment, “ _oh_ … who _is_ this Lexa… have your mother’s adopted her too?” Zelena asks, curiously.

“no… she’s my twin” Raven informs her.

Zelan grins playfully, “even _better_ , so can I go meet her? now?” she asks, almost bouncing on her toes with her eagerness. Clarke grins at the playful nature of this woman. The Queen clearly enjoys it.

 Regina fights a smile too. “ yes, as soon as you change into clothes more suited for this world.”

“oh _dear God_ , no. I have to wear _that?!_ ” she points to Regina’s battle wear, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Octavia barks in laughter, “ she said something very similar, something along the lines of 'if this is what Royalty wears, dare I ask what the peasants wear? Potato sacks?’”

Everyone in the room laughs and Regina grimaces, “ the _attire_ here, if you can _call_ it that, does take some getting used to, but… it is more comfortable than what you are currently wearing, trust me on that.”

A guard knocks on the door, and Oltar, Ortan’s twin brother enters, obviously startled that two more bodies have now appeared since Lexa’s departure. He clears his throat nervously and Clarke arches an eyebrow, “ Sha, Oltar?”

“oh, my apologies, Wanheda. Heda is ready for you in the Throne room. if you would follow me. your guests… are welcome to come to. Although… she advises that the Queen’s double… remind behind… for security purposes.”

“like hell I will” the Queen growls before vanishing.

He frowns in obvious confusion but shakes it off. “I will need the new additions names, so I may introduce them properly?”

“sha, Oltar, this is High Mage Zelena, Sister of Queen Regina and her daughter Robyn. And this young man is Sir Prince Henry, Son of Queen Regina and Knight Swan.”

He glanced sharply at the young boy before glancing at his parents. He simply nodded and bowed, “pleased to make your acquaintance, your royal highnesses”

He frown’s at Zelena’s attire, “you may want to change, before joining us in the throne room, your highness. It will… ease your transition”

Zelena arched a brow, “fine” she muttered.  She waved a hand over her self, snapping her fingers, smirking at the way Oltar’s eyes bulged out of their sockets when her attire matched her sisters. even baby Robyn now looked like a baby grounder. “its rude to stare dearie.”

He quickly snapped out of it and nodded stiffly, “follow me”

They all swiftly followed him to the lift and it creaked and groaned, shuddering under their weight. Clarke smiled nervously, “ we are going to need more people staffing the lift…”

Everyone laughed.

Clarke exited the Lift first, entering the Throne room confidently, Regina and Zelena close behind on one side, Abby and Emma on the other. While she was invisible, the Queen’s presence was also felt.

Clarke could feel the tension in the room as soon as she entered, she saw Titus’ stiff posture, the tight fury in his eyes, versus Lexa’s calmer rage. She wasn’t sure which was more terrifying. “ you are letting her cloud your judgement,” she can’t make out Lexa’s softer response.

“you are to personally involved!” Titus hissed, before realizing Clarke had entered, “ah, here she is” his disgust for Clarke is evident as he rolls his eyes and faces Clarke. Lexa meets her gaze, her expression softening slightly, but unreadable. She looks, annoyed.

“you wanted to see me, Commander” Its more a statement than a question. She hears her family shuffling into the room, pushing their way past the still hesitating to leave ambassadors. They are clearly confused and curious about the newcomers. Even Titus seems puzzled by the appearance of new faces. Clarke barely contains her smirk at his troubled expression upon realizing that her family had called reinforcements. Lexa doesn’t even register that there are others in the room. as always, she seems to only have eyes for Clarke. Clarke relaxes, slightly.

“yes.” She steps towards Clarke, her expression grim. “ we need to discuss the fate of the last mountain man.”

“I believe he deserves death” Titus boldly proclaims, his arrogant expression daring Clarke to disagree. She swallows, hating that for once, she agrees with this man.

“ she can speak for herself, Titus” Lexa reprimands him, her tone leaving no room for argument before turning and nodding to Clarke, giing her her undivided attention. Clarke swallows once more, nervously, knowing what Lexa expects of her now, she can see it in her eyes, what Lexa expects her to say. And she almost does.

But she can’t. she sees herself pulling a lever, killing hundreds, forced into the decision, partly because of Lexa, mostly because of Emerson. She hates Emerson for it. hates that Emerson, and the president of the mountain men had left her no alternative, no other way to free her people. Her mouth betrays her, betrays everything she is trying to build with Lexa, “Titus is right”

Lexa just stares at her for a moment, as if her mind refuses to comprehend what she just heard. Clarke watches her shake her head slightly, and Lexa’s mask slips, as Titus steps forward, his arrogance vindicated, and Clarke hates him for it. hates that she agrees with him, hates that the hurt in Lexa’s eyes grows with each second she doesn’t change her mind, doesn’t take it back. Titus doesn’t smirk, but his tone, oh how she wants to punch him in that moment, silence him forever, for the words that are making the rift between her and Lexa widen ever further, “ you see, he says, its human nature to want vengeance,, and only when satiated, can there be peace. That is our way”

Lexa glares at him, her lips curling into a snarl, “ that was our way”

Her gaze returns to Clarke, softening once more, shaking her head slightly, her eyes begging for an explanation, begging her to back her up, “Clarke”

She can’t. she sees it in Lexa’s eyes, the moment Lexa understands. Her eyes harden, only slightly, an attempt to conceal the hurt in her tone,  “ so, Blood must not have blood applies only when it is my people who bleed” the betrayal in her expression cuts through Clarke like a hot knife.

“ that was about stopping a war, this is about finishing one” Lexa isn’t buying it, and from the way her family shifts behind her, they aren’t either, but they don’t speak.  “I’m sorry, but if you want my advice, I agree with Titus”

Titus’ chin lifts and she turns away in disgust, ignoring him, looking at Lexa, pleading with her to understand, “he deserves to die for what he did”

Lexa’s eyes have hardened. Any softness is now gone. Clarke hates it. hates that she has done this to them, that the mountain nce again stands between them, but she can’t take it back now, if even if she wanted to.

“I’m not looking for advice, I’m looking for a decision”

Titus glances away from Lexa and addresses Clarke, “ He was gifted to you, the crime he stands charged with is against your people” the horror of it sinks in. it’s finn all over again. this is something she will be forced to do herself.

Lexa’s tone is softer again, as she steps closer, forcing Clarke to meet her gaze, one last plea for Clarke to fix this“ so what will it be  then Clarke, banishment from our lands forever?” 

her tone takes on a chilling note, the softness disappearing, making it clear which option Lexa believed to be the wrong one, “ Or death by forty nine cuts by your hand?” her tone softens once more, “ you have until sundown to decide”. Lexa sweeps past her and leaves the room with her guards, half of her family following. The other half glared at Titus until he left before finally heeding her request to be left alone.

she stays, and argues with Emerson, as he goads her over the mountain. he despises her, and she realizes, with a start, He wants her to kill him. he wants to die, because he knows she is haunted by the deaths of his people, and he hopes his death will haunt her too, if he can goad her into doing it. she leaves the throne room very confused. Her family wants to help but she waves them off, needing quiet to think. 

Clarke retreated to her room, eager to be alone. She could feel her mothers disappointment, hell all of her mothers’ disappointment in her, and it was suffocating her. she closed her bedroom door, and immediately sensed the presence in the room. she glowered at Titus, “Titus, what are you doing in my room? how did you make it past my family?”

He evaluated her for a long moment, “ you spend so much time talking about peace, I think its about time we made peace with each other, don’t you?”

She didn’t miss the way he sidestepped her question, but decided to let it slide. “alright” she gestured for him to sit. She approached carefully, still sensing this man to be very dangerous, and a liar. Every warning bell went off in her mind, but she sensed she wasn’t alone in the room with him, someone else had snuck in, and while she had initially wanted to be alone, she was grateful for the silent, hidden third presence. She knew, somehow, that the third presence would protect her, if necessary.

“ I appreciate the predicament you are in Clarke, I really do. After convincing Lexa not to avenge the massacre of our army, it must be hard, for you to choose to take your own revenge. Perhaps you realize now how difficult this new policy will be for our people to accept”

Clarke can tell this man is confident, confident that her response in the throne room had shifted the balance in his favor. He was wrong, “ this has nothing to do with what happened to your army. Emerson is guilty. Wiping out an entire people for the crimes of a few is not justice.”

“ did you not wipe out his people for what a few of them did to you?” she can’t argue with that, and he knows it. “ you are a leader Clarke, Lexa listens to you” he leans forward, his expression earnest, “ help me to protect her. Blood must not have blood is folly. Our people will not accept it and I fear, I fear it will get her killed.”

Clarkes heart clenches painfully at his admission. He does care for Lexa. To the point that it drives him to despise Clarke. He is a fanatic. “I… can’t help you do something that leads to war against my people”

His eye twitches in anger, his jaw tightening in rage as he nods sharply. Clarkes breath catches. He looks more dangerous now than he did a few seconds ago. He starts to stand, “ than we are at an impasse” he starts to move towards her, then appears startled. She feels a hand  land firmly on her shoulder, sees familiar purple mist out of the corner of her eye and relaxes marginally. Another hand lands on her left shoulder, green mist dissipating, “ yes dear, we are at an impasse, and you best be off, before someone far more dangerous than us finds you in here”

He bows stiffly, rage burning in his eyes, and leaves swiftly. She sighs heavily, “ thank you… I’m not sure what he was going to do”

The Queen motions to the seat he had vacated, mind if we sit and have a chat?”

Clarke sighs, “ you think I am making a mistake.”

Zelena squeezes her shoulder gently, “ no dearie, you know you are. That’s why you ran back here to hide from everyone”

“ He deserves to die”

“ ohh there’s no question of that, dear, none at all. but whose crimes are you killing him for?” The queen asks, her tone soft, kind even. She looks so much like Regina in that moment and it confuses Clarke, “are you sure you aren’t Regina?!”

The Queen smiled, “I am Regina dear, I’m the half who carries most of her burdens. I’m the half who has faced the very decision you face now. And chose wrong. that’s why I’m here.”

Clarke sighs, “ I did what I had to do. I didn’t have a choice. I had to save my people. There wasn’t another way….”

“ it sounds like you tell yourself that a lot. Tell me, does it make it any more believable, any easier to sleep at night?”

Clarke glares at zelena, but the woman isn’t teasing her or goading her, she seems genuinely interested in the answer.

“no” she whispers. “ I still see their faces, hear their screams… every night, when I sleep. It.. never fades.”

“ Would killing this man, killing Emerson, make those nightmares go away, dear? Or add another face to them?” the queen asks calmly. “ be honest with yourself.”

Clarke sighs heavily, “damn you both” she mutters. Neither woman laughs. They simply each take a hand and squeeze.

“and what of Lexa? What of the leadership you demonstrated when you showed her and her people a better way? Is revenge, worth destroying that/ along with your relationship with her?” Zelena asks, her voice kind, “ because let me assure you, as someone who pursued revenge, I nearly lost everything, everyone I loved for it. and it was shallow, empty. I am still paying the price for it. it’s… a long road back. both of us can attest to that, Regina and Emma can attest to that. Hell, even Lexa can attest to that. Is it possible, she is attempting to spare you further pain?”

Clarke nodded, “ she looked, so hurt, so betrayed.”

“can you really blame her?” Zelena isn't being cruel, just painfully honest.

“no” Clarke sighs. “I asked her to spare my people, helped her institute a new policy, and when she needed me to back her up, I turned my back on it… “

“ so she may have a right to feel betrayed?” The Queen asks

“she definitely does… I just… I hate him so much you know?!”

“is it possible dear that you still have lingering anger towards her, for the mountain, and this is how you were making her pay?”

Clarke’s heart clenched painfully at the soft accusation the Queen made, but she knew, she knew the Queen was right, “ I … haven’t forgiven her for the mountain yet. I don’t know how”

“ tell her. work it out between the two of you. you are both leaders, powerful ones. You can’t afford for your anger with her to play out publically. You need to work this out with her privately, before it destroys you both, dear”

“you’re right” she agrees softly

“of course I’m right” the queen snorts.

She stares at the hands holding hers and her brow furrows, she glances at Zelena, “ you.. didn’t like her”

“ yes, well, she aptly pointed out that we might be the two you would be most likely to listen to right now. You need to not feel judged, but understood.”

she nodded gratefully, “ thank you.” she glances at the queen, “ aren’t you supposed to be heading to Arkadia?”

“ right now, I just wanted to ensure you were safe from that bald headed Oompa Loompa first. And that you had a chance to sort out your priorities.”

Clarke barked a short laugh, “ what the hell is an Oompa Loompa?”

“no idea, read it in one of Henry’s children’s books. Seemed like an apt description” “ The queen stood, gave Clarke a brief hug, “I’m here for you dear, always.” She smirked at her sister, “ look after the children sis, keep them out of trouble, and stay out of it yourself, if that’s possible for you”

“I didn’t come here to stay out of trouble I came here to get knee high in it.” Zelena winked, “ go kick some AI ass for me”.

The queen smirked, “ with pleasure” and vanished in a plume of purple.

Clarke sighed, “ I guess I have to go clear this mess up.”

Zelena nodded emphatically, “ yes dear, go fix this mess, quickly. Your girl is quite confused and distraught right now”

Clarke frowned, “ how do you…?”

“ she’s been with Regina and Emma all afternoon. Abby too.”

“ my mother even disagrees with me and is on Lexa’s side? That’s a first”

Zelena smirked, “ yes, so you really need to fix this” before leaving her alone in her room.

Clarke nodded, deciding to take a hot bath before redressing into her armors, before heading swiftly for the Throne Room. Regina smiled at her and embraced her gently in the hall, “are you all right dear?”

“I am now. Turns out all I needed was a good talking to”

“glad to hear it”

She glanced around, “ half the crew is gone”

Regina nodded nervously, “ on their way to Arkadia, to get Ravens heart. Zelena, Robyn, Henry and I, are the only ones who stayed behind.” Regina’s hands twisted nervously and Clarke took her hand firmly in her own, “ they will be fine, I promise. My people will keep them safe. They know what they are doing”

“ I should have gone… I don’t trust _her_ with Emma”

Clarke almost laughed as she realized what Regina was really worried about, “no… you’re jealous of her with Emma. Which, frankly is ridiculous, because it’s still you”

‘but it’s not”

“it is though, she is you. she is very much you. the talk we had earlier proved that.”

Regina cocked her head,” oh _really_?”

Zelena smirked as she sidled up to the, Robyn in her arms, “ ease up sis, Queeny _is_ you. she’s just your more fun half, is all. nothing wrong with that. You just need to up your game is all”

REgina's ips still curled in disgust and they both laughed at her discomfort. 

They took their places and waited for Lexa to arrive. At promptly sundown, Lexa arrived, completely ignoring Clarke as she entered the room. Clarke’s heart clenched painfully as she was reminded of the rift she had created between them earlier that day. Regina squeezed her hand gently and Zelena squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, giving her a smile that said, _its okay, you got this, just fix it._

The war drums stopped at the raise of Lexa’s hand. She didn’t wait, obviously eager to get this over with, “Oso hit choda op nat, kom tona gou fou nau, hashta ai op hef na wan op.” _We come together tonight, as we have countless times before, to watch a man die_.

she pauses, “Wanheda” she pulls a dagger and hands it to her guard, still refusing to look at Clarke and Clarke is determined, to fix this. She can’t stand when Lexa refuses to look at her. its how she knows there is a rift growing between them. she can’t bear it. she never could. The guard approaches  the mountain man, and holds the weapon out, waiting for her to come take it.

She shakes off the errant thoughts as Lexa’s chilling tone breaks through her reverie, “vengeance is yours”.

Clarke purposely glances at Lexa, ignoring the way Titus drills her with a cold stare as she approachs the weapon. She steps in front of Emerson, gives him a cold, calculating look, locks eyes with the guard, and calmly evaluates the offered weapon for a long moment before turning to the room and stating, calmly as she can manage, “ no.” an immediate ripple goes through the room as the ambassadors absorb her refusal. She ignores them, the guard returning to Lexa’s side, and Clarke faces Emerson, seeing the same hatred in his eyes that is burning in titus’.

She clasps her hands calmly in front of her, like she had seen Lexa do countless times, “ I don’t know if your death would bring me peace, I just know I don’t deserve it”

Titus steps towards her, the vein in his forehead bulging, “ this man must die. If Skiakru will not take his life, then Heda will!” his tone full of rage.

“Heda will speak for herself, enough Titus.”

Emerson is crying, and he whispers, “ what the hell is this?”

Clarke calmly shakes her head, recalling the Queen’s words, realizing how true they really are, “ I wouldn’t be killing you for what you’ve done. I’d be killing you for what I’ve done.” She holds his gaze as she states calmly, “Ai ron disha hef em sonraun op” _I give this man his life._ She looks directly at Titus, nodding firmly, making her position quite clear refusing to shiver at the murderous intent in his eyes as she utters the words that she is sure seals her fate in his mind. “Jus nou drein jus daun” she holds Titus’ gaze a full few seconds longer, even when Emerson screams with rage, sending the message she fears neither of them. the room erupts into shouts until Lexa silences them with a shout of her own, “Hosh op! Emo kripon kom Maun nou na ge gada in kom won hef.” _Silence! The crimes of the Mountain cannot be answered by one man._

“Wanheda knows this,” she continues in English, “ Her actions show us a promise for a new future! a world in which violence does not always answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish, without the shadow of death”

Lexa finally meets Clarkes gaze, and Clarke feels so relieved, the anger and defensiveness is gone from Lexa’s eyes. Clarke gives her a slight nod as Lexa holds her gaze, eyes resuming their impossibly soft, gentle gaze and she feels like she can finally breath again.

“This prisoner is banished from my lands, he will live, but he will live with the ghosts of those he has lost, haunted until the end of his days, by the knowledge that he, is the last of his kind.”

Clarke feels Titus’ boiling rage off to her left but ignores him as she steps into Emerson’s face, softly stating, “May you live forever”

“guards, have him escorted from our lands immediately. This meeting is adjourned” Lexa states.

Emerson growls low in his throat again but Clarke steps away from him, and the intensity of Titus’ glare. She watches the ambassadors leave, talking quietly among themselves, some looking troubled, some looking puzzled, most, looking at her and Lexa with grudging respect. This seems to anger Titus further and he sweeps from the room. Regina and Zelena approach carefully, watching as Emerson is hauled from the room in chains and Clarke sighs in relief as at least one of her threats is removed.

She feels fingers brush over her own and glances down, surprised to find that Lexa’s hand is being offered to her, and she meets her gaze something unreadable in her gaze, “ you changed your mind, Wanheda”

Regina and Zelena gave them both small smiles and backed away, ushering a nosy Henry out of the room with them, ignoring his protests, closing the doors behind them quietly.

She stares at the hand holding hers gently for a long moment before nodding, “ I did.”

“why?” her voice is soft, empty of judgement, more curious than anything.

Clarke swallowed, “I realized… my motivations, for wanting him dead, were wrong. and, it wasn’t worth it, losing you, for revenge, when it wouldn’t have brought me peace”

She feels fingers under her chin, lifting her face, forcing her to meet Lexa’s gaze, and she hates the tears in her eyes, “ you are still angry at me, over the mountain, aren’t you. that’s what this was about, wasn’t it?”

“sha, Heda. I was angry”

“ you still _are_. You haven’t forgiven me yet.” Clarke hates the pain in Lexa’s voice.

“I don’t know how to Lexa. I… was forced to make an impossible choice. You left me alone, when I needed you most. Do you even know what that did to me? I became a monster. Wanheda” she spat the name with disgust.

Lexa recoiled at the anger in Clarke’s voice, “ I truly am sorry, Clarke. I… meant it. I never meant to do this to you. I… thought I was doing the right thing, what was right for my people. I am so sorry that the mountain came between us. that it continues to. I… don’t know how to fix this. How do I fix this, tell me and I will do it.”

Clarke meets her gaze, sees the tears in Lexa’s eyes, “I… I just need time. It takes time, Lexa. These wounds don’t heal overnight”

Lexa nods, starting to pull away from her grasp, obviously misunderstanding her, “ of course, take all the time you need”

“ what.. where are you going?”

“ you said you need time.” Lexa looks so small, so wounded, and very confused

“ time, Lexa, not space. Those are two very different things. Please, don’t pull away from me again, I can’t take that.” She tugs on Lexa’s hands, tugging her back, pulling Lexa into her arms, “I hate when you are upset with me”

“Thank you… for not killing him, for backing me up”

“ thank you, for giving me time to realize I was making a mistake”

Lexa smiled into her shoulder, “ you’ve done the same for me many times sometimes rather forcefully. I figured I owed you at least that much”

Clarke smiled. “ well, it seems our family is just as determined as you are to protect me from making monumental mistakes”

Lexa smirked, “I’m glad.”

Clarke nodded, “me too”

“let’s go find Mom, er… Regina? God, I still don’t know what to call her…”

Clarke laughed. “ she doesn’t mind either way”

“ she wants to give me a magic lesson, on using mirrors to find people. She wants to check in on Emma’s progress.”

Clarke snorted in laughter, “ she wants to make the queen hasn’t tried bedding her, more like”

Lexa turned beet red, “Clarke, that’s my mothers you are talking about”

“well, its true, you’ve seen how insanely jealous Regina is of the Queen around Emma. It’s hysterical”

Lexa’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “ its embarrassing and gross. And images I don’t need in my mind”

Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek, “ I’m sure they think the same thing about us”

Lexa blushed, “ we haven’t done anything” she pointed out.

“ and neither have they, since the last time they were here” Clarke reminds her.

“ I don’t want to know how you know that.” Lexa states. “Let’s go find my mom, before this conversation gets more awkward”

Clarke grins and links her fingers through Lexa’s glad they are back on good footing. She breathes easier as Lexa squeezes her hand in return as they head for their sleeping quarters in search of Queen Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betcha never saw Zelena coming over before the Charmings! LOL. Surprise!


	23. A.L.I.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry peeps, this was supposed to be written earlier this week. this week... got out of hand.. lets leave it at that... *sigh*  
> are the holidays over yet?  
> anyways... enjoy... and in case you can't tell, this chapter is from Raven's perspective

Raven sat sandwiched between her two mothers in the back of the Humvee.

It had been a long night already. The Queen had made leaving difficult as she flirted shamelessly with Emma every time Regina even glanced in their direction, making it take three times as long for them to pack up the vehicles and say their goodbyes. Regina seemed determined to glare holes into the Queen’s skull. Raven had finally tired of it and pulled Regina aside, hissing, “ she’s doing it because she knows it annoys you”

“She’s evil! And she’s leading Emma right back down the road to darkness!”

“Mom!” she huffs in exasperation, and that catches Regina’s attention, “ she’s _you_. okay… she enjoys getting a rise out of you, as much as you enjoy getting a rise out of emma. You know I’m right. I might have only been three, but I remember you when you were whole… you know I’m right”

Regina sighs heavily, “I know.. I know I’m being ridiculous, but…”

“ Trust Emma. Okay? And trust the Queen. She is still you. she loves her too. She will look out for her. she doesn’t even act like that when you aren’t around. She’s literally doing it to mess with you. honestly, you should  be grateful she is content to get back at you for separating you two this way, and not something far more drastic, and… graphic. “

Regina had tugged Raven into a tight hug, nodding, “ you are right… I am letting her get the better of me, which.. is silly, she is me”

“ she is. You both love Emma. You both love us. you both would do anything to protect us, you just have differing definitions of what that is right now.”

Raven gives her mother a hard stare, “ and her flirting with Emma is bothering you that much, you should just rejoin with her, and get rid of the competition.”

Regina smirked, “you are right of course… I’m… just…”

“not ready? I know. why not?” Raven asks, honestly curious.

Regina sighs heavily, “ its… everything she’s done, since I separated… once she’s back in me… those will become a part of me too… we are the same person Raven. We might be separated, but… I did those things. I cursed Emma’s parents, again, taking them from her. I sent us here. I… don’t want to know what else I’ve done…”

Raven sighs, “Lexa abandoned Clarke at the mountain, killed so many of our people. Clarke killed hundreds of hers, then pulled the lever in mount Weather and became Wanheda. I helped create the explosives and bullets that took countless lives, including three hundred of Lexa’s warriors… I watched my friends die in the mountain when I failed to save them, and then I… betrayed my friends, for the illusion of freedom from pain…”

 tears started springing to Ravens eyes, and Regina’s hold on her tightened, her mother kissing her hair in comfort, murmuring, “Raven”

“my point…” she clears her throat, meeting her mothers eyes, “ is that we all, have skeletons in our closet, we all have our demons that we fight, ghosts that haunt us, pasts we would rather forget. None of us are innocent… what are you really afraid of mama? Afraid you will lose your progress? Afraid that like Emma, you will have to fight liking the darkness again? guess what, we _all_ do. All of us are tempted by the darkness, we just don’t call it that. We call it life.”

Regina stares at her daughter, shocked by Raven’s brazenness, “raven…”

“listen, Mama. No one, and I mean, no one is going to love you less, or think less of you, if you struggle with your darkness sometimes. Everyone here, we get it. we wont judge you. anyone who does judge you, well, excuse the language, but _fuck_ them.”

Regina flinched at the language but the earnestness in her daughters tone draws Emma’s attention, as well as the Queen’s. the Queen approaches carefully, placing a gentle hand on raven’s shoulder, meeting Regina’s eyes, “ I know… taking me back won’t be easy for you, and I am sorry, Regina.. for.. all of it, I truly am. but your daughter is right. If separating us has taught me anything, its that things are not quite as black and white as we initially thought. You are not all good, and I am not all evil.”

The queen steps into Regina’s personal space, her voice lowering an octave, her tone serious as she whispers, “ I forgive you, for what you did to us. you did what you thought was best. You.. were so wrong, and you… hurt us both, so much when you did it, and you hurt our family too, but, I forgive you. and I will protect our family. And I meant what I said. When you are ready… I want to be whole. I will do my best to make it easy on you.”

Emma’s arms slips around Regina’s waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “everything okay over here?” she asks, glancing meaningfully at the Queen.

The Queen laughs, “ yes dear, I am behaving, just promising to protect our family, is all”

Regina isn’t able to voice her gratitude, but Raven sees it shining in her eyes and gives her mother another quick, powerful hug, “ we will be back soon, Mama, keep Lexa and Clarke out of trouble, if you can…”

Regina manages to snort in laughter, “ right.. every time Emma or I have attempted that since we got here, we have somehow ended up in the thick of it with them.”

” that’s why I am here, dearie, in case of trouble, I for sure can get us out of it, since the fun half of gina is going with you” Zelena saunters up, grinning madly. She hugs her sister lightly, taking the sting out of her words, but Regina is still frowning.

Raven grins at Regina, “I think you are plenty fun, mama” she whispers

 and Regina winks gratefully, “thank you dear, you best be off, if you want to get there before dawn”

“ yes, we need the dark if we want any sort of advantage,” Emma notes, gently untangling herself from Regina. Raven leaves them to say goodbye privately, ushering Bellamy, Kane and Abby towards the now loaded down vehicle. She hears horses approaching and turns to see Lincoln and Octavia arrive on horseback, war paint already firmly in place. She grins, relieved her adopted sister is coming on this mission with her. it relieves some of the tension in her shoulders at what they are about to do.

She feels the Queen’s presence behind her before her hand lands gently on her shoulder, “ it’s going to be alright, little bird” the Queen smiles.

 Raven cocks her head, “ you never called me that, Emma always did”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t like the nickname dear, Regina… is more conservative with nicknames than I am… I am rather fond of it… you don’t mind it do you?”

Raven noted the shyness that was an odd look on the Queen. “ no, I like it”, she states firmly, leaning into the Queen as the Queen assists her into the back of the cab.

The Queen climbs in and sits beside her, taking her hand lightly into her own, squeezing, “ lets go get your heart back, so we can make you whole dear”

Aby climbs in next, sitting opposite Raven, giving her an encouraging smile. She seemed more relaxed, more willing to trust the women she was working with now. Raven was grateful that Abby was giving her parents a chance, and being supportive. Emma joined them a moment later, taking Raven’s free hand, and giving a nod when Bellamy asked if everyone was ready to go. Kane sat next to Abby, holding her hand, Monty on Abby’s other side, Monroe clambering into the passenger seat up front. And they were off. Regina and Zelena watching them go, apprehension in their gazes. Raven briefly wished she had a chance to say goodbye to Clarke and Lexa, just in case… but brushed the thought away when her mothers tightened their grip and Abby’s encouraging smile made her feel braver.

It was two hours before dawn when they neared the outskirts of Arkadia. Bellamy shut off the headlights, and got them as close as he could without drawing attention with the engine. The two Humvees behind them immediately follow suit. He finally shut it off and quietly ordered everyone out. He handed out the radios, and guns. He looked distinctly more nervous, Raven noted. Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, “ are you sure you are up for this? These are your people?”

“ not anymore… they made their choice. I made mine. I… have to do this. I have to make things right. Whatever it takes”

Emma’s eyes glittered in the dark, “ taking more lives, won’t make you feel better, Bellamy, trust me I know. I understand, if you want out. You can stand guard here”

He shakes his head firmly, “my sister is going, I’m going.” She nods, accepting his answer.

Bellamy looks around the group, “okay, everyone listen up. Jaha is in charge now… Pike should be in prison. But that in no way means Arkadia is any less dangerous. From the last intel we had, they are still split down the middle, and there are still pockets of fighting. We are going straight into the heart of it. I know these people are our friends, were our friends. You recognize them. you know them, you care about them. hell, we spent so much time trying to save them, from Lexa, from themselves. But our mission has changed. We are here for Raven, here for my sister. We do what we have to. Understood?”

Monty and Monroe nod, along with the few other Arkadians who signed up for this mission. Kane and Abby look hesitant, but nod as well. Bellamy directed them into teams. “ team one, your objective, keep everything away from teams two and three. Create Distractions if necessary.” He glances at, Kane, Monty and Monroe’s team, Team two, you’re with me, we keep those three safe. Whatever it takes, we get them to the tech, we get them into the City of Light. Team three.” He glances at Abby, Lincoln and Octavia’s team, “you make damn sure nothing comes after us while we are in there, and make sure we come back out.”

Everyone nods, clear on their jobs. “lets move” he orders. The Queen casts a quick spell on her appearance, and instead of looking like herself, looks like the tamer version of herself. Raven smirks. Its still her either way, but she knows why this glamour is important.

They move swiftly, following Lincoln and Octavia to the tunnels into Arkadia. It’s slow going, as so much of Arkadia has descended into chaos. There is debris everywhere. Clearing quietly proves difficult, but Emma and the Queen’s magic makes the job significantly easier. Raven wonders why Lexa seems to have such easy access to her magic, but Raven doesn’t. she doesn’t realize she had muttered that until the queen whispers, “ your heart dear. That damned AI wasn’t kidding when she said it was important.”

“how was she even able to remove her heart?” Emma asked in a low voice. “Regina is literally the only person who can remove my heart” she glances at the smirk on the queen’s face, “well. and you I guess”

“because we are true love’s dear. You have a true love heart. It protects you. only your true love may remove it”

“doesn’t Raven have a true love heart, she and Lexa both, are the product of true love, right, so she has a heart of true love?” Emma asks.

“ she does.”

“ then how the hell was a computer program, of all things,  able to remove it?” Emma hisses

“I honestly don’t know, dear, maybe because she isn’t technically a living being, she was able to sidestep the magic that protects Raven’s heart.”

“ she’s not my true love is she?” Raven asks in alarm, thinking of Finn tied to a pole, of wounds that still haven’t healed, of a thief who stole her heart as an infant with the intent to kill her, for her own selfish gain. Surely someone like that could not be her true love.

“ I sincerely doubt she is your true love my dear”

“ then how? why?”

“ she may have taken your heart dear… but…if you have noticed, she has had great difficulty using it, so it has protected you from her” the queen points out gently, as she moves aside yet more debris, her magic mingling with Emma’s into a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors. It momentarily distracts her, makes her wonder what her own will look like, if it ever appears.

They run into trouble as soon as they leave the tunnels. Bellamy’s planning though, saves them. team one launches into distracting the Arkadians, locked in a civil war. Luckily, the distraction works and Arkadia thinks nothing more is going on than another small skirmish in their Civil war and Jaha’s attempt to maintain his newfound power.

They slip off to the medical ward, steal the chips Abby had hidden away, along with plenty of the serum she had created to aid in the removal of the chips and the AI once they were done in the city of light. They worked their way more quickly now, to the tech room, where Raven used to work. Raven wasn’t surprised to see AlIE appear beside her, “ just what do you think you are doing raven? Do you really think you can beat me? this puny group, against the army in the city of light? You don’t stand a chance. Your heart is mine.” She turns evaluating the group, “ and you brought your mothers, how… perfectly splendid.” ALIE claps her hands with glee. “I have everything I need now!”

The Queen smirks slightly, but doesn’t correct ALIE’s assumption. Her glamour spell making her appear like her better half is clearly working. ALIE has no idea that all of the ingredients she needs for this to work are not actually here.

Raven swallows a chip swiftly, uring her mothers to do the same. They do, swiftly, Bellamy and his goup following suit. Abby watches them fade from sight in front of her, Raven’s hand slipping through her grasp, “be careful!” she warns.

They are in a city, bustling with activity. Emma glances around, startled, “New York? Really? This is the city of light?” she snorts derisively.

ALIE appears in front of them, Jaha and his army right behind, “ you are visible, to us all now… how exactly do you plan to stop us all at the same time? Savior?” Raven glances at her two mothers, realizes ALIE is addressing who she believes to be Regina. Raven tries not to smile. She clearly doesn’t know how different things are now, how wrong she has this.

. She holds two cuffs in her hands, that look familiar. She holds them up, “ now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can put these cuffs on, of your own free will, and lend me your magic, so I may join the land of the living, and walk as my creator did, or, you can fight me, and die”

Emma snorted, “clearly you don’t know this family at all”

ALIE grinned, “oh, but I do, Dark One. You tried, and failed, to save your daughters from their fates. You tried and failed to reunite your families. You came here, fleeing your destiny, but don’t you realize, your fate, it can find you here too?”

Bellamy raised his weapon, aiming it at his former friends, ordering his companions to do the same, “ stand down Jaha, this is madness, surely you see that”

“there Is no death in the city of light, Bellamy”

“ we will see about that” he glared in return. He nods to Raven’s mothers, “go… I’ll cover you”

ALIE vanishes as her army advances and Bellamy opens fire. Raven is firing too, tears streaming from her eyes as she fires her weapon at her friends. She watches them fall, screaming and keeps firing anyway, unable to stop as her two mothers contend with ALIE, who dances around them, vanishing and reappearing with ease, dodging bullets and magic alike. She appears by Emma first, slapping the cuff on her and Emma’s magic falters, then the Queen is cuffed as well, furious with rage.

Everything stills as ALIE waves her hands. The fighting ceases. “now… that’s enough of that. Now for the final ingredient.” ALIE waves Jaha over, and he hands her a small box, and flips open the lid, revealing a pulsing red heart. Raven stares at it, feels ALIE’s hand cradling her heart in her hand. She approached her mothers, held prisoner by the magic cuffs, and directs Raven over. Raven understands now, Emma’s apology to Abby, as ALIE overrides her will, commanding her to come stand by Emma and the Queen. On the surface, Emma and the Queen appear defeated, furious and humiliated, but she catches the glint in their eyes, and knows, deep down, this isn’t over just yet.

ALIE holds Raven’s heart up, gloating, “ lend me your magic, moms… I know how this works. One light, one dark… both are needed to split her heart, replicate it and make it my own.”

Emma growled, “ never”

“or I could just take her heart, and she dies… I’m offering you a chance to save her, Dark One, and me. after all, all I want to do is save the world….”

“Like you did all those years ago dear?” the queen scoffs, “ we will pass”

“enough games. Do it! or I will crush her heart in front of you!” ALIE threatens

Emma steps forward menacingly, the queen on her heels, and ALIE stares, “how… you shouldn’t be able to move!” she stares, “ I made sure those cuffs were correct!” she shrieks.

Emma laughs, and it sounds… twisted, and dark, ferocious, very bit the terrifying Dark One she had been all those years ago. If Raven didn’t know that her blonde mother was there in her defense, she would be terrified.

“ are you positive? You got it right?” Emma hissed. “ didn’t you hear the prophecies about us?”

“ you really should have done your research dear” the queen says, a maniacal glint on her face, and Raven knows exactly why Regina sent this half of her in her place, why she hadn’t rejoined them yet. The queen dangled the cuff that had been on her wrist between two fingers, before crushing it with magic, snapping her fingers and releasing Emma from hers entirely.

 Emma grins, “ thanks, Your Majesty” she says with a sneer

“ anytime, Princess” the Queen retorts, “now, lets deal with this gnat”

ALIE looks terrified, “ but…”

“I am not Regina dear. Well… Technically, I am… but I am the half that doesn’t give a shit. Let me guess, those cuffs, designed to work like that idiotic tree in Neverland that protected Pan? He helped you with this plan, didn’t he? From the grave somehow? Or was it his son perhaps?” ALIE swallowed, “Rumpelstiltskin assured me”

“Rumpelstiltskin is a simpering fool, and you, are an even worse one, making deals with him, and expecting to beat us” Emma hissed and the Queen is grinning proudly at Emma’s choice of insults.

“had Rumple been around for that little episode in Neverland, he would know… I am the half of Regina that has no regrets dear.. everything I did, led me to my family. So even if I wanted to regret it, I can’t. those idiotic cuffs, were designed to imprison us using our regrets, targeting our particular brand of magic.. am I right?” the Queen asks, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

ALIE can only nod. The queen glances at Emma, and without a word snaps her fingers, Raven’s heart appearing in her own hand. Gently, she returns Raven’s heart to her chest, and whispers an enchantment that makes Raven tingle from head to toe, “ no one, other than us, or your true love, can ever touch that heart again,” she whispers. ALIE immediately tries to get past the Queen and reaches into Raven’s chest, only to be shoved back by a rather forceful pulse of magic.

“but!” she yells, “I thought…”

“you thought wrong, no more breaking the rules, you artificial freak!” Emma growls her hands snapping out, in unison with the Queen’s. both are duel wielding, and ALIE only has a moment, a split second to process this development before two distinct waves of both light and dark magic slams into her, pinning her to the wall.

Raven stares at her two mothers, stares at the white, and the dark gray billowing from Emma, the White, and the royal purple coming from the queen and grins, “ no wonder the cuffs couldn’t hold you two.”

“raven, go.. why we hold her here, go shut her down!”

“but.. won’t that trap you in the city of light?!” Raven asks in alarm

“trust us! go!” the queen commands and raven finds herself back in the tech control room with Abby. Abby hurries to give her the serum, and Raven fights though the wave of nausea and goes to the controls. Bellamy and the others return to themselves and Monty joins her at the controls, typing furiously.

She finds the code for ALIE and stares at it, sees the effect her mothers magic is having. It is literally erasing ALIE’s code before her eyes. She shuts down the codes that protect ALIE and within seconds the entire coding system for both the city of light and ALIE vanishes. Her mothers’ bodies crumple to the ground on the opposite side of the room and she rushes to them, ignoring the way her body protests the movement, the fresh nausea and dizziness that creeps into her vision as she kneels beside them worriedly. Abby is beside her, gently checking their pulses, “ they are alive” she whispers.

She hears boots slamming against metal grates, and knows, in her gut, Jaha and his people are coming, and they are furious. Their city of light was just destroyed, their illusion of a savior demolished in front of them, their hopes dashed. They needed to leave, now. But her mothers were still unconscious. She shook them, trying desperately to wake them, but they laid still. She heard guns cocking, heard Bellamy yell, “Raven, if you’ve got any good ideas, now’s the time!”

Abby meets her eyes, “ Raven, your magic.”

Raven shakes her head. I have no freaking idea how to use magic! I’ve never done it!”

Abby swallows as Bellamy, Monty and Monroe open fire. Octavia drops beside her, desperation in her voice, “Raven, I’ve seen Emma do it… think about where you want to go. Visualize it… picture us all there, in your mind, safe, unharmed… picture it!”

Raven shakes her head, “I… can’t! it’s too much for just me! I can’t rescue, thirty people a once! Not all the way to the tower!”

“ to the trucks then, raven, can you do that?” Abby asks softly. There is something in her gaze. A calmness. Belief. “I know you can do this, Raven. Your moms are right, you are special. And you aren’t alone...” Abby offers her hands.

Raven stares at her, and part of her wonders, what other secrets Abby is hiding, what else Abby knows, about magic, about this world. She feels an odd tugging sensation as Abby’s hands connect with her own and she calms. Abby has always had that effect on her and she never understood why, but now, with her heart in her chest, reconnected with the magical part of herself, she at least partially understands. She stares at Abby with new eyes, “you…”

“not now.. focus. Close your eyes. Drown out everything going on around us.” Abby’s fingers tighten around hers. Do it…”

Raven closes her eyes, trusts Abby. She feels a tingling warmth, from Abby’s hands, from her palms, mingling with Raven, winding its way though her system and she recognizes it now as energy. She gasps as power flows through her. Abby isn’t as strong as she is, but she definitely has power of her own.

Her brows furrow in confusion until Abby reminds her “ focus”

She hears one of her friends cry out in pain and the command takes on a new sense of desperation. Her friends, her family needs her. she has to do this. Octavia kneels beside her lips something over her head. She feels Octavia’s calming presence behind her, shielding her as she focuses, draws upon her magic.

Raven gasps when her vision shifts. Her eyes are still tightly closed, but she can now see where everyone is in the room, who her friends are, who the enemies are. She focuses on her friends, and her mothers, still unconscious and vulnerable. She visualizes the Humvees, drawing up their location clearly in her mind, sees them, the horses tied nearby, and feels her magic surge at her command. It’s intoxicating as it takes hold of her friends, her mothers, and rips them from the room, from the fight, and lands them in the Humvees they were assigned to before departing, and places Lincoln and Octavia by their horses. Abby maintains her hold throughout the process, and Raven knows, this is taking so much out of her, her magic isn’t meant for this. She is a healer, a human, with very limited capacity for magic in this realm, but it was enough. Enough to get them out. She opens her eyes slowly, sees her two mothers still unconscious on the floor, and sighs heavily, leans forward and nearly topples, but someone catches her.

 its Kane. Her eyes are drowsy with exhaustion but she needs to heal her mothers, needs them awake. “Raven, that’s enough for now.. stop.”

His voice is gentle, but firm. She turns, sees Abby half propped up, unconscious as well and her heart seizes in guilt. Her hand reaches up, finding the small totem that Octavia had slipped over her neck, and feels some energy return to her, albeit slowly. She glances at it, trying to see it more closely through blurry eyes.

Its amazing, being able to sense the energy around her now. She can sense the energy forces of every one of her friends. She can see their aura’s, which is confusing to say the least, and alarming that she sees nothing on her unconscious mothers, and Abby.

The Queen comes to first, with a soft groan. She immediately searches for Raven, the tension easing from her shoulders only slightly when she sees her daughter smiling tiredly at her. the Queen reaches for her and raven watches in fascination as the kaleidoscope that is the Queen’s aura slowly comes to life.

The queen must see the expression on her face, “ what is it dear?”

“ your… “

“aura?” the queen asks, a small smile tugging at her lips

Raven nods, “ yeah… it disappeared when you blacked out. Scared me. I can’t see Emma’s either”

“Emma…” the queen breathes, immediately reaching for the unconscious blonde, gently brushing her hair out of her face, before gently pressing her lips to her forehead, and Raven can’t help the smirk at how much the Queen sounds like Regina in that moment, “wake up dear”

Raven can see the energy transfer as it happens, “woah”

 She whispers and the Queen smiles, “ I wondered what particular gifts you would develop dear… it appears you are a seer”

Raven’s brow furrows, “ not sure what that is”

“ you have plenty of time to learn” the queen assures softly. She nods to Abby, “ is she alright?”

“yeah, she.. um.. lended me some of her magic, to get everyone out of there.”

“Abby has magic?” Emma asked, as she sat up with a groan. “since when?”

Raven shrugged, “I think.. she’s always had it.. I just didn’t know that’s what it was until I got my heart back… it actually seems like…”

“everyone has magic?” the queen guessed with a smile

Emma frowns, “ how is that possible?”

The Queen smirks, “ if you recall our magic lessons at all, Miss Swan, you recall me discussing that everyone has a life force, Chi.”

Emma grimaces at miss swan but nods, “ yeah, I remember, but what’s that got to do with magic?”

“ magic, takes energy, does it not? Much like exercise or normal activities?” The queen presses, gently reminding Emma of their lessons

Emma nods, and raven catches on, “ so.. our ability to use magic comes from our life force?”

“yes dear, we are all connected. Some people are more inherently aware of their energy, and the energies around them than others. Those people, have an inherent gift for wielding energy, or magic. There are certain types of magic, Like true love magic, which make it far more likely that magical ability will run in a family’s lineage, like ours. I’ve noticed, in this realm, that while actual magic, and magical ability is severely limited here, there are a great deal more with the potential to wield magic than in ours. I wonder if the exposure to radiation, and other elements have increased everyone’s sensitivity to it.”

“ that would explain why an AI could decide she wants to become human, jump her program and steal my heart” Raven muttered.

The queen sighed, “unfortunately, it’s a theory. We don’t know for sure how she pulled that off. Apparently, though, she had some help from Rumple.”

“we will deal with him, as soon as we get back” Emma promises.

Raven is still processing the Queen’s words, “ so.. there are others, who have the potential to wield magic, besides Abby?”

The Queen nods but purses her lips, “ you should rest, dear. You’ve had a trying day”

“ but.. I just got my heart back, and Abby still needs help… and”

“rest first. Everything else will come later.” Raven sighs and her head slowly lolls back against the side of the Humvee. She knows, the Queen isn’t telling her everything about Abby, and neither had Abby. It bugs her, the secrets, but she knows, it will have to wait. She is too exhausted right now to argue. She sleeps fitfully, her body adjusting to having her heart back, her magic jumping beneath the surface, itching to be used. For a while she just rests her eyes, allowing her minds eye to show her where everyone is. The Queen and Emma talk softly beside her, Monty and Bellamy conversing in hushed tones in the front seat.

Eventually, sleep overtakes Raven, and she doesn’t awaken, not even when Lincoln lifts her gently into his arms and carries her to the lift, holds her all the way upstairs and places her gently in her bed. She doesn’t waken as her mothers fret over her, talking in hushed tones in the next room, or her sisters come to check on her, nor as her brother and aunt peek in late that night before finally heading to sleep themselves. When Raven finally does awaken, soft sunlight is streaming through the curtains, and she can hear the soft voices of her family in the main room just outside her door. It’s a comforting sound. she lies there for a while before finally bathing and dressing herself. She checks her reflection in the mirror before she goes to join her family, noting that she stands a little taller today, her leg giving her a little less trouble, as her magic naturally seeks to ease the ache.

She smirks and heads out to join her family, ready to tease Lexa about how she was farther in her magic lessons and abilities than the Heda of the Thirteen Clans. That would definitely get under the girls skin. And while Raven had promised to work on forgiving her, it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy getting a rise out of her from time to time along the way. She was, afterall, her mothers’ daughter.


	24. Flamekeipa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly fluff.. mostly... well.... til the end anyways... LOL. don't hate me ;-)

Octavia awakens to Lincoln nuzzling her neck with his nose, placing featherlight kisses along behind her hear, before tracing his way down her jaw. She groans softly and he chuckles warmly, “monin, Skiaplangona” _good morning sky warrior._

She smirks at him and shoves him off of her gently, “they are literally in the next room, Lincoln”

“so we stay quiet, I can manage that, can you?” he arches an eyebrow, teasing her. she glowers at him and slips away from his teasing touches, trying to get her body under control.

“I don’t particularly want my family walking in on me” she points out gently as she dresses under his watchful gaze. She smirks at the hungry look in his eyes, kisses him gently, “I’m not rejecting you, Lincoln”

He nods firmly, “ I know, Skiaplangona. We just need our own rooms, there are too many of us on this floor as it is, and with the rest of the family eventually coming here…”

She nods, “I will ask Lexa today”

He nods, satisfied with that answer, “ for now, she needs us to protect your family. I understand that. It just… throws a kink in our private time”

She smirks, “I imagine it does the same for them” she points out softly. He makes a face and she snorts in laughter. “ not something I need to think about, Octavia”

“ what? Most men love thinking about that”

“I’m _not_ most men” he points out.

“ no, you most certainly are not. That’s why I love you.”

He smiles at her. “Ai hod you in seintaim” _I love you too._ Her heart hammered in her chest at his words. She loved hearing him speak to her in his own tongue. Hearing those words in particular, in his own tongue, somehow added more weight to them, made them mean even more. She went into his open arms, leaned up and kissed him softly, reverently. “Ai hod you in seintaim” she repeated back. he grinned. “ I know”

He dressed quickly and they left their room hand in hand, finding that Lexa and Clarke had already dressed and left for the day. They found the group in Emma and Regina’s rooms. Naturally. Octavia just smirked. It didn’t surprise her that everyone seemed to find themselves drawn to that room, to these two incredible women whose hearts were so full of love and compassion, who loved easily and readily.

Emma spotted them first, greeting them both warmly, wrapping Octavia in a motherly bear hug, grasping Lincoln’s forearm in a friendly gesture, “monin! Rid os?” _good morning, sleep well?_ it still startled Octavia, how quickly Emma seemed to pick up Trigedasleng, as if it came naturally to her.

she stated as much, and Emma shrugged, “ now that my memories are no longer suppressed of my time here, it’s coming back. It was practically a second language to me by the time I left here when Lexa going through her conclave. Guess it’s a bit like riding a bike.”

Lincoln’s brow furrowed, “ what’s a bike?”

Emma laughed, “ right… I forget you guys aren’t from this realm… um… it’s… forget it… it’s a saying we have, kinda like riding a horse… once you learn, you never forget”

“except with languages, you do, you know the saying, you don’t use it, you lose it?” Raven points out, emerging sleepily from her room, pouting at being left out. Emma gives her the same motherly bear hug Octavia had received, “ Buenos días, pájaro, duerme bien?” _good morning, little bird, sleep well?_

Octavia laughed at the confused expression on Lincoln’s face and his furtive whisper, “ how many languages does she know?”

“ that’s a good question. How many do you know Emma?”

Emma smirked, “well….”

Regina sighed, “ oh dear, you got her going with her showing off again, didn’t you?”

“bep mev, 'oH parHa'ghachwIj DISov cha' tlhIH”  The words coming from Emma’s mouth sound completely foreign, almost harsh but Regina’s ears turn red.

Octavia grins, “what did you just say? What language was that?”

Regina mutters, “ its not even a real language. It’s Klingon”

Emma retorts, “ I will have you know, It is in fact a completely valid language, in use in other realms, Regina”

The woman stares at her, her brow arching, “ are you telling me, that there are actual Klingons out there?”

Emma nods, grinning madly, “ and they are just as unpleasant as they been portrayed, you really don’t want to meet them. believe me on that.”

“ if you are done trying to impress everyone with your mad language skills dear…” Emma doesn’t let her finish.

 She saunters up behind Regina, wraps her arms around her waist leans into Regina’s ear and huskily says, “ri tor bae'cok spo' t'nash-veh kup'es tor stariben vath gen-lis has rai daya fi' du. etek on fai-tor wuh yeht'es” Everyone laughs at the way Regina turns red in the face. Emma kisses her neck and releases her before informing the room, “Vulcan, and yes, before you ask, its another real language by real people…”

Raven huffs, “ you gonna tell us what you said?”

Emma grins, “nope. That was for your mom’s ears only, but in answer to your earlier question, I know quite a few languages. One of the perks of being the dark one for a time. I picked up the languages learned by the former Dark Ones. All their attained knowledge, I now have, along with what I picked up during my time as the Dark One, such as grounder language, and Spanish. ”

Lexa nodded. She had been rather quiet so far this morning, apparently preferring to observe everyone then to engage. “ like me and the former commanders. I have their memories, their attained knowledge, since my conclave.”

Emma nods thoughtfully, “ it’s a lot to keep track of, I would think, keeping track of all those memories, separating what’s yours, what isn’t.”

“it is” Emma gives her oldest an understanding smile. “I’m here, if you need to talk”

“I know” Lexa says softly. She seems to shake off the quiet mood she’s in, “ there’s something I need to take care of today.. now that things are quiet. I need to find a new flamekeipa. I told you I had two in mind?”she is watching her mothers.

They nod, waiting for her to continue. “ well, now… I may have more than two in mind…” she glances at Henry, who has been quietly in a corner, writing furiously as everyone had been talking. The Queen and Zelena were beside him, watching, fascinated with his task.

“ you want Henry to be flamekepia?” Regina asks, puzzled.

“He’s a good possible choice, don’t you think? He’s the author in your realm, that is much of the Flamekepia’s role in our realm, to guard our story, to protect it, to honor it and retell it. to serve the commanders spirit and when the time comes, ensure that the commander’s spirit is successfully passed on. But. I don’t think there should be just one flamekeipa anymore. Titus has proven unfaithful to me, disloyal, and untrustworthy. He has become a zealot, and his passion clouds his judgement. I have come to believe that perhaps, putting the role of flamekepia in the hands of one person is too dangerous. So I am considering two others.. to help Henry bear the burden, to train beside him, to carry to burden as well, so that if something should happen to one, two others can still carry out the role”

Regina nods, “ I think that is wise, Heda”

“who are you considering?” Emma asks.

“ Aiden, who I originally saw succeeding me, should something happen to me. I think… he should become flamekeipa… it won’t make him ineligible for succeeding me, he is still natblida. There has never been a natblida flamekepia before, and my people may question the change, but… I think, it may be time to change the way we do things”

“ and the other?” regina asks, her eyes are twinking and Octavia suspects the woman already knows who Lexa has chosen

“ you remember ontari?”

Clarke stiffens, “ but Lexa, she wants you dead”

“not anymore. I spoke with her healer. She is doing extremely well. apparently, Regina stopped by there yesterday as well?”

Regina blushed lightly, “I may have…”

Emma smirks at her, “ have we adopted another kid you need to tell me about Regina?”

The blush deepens, and regina bites her lip, “ well…”

Emma grins, “ you adopted aiden too, didn’t you?” she smirks at Regina and Regina shrugs, “ he just… he reminds me of Henry, when Henry was that age... and…”

Henry’s head comes up at the mention of his name, “ who is this kid?” there is a hint of jealousy to his tone and Lexa is the one to placate him, “ he’s great, Henry, you will get along with him just fine. I’m sure he won’t mind training with you and helping you work on your fighting skills, he should be here any moment”

Henry stiffens, “ you sent for him?”

Regina goes to her son, “ we aren’t replacing you, Henry, you know that, Right?”

Henry looks overwhelmed, “ it’s just…”

Octavia goes and wraps her arm around her shoulder, nudging Regina, “ it’s a lot for him to take in at once, finding out he has two sisters he forgot about, jumping realms to be reunited with them and then finding out he has several adopted siblings as well, and his moms keep taking in new ones, cause they just can’t help themselves. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just… a lot all at once for him”

Henry shoots her a grateful look, “ she’s right… it’s a lot. I’m _not_ jealous, and I’m not upset, I promise… it’s just, a lot to adjust to. And, you guys are talking like… like this is our home now.” He glances around, sees the pain in Lexa’s face and hurries to placate the twisted look of worry and shame in his mothers faces, the way they look torn, “ I understand, though, I do. We need to stick together. I’m not complaining. I do like it here, okay. It’s just… grandma and gramps are back there in Storybrooke, with neal, under a curse still, and our friends are there, and…” he swallows, “ she’s there” he whispers and the tears spring to his eyes, “ and I was supposed to take her to the dance, but I’m here. And I’m glad I’m here. I want to be here. I missed you guys so much.. but this is all such a huge mess!”

Henry breaks down sobbing and Regina looks completely lost, heartbroken and Henry shies away from her touch, and Regina leans back on her heels, frozen, not knowing what to do with that. Octavia carefully reaches for him, as the adults just stare and is surprised when he accepts her comfort, when he actually leans into her and sobs against her shoulder, seeking comfort from her, instead of his mothers, his aunt, or any of his blood relation. She just tugs him closer, murmurs into his ear as she rubs his back, and gives Regina a smile, trying to offer her comfort too.

“ thank you” Regina murmurs softly and Octavia just nods. She holds her adopted brother for a few minutes, lets him calm down before lightly teasing, “ so whose this she?”

He blushes furiously, “ um… her name is violet”

Octavia grins, “ Is she cute?”

He sees the smirk on her face and shoves her playfully, “ cut it out” he tries to glare at her when she waggles her eyebrows at him but ends up grinning bashfully, “ yeah, she’s kinda cute”

“kinda cute?” raven snorts, “don’t tell her that… unless you want the relationship to be _real_ short”

Henry barks in laughter, his eyes significantly lighter, and he looks between them, grateful for the teasing, grateful that they helped him forget the tears from a few moments ago.

A soft knock sounds at the door and a young man walks in, followed by an older girl about Octavia’s age. She has dark brown hair, dark eyes, sharp features. Octavia stares at her for a long moment before relaxing. There is no trace of the darkness in her that Lexa had mentioned. It takes Clarke longer to relax.

Ontari dips her head respectfully, her sharp gaze sweeping the room, resting on Clarke, “wigod, ai  op jomp op yu Klarke” _forgive me for attacking you, Klarke_. she states softly.

Clarke nods and relaxes marginally.

Lexa smiles warmly at Ontari, goes to her and clasps her forearm in greeting, “monin, Ontari! Teik Osir chich” welcome back, Ontari! Let us talk.

Ontari smiles at Lexa and nods, “Sha Heda, what do you want to discuss?”

Clarke starts in surprise, “ you know English?”

“I learned it while I was away. Figured it would make communicating with you easier” Ontari stated softly.” Perhaps it would even help us to trust each other?”

Octavia could hear the  hope in Ontari’s voice. Clarke apparently heard it too. She glanced at Lexa who was giving her a meaningful look and she sighed, “ I will try”

Ontari nodded, “as will I. for your family’s sake”

Henry closed his book and Octavia glanced at him. He was eyeing the newcomers with interest, particularly Aiden. He nudged his shoulder playfully, “ go say hi.”

He grunted at her but stood, pushing himself out of the chair and over to the young warrior. He thrust his hand out, gruffly, “Hi, I’m Henry”

Aiden stared at his hand, his eyes flitting to Henry’s face, over his armor clad form, before returning to the hand thrust in his direction, “ natblida, Aiden, pleasure to meet you, Prince Henry” Aiden dipped his head in a sign of respect as he took Henry’s forearm, clasping it.

Octavia smirked as Henry took a second to catch on to the obviously unfamiliar gesture of greeting, but returned it eventually, heat rising in his cheeks in embarrassment. “call me Henry, please. I’m not used to being called a Prince”

“as you wish” Aiden remarked respectfully and Henry cocked his head at him, confused by the obvious respect he is still being shown, “ you talk to everyone like that? Or is it just because of my family?”

“ a little of both” Aiden admits with a smirk, “I’m training to be  leader of the thirteen clans, and Heda constantly reminds me that I must treat everyone with dignity and respect, regardless of their position”

“ My mom says the same thing to me all the time, and it has nothing to do with the fact that we are royalty” Henry confides. Aiden nods. Regina smiles proudly at that comment and Octavia grins, “ raised him well”

“ I did something right” she admits softly.

Lexa interrupts, “ alright, Aiden, Henry and Ontari, you three have been chosen as the next flamekeipas’. I will announce your nominations at tomorrow’s Ascension day ceremony, where you will accept. For now, all three of you will report to the armory to be fitted for your uniforms. You will each be assigned personal guards, to protect you while under training. They will accompany you everywhere you go. You will not try to shake your guards, they are assigned for your protection, is that understood?”

They all nod. They head out with Indra and Lincoln. He gives her a quick kiss as he goes. Lexa motions her over. she notes the ncerned expression on Kane and Abby’s face and sighs.

“Octavia, I have.. a rather delicate task for you” Lexa states.

“ what is it now?”

“skiakru… apparently Jaha is furious over the death of his precious AI. He is threatening retribution.” She glances at Kane for an explanation.

“ he issued a rather terrifying threat over the radio. Apparently, he has not only released but has now joined forces with former chancellor Pike. They plan to launch a counter attack on Lexa’s people”

Lexa sighs heavily, “ You are our best scout. You know how to get in and out of Arkadia undetected. Go. Find out if they have made a move yet. Report back to me what you find. I need to know if Arkadia is an immediate threat to us.”

Octavia glances across the room to Clarke, who luckily can’t hear this conversation, “Clarke isn’t going to like this…”

“she doesn’t need to know yet. I need intel, before I make a decision. I need to know if they are a threat, how much of a threat they truly pose. I need to know, if blood must not have blood is truly possible with Arkadia…”

“ you know it’s not” Octavia says, the warning in her voice, “ you know they think you are savages. Especially with Pike at the helm. This is going to get messy, fast”

Lexa sighs heavily, “ I know. but I made a solemn vow to Clarke, and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do everything in my power to keep it. please, Octavia. Help me?”

Abby is staring at Lexa with newfound respect, and Octavia just swallows, nods, because she gets it now, why Clarke loves Lexa. It’s the same reason she fell for Lincoln. There is a ferocious loyalty in Lexa, an unwavering steadiness. It runs in all the grounders. Its who they are. It’s why she has always considered herself more like them, than like her own people, whose minds change with the wind.

“I will be back.” she states softly and Lexa grabs her arm gently, clasps her forearm, “ may we meet again” she states firmly, and Octavia hears the command Lexa doesn’t voice, doesn’t need to, “ _come back safely_ ”. She nods, “may we meet again," a promise that she will do her best.

She grins when she finds her horse saddled and waiting for her, grins at her aunt, carrying her small child and the darker half of her adoptive mom who insist on seeing her off, “ what are you guys doing here?”

“ well, you didn’t think you could honestly sneak out without us knowing about it, did you?”

Octavia laughs, “ guess not”

The Queen kisses her cheek, “come back safely dear.”

Octavia groans, “ I will”

“don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Zeena quips

“ well that leaves me all sorts of options, doesn’t it?” Octavia grins at Zelena who throws her head back and laughs. “ that it does, that it does…”

“ are you sure you don’t want some company dear?” the Queen asks and Octavia laughs, “ you know, for being so dark and supposedly evil, you sure do spend most of your time fussing over your family”

The queen shoots her a playful glare, “I go dark, when I lose the people I love, dear. Everyone knows that”

“ she’s secretly a giant softy” Zelena stage whispers

“oh and like you aren’t. look who came running the second she heard her sister needed her.” the queen retorts and Octavia laughs, “ you know, I love this family. I really do. Everyone laughs a lot more with you guys around”

She nudges her horse gently, “ I really do have to go, I will be back, you two stay out of trouble!” she calls over her shoulder, grinning at the laughter she hears at her comment.

She has no idea, that in a matter of hours, she is going to be wishing desperately that she had taken her family up on the offer of extra help.

Her ride to Arkadia goes smoothly enough. Sneaking into Arkadia alone is much easier than sneaking a whole group in. figuring out that Pike and Jaha do indeed still have enough people to rally together a war group and that they plan to march on a nearby village and slaughter everyone there, in order to clear the way for planting crops sends bile rising from her gut. Jaha wants revenge. Pike’s motives are more nuanced. He claims he want’s Arkadia to survive, that they need food, fertile ground to plant, and that clearing the village will clear land for them to plant by the stream the village is so close to. She listens until she can’t anymore. She listens long enough to realize they plan to attack tonight, and bile rises in her throat as she hurries out. There isn’t time to ride all the way back to Polis and wan Lexa. By then, they will have butchered the villagers. Her mind still recalls Finn, the first Arkadian sponsored massacre, and she knows, Lexa’s people will not forgive a third massacre. She slips out of Arkadia as quietly as she came, her heels digging into her steeds flanks, urging him as fast as he will go, desperate to reach the village. she reaches it an hour before sunset. 

She rides in, using her legs to stay on her mount, her arms raised in the air, “Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru, Ai nou na bash yo op.” _I am octavia of the sky people, I mean you no harm._

One of the villagers immiediately yells, “ Semet! Miya snap!” _Semet! Come quickly!_

A large burly man comes running and the first villager snaps out, “Du laik Skaikru. _She is Skaikru._

Octavia dismounts slowly, keeping her hands up, Ai nou na bash yo op. Yo souda bants kom disha geda. Teik au chit bilaik yo na gada in en gonot. O yo na wan op kom seim fayogon don frag oyo bro en sis op.” _you all must leave this place. Take what you can carry and go. Or you'll die by the same guns that killed your brothers and sisters._

Semet’s eyes narrow dangerously, “Ha osir na wich yu in?” _Why should we believe you?_ he glowers at her, “ you are one of them!”

“Ai nou na bash yo op. Ai's trana sis au!” _I mean you no harm. I’m trying to help!_   His blade is at her throat, she doesn’t draw her own weapon, she simply side steps the blow he intended to land, pleading, “ I’m trying to spare your lives, please, listen to me, they are on their way right now, they intend to come here and slaughter you all. you are no match for their guns. You know that. They killed over three hundred of your trained warriors without losing one man. Please, listen to me. pack your things and go. Save yourselves”

“ why do you care?”

“because I don’t want more off your people to die pointlessly, needlessly, at the hands of mine. I don’t want another pointless war! Do you?” she asks. She sees anger in his eyes.

“ your people killed my wife, my children, my brothers!”

“ I didn’t. I tried to prevent the last attack, and I am here, risking my life, trying to prevent this one. Please, help me save your people’s lives.”

“ I don’t believe you” he raises his sword, intends to strike her down when a young boy speaks up, “ she speaks the truth! She saved my life”

“ you’re the one who saved him?”

She glances over at the boy, recognizing him immediately as the young boy she saved from pikes men a few weeks ago. She nods, “ you couldn’t have said anything before I got hit in the face?”

He shrugs at her and glances at Semet, who is reconsidering her words. He glances at the boy, “Gon gada yu leron op.” _Go pack your things._

A few minutes later, Octavia began to realize, something was very wrong. they were packing, but they were preparing what was very clearly a trap. She was bound, and gagged and hauled out of the camp and she watched in horror as the villagers prepared to ambush skiakru when they arrived. She had intended to prevent a battle ffrom ever taking place, from anyone dying at all. now it seemed, that would not be the case.

She heard a grounder call out, “Ouder! Emo komba raun.” _There! They come._

She struggled desperately, tried to get free to warn her former friends of the impending attack, and managed to get to her horse and made it to the top of the hill in time to yell out. It wasn’t enough. She heard skiakru screaming as the fire was lit, as the gas starting spreading through the small village. She saw Skiakru hastily retreat, but knew a few of them hadn’t made it out. A few more of her friends were now dead. She should have fled, while she had the chance, but she was trapped in her horror, rooted to the spot by her guilt at failing to stop this, and Semet knocked her from her horse, binding her quickly. One of the villagers wanted to kill her but Semet growled, “Nou. Heda gaf sen in hashta dison kom Skaikru noumou.” _No. The Commander needs to hear about this from the Sky People themselves._

Semet slammed the hilt of his weapon into her skull, and her world went black. Her last conscious thought,   _were the Queen here, quite a few of these assholes would be missing their hearts right about now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and.... here are the rough translations of the two phrases Emma used on Regina, yes, they are both giant nerds. yes, I used translators to come up with these... I don't speak either of these myself... I am however getting much better at Trig... and Spanish as a result of this story ;-)  
> “bup bep, 'oH parHa'ghachwIj DaSov”  
> stop complaining, we both know you love it- Klingon  
> literal translation: don't agony (agonize), both know you love  
> “ri tor bae'cok spo' t'nash-veh kup'es tor stariben vath gen-lis has rai daya fi' du. etek on fai-tor wuh yeht'es”  
> don't act like my ability to speak other languages has no effect on you. we both know the truth.- Vulcan  
> (not entirely sure of accuracy of this translation, so for those who actually know some Vulcan, I sincerely apologize for any inaccuracies... this story is purely for fun...)


	25. Ascension Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A REAL CHAPTER- THAnKS FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY, THIS MOVE WAS A REAL PAIN IN THE @**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/30/2016okay, so don't hate me... LOL. you guys know I am a college student... and I am going through a LOT right now... I have been fairly straight forward with you all about that throughout the writing process...
> 
> well... tommorow is a big day for me.
> 
> its moving day...
> 
> as in, today I am finishing packing up all my things, tommorow morning I am picking up and loading the uhaul and promptly driving twelve hours (through 6 states) to my new home,  moving... so bear with me, it may be a few days before there is a new chapter...
> 
> I WILL do my best to have a new chapter for NEW Years day, but if I don't you, I wanted you to know why :)
> 
> wish me luck! and here WILL be a new chapter very soon! I promise. I love this story too much to abandon it. just bear with me, there is a LOT going on right now in my life. I am sure you all understand ;-)
> 
> Lots of love and well wishes for the new year! 
> 
> magical artist, at your service  
> \----------------------  
> 1/05/17- and after a longer than originally anticipated but absolutely necessary hiatus due to moving... the long awaited 25th chapter is up folks! enjoy!!!! oh, and Happy 2017!!!! we officially survived the HELL that was 2016 peeps. we can officially put that behind us, wave goodbye and NEVER EVER see it, (or for some of us, speak of it) again :-)  
> -sidenote: moving is a pain in the butt y'all, (

 

Regina watched the Queen and Zelena sneak out before Lexa had finished giving Octavia her orders. She couldn’t help the way her lips twisted into a smile at the playful, mischievous glances her sister shared with her darker half. She knew they were no doubt going to ensure Octavia had someone to see her off. The concern her darker half showed her family at first deeply confused and concerned her until her conversation with Raven. Her daughter’s perspective had eased her tensions and fears some.

She sighed when Emma’s arms slid around her waist from behind. She settled into the blonde’s arms, resting her head against the shoulder behind her, relaxing into the steadiness Emma offered, smiling when Emma kissed her temple, “what are you thinking about so hard?” Emma husked softly.

Regina hummed at the gentle contact of soft lips against her skin. “our growing family.”

She could feel Emma’s lips turning up into a grin against her temple, “isn’t it great though?!”

Regina nearly laughed at the childlike excitement in Emma’s voice. Instead she turned in the blonde’s arms to face her, wrapping her arms securely around her neck, sliding her fingers through Emma’s long hair, “Yes dear, it truly is”

Emma stilled, her eyes searching her expression, “you are worrying”

Regina sighed, swatting Emma’s shoulder, “stop that”

“Stop what?!” Emma asked softly, any playfulness vanishing, replaced with genuine concern.

“reading me so damn well, it’s obnoxious” Regina’s lips are quirking up into a smile and she presses a soft kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth, waits a beat for the blonde to relax, to realize she truly is fine. Everything, for the moment, is okay. But something in Regina, some instinct tells her, it won’t last. The other shoe will drop, and when it does, all hell will break loose. This precious peace will be shattered. She is afraid it will tear their newfound family apart.

Emma senses her fear, wraps her arms more securely around Regina’s waist, one hand snaking up her back, drawing her closer, a hand guiding the back of her neck until Regina’s head is resting against Emma’s shoulder, Emma’s cool lips pressed to her forehead, “whatever comes, we will deal with it Regina, together. Nothing is tearing us apart again.”

Regina wants to tell her to stop making promises she can’t possibly hope to keep. She couldn’t keep them the first time. But saying that will only reopen old wounds that are just starting to heal. So she just nestles closer and allows Emma to hold her.

A few moments later, Henry returns with Aiden and Ontari, wearing his new armor. He looks fierce and she nearly gasps at how grown up he looks. He is no longer her little prince, but a full grown grounder warrior. He grins at his two mothers, wrapped in each others arms.

 He approaches swiftly, standing before them, standing tall and proud. His hair has been trimmed shorter and she frowns at this. Gone is his long boyish hair cut. His hair is now neatly trimmed close to his skull. He wears tight fitting leather armor, leather pants, with a sword sheathed at his right side and a dagger strapped to his left thigh. He wears war paint under his eyes, similar to what Lexa wears. Aidens appearance matches his own. Ontari chose a leather battledress similar to the boys, for her war paint, she went with simple lines under her eyes. Her hair was drastically changed as well, with one side of her head shaved entirely, revealing tattoos. The rest of her hair was braided back out of her face. The end result was that each of the young three Flamekeipa’s in training no longer looked like children, but full fledged warriors.

Regina slipped from Emma’s arms, and stepped towards her son, startled beyond belief at his appearance. Emma was smiling proudly at him, but Regina was troubled. Lexa sensed this and approached, “ he is under my protection, mama, no harm will come to him, I will not allow it.” she stated softly.

Regina swallowed her tears and calmly turned to face her daughter, “ Lexa,  you are still a child yourself, how are you going to protect Henry when you can barely protect yourself from your own people?”

Regina knew she had overstepped. She could see it in her daughter’s eyes, feel it, in Emma’s restraining touch on her arm as Emma stepped between her and her daughter, trying to calm Lexa before things escalated.

“ you have no idea, the things I do to protect you” Lexa spits, fury in her eyes. Clarke steps towards Lexa, trying to calm her as Emma tries to calm Regina.

Emma is standing between them now, “ you are right, we don’t know. Regina doesn’t mean it the way it sounded Lexa, you know that, she worries. She is a mother, she can’t help it. It’s hard, seeing Henry so grown up. It’s hard to let go”

Regina hears it, the raw pain in Emma’s voice, sees the flicker of raw understanding in Lexa’s eyes, hates the bitterness that rises up in her at moments they share, that she missed out on because of choices Emma made without her, hates that she is still wrestling with forgiving Emma for this, even when Emma is here, defending her, doing everything she can to protect them all, keep them safe, keep them happy, at her own expense.

Lexa must catch the bitterness in Regina’s eyes before she locks it away because her eyes fill with compassion, and understanding, and she steps away from Clarke, giving her a nod before touching Regina’s arm, gently, “Beja wich ai in” _Please trust me._

Regina’s eyes water, “ I trust you” she whispers. “ It’s others I don’t trust, Lexa. I know you’ll try”

Lexa shakes her head firmly, “ I won’t just try, I will succeed. I am the Heda. My word is law.”

Regina manages a small smile, and nods, realizing, this is an argument she will not win easily.

Lexa nods, appeased, “ get some rest, tomorrow is a big day.” She directs this command to everyone in the room, gently lapping Henry on the shoulder. He grins at her.

Regina lets Emma lead her to their rooms, quiet and largely unresponsive to the blonde’s touch. Emma notices almost immediately that something is off when Regina doesn’t lean into her touch, doesn’t hum when Emma kisses her hand, and Emma distances herself once they reach their room. they quietly go behind their separate partitions to change and Regina notices when she emerges that Emma is not waiting for her in their bed.

She frowns, glancing around the room, trying to ascertain where the blonde is in the dimly lit room. she hears soft voices from Raven’s room and decides Emma mist be speaking with their other daughter. She waits for a while, thinking Emma will join her when she is finished speaking to Raven, but when she hears Raven’s door close softly, Emma never appears. She waits a few moments longer, and finds she cannot drift off to sleep without Emma’s comforting presence beside her. she sighs heavily, knowing that it is her fault Emma isn’t beside her. she slips from the bed and goes in search of the blonde.

She finds her on the balcony, curled up on a small chair, looking decidedly uncomfortable. She’s trembling, and Regina realizes after watching her for a moment from the doorway, it’s not just from the cool night air. Her heart clenches with guilt as she kneels beside the chair, reaching gently for Emma, softly calling the blonde’s name, “Emma, dear, wake up.”

It takes a long moment for her voice to reach Emma in whatever horrible vision Emma is trapped in, and the blonde wakes violently, limbs flailing. Regina manages to avoid flailing fists as Emma wakes cursing in Trigedasleng. It takes her a moment to realize the imminent threat is just Regina and instead of curling into her as she usually does, she shies away from her, falling out of the chair, slamming her head against cold concrete in the process, cursing again, “fuck!”

Regina pauses, unsure of herself before gently reaching for Emma again. again, Emma shies away from her, “ go away Regina, you don’t want me like this”

“Emma” she breathes, her voice gently admonishing, “ how could you possibly think that?”

“ you didn’t want me earlier” Emma points out, her voice full of hurt.

Regina swallows, full of remorse and guilt, “I’m sorry, Emma.” Emma leans further away from her, curling into herself, making herself as small as possible and Regina’s heart physically aches at the pain she has caused Emma. She curses herself for rejecting her earlier. She knows, more intimately than most, the pain of being a lost girl. She knows, more intimately than most, the desperate longing to belong. She remembered the way Emma’s face lit up with excitement over their expanding family. Then moments later, Regina rejected her, sending the message she wasn’t wanted, wasn’t good enough to be a part of that family, wasn’t forgiven for her mistakes. Regina hates herself for it. she knows, intimately, the pain Emma carries, and her shame. She knows better, than to keep punishing Emma for t, when Emma still punishes herself.

She sighs heavily, swallows, and tries again, knowing Emma will respond if she uses their language. She can’t not respond when Regina speaks their language, since it was Emma who taught her Klingon.

She swallows, choosing her words carefully, she so rarely speaks Klingon, it takes more thought for her than it does for Emma, “e jIQoS. DubelmoHchugh jItlhIj SoH?” _I'm sorry. If it pleases you, you forgive me?_

She sees Emma’s lips quirk, knows she has had the desired effect, Emma is already fighting a smile, “maj, 'ach neH SeH taD naDev” she mutters. _Fine, but only because its freezing out here._

Regina approached slowly, offered Emma her hand, sighing in relief when Emma took it, frowning at how cold Emma’s fingers were, “ no one told you to sleep out here dear”

“ you were mad at me” Emma whispered, her voice unusually timid. Regina’s brow furrowed. The blonde sounded a lot younger than her true age at the moment, and Regina knew she truly was dealing with the lost girl Emma right now as opposed to gorwn up, fierce determined fiery Emma who was a force to be reckoned with. She hated that she had reduced Emma to this with her carelessness.

“ so you punished yourself by sleeping in the cold?” Regina slipped a hand under Emma’s chin, forcing the younger woman to meet her gaze, “Emma, dear, I’m sorry, if I sent the message that you had to sleep somewhere else, but dear, never, ever, think I would be okay with you sleeping in the cold, no matter how upset I am with you.” She wrapped her arms around the shivering blonde, “ let’s go inside, where it’s warm.” She mutters.

She leads Emma inside, flicks her wrist at the waning fireplace, sending the fire roaring back to life. She grabs a warm blanket from their bed and wraps Emma in it. she sits beside her, taking the blonde’s hands in her own. “I wasn’t mad at you, Emma. I.. was grieving, for what I missed out on, with Lexa. I didn’t mean to shut you out. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry you missed out on those things, Regina. I didn’t want that for you. I know it’s going to take time to forgive me.. and that’s okay, but please, understand, I needed you safe”

“I do understand Emma, that’s the thing. I would have done the same thing. But it doesn’t make me less angry, knowing I would have done the same. It doesn’t make it hurt any less, knowing that we could have had all that time. Knowing my little girls grew up without me, knowing you were out there, fighting, alone.”

Emma’s hand squeezed hers, “ I will never be able to say I am sorry enough Regina. I will never be able to explain it enough to make it okay. You realize that right? Its done. I cant go back and undo it. and no matter how much it hurt you, angers you, you were safe, Henry was safe, our girls were safe, my parents were safe, so for that reason alone, I wouldn’t take it back, even if I could.”

Regina’s eyes water at the earnestness in Emma’s voice. Her heart aches. There is 24 years sitting between them right now, and she can’t seem to get past it, no matter how badly she wants to. No matter how much she loves Emma with all of her heart, her mind keeps reminding her that fate kept them apart for that long, tore their family apart, and she is terrified, it will do it again.

She doesn’t realize she voiced this until Emma is cupping her tear stained face between her hands gently, understanding dawning in her emerald eyes, “ you are afraid it will happen again?”

Regina nods, unable to stop the tears pouring down her face, “ I always lose the ones I love, Emma, Always. Fate takes them from me. Daniel, Robin, You. I can’t lose you again. if we go down that road again, I can’t handle losing you again”

“ You won’t” Emma’s voice is firm, and the lost girl is gone. Her Emma is back with the fierce determination she is so familiar with. “ I made you a promise Regina, and you should know by now, I keep my promises. I am not going anywhere. We do this together from now on. You are stuck with me”

“ even when I get mad at you?” she whispers, afraid Emma will tire of her insecurities eventually and cut tail and run, like she did tonight.

“ I didn’t run Regina, I gave you some space”

“ you were sleeping outside” Regina retorts and Emma winces.

“I was still technically in our rooms” Emma points out, and Regina can’t argue with that. Emma was close enough, that had Regina had one of her nightmares, Emma would have heard her, and no doubt, come running, in spite of being rejected. She sighs leans into the blonde beside her, “lets go to sleep”

Emma nods and allows herself to be led to their bed. She slips under the covers and Regina slides in beside her. Emma’s arms are open and inviting her to take her usual position, snuggled in her arms, but Regina senses Emma still needs assurances so she shakes her head firmly before tugging a confused Emma into her arms. Emma smirks as she catches on, nestling her head against Regina’s chest, tossing a leg over Regina and wrapping an arm around her waist snugly. Emma leans up and presses a kiss against Regina’s collarbone, earning a hum of contentment. Regina stamps down her arousal and tries to settle down to sleep, finding it much easier, now that Emma is in her arms, where she is supposed to be.

The next morning came far too soon for Regina’s liking, with several of her children invading her room to inform her that it was nearly time for the ascension day ceremony and she and Emma needed to get the Hell up and get ready. She growled menacingly at her son when he threatened to pour water on them if they were not up in the next five minutes but he laughed at her.

She wondered when their room had become so damn popular. She glanced up to find her sister grinning down at her with a babbling Robyn in her arms, “planning on joining the living today sister, or cuddling with your human koala bear all day?”

She groaned, “Emma, the peasants are invading our bedroom. They think it’s time to get up”

Emma snuggled closer, “tell them to fuck off”

Zelena laughed, “ she always this cheerful in the morning?”

Emma blindly chucked a pillow at Zelena, which she easily dodged, while chiding, “I have an infant in my arms, Emma!”

“go ‘way! five mo’ minutes!” she mumbled into Regina’s neck, earning a low, throaty moan as Emma’s knee landed dangerously close to her center. Emma’s morning voice was unusually deep this morning, and it was messing with Regina’s libido.

Zelen’as eyebrows arched at Regina’s moan and smirked, “ five more minutes it is” she grinned at Regina and waggled her eyebrows, “ or do you need ten?”

Regina chucked a pillow at her sister this time, “get out!” she hissed in irritation. Zelena retreated hastily, blocking Henry and rAven from re-entering the room, “ they need a few minutes” she informed them none too quietly, her voice full of insinuation. Regina could hear her son gagging as he headed back down the hallway. Emma’s head lifted marginally, “ are the peasants gone?” she whispered, her voice raspy with sleep.

Regina chuckled, “yes dear, though I fear not for long”

Emma nodded, “I’ll take what I can get” she smirked before promptly leaning up and sucking Regina’s right earlobe between her lips, earning a throaty gasp and an immediate buck of the hips, “Emma, what… are you doing?” she rasped out, caught off guard by the abrupt change in Emma’s demeanor. Emma chuckled, her warm breath raising goosebumps against Regina’s skin.

“ what does it look like I’m doing?” Emma teased before moving away from Regina’s earlobe, pressing kisses down her neck, before kissing her pulse point, grinning as Regina’s hips canted up once more. Regina gasped as her hips met Emma’s waiting thigh, and she groaned. “ I’m making use of our time”

“Emma…”

Emma pulled back slightly, kissed her sweetly, “ Yes, Regina?” her voice was full of false innocence.

She groaned in frustration, “ you know damn well what you just did, don’t you?” she muttered, glaring at Emma’s cheeky grin. Her body was on fire, tingling from head to toe, aching to pull Emma against her, feel Emma’s touch, memorize every inch of her skin, find out exactly what she tasted like. Judging from the hungry look in Emma’s gaze, she was thinking along similar lines.

She swatted the blonde playfully before tugging her into a hungry kiss, “Damn you Emma Swan, starting something you know damned well we don’t have time to finish”

Emma’s tongue battled for dominance, teasing her way into her mouth, driving her wild until she was breathless. Emma finally pulled back and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth, “later” she promised. Before rolling out of bed and sauntering over to the partition to bathe and get dressed, tossing a teasing smirk over her shoulder as she went. Regina tried to glare at her, but failed miserably.

Regina bathed and dressed swiftly, trying desperately to not think about the fact that Emma was bathing just across the room. she tried desperately to stamp out the fire Emma had ignited in her, annoyed that she could do nothing to alleviate the pressure. She tried to dodge Emma as they left the room, knowing the blonde would only tease her further, but Emma surprised her again, tugging her into her arms, holding her and sighing with contentment, “ Ai hod yu in, Regina” _I love you Regina_

Regina smiled, pulled back and kissed Emma softly, letting her fingers slide into the blondes hair as she did so, “ Ai hod yu in seintaim.” _I love you too._

They linked hands and headed for the throne room, ready to see their son become one of three of the new Flamekeipa’s. they found the rest of their family waiting for them outside the Throne Room. They stood and waited for Lexa, having been instructed that they were to enter immediately after her, and be seated in the section she had reserved for them.

Clarke entered with the Ambassadors, smiling at them warmly. The Queen briefly appeared, tapping Regina on the shoulder, “I’m here, to watch Henry, wouldn’t miss it. wanted you to be aware”

Regina nodded, “ I could feel you anyway. I want you here, I know Henry does.” The Queen stares at her in surprise, “you want me here?”

“of course I do. You are me, it just makes sense” Regina retorts and the queens gaze softens, understanding what Regina can’t admit. She nods and vanishes before Lexa’s guards appear.

Lexa nods briefly as she sweeps past, “ glad you two could drag yourselves out of bed for this,” she teases as she passes.

Emma frowns, “ how late did we sleep?”

Raven snorts, “ its noon, Mama, you missed breakfast… and this was delayed because of you two”

Regina blushes furiously, “ we didn’t realize it was so late”

Raven shakes her head, “ it’s been a long couple of days, you guys needed some rest”

Zelena laughs, “ yeah, cause resting is totally what they were up so late doing last night”

Raven’s nose scrunches in disgust, “gross, with me in the next room?!”

Emma swats at Zelena, “no! Zelena, cut it out. All we did was sleep last night, we were exhausted, it HAS been a long week”

Regina nods her agreement, “ stop traumatizing the kids Z”

”Oh, but its so much fun!” Zelena quips, shifting Robyn in her arms as she teases her sister. “ you two are no fun”

Emma laughs, “ I’m more fun than you can handle Z. Trust me on that”

They hear a throaty laugh that sounds exactly like Regina but she is frowing, so it clearly isn’t her, and Regina swats at the air, “ cut it out, unseen and unheard, remember?”

“ its true though, she is more than Z can handle” the invisible queen guffaws and Raven is smirking, elbowing Emma to point out two very confused grounders who can hear Regina’s voice floating from nowhere. Emma joins her daughter, snorting in laughter as Regina glowers, “ what exactly does she mean by that, Miss Swan?!”

That immediately snaps Emma out of laughing, “Hey! What did I say about Miss Swanning me?!”

“what does she mean?!” Regina hissed, hating the jealously rising up in her and Emma frowns, “really, Regina, the jealousy again. how many times are we going to have to go over this? She does this to get a rise out of you. She’s you. for gods sakes. She has y _our_ memories”

 Emma steps into Regina’s personal space, takes her face into her hands, her expression a mix of earnest and profound irritation. “I am only going to say this one more time, Regina Mills, so get it through your hard headed skull.”

 Regina glares at her, tries to pull away, but Emma’s hold is too firm, “I. Love. You. Regina. Mills. All. Of. You. Evil Queen, super hero, and everything single complicated bit of you in between. so, deal with it.” Emma punctuates her statement with a kiss that leaves Regina lightheaded and weak in the knees. Emma holds onto her long enough for her to find her ability to stand on her own before finally letting her go.

Regina feels the Queen beside her, hears her whisper in her ear, “ ready to put me back yet?”

Regina growls in frustration and Emma glances at her in concern before huffing in irritation, “ leave her alone Q. she will do it when she’s ready, not a moment before. you, of all people should know you can’t make ‘Gina do a damn thing she isn’t ready to do”

Regina’s eyebrow arches, “Q? really dear, you have nicknames for both my halves?”

The queen chuckles beside her, “I rather like mine”

“ of course you do,” Regina retorts, annoyed that she is so annoyed with a part of herself. She must have voiced that because her family is chuckling with amusement as they enter the throne room.

They take their seats and Lexa begins. “This ascension day, we gather to honor those commanders that live on within me, as I will live on, within one of you.”

Regina catches the way Lexa smiles at Aiden and he glances down, fighting his smile.

“ we are also here today, to begin a new tradition.” A few murmurs go up through the crowd, but quickly dissipate as Lexa continues, “ since the death of the first commander, we have only ever had one Flamekeipa. Only one person at any given time has borne the duties of the flame and another has only ever been sought out for those duties upon the death of the flamekeipa. The commanders have spoken to me about the dangers of this. For if we train the natblida while the commander is living, should we not also, train the next generation of the flame while the flamekeipa serves, so that our people are never without a flamekeipa, as they are enver without a commander?”

No one argues with her logic. Regina searches the room and sees that many in the room are even nodding in agreement with her reasoning, seeing the wisdom in this.” Therefore, as of today, “I have chosen three, with the help of the commanders within me, to train, to take on the duties of the flame, so that, if, and when, our current flamekeipa has passed on, having served faithfully to his last, another is ready to step into his place, rather than that place standing empty.”

Lexa stands, “ keepers of the flame, step forward, and be accepted by the clans, and your commander”

The doors open and Ontari and Henry enter swiftly, heads held high as they sweep into the room. Aiden waits until they are kneeling before the commander before stepping from his place among the natblida and joinging them, kneeling before Lexa. The entire room is murmuring now, many protesting the duel roles of Natblida and flamekeipa until Lexa’s hand raises again, commanding silence

“ Many here think that two here should be ineligible for the position of flamekeipa because of their natblida. The commanders within me disagree. It is precisely their natblida that makes them uniquely suited for this task. They have an intimate knowledge of the histories of the commanders. they understand the sacredness of the duty of flamekeipa. Others protest my choice of Prince Henry, whom many see as an outsider. Prince Henry, is my brother, by blood. The very blood that makes me eligible for commander runs through his veins as well, and gifts him with the title of the Author in his realm, which translates, in our tongue, to Flamekeipa, keeper of the flame, keeper of the histories. So you see, The commanders chose carefully who should succeed Titus.”

The ambassadors seemed to accept this explanation and Lexa turned to the three knelt before her, “ do you solemnly accept your duties as Flamekeipa, swearing fealty to the commander of the Thirteen Clans, and to the Flame, of which it is your solemn duty to protect?”

“I do” three voices chorused.

“Rise then, Flamekeipa’s and face your clans”

They stood, bowed to Lexa before turning to the clans to be acknowledged.

“thirteen Clans, do you accept these three as candidates  to be trained as Flamekeipa’s?”

Slowly, one by one, each of the clans stood, acknowledging the candidates. Regina felt herself slowly relax.  Clarke was the last to stand, dipping her head to acknowledge them. Lexa nodded firmly, “ the candidates have been acknowledged, they will now take the brand”

Regina stiffened, and almost barked at her daughter but Emma’s arm restrained her. she still shot  a red hot glare at Lexa until Henry gripped her hand as he brushed passed her, “ it’s going to be fine, Mom. Let me do this”

“ I don’t want anyone branding you!” she hissed, tears springing to her eyes and he shakes his head, “Mom, I’m growing up, okay? You can’t always protect me from getting hurt. I am choosing this. I want this okay? Let me do this. Trust me.” he squeezes her hand, his green eyes begging for her to have some fiath that he can handle this. He looks so much like his blonde mother in that moment and she melts into Emma who pulls her close, shushing her as she tries not to cry, “ their going to brand my little boy”

“I know” Emma’s voice sounds raw and it occurs to her that this can’t be any easier for Emma than it is for her. Raven slides up to her other side, squeezes her mothers arm comfortingly, “ he’s tough, he can handle it” she reassures. Regina still buries her face in Emma’s neck when the brand nears Henry’s skin, unable to watch.  She doesn’t hear him cry out, because he doesn’t. he whoops instead, high fiving Aiden and she wants to punch something, wants to be sick. Her little boy’s skin is marked, permanently, and he’s proud of it. he bounds over to her, tries to show it off to her but she still can’t look at it. she wants to heal it too badly, remove it. Emma manages to look at it briefly, comment, “ I see it bud, nice job. Make sure you keep it clean, so it doesn’t get infected” Henry nods, and grins. He hesitates, sensing his brunette mother’s distress. He carefully wraps his good arm around her, hiding the brand so she can’t see it and Regina softens at the gesture, grateful that he seems to understand and isn’t taking it personally. She bounds away again, joining Ontari and Aiden in his new place as Flamekeipa, and Lexa tries to resume the Ascension ceremony, as a commotion starts outside.

A burly man barges through the doors, invading the ceremony “Fleimkepa don swega klin bilaik osir na ge sen in _!” the flame keeper promised we would be heard!_

Regina could hear the irritation in Lexa’s voice, “ Titus, what is this?!”

He leans over, whispering to her softly.

The man is now kneeling before Lexa, along with several others. Regina glances in alarm as she recognizes one of the faces amongst the group. Octavia is bound, and bloody. She had clearly been beaten. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Regina felt Emma stiffen beside her, saw Henry’s hand go to the hilt of his sword, and knew, her whole family had spotted the prisoner the man had dragged into the room.

Clarke was alarmed, nearly going to Octavia, whispering her name in shock, clearly wondering how Octavia wound up out of Polis and this man’s prisoner, “Octavia!”

Regina felt her stomach flip. The other shoe had dropped. She could feel it.

“Wigod ai op hashta min klin ona disha presh sintaim, Heda.” _Forgive me for intruding on this holy day, Commander_. The man stated softly, before rising to his feet, his voice becoming bolder, “Ai laik Semet kom Trikru– Wocha kom Rendon– en ai kom op hashta raitnes.” _I am Semet kom Trikru– chieftain of Rendon– and I come seeking justice._

Lexa’s voice was deceptively calm, “Gouva yu klin. Chomouda yu don sis op Okteivia kom Skaikru gon honon?” _Explain yourself. Why do you hold Octavia kom Skaikru prisoner?_

“Em laik honon kom wor, Heda, don ge lid hir na sin in kripon-de kom omon kru.” _She is a prisoner of war, Heda, brought here to bear witness to the crimes of her people._

Regina nearly moves at that point, but oddly enough, it’s Emma holding her back this time, and Clarke who intervenes, racing forward, “what crimes? What happened?”

Titus answers, “Skiakru attacked their village, because their warriors were lost when your people massacred the army we had sent to protect you, their village was defenseless.”

Regina nearly growls at the accusation Titus is clearly leveling at Clarke. She despises the man’s cool arrogance.

“beja, Heda, Ai beja yu daun. Goch osir klin ” Semet asks. _Please, Heda. I beg you. Avenge us_

One of his companions calls out, “Jus drein jus daun!” _Blood must have blood!_

Several others echo the sentiment and Regina pulls against Emma’s hold ready to defend Octavia if necessary, but Emma whispers in her ear, “trust Lexa”

Arguments echo throughout the hall. Most calling for the death of Skiakru, Titus calling for respect, as if he hadn’t planned for this.

Regina sees the same thought clearly on her daughter’s face, along with cold fury as Lexa swiftly orders everyone to be silent and orders Clarke and Titus to follow her.

Regina can hear Lexa yelling at Titus before the doors even close behind them. she shakes her head, smirking at how much like her Lexa truly is. Hell hath no fury, Like the Commander when her authority has been deliberately usurped in yet another power play. Regina had a feeling Titus had bitten off more than he could chew this time. She truly hoped her daughter gave him more than a good ass chewing for what ad been done in the throne room, and what had been done to Octavia, who was still bound for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I realized it had been an ABSURDLY long time since we heard Regina's thoughts on all this craziness, and thought it was time we got back to her and Emma a bit... Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... it took FOREVER to write. seriously, been working on this since.... well... um... 7 hours ago? ok... I'm done for the night... gonna go reply to comments now :-)


	26. Before the Moment is Stolen

Lexa’s blood was boiling. She barely contained her rage until she was out of the Throne room before tearing into Titus, “ how dare you bring this to me on ascension day!”

“ I did not bring this here, Heda. You did. Against my advice, you made skiakru the thirteenth clan. They rejected this, murdering hundreds of your people, and yet on the very field where they died, you decided to forgive the killers. But this provocation is proof, blood must not have blood has failed. All that is left now is war.”

Suddenly a resounding slap was heard in the room and Lexa’s head shot up, shocked. The Queen stood, her eyes dark and furious, her handprint clearly on Titus’ face, “ how dare you, accuse your Heda, How dare you, speak to her as if you are her equal. How dare you assume your voice still has the right to be heard, after the stunt you pulled in that room, undermining her authority, Titus!” the Queen spits his name in disgust, her hand hovering above his chest, as if it is taking every bit of her self restraint to leave his heart where it lies.

“Mother.” Lexa’s voice is clipped, hard and furious, “leave Titus to me”

The Queen glances at Lexa, sees the fury in her eyes and nods, vanishing as quickly as she appeared, her voice lingering after she is gone, “ I am here, if you need me, Heda”

Lexa steps towards Titus, her eyes flashing dangerously. She can feel it, her own magic, rising to the surface, dark and angry. Her voice is low, “ you are treading a very thin, very dangerous line, and creating very powerful enemies I may not be able to protect you from, Titus”

Titus glares at her, “ If you will not protect our people, I must.”

She growls low in her throat and advances several steps, “how dare you insinuate that I am not doing everything in my power to protect my people”

Titus stands his ground, “Skiakru made war on our people! You refused to retaliate, and left our people defenseless. Now what’s left of Skiakru is finishing the job Heda, while you worry about protecting Clarke’s feelings ”

She glowers at him for a long moment, resisting the urge to leave a matching handprint on the unmarred side of his face, before calming herself, turning to the blonde who has stayed curiously silent through this whole thing, “ Clarke?”

Titus is quick to protest, “ Clarke’s opinion in this matter is not exactly unbiased!”

Again, it is all she can do not to slap him. This time, it is Clarke who saves him from being assaulted, “ Titus is right, I would do anything to save my people, even now, after all they have done. You know that.” She glances at Titus, and he momentarily looks appeased. She steps towards Lexa and Lexa feels calmer, just her proximity helps her get her tumultuous emotions back under control, “ but I know them. not everyone agrees with Pike. Or Jaha. Kane didn’t Octavia didn’t and they may not be there anymore, but they say there are still many people there who disagree with them, but were to afraid to leave.”

“ your people did not vote for Kane!” Titus yells.

Clarke whirls on him, “some of them did! We need to give the rest of them time to see that they made the wrong choice and fix it!” this she directs at Lexa, though she is still yelling. Lexa knows she isn’t yelling at her, but yelling to keep Titus from interrupting, yet again.

Lexa hears what Clarke doesn’t say, “you believe your people will take Pike and Jaha out themselves”

Clarke nods.

“ and if not? If instead they use this time to plan their next attack? we must act now Heda!” she walks away from Titus, desperately trying to keep her cool, trying not to lose control as he grows more agitated, “make an example of the thirteenth clan! Show the other twelve what happens when they defy you. you got them back when you killed the Ice Queen, but the coalition is still fragile, if you don’t act now…” she still has her back to him but raises her hand and is pleasantly surprised when his voice cuts out immediately.

She doesn’t realize she is actually choking him into silence until Clarke’s hand is on her arm, “Lexa, stop. you are killing him.” Her voice is soft, calm, her touch gentle, though Lexa can hear the hint of fear in her voice She whips around, startled that she was using magic, and unaware of it, sees Titus clutching at his throat and immediately drops her hand and he falls to his knees, gasping for air, wheezing.

She stands in front of him, kneels in front of him and waits for him to meet her gaze calmly, “ I have yet to make an example of you, Titus, for your defiance. Perhaps, it would be in your best interest, to stop questioning who I decide to extend mercy to, lest you suddenly find yourself without any”

He doesn’t respond. She doesn’t expect him to. She sweeps from the room and returns to the Throne Room where Octavia awaits judgement for a crime she did not commit. She waits outside the room until Titus has recovered and nods that he is ready. He doesn’t apologize, nor does he acknowledge what happened in her rooms. They enter the throne room and take their places and she raises her hand for silence, conscious this time to be sure her emotions are under control, and no magic is being used as she does so. Its hard, keeping it contained. Her mothers are watching her with worried gazes and she suspects the queen was no doubt privy to what happened in her rooms and informed them. she sighed. That was a conversation she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

She returns her attention to the room, glancing at Clarke ever so briefly, then away, this is going to upset her, “ today I am calling upon the armies of the twelve clans, to march on Arkadia.” Approval goes up n the room, Titus nods, thinking he has won and Clarke’s frown lines deepen.

“not to attack,” she corrects their assumptions, “ but to contain. We will blockade the thirteenth clan. We will keep them from the lands they wish to possess. We will give them time, to take out their leaders, from within. Once they rise up against them, then we will welcome them back as one of us”

She glances at Titus, her command clear, back me up. His jaw twitches in anger but he complies, his voice still hoarse, “ you heard the commander, send riders, tell their armies to set up a buffer zone around Arkadia. Five miles should be enough to keep them away from our villages.” He hesitates, then looks to her, “ what are their orders, Heda?”

She glances at Clarke, knowing this will anger her, and likely Octavia, but there is only one way to enforce this kind of order and truly protect her people and stress to Arkadia the seriousness of the situation. Her jaw ticks at what Arkadia has forced her to do. She truly has no choice. “any skiakru caught across the line, will be subject to a kill order, with the exception of those already here in Polis seeking asylum”

Semet speaks up, “ Heda, I do not understand, how is this vengeance?”

“ it is not vengeance, my brother” her voice is soft, as soft as she can be as she addresses him, well aware of how this will be received by her people. She understands their pain, but they do not understand hers, “ it is justice”

“Skiakru killed my sons, and my brother, and my wife!” he screams at her, rage and grief taking over his form. She can feel him losing control over himself and stiffens as he rages at her, “ if the spirit of the commander will not protect us, then what will?!”

Lexa sees her family stiffen, their hands going to their weapons as Titus speaks, his voice low and dangerous, “ you mind yourself, Semet”

Lexa sees it in Semet’s eyes, just before he turns away from her, murderous intent.

“wamplei-de gon kom Heda!” he screams as he turns back, a knife revealed in his hand as he launches himself at her.

Lexa steps back as her guards move forward, Regina and Emma moving from their places as one, Clarke rushing forward, even Henry has his sword drawn advancing on the fray, but surprisingly, Titus is there first, grabbing Semet’s arm, slamming his elbow into the man’s face before stabbing him with his own knife, twice in the chest, and then the final blow directly into his neck as Emma’s sword slides into the base of his spinal column from behind. From her vantage point, Lexa can see that Titus is just far enough away that the point of Emma’s blade presses against his cloak before she rips it out of Semet as he withdraws the knife from the man’s neck and Semet falls. Emma stares hard at Titus for a long moment, magic swirling in her eyes before sheathing her sword and glancing at her daughter. Lexa swallows and nods gratefully.

Titus turns to her as the room erupts into chaos as Semet’s people grieve over him, “ Blood must have blood” as he holds up the bloody knife for her and Clarke to see, his message clear. The wrong person just paid in blood and he holds her responsible.

Lexa glares at him, “ take care of the body” she says, and sweeps from the room. she manages to avoid her family hovered in a corner talking. She takes the opportunity to retreat to her rooms. She needs quiet. she needs to meditate. She needs it desperately. Her magic decided to make an appearance at the worst possible time and now she was struggling to get it under control.

“ magic is tied to your emotions, dear”

She whirls, sees Regina waiting for her on the chaise lounge. 

“ you were in the Throne Room, I saw you.”

She smirked, “ you saw my other half.”

Lexa sighed, “ she told you what happened”

“ she did. She thought you could use someone to talk to, someone who understands”

“ she doesn’t understand? I didn’t exactly want everyone knowing about that”

“ not everyone knows, dear. Just her and me”

“Emma?”

“ well of course your mother knows. But not because we told her. Your magic jump started hers. Did you really think she wouldn’t be able to sense you using yours? How do you think the Queen knew to go with you in the first place?”

“Emma sensed my magic? When?”

“yes dear. Apparently… its been rather active today, along with your emotions. She asked the queen to follow you three when you stormed out. She felt it rising up then, just as I felt when Emma’s returned to her”

Lexa groaned, “ so whenever I use magic, you two are going to know? great”

Regina chuckled, rising and approaching her daughter, offering a hug. Lexa hesitated but couldn’t resist the comfort of her mothers arms. Regina sighed as she tugged her closer, “ not every time dear, just when your emotions are out of control. It’s usually when you are in some sort of high stress, or danger. Your magic, like mine and your mothers, presented itself when you needed it most, when you are faced with great danger. Titus, is a threat. There is no question about that. He is an extremely dangerous man. Your magic sensed that, and acted to protect you.”

“I silenced him. He was aggravating me. though…”

“ you were choking his airway” Regina corrected gently and Lexa shuddered at the memory.

“ I didn’t mean to, he just made me so angry. He’s become so defiant, so bold. He created the circumstances that led to Semet’s attack on me. he orchestrated this. Then he presents himself as some sort of hero, protecting me?”

Regina nods “he has ulterior motives, that is for sure. We will find out what they are. You are not alone anymore Lexa. Let us protect you”

“you can’t” she whispers.

Regina’s arms tighten around her, “we can, and we will. You are my daughter, and I will be damned if anything is going to come between us again, you hear me?” she pulls back, her chocolate brown eyes shining with tears. “ no one, and I mean no one, is going to take you away from me again. I won’t let that happen.”

Lexa swallows, “ I don’t want you to get hurt, trying to protect me”

“ you let me worry about that” Emma’s voice comes from the door. Her expression is grim, determined. “your mom is right, no one is breaking up this family again. no one is hurting one of our kids, period. They will have to go through us to do it, and let me tell you something, they are going to have a hell of a time, getting through the Swan-Mills. We are undefeated” there is a defiance in Emma’s eyes and Lexa smiles.

She pulls out of her mother’s grasp, goes to her blonde mother, lets Emma pull her into a strong hug, check her over as Lexa does the same, “ you didn’t get hurt, did you?” she asks softly.

Emma smiles as she releases her daughter gently, “ nah, I’ve gotten pretty good with a sword. Titus was focused on Semet, not me. I used that to my advantage. They were both distracted, made my job easy.” Her expression becomes serious, “how about you, are you okay?”

Lexa nods, “I am now. I’m calmer. I still need some time to meditate, if you two don’t mind. I think it will help me get things back under control”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, dear” Regina smiles as she leads Emma from the room, “ and when you are ready, I can teach you how to control your magic”

“ she’s a very good teacher, though… her methods at times…”

“ hush Emma, you needed a little push, you said so yourself” Regina is all but shoving Emma from the room as Emma teases, “ tossing me off a bridge, really? You call that a little push?”

“ I hardly tossed you off a bridge dear, I simply broke the rope and told you to fix it, you’re the one who was being obstinate”

“ I nearly died!” Emma turns to Lexa, “she nearly killed me!” her eyes are dancing with laughter though and Lexa chuckles.

Regina grimaces at the memory though, “ you scared me, I thought for sure, you were a goner when you disappeared after the rope finally snapped…”

Emma hears her tone and the teasing disappears, “ hey, I was fine… you were right, I needed a little push, was all…” she turns to Lexa, “ my magic… well…lets just say, I get the feeling you and Raven will learn a whole lot faster than I did. You have your mom’s genes too, thank god. I have charming genes”

Regina laughs loudly at that, “ yes, having those two idiots for parents definitely doesn’t help”

Lexa is grinning at her mothers, feeling significantly more relaxed. She takes a deep breath and smiles warmly at them, “ thank you”

Regina smiles, “ what for?”

“ for… being you , I suppose. You two have a very calming effect on me. my magic… feels… warm.. lighter, not dark and angry like it was earlier.”

Emma smiles, “ yeah, your mom does that for me too. I’m glad we can do that for you.”

Regina gives Lexa another warm smile, “ you are welcome dear. You do the same for us.” she shoves Emma gently, “ come along dear, I can hear your stomach grumbling, Lexa needs quiet, not the symphony of your gestation issues.”

Emma laughs loudly at that and heads out the door and Lexa grins, shaking her head at her mothers antics as they close the door behind them. She finds her rug and lays it out at the foot of her bed, and sits cross legged, her back ramrod straight against the footboard of her bed, her hands clasped in her lap, her eyes falling shut. She feels herself settle, feels the calm wash over her, and feels, and recognizes, for the first time in her life,the warm familiar peace that settles over her life a shroud and thrums through her as she sits still, energizing her, pushing back her fatigue, her worries and concerns, she now recognizes as her magic. She has always had it, always been connected to it, always found it, in these quiet moments. Its why she craves the stillness of meditation, she now realizes. She feels… grounded. She almost chuckles at the irony of the word, but it fits.

She has no idea how much time has passed as she sits there in that position before Clarke finds her. she knows its been a while. She hears the door open, can sense Clarke’s presence, without opening her eyes. She doesn’t need to hear her voice to know it’s her. who else would simply walk into her room without knocking? Who else’s presence has such a calming, warming effect on her? it’s like she and Clarke are connected, by a thread, a thread she can feel, almost see, now that she recognizes her magic.

She reaches out with it, reaches out for Clarke, and can almost see her standing by the door, staring at Lexa incredulously. She tries her best not to smirk at the expression on Clark’s face. An expression she shouldn’t be able to see with her eyes closed but somehow, still can, very clearly. She stays still, stays in that place, stays connected to her magic, and to Clarke, as Clarke steps closer on light feet. Clarke walks like a grounder now, her steps careful and quiet, conscious and sure, every step taken as if she is in the forest, hunting. Her steps are light and graceful, barely impacting the ground beneath her. if Lexa was not connected to her magic right now, connected to Clarke, she would not have even known the blonde had approached, so light and silent were her steps. Clarke stops a few feet away from her, studies her for a moment, and Lexa can still see, with her eyes still closes, Clarke’s expression softening as she watches Lexa, and Lexa stays carefully still, staying in her place, waits for Clarke to address her.

Clarke finally speaks, her voice almost, irritated, “ so, someone tried to kill you today. How are you this calm?”

Lexa takes a steadying breath, pulls her magic back to herself, as it’s clearly not affecting Clarke and opens her eyes. It takes her a moment to reorient herself to seeing normally before she addresses Clarke, “ you’re angry about the kill order”

Clarke stares at her for a moment, before acknowledging, “ yes”

“ how else would you have me enforce a blockade?” Lexa asks, knowing Clarke’s anger over this is secondary to her anger over the fact that Lexa endangered Octavia and didn’t tell her.

Clarke swallows, nods, “ so when do we have to leave?”

Lexa’s heart clenches and she hesitates only a moment before rising to her feet and meeting Clarke’s gaze, “ we may be drawing a line, but, whose to say you can’t choose to stay on this side of it? I already extended asylum to over fifty of Skiakru. You could stay here and represent them”

Titus’ voice is heard in the hall, “Ai don tel yu op bilaik em nou na ge get daun” _I told you she was not to be disturbed._

Clarke meets her gaze with sadness, “ I know someone who might”

Lexa can’t help the way her lips twist into a small smile, and for a moment, the betrayal fades from Clarke’s gaze and she returns the smile before Titus invades her rooms and apparently Clarke isn’t the only one who invades without knocking, she notes with a frown. Her expression turns to outright displeasure when she notes that Titus brought the two guards in with him, clearly intending to escort Clarke out.

He doesn’t even address Lexa. He turns immediately to Clarke, “ Wanheda, the blockade goes into effect at dawn, I’ve made arrangements for you to take one of our fastest horses” Lexa bristles at the fact that Titus presumed to do so without checking with Lexa first

“thank you” Clarke answers softly.

“actually, I’ve asked Clarke to stay in Polis as my guest.” Lexa sees surprise on Clarke’s face, along with something else she doesn’t have time to interpret before Clarke schools her feautures.

Clarke swallows, clearly wants to say something, but as always, Titus interrupts, “Clarke, will you excuse us?”

Clarke nods to Titus, glances once more at Lexa, and leaves the room. Lexa sees something in her eyes, and wonders, if she missed something. She had readily accepted Titus’ offer of a horse. She was puzzled at how quickly Clarke was willing to go back to Arkadia. It made no sense. They saw her as an enemy there. They would likely kill her for staying in Polis at all. _unless…_ dread crept into the pit of her stomach. _No…. she wouldn’t…_

But Clarke was gone, and Titus was blocking her way to the door, demanding to be heard. She turned away from him, walking towards the window, trying to regain her precious calm of a few moments prior.

His voice is soft, “ on this sacred day,  I beg of you to remember my teachings” she turns to face him.

“Love is weakness. To be commander is to be alone” he continues. Her mothers’ voices argue with him in her head, _love is strength Lexa, we are a family, we are stronger together._

“I will not hear this again” she walks towards the door, intending to follow Clarke

“yes you will! Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger. You think your family being here will protect you? they make you weaker and more vulnerable Heda!” she stops and faces him, swallowing.

“ your kill order must be fully enforced. If you care for Clarke, you will let her go, it is the only way she will be safe”

“ so she can put herself in danger there?! I know what she intends to do Titus! She intends to go back there and ensure that they uprise, but the only way to do that is to put herself directly in the line of fire. Of course _you_ want that!”

“I am trying to protect you both! why can’t you see that Heda?  if you let her remain here, she will pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did”

Her magic has turned again. she feels it, dark, and angry, rage boiling to the surface, as she advances on him, grabbing him by the throat, slamming him against the wall as she snarls, “ my mistakes?! Azgeda cut off Costia’s head and delivered it to my bed, and still I let them into my alliance! I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty, Titus!”

He coughs weakly, straining against her hold on him, “I’m sorry Lexa, I didn’t mean to offend you”

“yes, you did!” she snaps as she releases him, shoving him once more as she turns away in disgust, “ and yet, here you are, _still alive_ , because of Clarke. My _feelings_ for her, _flamekeipa,_ have spared your life more than once. You would do well to remember that, _teacher_.” She spits the last word in anger, and he nods.

“you are right. She has stepped in to spare my life more than once. And I am _trying_ , Heda, to do the same for her. please, may I make arrangements for Clarke’s departure?”

“that is up to Clarke” she answers, her voice finally calmer. She watches him shift in anger, ready to protest and she interrupts him before he can, “I know, where you stand, Titus”

He takes a deep breath and she walks away from him. He leaves the room and she waits a few moments before going to seek out Clarke. She stops outside Clarke’s room when she sees Octavia enter ahead of her. she almost heads back to her room, but something makes her stand and listen at Clarke’s door.

“she told you, you could stay, didn’t she?” Octavia asked. No response. “ what did you say?”

Clarke’s answer is too soft for Lexa to hear, but Octavia is pleading with Clarke, “ Clarke, we both know Jaha and Pike won’t obey the blockade. We need to stop him, before more of our people get killed”

“what if I could do more for them by staying here?”

“you can’t! Clarke. We don’t have time for this.” More silence from Clarke.

“look, our people need us Clarke, and if I’m going to do this, I am going to need you. we need you. the kill order goes into effect at dawn. You have an hour to say your goodbyes”

Clarke doesn’t say a word. Lexa senses Octavia heading back for the door and ducks into an alcove.

“ if you’re not there, you’re not the person I thought you were.”

Lexa swallows. That’s the worst thing Octavia could have said to Clarke. Nothing will keep her from going now. There’s nothing Lexa could ever say to change her mind. She ducks out of the alcove and is back down the hall in her room before Octavia opens Clarkes door and leaves.

Once again, Regina is in her room. her mother wordlessly opens her arms, sensing her daughter’s distress and Lexa doesn’t hesitate this time. She goes to her mother and sobs in her arms. Regina holds her, rocking her gently, “ it’s going to be okay Lexa. Do you really think we would let Clarke go alone?”

It takes a moment for her mothers words to sink in and when they do, her head shoots up so fast she bumps her head on her mothers chin, “ what do you mean? Who else is going?”

Regina smiles, “ well, the Queen, and Emma are going of course, Bellamy and his group, Kane and Abby, Lincoln, Octavia, and from what I hear, Octavia is trying to recruit Indra as well.”

“Indra isn’t in any kind of shape for fighting. She’s still pouting about her arm”

Regina grins, “ not for long dear, Z went with Octavia, and she’s gotten much better with healing magic herself. I think Indra might be up for a fight after all. Clarke will be fine. She will be with a massive group protecting her. we look out for our own. You should know this by now”

Lexa feels her fear calming, “ Titus…”

Regina growls, “ he tries anything, he will regret it”

Lexa nods, “ I hate this, always saying goodbye”

“she will be back, Lexa. Our family always comes back for each other. They will look out for her, and the rest of us will be here to look out for you.” Regina kisses her hair and releases her gently. “ though, I think you two should talk before she goes, there’s nothing worse than things left unsaid dear” Regina winks at her daughter and quietly leaves the room.

Lexa stares at the door after her mother for a long moment, trying to decipher that comment. She swallows nervously, and decides to pull her hair down and brush it while she waits for Clarke to come say goodbye.

Eventually she hears her doors open and close softly again, and feels the familiar tug whenever Clarke is near and knows, Clarke is there. She is still nervously tugging her fingers through her hair as she rounds the corner and meets Clarke’s gaze.

Even knowing she isn’t going alone, doesn’t make it any easier, “ when do you leave?”

Clarke looks like she hates this as much as she does, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “now”

There’s so much, she realizes, that she needs to say. That she’s sorry for sending Octavia into danger without telling Clarke, but she was afraid of this very thing, of losing Clarke to another war between their people and she was trying so damned hard to keep her vow to Clarke, and gods how she wanted to say what she was really thinking, what her heart had been crying out, demanding that she say for months but never worked up the courage. Clarke stares at her for a long moment, crosses the room in a couple strides, stands directly in front of her, and its suddenly hard to think at all, let alone speak.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispers, her eyes earnest, begging Lexa to understand, and Lexa almost smiles, would smile if this didn’t hurt so damned much.

“don’t be, you have to go back, they’re your people.” Clarke glances away and Lexa tries to gather her courage, “ that’s why I…” Clarke’s eyes snap to her own again, and her courage fails her, “ that’s why you’re you.” she finishes lamely, cursing her weakness.

Clarke’s expression reminds her of   _I see right through you_. it’s the same expression on her face now, and she wonders, if Clarke knew what she was just unable to say. When Clarke nods firmly and gently says, “ maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people” Lexa’s heart nearly shatters. Clarke knew exactly what she had failed to say, and why.

It’s all she can do, to not cry as she whispers, “ I hope so” as her eyes water. She swallows, offers her arm to Clarke tries not to give in to the desire to pull her in when Clarke takes her arm, meeting her gaze. With all the strength she can muster, Lexa whispers, “ may we meet again” hoping Clarke understands what she is asking of her. _come back to me. don’t stay there. Do what you need to do, but come home. come back to me._

Clarke doesn’t answer her. she stares at her for a moment, sees the tear trailing down Lexa’s cheek and gently, pulls on their joined arms, tugging Lexa to her as her lips meet Lexa’s in a soft kiss. Lexa’s free hand slips up to Clarke’s face, as Clarke kisses her softly but with a desperation that catches her off guard. She pulls back, surprised at the raw emotion in Clarke’s expression. Clarke looks afraid. It startles Lexa, but she doesn’t have time to process it before Clarke is leaning back in and capturing her lips again with desperation.

Lexa returns the kiss, pressing her lips more firmly against Clarke’s cradling Clarke’s head in her hands as Clarke cries silently into each kiss. It takes a couple kisses more but Clarke’s kisses slowly lose the desperation, turning into something still bittersweet, but more tender. Lexa melts into her arms, realizing what Clarke was afraid of and goes willingly into Clarke’s arms when Clarke tugs her closer. She lets Clarke tug at her shirt, her movements awkward and clumsy, understanding that Clarke needs her here, right now, close, in her arms. She needs the reassurance that Lexa returns her affection, that the attraction between them is indeed mutual. Clarke needs this, before she goes, and Lexa cannot deny her. not when she so desperately wants it too.

Clarke has gently backed them towards Lexa’s bed, and Lexa is crying too now, as Clarke tugs her shoulders free of her shirt. Lexa clings to Clarke as the backs of her legs find the bed, and Clarke gently guides her down, until she is sitting on the bed, staring up at Clarke, who seems to have just realized Lexa is crying with her. she brushes the tears from Lexa’s eyes gently as she straddles Lexa’s hips, before guiding her onto her back as her mouth works on Lexa’s jaw. She works Lexa free of her shirt before removing her own.

Lexa’s breath catches in her throat as she stares at the blonde above her, topless, looking so beautiful, yet so lost and vulnerable. She leans up and kisses her softly, her hand slipping through her hair as she guides her back down onto the bed, hoping, she can express to Clarke through their love making, what she is finding it so difficult to say with words.


	27. When You're All Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since classes start tomorrow(SO FREAKING EXCITED!!!!!), figured I better get this done for you guys tonight... so here it is.   
> fair warning, this chapter is a roller-coaster ride with SEVERAL plot twists. for those worried about code 307, a tiny spoiler alert to appease you, LEXA LIVES. k? read on my friends ;-)  
> oh, and the last couple chapter titles have come from the Brave enough album, but from a different song, its called Love's Just a Feeling. it fits the second half of this story really well... so I went with it, since I've used most of the other lyrics from brave enough. lol.

Clarke had never known such contentment. Lying here, next to Lexa, tracing her tattoos lightly with the tips of her fingers, watching the way Lexa fought to hide how much she enjoyed the way Clarke touched her. She knew she needed to go. She had an obligation to her people but lying here, staring at the circles placed directly over Lexa’s spine, her auburn hair splayed across the pillow, and the goosebumps rising on her arms each time Clarke’s fingers traced a new path across soft skin, she nearly decided to stay. She desperately wished she was the kind of person who could forget her duty to her people, who could forget Octavia’s harsh words, and just stay here, and love the woman she laid next to and that be enough. But she knew, that was not the world they lived in. Her people would not accept it, Lexa’s people would not accept it. Titus would not accept it. the reminder left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“If Octavia and I are going to get behind the blockade by dawn…” she starts and Lexa shifts slightly, shushes her. she smiles wryly at Lexa’s reaction, understanding it. Lexa wants to pretend, just for a few moments more, and she can hardly refuse her this.

her fingers left Lexa’s arm, tracing over the perfect overlapping circles that lined Lexa’s spine, smiling at the way Lexa shivered slightly at her touch. “ this is beautiful”

“I got it on my ascension day” Lexa’s voice is thick with sleepiness, and so soft, “ a circle for every natlblida that died… when the commander chose me”

Clarke stares at the intricate tattoo and frowns in confusion, “seven circles, I thought you said there were nine officiates at your conclave” she keeps tracing the tattoo lightly with her fingers, taking the time to trace each circle with her finger lightly

“There were”

“ what happened to number eight?”

Lexa hesitates, shifts and turns over to face her, her expression soft, but vulnerable, “ can we talk about something else?”

Clarke sees the pain in her eyes, and regrets bringing it up, lifts her eyebrows slightly, “ we don’t have to talk at all” before smirking slightly.

The smile Lexa gives her in return is full of amusement and relief. Clarke stares at her, thinking about how much Lexa looks like Regina in that moment. they have the same dazzling smile, although, Lexa’s causes her heart and stomach to flip in a way Regina’s doesn’t. Lexa is leaning towards her, and they aren’t talking anymore, not that Clarke is capable of even thinking clearly enough to string a sentence together if she wanted to. Lexa kisses her with a gentleness that still surprises her, as she leans over her, pressing her back down into the mattress, her thigh sliding neatly between Clarke’s as Clarke groans into the kiss.

It takes another half hour for her to find the strength to leave Lexa’s arms long enough to get dressed again. as soon as she does, she wishes she hadn’t. Lexa is already starting to distance herself, walling off her heart and Clarke’s heart aches at the pain she knows her lover is going through on the inside. This separation is tearing her apart too and she hasn’t even left Lexa’s rooms yet, let alone the tower and Polis. When Lexa goes to leave the room without a word, Clarke hs enough of her silence and stony expression and yanks her in for another desperate kiss, much to Lexa’s surprise.

“ don’t shut me out, please” she whispers. “ I can’t take it Lexa. You are acting like we are never going to see each other again”

Lexa pulls far enough away to study her, and Clarke can see the tears ready to fall. “Hey” she whispers, as she tilts Lexa’s chin until their eyes lock. “oso na hit choda op nodotaim.” _We will meet again._ she emphasizes her statement with a soft yet earnest kiss.

“Yu swega ai kiln” _promise me_ , Lexa whispered, pressing her forehead against Clarkes, tears running down her nose, “ Yu swega ai kiln oso na hit choda op nodotaim” _promise me we will meet again._

Clarke presses cool lips against ELxa’s forehead, breathes into her hair her vow, “Ai swega yu kiln osa na kit choda op nodotaim. Yu Wich ai in, beja Leksa _” I promise you we will meet again. Trust me, please, Lexa._

Lexa’s arms slide around her neck, tugging her closer, her head resting on her shoulder, her face pressed into Clarke’s neck, “Ai wich yu in,” _I trust you._  

Lexa hesitates, swallows, clearly trying to find her courage before whispering, “ miya hou, Klarke, Yu hou kamp raun hir _.” come home, Clarke. Your home is here._

Clarke tears up, and shakes her head as she kisses Lexa’s hair, “Nou, Heda, ai hou kamp raun yu” _no Heda, my home is you._

Lexa freezes in her arms for a moment, and Clarke wonders if she went too far, if she overstepped, if she misread every signal Lexa has sent her up to this point. She needn’t have worried. Lexa nearly knocks her off balance with the ferocity of her next kiss, her nose bumping Clarke’s before her tongue is delving into Clarke’s mouth with a suddenness that surprises her. she moans into the kiss, pulls Lexa to her and holds on for dear life. They kiss until she can’t breathe, and she finally pulls back knowing if they continue, she will never make it out the door as she is supposed to. Lexa releases her after a gentle kiss to her cheek and a soft smile, “ Klarke, Yu sou laik hou kamp  seintaim” _Clarke, you are my home too._

Clarke can’t help the sappy grin working it’s way across her face. It’s the closest they’ve come to saying they loved each other, and somehow, this means more. She nods firmly offering Lexa a warm smile, full of promises, “ Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim” _May we meet again._

Lexa swallows and nods, “goodbye, for now, Klarke kom Skiakru”

Clarke swallows back the emotions that well up in her suddenly and she nods and swiftly heads for the door, before she does something stupid like pull Lexa into her arms again.

She returns to her room, intending to grab her back which she had packed before going to see Lexa. It isn’t where she left it. instead, a familiar face she hasn’t seen in ages is seated in a chair, bound and gagged, and unconscious, haphazardly tossed against a chair in the center of her room. even as she calls his name and runs towards him, she knows she is running straight into a rather obvious trap but her concern for him overwhelms her instincts in that moment, “Murphy?!”

She reaches him, and begins untying his bonds, as Titus speaks, “he’s alive” she freezes at his voice and realizes then just how incredibly stupid she had been, to run to Murphy first, and not call out for help, or grab a weapon, anything, but walk right into the mess she was now in. Titus walked calmly, his expression grim. There was a determination in his gaze, a steadiness in his gait and Clarke knew, this was about to get ugly.

“ what did you do to my friend?”

“ your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market”

Murhpy began to stir, his head rocking  as he tried to wake up. She reached for him, lifting his head, reassuring him, knowing she was lying, “Hey, Hey, you are okay” she whispered softly as she moved to remove his gag

“ please don’t do that” Titus tone stopped her in her tracks, and her gaze snapped to him in time to see him raise the barrel of the gun towards her, and she immediately backed away from Murphy, and raised her hands placatingly, “ Titus, what is this about?”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this Clarke, truly I am”

“I’m leaving, right now. Octavia’s waiting for me. just let me take Murphy and we’ll go”

“I wish I could.” He raises the gun directly at her, “Lexa will never execute her duty while you live”

Something in his statement makes her blood run cold. She wonders if he has done this before, killed to ensure Lexa performed her duty but she doesn’t dare voice that accusation now, “ hey, Titus, think she’s gonna know it was you”

“ she’ll think it was him, Skiakru weapon in the hands of a skiakru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war! “she ducks as he fires the gun and thanks her lucky stars that he is a lousy shot. The next shot hits a pot, shattering it. She grabs a chair and chucks it at him, hoping to buy time. She ducks at his wild shot as he hits the ground, She rolls to her feet, running across the room, as he pulls the trigger again, the bullet barely missing her and slamming into the plaster just behind her.

She runs for the door, is shocked when Lexa runs through. The gun rings out and Lexa freezes, gasps and glances down at her chest.

The gun clatters to the floor and Titus is staring in horror at the same growing red stain Clarke is. “Heda!” he cries out, anguish in his voice. Lexa’s green eyes come away from the hole in her shirt, meet her own and  Lexa starts to fall.

Emma catches her, sweeping her daughter into her arms immediately, “help me get her to the bed” she commands, all business, her eyes dark and furious. Regina is beside her, grasping Lexa’s hand tightly between her own, “ Lexa listen to me darling, you are going to be just fine, you hear me, look at me” Lexa’s eyes haven’t left Clarke.

More people are pouring into the room now, Lexa’s whole family pouring into the room, and most, at first, ignore Titus entirely as they surround Lexa.

“I need something to stop the bleeding,” Clarke commands, trying to keep her own terror out of her voice, trying desperately to be strong for Lexa, “ you are going to be okay, Lexa, just lie still, okay?”

Abby must have heard what happened because she comes running into the room, Octavia and Indra hot on her heels. To Clarke’s surprise, her mother does not come to her first.

Clarke is tearing open Lexa’s shirt, trying not to panic at the amount of blood Lexa is losing, so at first, she is unaware of the scene unfolding behind her.

She has no idea that Raven had stormed into the room, immediately assessed what had happened and thrown Titus across the room, magically chaining him to the wall. She couldn’t see that Henry was guarding him with his sword, his eyes dark and furious. She couldn’t see the storm brewing in the darker half of Regina or Zelena, who were barely holding themselves back from tearing Titus apart. Emma for her part, was clinging to Regina’s hand with such ferocity that both their hands were white. Neither complained. They stood on the other side of the bed, pouring magic into Lexa.

“Zelena, get over here, we need you too. Q. you too” Emma’s voice was low, dangerous sounding. “Raven, please, your sister needs you right now” Raven nodded and joined her family, joined hands and poured her concentration in trying to help her family heal and comfort Lexa while Clarke worked on her. Lexa still wouldn’t look away from her. her hands covered Clarke’s, her voice trembling, “ don’t be frightened”

Clarke looked at her incredulously, was she seriously lying there trying to comfort Clarke? Clarke gave her a hard look, realizing what Lexa was saying, “ you are going to be fine” she meant for it to come out more reassuring, but it sounded more like a plea, “ you need to stay still”

She tears open Lexa’s shirt, sees her black blood spreading further still and tries, really tries to swallow her fear.

Lexa stops talking, starts trembling violently and for the first time in a few moments, Titus speaks, “ you need to let me do my job, Clarke”

She ignores him, looks at her family, “ she’s losing too much blood”

She looks at Lexa, pleads, “ stay with me”

“It’s time, Clarke, I need to perform my duty” Titus tries again from his place on the wall

“ where the hell is my mom?” Clarke mutters, and it seems to occur to everyone then, that everyone was there, in the room, either helping try to save Lexa’s life, or guarding Titus,  but no one was watching Abby. No one thought to watch Abby. In hindsight, it was unusual for her to not rush immediately to her daughter’s side.

They heard Titus’ scream of pain too late to do anything about it and Emma yelled, “shit. Damn it!” she let go of Regina’s hand and vanished in a plume of smoke, reappearing behind Henry,  turning him away shielding him from seeing the carnage with her body as she tried to cover the sound of Titus’ screams with her hands over Henry’s ears, as Abby shredded Titus. The man didn’t stand a chance of defending himself.

Clarke could hear the growling, and the man’s screams, but she couldn’t look away from Lexa’s eyes, as she watched her struggle for words, and Clarke stared at her, deciding she didn’t want to know what the hell was happening behind her, it could wait, all that mattered now, was Lexa, “ hey. Heda. Don’t you dare give up”

“I’m not.” Lexa whispered, “ my spirit will find…”

Clarke growled, “no!” had she been paying attention, she would have seen Regina’s eyes widen in mild alarm at the changing timbre in her own voice, “ I am not letting you die!”

Lexa was crying softly, the same gentle affection of earlier still evident in her expression, “there’s nothing you can do now, the next commander will protect you”

“ I don’t want the next commander, I want you!” she glances up at Regina, her eyes filling with tears, “please, there has to be something we can do. I’ll do anything. Help me save her”

Regina’s eyes are filled with the same fierce determination and she nods. She glances at the Queen, “ it’s time.”

The queen nods firmly, “ yes, it is.” Regina pulls a vial out of her pocket, joining hands with her other half. “this better work”

The queen gave Regina a soft smile, “it will dear. You want this, for the right reasons, we are going to save our daughter and we need to be whole in order for our magic to be strong enough to do so”

Regina swallows the contents of the vial with a grimace and Clarke watches in horror as the Queen is slowly yanked into Regina’s body. It looks violent, and painful, and Regina doubles over, crying out, and Emma is by her side instantly, holding her up, steadying her, murmuring soft words of encouragement. It takes several moments for Regina to recover. In that time, Abby finally joins them, covered from head, to bare feet in blood.

Clarke stares at her mother in muted horror, realizing it is Titus’ blood she is covered in. she stares at Abby for a long moment, then returns her gaze to Lexa, to is lightly squeezing her hand, “Clarke”

She glances at Lexa, sees she is fading fast and glances at the women on the other side of the bed in alarm, they nod, they are ready.

“I’m here, you are going to be fine” she offers, trying to convince herself as well as Lexa.

Lexa shakes her head sadly, “Ai gonplei ste odon.” _My fight is over_

“No!” Clarke says firmly.

Emma places a hand on Lexa’s weak form, leans over her daughter and speaks lowly in her ear, “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim, Leksa. Yu na ste yuj kos yu gonplei nou ste odon kom nau. Mema in? Leksa, ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim! Ste yuj!” _Get knocked down, get back up, Leksa You will be strong for your fight is not over. Remember Lexa? Get knocked down, get back up! Be strong!_

Lexa manages a weak smile for her blonde mother, and nods, “ Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim”

Emma nods firmly, “again, like you mean it” she demands as she reaches for Regina’s hands. Everyone with magic is joining hands and at first, she feels left out as she watches them join together, until she sees Zelena offer a tentative hand to Abby, who hesitates, bites her lip, and takes the offered hand, before wiping her free, bloody palm on her pants and extending it to Clarke.

Clarke glances at her confused and Abby nods firmly, “I will explain, I swear”

Lexa is still repeating what her mother has ordered her to, as Emma is apparently unsatisfied with her response. Clarke notices that Lexa’s voice is for the first time, beginning to grow stronger, instead of weaker, even though she still looks seconds from death, it is as if she has found the will to fight, realizing her family will not let her go so easily.

As Lexa continues chanting the words she had given her mother just over a week ago, words her mother had now gifted back to her, Clarke felt a strange tingling sensation start at her palm, where her hand was joined with her mothers.

“Clarke, place your hand a couple inches above the wound” Regina instructed, her voice still weak from her ordeal of rejoining her two halves. Clarke hesitates for a moment, puzzled as to why she is allowed to participate but Regina is giving her a soft smile, “trust me, Clarke. Please?”

And Clarke does, more than she trusts her own mother at the moment, who frankly, terrifies her right now, so she follows Regina’s instructions, and gasps along with Lexa when she feels the tugging sensation of the joined magic. The bullet glides out of Lexa smoothly and Octavia snatches it as the magic suddenly shifts as it courses through Clarke. She is acting as a conduit of sorts she knows, everyone’s combined magic passing through her, into Lexa, and she watches the wound close and the bleeding slow.

Lexa’s eyes flutter closed and Clarke panics, “ no, what’s wrong, she should be fine!”

Regina has her arms around her, whispering soothing words, “ it’s fine Clarke, she needs to rest. She’s just been through hell. Let her sleep”

“ she needs to wake up! She can’t die on me! not now. I haven’t told her I love her yet!” her legs don’t want to hold her up anymore and Regina stumbles slightly under her weight, “sh, my love, she’s fine. I promise, just sleeping. That’s all. look. She’s still breathing. You can check for yourself”

Regin guides her hand gently to Lexa’s wrist, and she can feel Lexa’s pulse, strong and steady and she calms lightly before turning and sobbing into Regina’s neck. “ sh. It’s alright my dear. I know. she scared me too. I thought I was going to lose you both today.” She felt Regina swallow, heard the tears in Regina’s voice, “ gods, I couldn’t have handled that, losing either of you.” Regina held her closer, her arms wrapping tighter around her, protectively.

 Clarke felt Emma’s arms come around them both and she sighed into the comfort they offered. Emma sighed heavily, “ I’m glad you are okay Clarke”

Emma’s voice sounds gravelly. Clarke lifts her head enough to see the tears in Emma’s eyes and nods at the blonde. She almost feels guilty, seeking comfort in their arms, when her mother is standing silently off to the side, but she doesn’t know what to say or do with her mother right now. She doesn’t even know what the hell happened. Her head snaps up and Emma knows what she is going to do, oves to try and block her view of Titus’ still form, but she doesn’t move fast enough.

Clarke gasps, horrified. Titus is in pieces. Legitimately in pieces. Her stomach nearly rebels and she shudders turning away from the sight, sees that Murphy is leaned against the wall nearby, looking rather sick himself, and watching them all with a wariness that was unusual even for him.

“ what the hell are you people?” he whispers, a combination of fear and awe in his voice. Clarke turns and faces her mother, who has managed to get some of the blood off of her face by now. Abby is watching Clarke quietly.

Abby bites her lip. “he tried to kill you. He almost succeeded in killing Lexa. He’s killed others, you know, for his cause. Costia?”

Clarke stared at her, her brow furrowing, “he told you that?”

“ how do you think the Ice nation got their hands on Costia in the first place? Titus felt Lexa wasn’t doing her job, and he acted to remove who he perceived as a threat. He intended the same fate for you.”

Clarke pointed to the mangled corpse behind her, “ so you…”

“I.. lost control… sometimes… when I’m in the presence of evil, of a murderer with no remorse, or guilt… In the presence of someone who would do anything to get what they want, regardless of who they hurt, I… lose control…my… other nature comes out….I .. couldn’t help it Clarke.. I tried to control myself.. but he tried to kill you, and he broke your heart when he nearly killed Lexa, and I lost it”

Emma’s hand was on her shoulder, steadying her, keeping her from doing anything rash. Emma spoke softly, “ she’s a shapeshifter, Clarke. She’s what they call a Kanima… her other form is a jaguar… and she’s right, she can’t control it. I’ve seen it before…”

Abby’s eyes flashed dangerously and Emma shook her head, “ I won’t share what’s not mine to share, Abby, you know that. But your daughter deserves the truth, does she not?”

Clarke stared at her mother, “ a shapeshifter? So you… shapeshift and kill?”

Abby sighs heavily, “ yes Clarke, my nature is a protector though, so I can also wield some magic in that capacity. That’s why I was able to lend some magic to Raven when she needed it, to get her mothers and the others home, and able to help save Lexa. I protect the innocent, and when the jaguar deems it necessary, I snuff out the evil.”

“ by tearing Titus apart” it sounds ike an accusation and she supposes it is, given the situation

“ he hurt you, he hurt Lexa, I won’t apologize for protecting you.” Abby turns to Regina and Emma, “I will apologize that your son was so close when I shifted, I hope you know I would never harm him.”

Clarke swallowed, looking at Regina, remembering the way her own voice had deepened into a growl, and Regina’s reaction. She looks at the brunette, somehow sensing she will get an honest answer from her, “ am I...?”

Regina nods slowly, “ yes, I believe you are, although, I don’t think you are the same thing as your mother”

Abby shakes her head, sighing heavily, “ she’s not”

Clarke’s head snaps back to her mom, “ than what am I?”

Abby glances at Emma for help. Emma sighs, “best guess? You are what is known as a Rakshasa or Raghosh, translations can be iffy."

“ you don’t know what I am? how can you not know? why am I not what you are?” Clarke accuses Abby

Abby bites her lip, glances at Emma who simply arches her brow and gives Abby a firm nod, “ you knew this day would come, Abigail. It’s time for the truth”

Clarke’s eyes narrow, “ the truth?” her heart clenches painfully and she is suddenly afraid. Regina wraps an arm around her shoulders, presses a gentle, motherly kiss to her temple, “ just listen, hear her out, before you get upset, my dear. We are all here for you. family, no matter what. Okay? She’s still your mother, and she loves you.”

Clarke glances at Regina, sees the nod of encouragement, the request in brown eyes for her to trust Regina if she can’t trust Abby and she nods.

Abby approaches carefully, kneels in front of her daughter, “ Emma was angry at me, when she asked me to believe in magic, and I refused, because she knew what I was. she knew I knew what I was. she saw me lose control. She taught me how to control it, most of the time…”

Abby shudders, “ today… was different… today… you were involved…. But… any other time… I can control it now, because of Emma. She helped me, when she was the Dark One. She didn’t have to. I hated her, hated what she was, hated what I was, hated what she made me face. But I knew I had to, when she told me, that you were different too”

Abby’s hands are trembling slightly and Clarke reaches out for her mother, in spite of her fear and anger and Abby gives her a grateful smile when Clarke takes her hands, “ Emma and Regina… weren’t the first people I met from other realms. I had met… someone else. Someone who came to the ark, through a portal, accidentally, trying to find… her family”

Clarke saw Emma’s eyes close ever so briefly in pain, saw and felt Regina shift behind her and knew Regina had caught that as well.

Abby continued even softer, “ she.. was so different. So lost, and broken, and desperate for love… and… your father and I… were going through a rough patch… and… she was trapped on the ark for a while, so I hid her. she was the first person to recognize that I had magic, that I was… something different. I was terrified of myself… but… she… thought it was something beautiful” Abby’s voice had taken on a different cadence, a tone Clarke had never heard in her mother before and she stared at her mother, baffled by the change, but understanding it all the same.

“ you loved her” she whispered, in awe. Abby’s eyes met her and Clarke felt her heart gripped with compassion for her mother as her mom cried silent tears, “ I did. Very much. And she loved me. but she couldn’t stay. She… needed to find…” Abby glances at Emma hesitantly and swallows, choking on her tears, “ she needed to find her family, so, she eventually left me behind. She didn’t know… I didn’t know… until a few weeks after she was gone… that…” Abby’s voice faltered as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“ what mom?” Clarke asked softly, somehow sensing she knew.

“ our love for each other, had created you. but by the time I knew I was pregnant with you, she was gone, and your father was back in my life. She never even knew about you. she thought she was all alone” Abby sobbed her head falling forward against Clarke’s lap. Regina still had an arm wrapped around Clarke, rubbing soothing circles into her back, as Clarke gently reached for her mom, tears sliding down her own cheeks.

She absorbed the news slowly, finally whispering, “mom, what was her name?”

Abby lifted her head, “her name was Ingrid. She was… the Snow Queen of Arendale for a time, before her family came to fear her.”

“ what happened to her?” Clarke asked, glancing at Emma, who was crying. that puzzled Clarke.

“ she. Um…” Emma turned away for a moment, her shoulders shaking as she wept.

Regina stood, going to her, tugging Emma into her arms as she answered Clarke for her, “ she sacrificed herself for our town to save us from a curse. She was very brave, Clarke.” Regina gives her a soft smile, “ you look so much like her, it shouldn’t surprise me, finding out you are related to her, you have her face.”

Clarke knew Regina was sparing her a good deal of the story, she could see it in the woman’s face, feel it in the way Abby still cried against her, in the way Emma was turned away weeping. “ she cast the curse, didn’t she?”

Regina hesitated, and nodded slowly, “ she did. She was afraid, Clarke, and thought she was alone, and unloved. As soon as she realized that wasn’t true, she tried to correct it”

“ she didn’t give us the chance to find another way” Emma’s voice was raw with pain

“ how did you know her, Emma?” Clarke asks, her own eyes filling with tears for a mother she had never known

Emma turned to face her slowly, “ she was my foster mom, for a time. She told me she always wanted a family, someone to love, and love her in return. She wanted a daughter, more than anything” Emma worked her way out of Regina’s arms and knelt in front of Clarke, squeezing Abby’s hands, “ she would have adored you, Clarke. Truly.”

Clarke nods. She can’t be angry at her mother, even if she wanted to be. She understands loving someone so much it aches. Her heart is still with Lexa, resting just across the room, as she waits for her to wake. Even throughout the conversation, her eyes have constantly drifted to Lexa’s still for, her ears straining to hear Lexa’s breathing underneath everything else going on in the room.

Lexa is still breathing, her color looks better and Clarke relaxes, turns her attention back to the confusing mess at hand, “ so what am I? why am I something different?”

Abby sits at her feet, leaning her head against her daughter as she glances at Emma, “ Emma’s better at explaining it than I am”

Regina smiles at that, “ isn’t that something, Emma Swan, the master of magical theory”

Emma snorts, “hardly. I just happen to be somewhat of an expert of true love babies, is all. had to be, in order to convince Regina I didn’t cheat on her.”

Clarke feels the knots in her stomach loosen with the light banter, smiles as Zelena, Henry, Octavia and Raven take that as their cue to approach and join the conversation, they had been giving plenty of space. Henry is still keeping a watchful eye over Lexa, but clearly listening.

“ Clarke, True love, is the most powerful magic in existence. True love between two people who don’t have an innate ability to wield magic is a force to be reckoned with all on it’s own. But if you take two people, like Regina and I, for example, who are both wielders of magic and true loves, it adds a whole other element. It’s different for each couple, depending on the type or, particular flavor of magic each person has in a true love pairing. So when Abby and Ingrid… well.. you know… the result was you being a slightly different type of magic wielder, and a different type of shape shifter.”

“ what type of shape shifter?” Clarke asks

“frankly, the most awesome kind there is. You are, from what I can tell, a Rakshase or Raghosh. Basically. You can shift into whatever animal or creature you want. My guess, is that the fact that Ingrid was your mother’s true love, and her magic tended to amplify the abilities of others, meant that it amplified the shapeshifting abilities, blowing them wide open for you.”

Clarke’s eyebrows arched, “ you are telling me, that I can shift, into whatever I want to? Wouldn’t I have known that before now?”

“no. my abilities didn’t present until I was a little bit older than you Clarke. I think yours are only presenting now because of the return of magic to this realm on a large scale, and the bond between you and Lexa” Abby answers softly.

At  the mention of Lexa, clarke’s eyes flit over to the bed, and she is startled to see Lexa awake, watching her quietly. She has a bemused expression on her face, as if she is puzzled by the fact that she is still alive. Clarke gently nudges her mother away from her and rises swiftly, going to Lexa’s side.

Everyone stands behind her, crowding around, speaking at once.

Emma grins at her daughter, and Lexa gives her a wry, lopsided smile, “ ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim, mochof, nomon” _get knocked down get back up, thank you, mother._

Emma and Regina each lean down and press a gentle kiss to Lexa’s forehead, and Emma  whispers, “yu sou laik niron, Leksa, en Hodnes(ste) m Yuj kom wamplie”   _you are loved Leksa, and love is stronger than death_. she gives her a stern look, “ never forget that”

Regina has trouble letting go of Lexa for a long moment, “ never scare me like that again, Alexandria. I will not lose you. Do you hear me? You will out live me, by many years, you and Clarke, and have grand babies I can spoil”

Both Clarke and Lexa blush furiously at that command but Regina’s expression is so firm, that Lexa can only nod her agreement, “ sha, nomon” _yes mother._

Regina nods, placated, for now. She gives Clarke one last hug and herds everyone but Clarke from the room. she hesitates in the doorway, waves a hand, and the mess where Titus laid vanished, along with his body. She gives Clarke and Lexa a last gentle look before closing the door softly behind her.

Lexa is smiling at her. “ a shapeshifter hm?”

“ you heard all that?”

Lexa nods, “enough.” Her eyes take on a teasing glint, “you have two moms too”

Clarke’s eyes water with tears, “did. Have two moms. Ingrid’s gone. And I never even got to meet her”

Lexa’s eyes soften, “ I’ll share mine”

she says it with such sincerity, with such compassion and love, Clarke can’t help but smile, “ you already have”

Lexa smiles, her gaze turning thoughtful, “ you were right, Clarke”

Clarke cocks her head, “about what?”

“Life should be about more than just surviving” Lexa reaches for her hand, tugs it to her lips, presses a soft kiss to the back of her hand, before turning her hand over and pressing a gentle kiss to her palm, and Clarke’s eyes are watering, “ I almost lost you, Lexa. You were going to leave me”

Lexa shakes her head, “never” her eyes are earnest, “ my spirit would have found you, Klarke kom Skiakru, I know it, in my heart.”

 Lexa struggles to sit up and Clarke gently pushes her back down, “what are you doing? You still need to rest”

“no, I need you to understand” Lexa’s gaze is sharp and piercing, her eyes warm with affection, “ Klarke, ai hod yu in, en hodnes ste mou yuj kom wamplei. hodnes teik ething daun. Hodnes…” _Klarke I love you and love is stronger than death. love conquers all. love…_

Clarke cuts her off, kissing her fiercely and Lexa smirks into the kiss, “ so… does that mean you love me too?” she asks, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Clarke growls at her and Lexa laughs. Clarke shoves her playfully, careful to be gentle, “ yes, you idiot. I love you too. Why you waited til you almost died on me to finally tell me that, I’ll never fucking understand, but yes, I love you too. And I meant what I said. I don’t want the next commander. I want you. so that means you have got to stop trying to die on me. conquering death is not romantic. You hear me? its idiotic”

“ would you quit calling me names and just kiss me Klarke?” Lexa is smirking and Clarke complies, making it her personal goal to kiss the smirk right off of Lexa’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, we all made it through that in one piece... well, aside from Titus of course.... LOL. sorry, that was probably a bit morbid...   
> anyway, I sincerely hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. this chapter was the ENTIRE point of this whole story. we went on this whole adventure together my friends to finally make it here. I truly hope it was worth it... the story isn't quite over yet, probably a few chapters left to wrap up loose ends, like fixing the charmings, figuring out where the hell everyone's gonna live and dealing with a few remaining living a$$hole$ causing trouble in Arkadia... but this chapter was the biggy. whew... it took... 6 hours to write that too... the Trigesleng took forever tonight, had to put together most of those sentences myself... a few were easy, but most were figuring out sentence structure and such and that is seriously time consuming.   
> oh, and final note... check out pics of Ingrid... and Clarke... and you will see why I went that route pretty quickly ;-)


	28. Daughters of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: super long Chapter guaranteed to hit you in the feels ( in a good way of course)  
> and someone may or may not shift in this chapter ;-)

While Regina herded everyone from Clarke’s room, Emma unsuccessfully tried to fend off the million questions everyone was firing at her.

“ you said no more secrets” Henry accused, somewhat angrily. Raven seconded that sentiment and even Zelena was nodding along, ignoring the traitorous look Emma shot her, like, _really, you can’t back me up here?_ Abby looked terrified, wrapping her arms around herself, looking incredibly small. Murphy was leaned against a wall watching them all with interest, huddled behind Octavia, as if she would shield him from the magic wielders and shifting Abby. He still looked seconds from wetting himself. If Emma wasn’t so aggravated with trying to fend off all the kids yelling at her right now, and hadn’t just witnessed one of the most brutal killings she had ever seen, she would almost find his terror amusing. Almost. Emma sighs as Henry fires another accusation at her of keeping secrets, about Ingrid this time and she huffs in irritation, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Her son, whom she loved dearly, could see things in such a black and white way sometimes. It was something she and Regina were trying to help him grow out of, something she knew too much time spent being babysat by the Charmings had helped fester in the first place.

“ guys please, you have to understand, this isn’t my secret, my story to share. It’s more complicated than that…”

 she was immensely grateful when Regina reappeared gently scolding everyone, “ that’s enough. She’s honoring her word to Abby, and we all need to respect that.”

“but…” raven started to protest

“but nothing, dear, I know you are curious, as am I. but Clarke has a right to hear the story first, does she not? How would you like it, if everyone else knew of your story before you?”

Raven’s eyebrows furrowed, “ but several people did know before me,” she pointed out

“ and how did that feel, Raven?” Regina asked gently.

“It was irritating, Like I had been left out of this huge secret, even if they just figured it out on their own and no one told them.. It sucked…” realization dawned on Raven’s face and she glared at her mother, realizing she had just effectively lost the argument with that admission.

Regina nodded gently, “ we didn’t want that for you, and I’m sure you don’t want that for Clarke. This whole process, has been difficult for all of us. so please, let Emma honor her promise to Abby. Let Abby talk to her daughter first, and then, let them share when they are ready.”

“ but mom, Emma promised no more secrets. She knew about Ingrid…” Henry was determined to not let this go.

Regina glanced at their son, glanced at Emma who was seconds from tears and motioned Henry to stand in front of them, lifting his chin to meet her gaze. Her voice was unusually stern.

“Henry Daniel Mills.” He flinched at the use of his full name and she softened slightly, “ you are growing up. You are a teenager now. Do you tell your mothers everything you do? Everyone you see, everywhere you go?”

He hesitates, almost sensing a trap and Emma smirks, sensing where Regina is going with this. Henry still hasn’t answered, suddenly looking to his blonde mother for help, “uh… yes?”

Emma laughed, “ right, so you didn’t skip school the Tuesday before last to go see that new Marvel movie instead?”

Henry blushed furiously, “uh…” his eyes darted back to his brunette mother who was watching him with an arched eyebrow, “ well?”

“okay, yes, I did that… but that was one time…”

“ and the week before that you told us you were staying after for Writer’s Club when you were really taking Violet on a date to the stables?” Regina corrected, her eyebrow arching further and Henry’s face was now beet red, “ how did you know about that?! I was like. Super careful…”

Raven and Octavia were snickering at Henry’s almost purple ears. Zelena was giggling at the scene and murmuring to baby Robyn about her family’s antics and even Abby had managed a small smile now.

“ okay, okay, so I don’t tell you guys everything…” he mutters, “ your point?” this he directs at Regina who smiles at him.

“ my point, Henry, is that you are growing up. It’s normal for you to want to keep certain aspects of your life to yourself now. That’s normal and healthy. But somehow, you’ve got it in your head, that you can have secrets and keep things from your parents, and even lie to them about it, but you hold them to a different standard.” She lifts his chin, holding his gaze regarding him seriously, “and I know, I raised my son to be better than that, holding someone to a standard he’s unwilling to meet himself?”

Henry’s head dipped as he absorbed her words and he nodded, ashamed of himself. He wrapped his arms around Regina and gave her a hug, “ thanks mom” she gave him a warm hug back, “I love you Henry”

he nods, “ I know, I love you too, and I’ll do better, I promise”

He went to Emma and gave her a hug, “I’m sorry, Ma. I was unfair to you. I forgot, there’s somethings, I don’t need to know, a lot of things” he pauses and looks at Regina and back at her before making a face, “ I really don’t want to know, and I guess, I need to work on trusting you guys to just tell me the rest when you are ready. I shouldn’t have been jumping your case. And you are right. I did lie to you guys about skipping school and about the writer’s club thing. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have skipped school. And I should have just told you I was taking Violet on a date. I was just embarrassed, and thought you guys were going to tag along and embarrass me”

Emma grins at him and tugs him into a bear hug, “ I love you kiddo, and I want what’s best for you. If I don’t tell you something, there’s usually a good reason for it, trust me on that. Okay? And I forgive you for the other stuff. You don’t cut school often, don’t make a habit of it. as for embarrassing you over violet, its in my job description” she ruffled his hair playfully. It occurred to her as she did so, how far up her arm had to reach in order to do so now.

Regina caught the expression on her face , her comforting presence immediately beside Emma, “ you alright dear?” as Henry pulled away, and followed Octavia and Raven down the hall.

 “he’s gotten so tall” she whispered. She turns and looks at Regina, “when did he get so tall?” her eyes stung with tears and she was aggravated with herself for being so emotional over Henry being so grown up. Of course he was grown up.

Regina stares at her for a moment as if trying to figure out where the sudden melancholy came from. “ Emma, are you quite alright?” she repeated the question from before, her tone softer than before, her hand gently cupping Emma’s elbow as she turned Emma to face her.

“ fine, just… overwhelmed. It’s.. been a hell of a day…” suddenly her voice was choked out by the surge of emotions she had been keeping at bay for the last several hours and she found herself in Regina’s arms, sobbing as Her mind tormented her with the replay of everything that occurred in Clarke’s room.

_she remembered hearing the first gunshot, momentarily freezing in her conversation with Raven, Henry, Zelena and the two sides of Regina. After the second gunshot she had been in motion. By the third gunshot she was in the hallway, feet behind Lexa, almost within distance to push her out of harms way. the last shot rang out, and Emma was there, catching her daughter’s limp form in her arms, trying to ignore her own panic rising like a tide in her chest and focus on saving her daughter, focus on uniting her family, focus on staying in control and not letting her inner darkness have its terrible way with Titus. She had been so focused on those tasks, so focused on Lexa, on maintaining the death grip on Regina’s hand, the only grounding contact she had, that she had momentarily forgotten Abby._

_That had been a fatal mistake, for Titus, and nearly, very nearly, for Henry. She shuddered in Regina’s arms as she recalled how close Abby had been to Henry when she had shifted. He had been less than an arm’s length away. She would never forget the look of sheer terror on her son’s face as she had yanked him towards her, away from the massive cat that was stalking a chained a very helpless Titus. She remembered the fear in Titus’ eyes. She remembered the hatred burning in her own heart, the way she could have, if she wanted to, stopped Abby, but chose instead, to remain there, with Henry safely, securely in her arms, shielding him as best she could, putting herself between the cat and the rest of her family and nodded to Abby, go ahead, do what you will with him. It’s no more than he deserves._

_She shared a unique bond with Abby when Aby was in this form. Abby could speak with her, telepathically, and she did now, passing her sentence, he deserves to die, for what he did to Lexa, for what he tried to do to Clarke. He’s done this before you know. I can see it, in his thoughts, in his memories. He handed Costia over to the Ice Nation. He believed her to be a threat to Lexa’s rule. He intended to do the same to my daughter, and make it look like skiakru did it, as he made Ice nation look guilty._

_The massive leopard turned to Titus and he let out another blood curling scream as she advanced on him lightly. Emma had clamped her hands more securely over Henry’s ears, using magic to completely muffle any sound he might have heard, blocking any sight. She herself could not tear her eyes away as the cat looked Titus in the eyes, pronounced her judgement and her sentence and carried it out. Titus screamed until Abby tore his throat out. She tore him limb from limb, until his body was a mangled mess on the floor, pieces tossed about. The cat then glanced once more at Emma, nodded loped to the corner and shifted carefully back to her human form. Emma glanced then over at Murphy who was shuddering and shaking in another corner, cursing under his breath, looking seconds from passing out from fear, “ what the fuck are you people?”_

_Her vision shifted and she was standing next to a doubled over Regina, her heart in her throat, terrified she was about to lose her daughter, and the love of her life to this god awful day. Regina was gasping in pain, her nails digging painfully into the skin of Emma’s forearm but she didn’t complain. She simply held on, trying to hold her love up, trying to send soothing magic into the shuddering woman and ease the transistion back to herself. She could feel the two sides of Regina the two distinct flavors of magic weaving their way through Regina’s system as Emma sent her own magic through her. both sides welcomed Emma’s magic, and slowly, Regina calmed and was able to stand. Slowly, carefully, Regina’s form straightned and Emma was able to breathe easier with her, focusing carefully on their next task, bottling away her emotions and focusing now on trying to save their daughter._

_Seeing Lexa’s eyes open, seeing those green orbs watching them quietly while she and Abby tried to explain the insanity that was Abby’s life, was such sweet relief after the hell they had been through. But still, Emma locked away her emotions and was strong, for Clarke, who was still seconds from falling apart, for Lexa, who was watching her with an all too knowing smile that said she knew Emma’s demons were giving her hell, for Abby, whose whole world had been turned upside down, and was now facing the familiar feeling of being a disappointment as a parent, a liar, and a failure. Feelings Emma knew all too well. Emma was strong for her children, who nearly lost a sibling today, and a mother. And Emma was strong for Regina, who had clung to her hand with every bit of the ferocity she had. Emma had caught Regina looking to Emma for hope, for some sign or indicator things would be okay throughout the hell that was today and now… now she was losing it. now she was falling apart. Now she was being sucked under by her demons. Demons of her past, secrets she had buried, her own secrets, secrets she carried for others, so they wouldn’t have to._

_She felt like she was drowning in sorrow, in anguish, in fear. The accusations that had been fired at her she had taken as best she could, grateful when Regina had run interference. But now, now they finally had a moment alone, and the silence was too loud, and her demons had room to speak._

“Sen ai op. Yu laik gona Emma, Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Ste yuj” _Listen to me, you are a warrior, Emma. Get knocked down, get back up. Be strong!_ it was little more than a whisper but Regina’s words cut through the voices in her mind effectively as Regina punctuated her words with a gentle kiss to her right temple. Emma fought her way out of her mind and found herself laying in bed, curled against Regina, her face buried in the woman’s neck. Emma breathed in the comforting scent that was Regina and sighed as she slowly relaxed, “mochof, Regina”

Regina hummed and kissed her temple again, continuing to rub soothing circles into Emma’s spine, “ want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

Emma sighed heavily, “ it was… awful… today… thinking… not knowing if we were going to lose Lexa… not knowing If I was going to lose you” Emma shifted and met Regina’s gaze, “ you took an incredibly stupid risk, taking that serum like that. What if it didn’t work? What if she got it wrong, or you weren’t ready, or something went wrong during the process…”

Regina sighed, “none of that happened Emma. It did work. It worked perfectly. As it was supposed to. And you were there, right beside me, as we both knew you would be, to help ease the transition.” Regina glanced at her, brushed blonde bangs from Emma’s face, “ thank you, by the way, for the magic assist. It made it quite a bit less painful, for the both of us, and you seemed to speed up the process as well. It hurt a lot less than the split did.  how did you know to do that?”

Emma shrugged, “ instinct.” Her brow furrowed, “ you were hurting, and… I needed to fix it, so… I tried to help. I’m glad it did actually help”

Regina laughed, “ I don’t know anyone else who gets away with using magic the way you do. If I tried to do things on instinct, it would end in disaster”

Regina’s gaze turned more serious again, “ are you sure you are okay Emma? I know… I know today was difficult. God knows… I’ve cried my fair share today too. But today had to be worse for you, with the trip down memory lane, on top of everything else. And you were holding my hand so tightly with Lexa…” Regina’s voice cracked and Emma nodded swiftly, wiping fresh tears away from Regina’s eyes, “ I was terrified, For Lexa, terrified I was going to lose it… terrified that if I let go of you, you were going to try the serum… and I couldn’t handle risking you too… and in the middle of all that… I completely forgot about Abby…” Emma’s eyes watered with tears and her head bowed with shame

“Emma, What Abby did, what happened to Titus is not your fault.”

Emma bit her lip, before meeting Regina’s gaze, “ it is though, I could have stopped her. I didn’t want to. He hurt her, Regina. He tried to kill Clarke and he nearly succeeded in killing our little Alexandria. And I wanted him to pay for that. So I let her do that to him. I could have stopped her, but I stood there and told her to go ahead and do what she will, and watched as she tore him apart”

Regina watches her for a long minute, her expression unreadable before softening, “ I wish I could say I would have done better, Emma, but honestly? I didn’t.”

Emma shook her head, “ you were saving our daughter”

Regina laughs wryly, “ you forget dear, there were two of me in that room at that point. Where was the other me? think, Emma. Where was I?”

Emma’s brow furrowed, not understanding what Regina was saying and Regina sighed, “ Emma, dear, yes, I was standing by Lexa, trying to heal her, but the Queen… she was right there, right beside you. she was holding Titus’ heart in her hands, telling him to scream” she grimaced as she confessed this, her face twisting with pain and guilt and Emma shakes her head, “ I didn’t see her in the room, I know she was there, but I didn’t see her…”

“because she didn’t want to be seen, but I, unfortunately, can always see her. one of the unfortunate perks of being her, I suppose” Regina sighs, running her hands through her hair. “regardless, Emma, we both played a part in Titus’ demise. You gave the go ahead, and I took gross pleasure in it, ripping out his heart and making damned sure he screamed bloody murder until he couldn’t anymore”

Regina’s hands twisted in her lap nervously and Emma grabbed her hands in her own, enveloping them, “ that wasn’t you, that was the Queen.”

Regina scoffed, “ Emma, we are the same person, always have been, always will be. I have all of her memories.” She flinches when she says this, and more quietly, “ and all of her guilt”

Emma nods, “ I know, and believe it or not, Regina, I do understand what that is like. Carrying around two different versions of yourself, trying to reconcile them”

Regina glances at her and sighs, “ I know you do. It’s just going to take some getting used to again, her being back up here again” she points to her temple grimaces.

Emma smiles, “ I like you better this way, Regina, I always did” she says it with an earnest sincerity, and Regina stares at her like she’s insane for a long moment before a playful smirk finally emerges, “ is that so, Miss Swan?”

The playful edge on her moniker keeps Emma from commenting on the usage of Miss Swan. Instead she leans forward and kisses Regina with a smirk.

A soft knock at the door keeps things from going to far and Regina gently pushes Emma away with a groan, “ later, Emma, one of our kids needs us”

“come in” Emma calls, still leaning against Regina, her head laid against the brunette’s shoulder. After the rough day they have had, she isn’t quite ready to pull away from cuddling yet.

It’s Clarke and Lexa who come padding into the room. Both Regina and Emma sit up immediately, Emma moving to help a still slightly hunched over Lexa over to the bed but they both wave her away as Abby comes on behind them and assists Lexa instead.

“stay put you two, you have all had a really rough day.” Abby directs as she leads Lexa over to her mothers. Lexa is blushing as Abby fusses over her and helps her under the covers and shifts her until she is resting between her two mothers. Clarke is smirking and Lexa grabs a pillow and chucks it at her lightly, huffing in pain at the effort, “ damn it, ow”

Regina is immediately worried, “ what hurts Alexandria?”

Lexa frowns at the use of her full name, but lets it slide, “ it’s all healed, it’s okay, I’m just sore is all. Z says that’s normal and will go away in a few days. I’m not supposed to overdo it”

Clarke smirks, “ so no throwing things at your girlfriend”

“no throwing, lifting, carrying anything” Abby warns, “ no walking too far, no strenuous activity of any kind, until you are completely back to normal. You are to take it easy, Lexa. Doctors orders”

“Heda to you” Lexa mutters under her breath and Emma chuckles.

” You should probably listen to Doctor Griffin, Lexa, she’s trying to make sure you heal, alright?”

 Emma kisses her daughter’s temple and Lexa glares at her playfully, “ I’m the Heda, why is everyone doting on me like I’m a strikon?”

Regina grins, “ no matter how old you are or how powerful you become, Alexandria, you will always be your mothers strikon”

Lexa blushes furiously and tries to dodge the kiss both her mothers plant on her. she fails, failing to hide her sheepish grin at their teasing as well. Clarke sits on the edge of the bed, smiling at their antics, clearly unwilling to let Lexa out of her sight.

Abby was ready to back out of the room but Clarke glanced at Emma before softly calling for Abby, “mom, stay, please?” she sounded so young, and hesitant. Abby glanced at Regina and Emma who both nodded firmly. She closed the door and returned to the bedside, pulling up a chair and seating herself beside her daughter rather nervously.

Clarke squeezed her mothers hand gratefully and looked at Emma, “ Emma, I was wondering… if you might… tell me a bit about my mother…Ingrid?”

Emma glanced at Abby who nodded, “ I only knew her for a brief time, Emma, when she was here. There was so much she didn’t tell me about her, about her family. Clarke is naturally curious about her mother’s side of the family, and it seems, you may have known more about her than I did”

Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat and glanced at Regina who reached across Lexa and squeezed her hand, giving her strength, “ I didn’t know her as well as I would have liked to” Emma whispered, “ so much of our time together was spent fighting each other, her trying to tell me who she was to me, and me running. I didn’t have my memories back until the end, when she sacrificed herself, and by then, it was too late.”

Emma wiped away her tears, felt her family watching herself and steeled herself. She met Clarke’s steady gaze, “ You mom, Ingrid was a very kindhearted, gentle woman. She was lonely. So very lonely. She wanted, more than anything else, I think, to be loved and accepted. She never really fit in. she spent her whole life sacrificing what she wanted, who she was for the happiness of others. She hid most of herself away out of shame and fear, thinking if she showed who she really was, what she was really capable of, people wouldn’t accept her.”

Clarke looked confused, “ because of her magic?”

“yes, in Arendale… Magic users.. were more rare than they are in the enchanted forest. They were feared and often hated. So those with the gift hid their gifts. Suppressed them. the problem is” Emma glanced at Regina, “ if you’re taught to be afraid of what you are, to be afraid of your magic and your gifts and suppress, them, it can only be contained for so long, because magic, is tied to your emotions, and the longer you bottle them up, the more explosive it will be when it finally comes out. It will express itself eventually, it has to. But if you are not taught to express it in a healthy way, when it does emerge, it becomes destructive”

Clarke’s brow furrowed, “ Ingrid’s magic became destructive?”

Emma nodded, “it did. She didn’t even know she had it until the first time it emerged, and it exploded out then, protecting her and her sisters from a very dangerous man. But after that, she suppressed it, afraid of what she was. her family taught her it was something to be afraid and ashamed of, though her sisters tried, at first to teach her differently. That’s why her bond with her sisters, was so important to her, I think… why she wanted to find that again, so desperately” Emma looked at Regina and Regina nodded, understanding. Abby also understood.

“what happened to her?” Clarke asked, somehow sensing the story took a dark turn

“she ended up, accidentally killing one of her sisters Clarke, and it nearly destroyed her. the other sister turned on her, and locked her away. She wasn’t freed until her nieces freed her. she tried to reconcile with her sister’s children, but was separated from them. That’s how she ended up in this realm. She was portal jumping. She wanted to create a new family, and she hoped to get her niece, the new Queen of Arendale, Queen Elsa, to see that her powers were not something to fear.” Emma paused, took a deep breath and continued, “ granted, her methods, were… brash. She felt the only way to get what she wanted was to manipulate circumstances and join forces with Rumpilstiltskin. He helped her portal jump, and she ended up here. Your mother…”

Abby sighed, “ she clearly didn’t belong. She stood out immediately. She wore this… ridiculous white dress. She clearly wasn’t from this realm, and I was wrestling with my shifting into the leopard. She actually appeared while I was in the middle of a shift. It was…awful.”

Emma smirked, “ she didn’t think so”

“ I killed someone, Emma” Abby snapped, her eyes momentarily glowing an eerie yellow.

Emma raised her hands placatingly, “I know, Abby, I know. I saw it a few times myself, remember?”

“painfully” Abby snarled

Clarke’s hand landed on her mothers arm and Abby calmed some, “I’m sorry, it’s just… it gets the better of me sometimes… I still struggle to control it” she whispered, ashamed.

Clarke hugged her gently, her eyes going to Emma on the bed who watched the interaction carefully, “ Emma’s just trying to help, Mom, she gets it, you know? it’s not exactly the same thing, but still.. let her help. Okay?”

Abby nods, “ it always bothered me, that Ingrid thought it was beautiful.”

Regina cleared her throat, choosing her words carefully,“ Abby, I can understand, struggling to come to terms with what you see as your dark side, and struggling to see the beauty in it, but Emma is right, the Leopard, is quite the sight. I can see why Ingrid would have been quite smitten with you”

Abby stares at her and Emma lifts an eyebrow at Regina who shrugs, “ what? You can’t tell me you were unaffected by Abby’s transformation the first few times it happened. I wouldn’t believe you if you did.”

“are you seriously hitting on Abby?” Emma is incredulous and Regina laughs, “hardly, Miss Swan, I am simply pointing out, that even after all this time, you are still not unaffected when she shifts, and you are with me, so I can imagine, how Ingrid would have reacted”

Lexa is chuckling from her place between them, “no fighting you two. I mean it, especially over Clarke’s mom. Seriously, can today get any weirder?” she directs this to Clarke who shakes her head in confusion. Abby is blushing furiously.

Emma smirks and presses a kiss to Regina’s temple over Lexa’s head, “no offense Abby, but Regina’s transformation was hotter, if I wasn’t so damned worried about her at the time”

Abby guffaws, “none taken, I’ve seen both her halves and I agree, though, I have to say… I have taken quite a liking to her sister”

Regina blushes furiously now and quirks an eyebrow at that comment, “ you… and Z?”

Abby bites her lip nervously, glances at Emma and then Clarke, “ should I run?”

Clarke smirks, “ you have a thing for Zelena? Since when?”

Emma chuckles, “ since they met.”

Regina shoots a look at Emma, “ you knew?!”

Emma grins, “well of course I knew, did you seriously not notice that Abby was all uber protective mom over Clarke, grr with the two of us, and super chummy with your sister since day one? And talk about two people making eyes at one another. My god…”

Clarke’s facial expression morphed into one of disgust, “okay, way too much information, don’t need to hear any more of this”

“  and the eye sex between them is off the charts” Emma continues, oblivious to the glare she is getting from Abby

“Emma!” Clarke smacks her on the arm, “gross! That’s my mom and my adoptive aunt you are talking about!”

Emma pouts, “ ow, parental abuse!”

she turns to her daughter for sympathy but Lexa is laughing at her, “sorry, but you deserved it.”

Emma continues to pout and Regina continues to process the fact that Abby is crushing on her sister, “ does… Z….?”

Abby shrugs, “ we talk, but we haven’t really addressed whether or not she knows I like her or how she feels about it… I think it’s all still pretty fresh for her… with Hades.”

Regina nods, “ give her time, Abby. She killed Hades to save me. It broke her heart.”

Abby nodded, a shadow crossing her face, “believe me, I understand”

Clarke’s own face clouded over, “ dad?”

Abby nodded, “ I am sorry for that, Clarke, I did what I thought was best. I was trying to save you. If I didn’t let them float him, they would have floated you too. I.. couldn’t let that happen. I had to protect you. I had to get you to the ground. I need you to understand, I did everything I did, to protect you. I knew you could survive, because of what you are”

Clarke shook her head, “I miss him. He’s still my dad, you know? he raised me? I don’t think I can just forget that.”

“I wouldn’t want you to” Abby said quietly, “ and I don’t think he would either. Jake loved you as his own, Clarke. I wouldn’t dream of trying to take that rom you too”

Clarke sighed, “ I know… I … forgave you for all that. It took a long time, but I did. And … as much as I want to be angry that you never told me about Ingrid before now, I understand why you didn’t. you had no reason to think we would ever see her again, and we never did. You were trying to protect me…” her brow furrowed and she glanced at Emma, “  I still don’t know entirely what I am”

Emma smiled, “ you are a shapeshifter. You can shift into whatever you want to”

“what does that mean though?”

Emma sighed, “well, as with most things in Magic and lore, there’s a lot of misinformation surrounding the history and nature of shapeshifters. They are generally hated and feared.”

“do you know any other shape shifters?”

Regina and Emma shared a meaningful glance before Regina smiled at her, “dear, we do, a few in fact. We would be happy to introduce you to them”

“ who are they? What are they? What do they shift into? What…”

“whoa, whoa, whoa, one question at a time kiddo.” Emma grinned at her.

“ I know of at least, four shape shifters, back in Storybrooke, two are lycanthropes, Granny and Ruby, and two are dragons, Mal and her daughter Lily”

“dragon’s? like, real live fucking dragons?” Clarke was nearly squealing in excitement, Abby was tensing with apprehension and worry.

 Regina gently chided with a chuckle, “language, dear”

Emma smiled, “ one thing at a time Clarke, do you want to know about you or not?”

“ yes, sorry, settling down” she tried to sit still, and look grown up and Lexa was laughing at her from her place between her mothers and Clarke growled at her,  actually growled.

Emma’s brow furrowed with concern and Abby’s hand landed on Clarke’s arm, “Clarke, look at me”

Clarke’s eyes were not her normal blue hue, they were a shimmering gold. Abby gasped and her gaze shot to Emma’s in alarm. Emma was out of bed, kneeling next to Clarke in an instant, “ hey,  Clarke, what do you feel right now?”

“ yeah, I’m fine, just… really wound up.. like I have all this energy coursing through my veins and it’s gonna explode out of me at any second”

Emma’s brow furrowed. That was definitely not good. He kept her voice level, “Lexa, come here please”

“ Are you sure that’s wise Emma” Regina countered, holding Lexa to her protectively even though Lexa was trying to free herself from her mother’s grasp.

“ Clarke won’t hurt her, Regina, if that’s what you are thinking, trust me. okay? I’ve done this before, Clarke just needs someone to help ground her through the first time”

“mom, let me. okay? I can handle it” Lexa said gently and Regina reluctantly relinquished her grip on her daughter, watched her daughter carefully inch her way out of the bed, wincing. Lexa knelt beside Clarke, smiling at the gold flecks in her eyes, placing a warm palm against Clarke’s cheek, “so gorgeous” she whispered in awe.

Clarke is on the floor now, on her hands and knees, her eyes locked with Lexa’s as her body slowly morphs. It keeps flexing, as if, it can’t decide, for this first shift what exactly it wants to become.

Abby was tearing up on the other side, glancing at Emma, nodding, “I get it now”

Emma smiled at her, “yeah?”

“it is kind of beautiful, isn’t it?” Abby whispers, watching the transformation gradually take hold of Clarke, watching her skin shimmer and change.

Regina is still watching, having left the bed, standing beside Abby, close enough to grab Lexa away if necessary, but awestruck as well as Clarke’s familiar form slowly disappears, and a furry form emerges. Lexa is grinning, her palm still pressed to Clarke’s face. But instead of human Clarke kneeling before her, now stands a massive blonde tigress. Her head stops just past Emma’s waist when she stands, and figuring out pretty quickly that her size is intimidating to the others in the room, Clarke sits on her haunches, planting her large paws firmly in front of her and slides to the floor gracefully.

Lexa’s fingers ran lightly across Clarke’s new features as she took in her new form, from the golden eyes, to the almost reddish yellow stripes across her brow. The tigress’ tongue darted out and licked Lexa’s face earning a laugh as Lexa fell backwards trying to escape Clarke bounding on top of her playfully. Lex’s hands explored Clarke’s furry body playfully, grinning,  “ you’re a giant cat, like you’re mom” she smirks.

Clarke bumps her weight against Lexa, swishes her tail in mild irritation but even in this form, you can tell she is more amused than anything. She lets Abby look her over, Abby’s hands lightly scratching behind her ears and Clarke purrs happily, nudging her mom with her head when she pauses. Emma nudges her, “ so, not too bad for your first time shifting, huh?”

Clarke evaluates her with eyes that are far wiser than a normal animals, and she seems to be laughing. Regina kneels next to Clarke and hugs her, “ it didn’t hurt, did it Clarke?”

Clarke nestles into Regina, sensing her worry, nudges her hand until Regina scratches her ears after she shakes her head and Regina sighs, “good, I’m glad”

Emma grins, “think I can finish telling you about what you are now?”

Clarke snuffs lightly and curls up beside Lexa, her head in Lexa’s lap, watching Emma intently, her eyes saying, _go on, I’m listening._

Emma grins, “ I almost like her better like this, fewer interruptions”

Clarke growls low in her throat and Emma raises her hands placatingly, “teasing, Clarke, only teasing” before continuing more seriously, “as I was saying, before you started shifting Clarke, you are a Rakshasa, or, technically, I guess, the correct term is Rakshasi, since you are a female. Anyway. Rakshashis are magic wielders and shapeshifters, as I already explained. What makes you unique is the fact that your magic is geared towards illusion, so you can literally shapeshift into anything you want, whether it be a tigress, or a dragon.”

Lexa grinned, “ so she can shapeshift into supernatural beings too?”

“yes, she can. You name it, she can become it. she can also disappear altogether. Something, I suspect, she ‘s already discovered and made use of”

Lexa frowned at that, “we couldn’t find her, for months, after the mountain. We would hear rumors, but nothing more. It didn’t make sense, how a Skiaprisa could suddenly vanish into thin air like that”

Emma smirked at Clarke, “you discovered your affinity for disappearing, didn’t you, Clarke, during that time?”

The Tigress almost appeared to be smirking.

Emma nodded, “thought so. Another interesting thing… the Rakashasi, they always have blonde or red hair, one or the other, never brunette. They can change size or form at will…”

The tigress was definitely smirking now.

“when she was finally found, she had made her hair red, with some sort of dye…” Lexa mused thoughtfully, her fingers running gently through Clarke’s fur.

Lexa glanced at the Tigress in her lap, “ you little sneak. You’ve known you were something different, haven’t you”

The tigress in her lap shifted suddenly into a small hunting pup. The young pup immediately tackled Lexa, peppering her with slobbery kisses, obviously trying to distract her, but Lexa held her up and away from her easily, “ oh no you don’t Clarke, you are not distracting me with cuteness, that’s not working on me this time”

Clarke shifted again, blue eyes meeting Lexa’s with a playful glint, as the other women in the room laughed “okay, yes, I knew I was different somehow. Did I expect this? Hell no.”

Lexa stared at Clarke, “um, Clarke…” she swallowed nervously and Emma laughed as she tossed a blanket around Clarke’s shoulders, and handed her clothes back to her, “you might want to put these back on, if you are done shifting for now” she winked playfully.

Clarke was still grinning at Lexa, her newfound gift emboldening her, “ so distracting you with cuteness doesn’t work, but distracting you with…”

“Clarke, quick reminder that your mother is still in the room” Abby cut in suddenly, sounding slightly panicked.

Clarke blushes at the reminder and tugs her shirt back on swiftly, “ sorry mom”

Abby nods gratefully.

Clarke glances at Emma, “ is that all you know.. about Rakshasi’s?

“ well. yeah… there really isn’t much, like I said, a lot of myths and legends. You are only the second one I’ve ever met. The other one… well… the other one wasn’t real pleasant, lets just say that. There’s good ones and bad ones, like everything with magic. You, are one of the good ones”

Clarke frowned, “how do you know that I am one of the good ones?”

Emma smiled, “ that part’s easy Clarke. True Love magic made you what you are. What else could you be, but good?”

Clarke nodded relieved, “I suppose… but I’e done horrible things”

“ so have I, Clarke. And I am the product of True love as well. being the product of true love doesn’t make you perfect. It doesn’t mean you won’t fuck up. You are still human. You are going to make mistakes. Colossal ones at times. You are going to hurt people sometimes. You are going to fail, let people down. Hell, you will let yourself down sometimes. The important part, is that you get back up. You don’t let it defeat you.”

Clarke nods. Her expression turns grim, “ we still need…”

Lexa looks panicked suddenly and she clings to Clarke, “stay, please… for a few days… just stay… let me heal… and we will deal with it together. I really, really don’t want you out of my sight after everything that happened. I don’t want our family split up after Titus.”

Regina picks up on the panic in Lexa’s voice, “ what is it, Lexa?”

“I’m worried, about those who supported Titus. I don’t want us split up right now. I… it’s easier to protect everyone if we stay together for now. Until… until I am healed and able to face any new threats head on… please… no one go after Arkadia. Let the blockade stand. Everyone stays here and stands down until I am back on my feet. Can we do that?”

Clarke searches Lexa’s gaze, nods, “ yes. I will talk to Octavia, get her to understand”

Emma stands, “I will help. Sometimes a different, unbiased perspective helps.”

Lexa nods gratefully, “ thank you.” she breathes, relaxing marginally, “ I can’t go through something like that again. I need a few days. Arkadia has made their bed, let them lie in it for a few days before we go off and save them.”

Regina leads Lexa back to the bed and ushers her back under the covers, “rest, darling, you are exhausted.”

Lexa surprisingly, clings to Regina and Regina smiles, crawls under the covers next to her usually stoic daughter, tugs Lexa’s head against her chest and nods to Emma, Abby and Clarke, “go, we will be here when you get back”

Lexa is already falling asleep against Regina and Emma smiles. She is so grateful that her daughter is safe, alive, and healing. She glances at Clarke and Abby, and smiles. They are slowly mending their own relationship, and somehow, she gets to be a part of that, a friend to them both, an adoptive mother to Clarke, a supportive friend to Abby, and she feels blessed to be a part of this strange family of hers. It’s peculiar, like every bit of her life, but it’s hers, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. She tugs Clarke to her side and gives her an affectionate hug as she leads them out the door, whispering to Regina as she leaves, “ be back soon”

“ you’d better be” Regina yawns. Emma smiles, yes, she in incredibly lucky, to have so many people around her who love her, support her, and accept her for who she is, and none, more than the woman watching over their daughter in their room while she goes to take care of the rest of their family. She loves this. The way their family works, the way they seamlessly co-parent together.

Regina catches the look on her face as she turns away, “Emma,” she calls softly. Careful not to disturb a now soundly sleeping Lexa.

Emma turns, her eyebrows lifting, slipping into trigedasleng effortlessly, “sha, Regina?”

Regina’s eyebrows and lips quirk in amusement, “ Ai hod yu in Emma Swan” Regina whispers.

 Emma grins, bounds lightly back over to Regina and kisses her soundly, careful to not wake Lexa as she does so. “ Ai hod yu in seintaim, Regina Mills” she gives Regina a final peck a quietly leaves the room to take care of the rest of her family, her heart warming as she closes the door softly behind her.


	29. Rakshasi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly fluff and Clarke getting into trouble... enjoy!

“ don’t tell them about me, please? I want it to be a surprise” Clarke pleads the second Emma rejoins them. she is looking At Emma and her mother earnestly, a hint of her mischievous smirk shining through.

Abby looked pensive, Emma just laughed, “why do I get the feeling you are going to get yourself into trouble?”

“Clarke” her mother warned, “people don’t always respond well to learning what we are… maybe you should…”

“what keep it a secret, from my family? They already know about you, mom. It’s only a matter of time before they know about me too. I think Raven already does somehow, she’s been watching me closely and shooting me strange looks ever since you guys got back from Arkadia last time”

Emma nods thoughtfully, “ she has been watching you, everyone really. I’ve been meaning to ask her how she is handling her magic…” Clarke heard the guilt in Emma’s voice and sighed, “ Emma, it’s been insane since you guys got here. Cut yourself some slack…”

“but she’s my kid. its my job to look out for her, to be there for her, let her know she can talk to me… I…” Emma sighs before admitting softly, “ I feel like I am failing all my kids honestly. There hasn’t been a moment to breathe, time to talk, to adjust to having my family back together… its just been one disastrous situation after another since we got here, and its…”

“ too much” Abby finishes for her. Emma glances at Abby and nods, “ yeah. Too fucking much at once. I completely get why Lexa wants a few days before we have to deal with Arkadia. It just hasn’t stopped since we got here”

Abby nods sympathetically and Clarke grins,a few days ago, Abby was closed off, and extremely suspicious of Regina and Emma. Now it was like she and Emma were becoming friends. It made her happy to see her family getting along.

She feels excitement and boundless energy coursing through her veins again and Emma is watching her with concern, somehow picking up on it, “ you alright Clarke, you look like you’re…”

“about to shift again? yeah, I think I am…” Clarke looks at her hands feeling the magic coursing through her veins, felt the inner creature inside of her pushing outwards, ready to be released, “ what do you think I should shift into this time?”

“Clarke, you can’t just go around shifting all the time, not here, in the tower… you will…” Abby’s voice fades out as the power inside of her surges again and she grins, winks at Emma and let’s the shift take over, having decided on what she wants. Emma chuckles when the shift is over, “ really Clarke, a griffin? Could you be more cliché?”

Clarke ignored Emma, and the warning her mother shouted after her and headed for the mirror at the end of the hall. She gazed into it and admired her new appearance. She looked fiercer like this than she had as a tigress. Her sharp taloned front feet matched her long hawkish face. She tilted her head to the side, noting the way her eyes appeared to be burning with fire. Her wings snapped out behind her and she admired them, the breadth and with of them taking up all of the space in the hall. Her head, neck and front feet matched that of the eagles she had seen flying occasionally, her body had taken on the shape of a lioness, tall and strong. she saw Emma’s amused expression behind her, her eyes meeting Emma’s in the mirror, “ you done admiring yourself yet? I need to go talk to my kids” Emma teased.

Clarke backed away from the mirror reluctantly, tilted her head playfully and took off down the hall

“ Clarke, where are you going? You can’t go anywhere in that form! People will see you!” her mother called after her but Clarke just bounded lightly away, internally smirking. _oh this was going to be great fun._

And it was. for the first five seconds. She bounded into the room where she knew Henry, Octavia, Raven and Zelena were waiting with Aiden and Ontari, and their expressions were absolutely priceless. Emma came gasping into the room after her, finally having caught up to her and stopped suddenly, Abby slamming into her from behind with a loud, “oomph!”

Zelena was staring open mouthed at Clarke the literal griffin, Octavia and Raven were grinning madly and Henry glanced up, and turned away, apparently bored.

“Hi Clarke” he said, before turning away and returning to a his Flamekeipa lessons. She cocked her head at him, surprised at his lack of reaction. Aiden and Ontari on the other hand were staring, torn between fear and fascination. Clarke headed over to them on light feet, her talons clicking on the floor. Ontari’s eyes grew wider, the closer Clarke came, nearly shaking with fear.

Aiden nudged Henry, “ how are you looking at lessons right now? There’s a massive… monster in our room!”

Henry glanced up, glanced at Clarke and back at Aiden, and waved away his concern casually, “ that’s not a monster, that’s a griffin. More specifically, Clarke, the griffin. Apparently she decided it would be cool to make her last name literal.”

He still sounded bored, though Clarke could now hear the amusement lacing Henry’s words. Apparently the boredom was a front. She swished her tail in amusement and nudged him playfully. That finally earned a grin from the younger Swan-Mills. “alright fine, I admit it, it’s cool Clarke.” He nudged her back, grinning as he appraised her Griffin form. “I haven’t seen a whole lot of supernatural creatures, besides dragons… so, It’s pretty neat”

Raven smirked, “ so Clarke _can_ shift. I thought so… how’s it feel Clarke?”

Emma smirked, “ she was a tigress a little while ago…”

Raven grinned, “ Clarke the pussy cat, of course… should have seen that one coming, what’s next Clarke, a  rainbow unicorn?”

Clarke turned her attention to Raven to glare at her just as two guards burst into the room, “ we heard something about a Wuskripa?!” the guard stopped short at the sight of Clarke, his eyes bulging at the sight of a massive creature in the tower, “jok!” _fuck!_ he yelled in surprise, “ Wuskripa!” _monster!_

More guards came running and Clarke began backing away from the door, sensing the danger too late. She could hear her mother growling as four guards approached her, weapons drawn, their intent clear. They thought she was a threat. Now Clarke realized why this was such a bad idea.

Emma was trying to reason with the guards, “ its not dangerous. Hod op!” her pleas went unheeded.

Unfortunately, Zelena thought this development was funny, and started cackling. Clarke glared at her, her expression menacing. This only made Zelena laugh harder, and the guards advance faster, “ its going to attack the Heda’s family!”

Clarke backed further away, shaking her head at her mother, hoping her message was clear, don’t shift. I’ve got this. She waited until they were nearly on her,  weapons slicing through the air before she shifted again. she didn’t know what she had shifted into, but suddenly she was much lower to the ground, the guards above her puzzled and confused momentarily. She used the time she had bought herself and took off, annoyed at the raucous laughter filtering down the hall as the guards realized what had happened and took off after her screaming, “wuskripa!”

Abby shuddered violently and suddenly morphed into her leopard form, and suddenly the tables had turned. The guards chased Clarke, and Abby chased the guards, swiping at the m angrily with her paws, careful to keep her claws to herself as she growled at them menacingly.

Clarke darted back down the hall towards Regina and Emma’s room, knowing Lexa would hear the commotion and investigate. Sure enough, the door opened and a very perplexed Lexa was leaning heavily on her mother, demanding, “ hod op! Gouva yu kiln!” _stop! Explain yourself!_

Abby immediately darted away, retreating to the room where the Swan-Mills family was watching from the doorway, laughing.

Clarke darted by them as the door widened a little further and she retreated beneath the bed. She had caught the look of understanding on Regina’s face, and the annoyance on Lexa’s as she passed. She was definitely in trouble. she huddled beneath the bed, peeking out as the guards gestured and shouted over each other, asking permission to enter the room and root out the Wuskripa hiding somewhere within.

Clarke listened to Lexa try to explain that it wasn’t what they thought, without giving away that it was Clarke, while Regina glanced behind her, her eyes trying to communicate something.

Clarke felt an odd sensation in her mind, as if another presence was making itself known and suddenly Regina’s voice rang out clearly in her head, even though her eyes were locked on the woman and her lips weren’t moving, _go to the other side of the bed where the guards can’t see you and shift back. and imagine yourself dressed. Concentrate Clarke, do it now._

Clarke stared at her, extremely confused, _how? How are you doing that?_

 _Now. Clarke_. Regina might not have said the words out loud but there was no mistaking her tone. Clarke nodded and obeyed, sliding to the other side of the bed, catching sight of herself in the mirror. She had transformed into the puppy again she realized, and sighed. She focused as Regina had told her and felt her body resume it’s familiar form. She closed her eyes and imagined her discarded clothes back on her, and felt their presence suddenly appear. It was an odd feeling. She didn’t have time to stand before she saw purple magic appear at her feet. She stared at it shocked for a moment before her eyes snapped to Regina’s, _I’m_ just _sending you to your room, come out of there, demand to know what’s going on. It will look better that way. trust me, Clarke._

Clarke nodded and gave into the magic carrying her from Regina’s room. she stood back in her room now, waited a moment, trying to get her body to come back under control. She opened the door, feeling anxious about facing three annoyed mothers and Lexa and felt the tug of the shift once more. She tried, really tried to fight it this time, managing to curse, “ fucking hell” just loud enough for the guards to turn and see her once she had already shifted. _Damn it all to hell_ she thought to herself as they turned swiftly away from Clarke, “ daunde! Frag em op!” _there! Kill it!_

She froze for a moment, knowing, feeling it in her structure, she was something different this time, not a puppy, not the Tigress, not the Griffin. She was small, smaller than the pup, but her body was longer, bulkier. Her senses felt different. She tried to run, and it took a few tries to get her feet to move correctly, and as she ran she processed the fact that her fur was now a greyish color, with stripes of black and white. Her feet were oddly shaped, almost hand like in structure, but she soon learned she had better traction against the ground than she did as a pup.

The guards were still tearing round after her and it took her a moment to realize that Lexa was still trying to stop them, her voice filled with exasperation as she repeatedly yelled for them to stop. Regina had given up trying to help, leaning against the door and watching Clarke dart this way and that, leading the guards up and down the length of the hall over and over again.

 finally, Lexa yelled, “ get your ass back in that room, on the bed, now!”

There was no mistaking that tone. She froze, her eyes snapping to Lexa and beneath the obvious fear and frustration in Lexa’s eyes, there was the barest hint of amusement, tugging at the corner of her mouth. “ yes! I am speaking to you.”

Clarke ducked away from a guard trying to grab her just in time and darted past Lexa and Regina once more and bounded up onto the bed and sat still. She could see herself in the mirror now and realized with amusement that she was what humans from the prewar world would  have called a raccoon. No wonder Lexa was having a hard time staying serious. She grinned internally at her appearance. She was adorable and she knew it. she looked like a very young raccoon, a baby raccoon from the pictures she remembered in Earth lessons on the Ark. _Oh I can so use this to my advantage_

Lexa was very firmly putting her foot down with the guards while Regina made sure they didn’t get past either of them. Clarke remained dutifully on the bed, and turned on her most adorable expression, hoping it would be enough to get her out of the very deep hot water she was undoubtedly in with her mother, her adopted moms, and a very aggravated Lexa.

The guards were hesitant to obey Lexa’s order to leave the baby raccoon in her care, saying it was a changing monster. They swore it had been much bigger, an entirely different creature just moments before, changing forms a couple of times. Lexa glared at them, asked if they wanted to be sent to the same care facility she had sent Ontari to and the guards finally quieted, fear in their eyes over the threat. Apparently, protecting Heda from the Wuskripa wasn’t worth being deemed insane. They glanced once more past Lexa and Regina to Clarke on the bed, muttered something about devilry under their breaths and finally turned away, returning to their posts.

Lexa sighed heavily as she shut the door, leaning on her mother for support, clearly exhausted by the entire thing before turning to face Clarke, no doubt intending to chew her out, “ damn it Clarke, I asked for a few days of peace and quiet to heal, and less than five minutes later you’re getting the guards all riled up about devilry…” Lexa meets her eyes and curses, “ fucking hell” losing the battle to keep herself from smiling at Clarke. Clarke just tilted her head to the head innocently and blinked, knowing Lexa couldn’t possibly resist her in her current form.

“indeed” Regina agrees simply, smirking at Clarke’s tiny raccoon form on the bed, “ are you quite done causing trouble for the day Clarke?”

Clarke peered at them, trying to ascertain if it was wise to leave her raccoon form yet. Lexa still looked aggravated, though her eyes had softened considerably while watching Clarke. She approached the bed and easily scooped Clarke up and Clarke hummed. It didn’t come out that way though, it came out as a strange sounding squeak.

Lexa smirked at her, “ that so?” Lexa held her up, meeting Clarke’s tiny eyes, “ you… are trouble. You know that?”

Clarke nudged Lexa with her head, trying to communicate that she was sorry. _It wasn’t intentional, well. not the second time around. It just… took over._

Lexa stared at her, her jaw dropping open, glancing quickly at Regina, “she’s… talking to me….”

Regina pushed away from the wall and approached smiling, “ yes, shape shifters have the ability to communicate telepathically with other magic users while in their other forms”

Clarke glanced at Regina, _you were communicating with me though.. you aren’t a shapeshifter are you?_

_No, dear, I’m not. I just know how to connect with one_

_How?_

Regina smirked _, I was… with a shapeshifter once. A long time ago, she taught me_

“hello… feeling a bit excluded here…” Lexa pouts.

Clarke wiggles into Lexa’s arms, snuggling against her in apology, _sorry, didn’t mean to leave you out._

“ we were just discussing the fact that I could reach out to Clarke is all Alexandria, she wanted to know how. I told you I know a dragon…”

Lexa nods, and Regina smiles, “ she taught me how to reach out telepathically. Its easier though, to reach out to a shapeshifter, than it is someone else”

Lexa turns back to Clarke, who is still snuggled against her neck, “ are you planning to shift back anytime soon?”

Clarke huffed _, fine. I wanted to cuddle but whatever_ … and wriggled out of Lexa’s arms and bounded to the far side of the room, disappearing behind the partition. She shifted back once more, and refocused on dressing herself again.

Lexa was waiting with an arched eyebrow when she reemerged, “ you done… shifting and causing trouble for today? Because I would really like to get back to my nap”

Clarke smirked at the feigned annoyance in Lexa’s tone. “ I told you, I didn’t mean to shift the second time. It.. just happened”

“ we need to help you learn to control it, or this could become a real problem” Regina murmured as Lexa crawled back under the covers, dragging her mother back towards her, obviously still wanting to cuddle, just not with Clarke, Clarke noted with a frown. Clarke shook off the pang of jealousy and stood at the foot of the bed and smirked at Lexa.

 Regina seemed quite happy to take her daughter into her arms again, kissing the crown of her head, “ if Clarke’s done causing trouble now, you should be able to rest. If she’s not…” Regina glanced at her, laughter in her eyes, “ well… let them chase her… your guards tired out a bit too easily, they could use the extra exercise”

Clarke laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, grasping Lexa’s hand, “ thank you, for not letting them kill me”

Lexa shook her head, smirking, “ it _was_ rather funny, watching my guards chase a little fur ball up and down the hall. It’s the most excitement they’ve had in a while. No doubt they were wondering how the hell any creature managed to get this far up in the tower. Say.. they said you were some large winged monster at some point… a…”

“griffin’ Clarke supplied, “ that’s what Henry called me. said I must have decided to make my last name literal”

Regina grinned, “ that is fairly literal”

“ it wasn’t intentional. It’s like… now that I’ve shifted once, the… magic? I guess.. in me wants to keep doing it, keep shifting and changing, taking on new forms”

“ does it hurt?” Lexa asked, worry creeping into her tone, her eyes impossibly soft.

“no, it doesn’t. it’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world, like there’s something inside me, trying to burst out, but it doesn’t hurt, it just feels like… I’m to big for my skin… does that make sense?”

Lexa stared at her with increasing worry, but Regina was nodding and smiling, “ it makes perfect sense, Clarke. Mal described it the same way, when her dragon wanted to take over.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “Mal… a dragon…” understanding dawned, “maleficent?!”

she nearly shrieked with excitement, “ you.. had a relationship with Maleficent? The Maleficent?!”

Clarke’s brow furrowed, “another fairytale character whose real”

Regina nodded, “I did, a very long time ago. It was back when I was first becoming the evil queen”

 Regina’s eyes took on a faraway look, one tinged with sadness and regret, but also a fondness Clarke guessed was reserved for Maleficent, “she must have been special”

“she was, she is… she’s a dear friend” Regina finished softly, seeming to come back from wherever she had disappeared to.

Clarke nodded, “ well. I should.. go help Emma with the others… that was what I was supposed to be doing.. before…”

Lexa smirked at her, “before Rakshasi decided to wreak havoc on the Heda’s floor?”

Clarke nodded and grinned at Lexa, “ you know you enjoy it when I shift, don’t even pretend you don’t”

Lexa chewed on her lip, obviously biting back a salacious remark since her mother was right there.

Regina laughed at the two of them, “ honestly, you two are as bad as the charming’s”

“ you mean we are as bad as you and Emma. I’ve never met the charming’s, but we have all seen how you are with Emma” Lexa corrected.

Regina blushed, “ you may have a point.” She shakes it off, “regardless, you need to stay human, Clarke and go help Emma and your mother with the others, and Lexa needs her rest. Perhaps I should go”

 Lexa clung to her mothers arm, her tone anxious, “ stay? Please?”

Regina stared at Lexa for a long moment, concern filling her eyes, “ Alexandria… what’s going on with you? you are not acting like yourself, you are even letting me get away with using your real name, and not making faces at me, or sarcastic remarks” Regina put her hand against Lexa’s forehead, “ you aren’t running a fever…. Are you sure you are alright?”

 

Lexa was flushed with embarrassment, her voice barely loud enough to be heard, “I’m fine. It’s just… I nearly died… Clarke nearly died, and so did you… you disappeared. There were two of you, and now there’s one… I… I’m sorry, I’m being weak…”

Regina softened, smiling at her daughter, “Lexa, she’s not gone. She’s right here. She was half of me. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you again. and it’s not weakness to need your family.”

Lexa studied her mom for a long moment, “ so.. you… rejoined with her.. she didn’t die?”

Clarke was also startled at how frighteningly young Lexa sounded while voicing this. This was a side of Lexa she had never seen. The young little girl terrified of losing her parents. Regina seemed to be thinking the same

“ she’s right here” Regina points to her temple, “ where she belongs, Lexa. She never should have been separate from me in the first place. I’m finally me again. that’s all. I promise.”

Lexa processes this and nods, “ and you feel better?”

Regina hesitated and Lexa’s brows furrowed in worry, “you don’t feel better, do you? what’s wrong?”

Regina hesitated, grimacing. She was clearly struggling for words so Clarke answered for her, “ everything the Queen did, while they were separated, she now has to live with. It’s… a lot to adjust to, having two warring sides of yourself. Trying to reign in that other side in when it feels stronger than you”

Regina’s eyes meet Clarke’s and she nods, “yes.” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes, saw turmoil hidden beneath the surface, and sensed Lexa was still holding back what was really bothering her. she realized Lexa might not share it with her in the room and decided she should go. She glanced at Regina _, take care of her, please?_

Regina smiled, _you know I will Clarke. Be careful. Keep a tight rein on your emotions, that’s why you are shifting so much Clarke, your emotions are all over the place. Magic is emotion._

_Hers is out of whack, I can feel it. something is majorly bothering her._

_I know Clarke, I can too. Let me handle Lexa. She is my daughter._ Regina’s eyes glint with affection and amusement over Clarke’s protectiveness of Lexa.

Lexa was annoyed at the silent conversation that was clearly about her, but promptly forgot about it when Clarke leaned over her and kissed her softly, “ get some rest, Heda. I’ll be back soon”

“stay out of trouble Clarke, please… I really can’t handle something happening to you” Lexa pleaded.

Clarke tossed a teasing smirk over her shoulder,  “no promises”

There was a tinge of fear in Lexa’s voice when she called after her, “Pleae Clarke, don’t joke about this. Not today...”

Clarke hesitated at the door, turned to face Lexa who was sitting up watching her earnestly, “promise me, promise me you will stay out of trouble and won’t get hurt.”

Clarke swallows the emotion rising in her chest at the fear in Lexa’s voice. Something was vvery wrong. this was a Lexa she was unfamiliar with. A Lexa who was afraid, ver afraid. Clarke bit her lip and hesitated, glancing at the room down the hall, where she knows Emma and Abby are explaining that Lexa wants to wait a few days. She should be there, to help explain it to her people. It’s her duty, she owes them that. But her heart says she should stay with Lexa.

Clarke ehars the door down the hall open and close and turns to see Octavia approaching her, her expression serious, “ it’s okay, we understand. We are going to stand down, like she’s asked. Don’t worry about it Clarke. Stay with Lexa, she needs you more than we do right now”

Clarke nods, gives Octavia a warm hug, “ thank you, fo rnot being upset with me over this”

“ well, you two have been through a lot today. You both nearly died, you found out about your mom, and your other mom, and shifted several times. That’s enough to wear anyone out. Today’s been hell for all of us.”

Octavia ducks her head into the room, smirks at Lexa, “ you are going to have your hands full now, Lexa… this family keeps getting bigger and crazier by the minute”

Lexa nods solemly, “ I know. Thank you, Octavia”

Octavia nods and ducks back out, “ somethings off with her” she whispers to Clarke

Clarke cocks her head at Octavia, “ you.. can sense it?”

Octavia nods, “it’s obvious. she’s cuddling with her mom, Clarke. She barely lets you hug her. today hit her a lot harder than she is letting on. She’s still scared, and I don’t think it’s just about Arkadia. There’s something else bothering her.”

Clarke nods, swallowing, “I’m… gonna stay with her, can you talk to everyone, explain why we aren’t moving yet? I…”

“ you aren’t ready to let her out of your sight yet. Perfectly understandable, considering you nearly lost her a few hours ago. Go, I’ve got this”

Clarke nods gratefully and returns to Regina and Emma’s room, closing the door softly behind her. Lexa looks relieved, “ you decided to stay”

Clarke nodded, “ easier to stay out of trouble if I am in here with you two. I get the feeling Emma enjoys my antics.. we tend to get each other into trouble…”

Regina snorted, “ that’s for sure”

Clarke headed back to the bed, motioned to the free space beside Lexa, “mind if I join you?”

Lexa smiles and nods encouragingly and Regina smirks, “ not at all”

Clarke crawls under the covers and gently leans against Lexa, laying her head on her shoulder and sighing in contentment. After a few moments in silence, Clarke asked softly, “ are you ready to tell us what’s really going on Lexa?”

Lexa’s shoulder stiffened. Clarke thought she wasn't going to answer for a long moment. Lexa finally whispered, " I can't hear them anymore"

Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion, "can't hear who?"

Lexa's voice was raw, the panic plainly evident in her trembling voice as her hand sought Clarke's," the commanders, Clarke... they're gone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... cliffhanger... so rude of me, I know...   
> but... *sigh* given what today was in the US (inauguration day)(aka ascension day) and given how divided our country is, and how scared a lot of folks are... I figured a light, fluffy chapter was in order, hopefully to cheer everyone up... I know I needed it...  
> so the drama can wait til next chapter, right? ;-)


	30. Frozen by the Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... um... yeah....   
> *scratches back of neck*  
> plot-twists? like... um.. several?   
> oops?  
> ( you really should see these coming by now...)  
> anyways.... read on, if you dare...LOL

Regina smiled at Clarke as she joined them under the covers, encouraged by the fact that Lexa seems to relax, albiet marginally when Clarke is beside her.

Clarke turned to Lexa after taking her free hand in her own, and softly asks, “ are you ready to tell us what’s really going on Lexa?”

Regina felt her daughter stiffen at the question. And for a long silent moment, Regina watched her daughter wrestle with whether or not she should confide in them. finally, Lexa sighed and finally whispered, " I can't hear them anymore"

Regina swallowed as Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion, "can't hear who?"

Lexa's voice was raw, the panic plainly evident in her trembling voice as her hand sought Clarke's," the commanders, Clarke... they're gone..."

Regina froze, confused by this development, before gently tightening her grip on her daughter an calming herself. When she trusted her voice to not waver, she asked gently, “ when did you notice they were gone Lexa?” sensing she already knew the answer.

“ when you all saved me. when Clarke was channeling your magic into me, they just suddenly.. stopped. They went silent when I was shot.. and haven’t spoken since.. I.. can’t hear them… they’ve always been there, ever since conclave and now, their just… gone”

Regina’s own brow furrowed, processing her daughter’s words, “ so the moment you were shot… they stopped talking, and you noticed it when we were healing you?” she desperately wished Emma was in the room, she would know what to say to Lexa, what to do. Regina had never experienced anything like this, although… _you had me_ , the Queen reminded her, _I’ve always been that voice for you, though you rarely listened to me. It was suddenly gone when you tore my heart out._ It wasn’t accusatory, the Queen’s statement, just reminding Regina of the facts. She sighed, _yes, but… It’s different, you are me, and  you were never truly gone either.  the commanders are a part of Lexa, but they aren’t her. I don’t understand what that’s like, Emma does. She had the previous dark ones._

Lexa nodded, seemingly unaware of her mother’s inner dialogue “where did they go? What am I supposed to do? They’ve always been there, guiding me, ever since my conclave, the entire time I’ve been commander and now, their gone. Does that mean they’ve moved on, chosen another commander? What does that mean for me? I’ve always had them and without them…. I’m… just… I feel…”

“lost. You feel lost” Emma’s voice finished for her from the doorway, and Regina sighed in relief. Emma gave Regina a small nod and smile, _I could feel something was off._

Regina nearly jumped at Emma’s voice suddenly invading her mind, _What the hell? Emma dear… how are you…?_

Emma ignored her, turning to her daughter, “you’ve had these.. guides, as obnoxious as they can be at times, basically your whole adult life, and the entire time you had this role… and suddenly, it’s like a switch has been flipped and there’s only silence where there was constant chatter. It’s disconcerting and leaves you feeling…oddly empty and alone.”

Lexa nodded, grateful her blonde mother seemed to perfectly understand her terror. Emma entered the room, closing the door behind her, “ what do you think is going on Lexa? Does it feel like they are truly gone? Or are they just being strangely quiet?”

Lexa furrowed her brow, closed her eyes and seemed to go somewhere entirely different for several moments, her hand squeezing Regina’s tightly. From the way Clarke’s knuckles were turning white, it was obvious Lexa was clinging to her just as desperately.

Slowly her eyes open and she seems calmer, and she returns her gaze to Emma, “ I don’t think their ever truly gone.” She whispers.

Emma nods, “ you are right, they never really are. even if they do leave, they leave an imprint, a strong impression. Does it feel like they abandoned you?”

Lexa shook her head, “ more like I shut them out”

Regina watched the slow smile grow on Emma’s features, “ that’s my girl”

Regina sensed she was missing a vital part of this conversation, another lost moment she never had the opportunity to be a part of when Lexa was younger and Emma was determined to protect her family at all costs. Her expression must reflect this because Lexa squeezes her hand as Emma gives her an apologetic look, “ It’s okay mom. When I first became commander… Titus…”

Both Clarke and Regina flinched at the mention of the man who nearly killed Lexa but Lexa leans into her mother, laying her head on her shoulder as she continues, “ Titus didn’t really prepare me for having my mind filled with the voices, the memories and the lives and personalities of the previous commanders. It was… completely overwhelming at first”

“I can imagine” Regina stated softly, remembering a rare moment on Camelot where Emma had attempted to explain something similar to her. her eyes meet Emma’s and she gives her a soft smile when she catches the Blonde watching her carefully.

“I would have lost myself… lost my own personality, my own voice, if it wasn’t for Emma. It felt like I was losing my sanity, my grip on reality, and on who I was… but Emma… she understood. She… helped me adjust to it, and she told me, when I was ready, and strong enough, I could push those voices back, when I don’t need them anymore…” she glances at Emma and then at her brunette mother, “I think… when I was shot… When Emma told me to fight, I realized I didn’t need them anymore. That if I wanted to live, I was going to have to defy the death sentence they had mandated for me, that they dhowed me”

Regina stiffened in horror, “ they mandated your death and showed it to you?”

Clarke spoke, her voice hoarse, “ the dream… you never really told me…” Regina’s heart broke at the pain in Clarke’s eyes as Clarke started to cry softly as she stared at Lexa, “ you told me you saw the commanders deaths.. you never told me you saw yours too. Why? Why would you keep that from me?”

Lexa managed to free herself from Regina’s arms and reached for Clarke, who was pulling away with obvious pain in her eyes, “Clarke.. they wanted me to kill you. they told me it was you, or me.” Lexa shakes her head, her voice earnest, “ I couldn’t tell you, not that, because I knew what you would do. You would do everything you could to save me, even if it meant your own death, and I couldn’t let that happen. You are my heart Clarke, I… couldn’t face losing you. I would rather die than let anything happen to you”

Clarke backed away, “ so you decided to die for me? did you really think I would be okay with that, Lexa? How dare you. you made a choice without me, a choice that I should have had a say in”

“Clarke” Emma’s arms wrapped around the younger blonde, tugging her into a motherly hug as Clarke tore herself away form Lexa, and sobbed into Emma’s shoulder, “ you would have done the same for Lexa, if it had been you. can you really be angry at her? she’s here, she’s safe, and alive. And she loves you so much and wants to protect you. none of those are bad things”

“ she almost died, Emma! She nearly died on me. because some damned voices in her head told her it was her or me”

“ I know Clarke. I know.” Emma’s eyes flitted to Regina briefly, and Regina gasped at the expression on Emma’s face, recoiling herself at Emma’s soft admission, “ I did the same thing you know… to protect my family. The Dark Ones gave me the same choice the commanders gave Lexa”

“what?!” Lexa stiffened when Regina shrieked this at Emma, glanced nervously between her mothers before grabbing onto her brunette mother and hanging onto her desperately, trying to calm Regina. Regina was shaking, unsure if she was furious with Emma or grief stricken that Emma had sacrificed twenty three years with her family because she believed it to be the only way to save them. she remembered the day Emma had come to her, asked her to help her sacrifice herself to end the curse of the dark ones. She looked at Emma with new eyes, and raw, fresh pain, “the day you asked me to help you sacrifice yourself…”

Emma swallowed, nodding, “ I had known, long before that though Regina. The Dark Ones told me it was me or you...” Emma’s voice became raw, and Clarke pulled back, sensing a confession coming. Emma was shaking, trembling, biting back a sob trying to rip its way out of her body.

Regina hesitated, glanced at her daughter in her arms, who gave her a nod and gently pushed her mother away, towards the edge of the bed, her message clear, go to her. she needs you.

Regina swallowed her own grief, stood on unsteady legs and crossed the room to Emma, grasping her shoulders gently, cupping one hand beneath Emma’s trembling jaw, tilting her head up until Emma met her gaze, “when? Emma. When did they tell you?” her voice was soft and gentle, like when she spoke to their shared son.

This only made Emma shudder more violently, trying to turn away from Regina and the intensity of her gaze. Regina pleaded gently, “Emma, please. Tell me, no more secrets, remember? We do this together”

“sometimes, Regina, we can’t do it together. Sometimes, in order to save our family, one of us has to make choices to protect the ones we care about, even if they come to hate us for it, at least their safe” Emma whispers.

Regina swallows, understanding Emma’s words, understanding the burden Emma has been carrying for twenty four years.

“ was it that night? Emma?” Regina asked, her eyes searching Emma’s, finding the strength to continue, “ that night when the darkness tried to take me?”

Emma’s green eyes shot to hers, widening in anxiety, “ how did you know?”

She smiled gently, sighing, “ it all makes so much more sense now.” Regina bit her lower lip, and met Emma’s gaze, “ I didn’t try to fight the darkness off Emma, when it tried to take me. I was relieved, when it chose me, instead of you…”

Emma looked very confused, “ what are you?...”

“ The darkness, it told me the same, Emma. It was me, or you. the darkness was determined to have one of us. I… sensed it, on free the fairies day…”

Emma’s eyes cleared with understanding, “ when you were struggling with it, you… didn’t want to talk to me that night, when I asked if you were alright. You knew then?” Emma sounds surprised, and slightly upset, but not angry.

Regina nods, “ The darkness.. it… knew… somehow, that it was going to be released, and it told me to choose, either let it take you, as it intended to do, or allow it to take me instead, but it would have one of us, regardless”

Clarke stood off to the side, her brow furrowed, “ so… the darkness, it made you choose to sacrifice yourself? The previous Dark Ones, gave you a choice? And you both decided to sacrifice yourself for the other, but ultimately, it was Emma who ended up sacrificing herself?”

Regina regarded Emma carefully before answering Clarke, “ it would seem so, Clarke”

Lexa’s brow was arched, “ and the only way to destroy the darkness, was to sacrifice one of the two Dark Ones?”

Emma nodded, “ otherwise, it would latch onto someone else. Of course, Rumpelstiltskin enchanted the sword Hook and I were tied to so that when one of us sacrificed ourselves, the power of both dark ones would return to him… the moment Hook sacrificed himself, and was stabbed, the previous dark ones.. I was able to kick them out of my mind….” A strange look is crossing Regina’s face and she feels alarm shoot through her system, “Emma, what? What is it?”

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. Holy hell” Regina is staring at Emma in obvious confusion and Clarke is glancing between Emma and Lexa her brow furrowed and Lexa says quietly, “ it makes sense”

Regina turns around, looks at her daughter, shaking her head, “what makes sense?”

Lexa glances at Emma for a long moment before softly answering Regina, “ the voices, they left the moment I was shot. The moment I fulfilled the sacrifice”

Regina’s voice sounded strangled, even to her, “sacrifice? What are you talking about?” she turns to Emma, “what the hell is going on Emma?”

“ the flame” Emma says softly. She looks at her daughter, then at Clarke, and shakes her head in wonder, “ you two… really are this realm’s  us…”

Lexa nods, and Regina feels herself growing more and more aggravated by the moment, “ Emma, please explain to me what the hell is going on?”

Lexa answers her, “ I was a Dark One, mom”

Regina whirls and stares at her, “what?!” she shakes her head in disbelief, “ not possible”

Lexa bites her lip, and softly asks Clarke for her dagger. Clarke complies and Lexa carefully makes a small cut in her palm. To everyone’s surprise, her blood is a deep scarlet color instead of the black they had grown accustomed to seeing when Lexa bled.

“what the?” Clarke gasped softly, turning to Emma, “what does this mean?”

Emma sighed, running her fingers though her hair, and shaking her head, “I’m not positive, but… I think it means Lexa was indeed, a Dark One. her blood was the evidence of her altered state... like my appearance when I was the Dark One” It’s not… impossible… I… ran into several Dark Ones… in various realms when I was chasing Hook. I was forced to kill quite a few… I… grew stronger when that happened..." Emma shivered at the memories she was obviously recalling.

Regina stared at Emma, “ you never told me…”

Emma sighed, “ so much happened, in that twenty three years I was gone Regina, it would be impossible to tell you all of it.”

Regina accepted that and returned to the subject at hand, and pointed to Lexa, “ How… is she a Dark One? Are all natblidas Dark Ones then?”

Emma bit her lip, glancing at Lexa, “ I think… natblida… were chosen by the Dark Ones of this realm, as possible choices, because of their innate ability to wield magic. I don’t think you become the Dark One, until you become commander, when the flame… is placed inside of you. I believe, that is how the Dark One is passed on”

“the flame?” Clarke asked and Regina seconded this, remembering a flame in a small container in Camelot, glancing at Emma for confirmation that her suspicion was correct.

Lexa showed Clarke the bump at the nape of her neck, covered by the infinity symbol that Clarke had already seen. “ the flame is put in you at Conclave.” Lexa explains softly

“ the flame destroys the Dark one’s powers though” Regina states, confused, remembering how Emma had used the flame, wielding it to rejoin the sword of Excalibur with the dagger in Camelot.

“not in this realm, Regina. In this realm, it is the conduit of the Dark one’s power, like the dagger is in ours.’ Emma explains and Lexa nods her confirmation, “ the flame contains the spirit of the commanders”

Emma nods, “and the dagger, or Excalibur now, is the conduit of every single previous dark one it has encountered”

“so… the dark one, of this realm.. it was destroyed when I was shot?”

Emma frowns, “ I’m… not so sure about that… hold on a minute, I may have a way to test that theory and find out for sure. Stay put, I will be right back”

Emma leaves the room swiftly, ignoring Regina’s protest.

Clarke, while they wait on Emma, slowly re-approaches the bed, sits on the edge and stares at Lexa’s hand, which is till bleeding, “ you don’t heal anymore?”

Lexa glanced at her palm and waved her free hand over it, her brow furrowed in concentration. The wound closes quickly and the blood vanishes, “ guess I have to actually want to heal it now”

Clarke frowns, "you were… pretty hurt after your fight with King Roan, why didn’t you self heal then, if you were the Dark One the whole time?”

Regina answers with a sigh, “ because there are limits to the Dark One’s powers. Sometimes self imposed, to keep one from revealing oneself. She probably could have healed herself after that fight… I know I sensed some sort of magic coming from her when we healed her, but I never imagined…”

Lexa nodded, “ it’s what makes sense though, my blood being the normal color now, their voices being suddenly gone… I should have realized sooner, Emma had told me a little bit about her experience as the Dark One, I don’t know why I didn’t put it together…”

Clarke’s brow furrowed, “ you don’t think…. There’s someone else out there who got her power, do you?”

Regina’s chest tightened at the thought, “ I honestly don’t know Clarke. I sure hope not”

Emma returned with Aiden and Ontari in tow. The rest of the family was close behind but Emma shook her head and firmly closed the door, urging them to give them a few moments. Zelena looked ready to argue and Raven was arguing but Emma was firm, “ we will let you know what’s going on in a few minutes, I promise. Right now… we need privacy. Zelena take them back down the hall, Indra…”

Indra appeared from down the hall, “ please make sure they return to the other room, we need privacy”

Indra nodded swiftly and glared at the grumbling remaining members of the family. They got the message and hurried back down the hall to their rooms.

Emma closed the door firmly and asked Clarke for her dagger. Regina’s brow lifted as she understood what Emma intended to do.

‘ you think they might still be natblida”

“ if they are, the darkness isn’t truly gone, not if it still has children handpicked as back ups” Emma confirmed Regina’s suspicion grimly, before asking Ontari and Aiden to extend their palms to her. she carefully sliced their palms open and Regina stepped closer, Lexa and Clarke close behind.

Everyone frowned at the dark blood in the two natblida’s hands, “ still black” Clarke whispered, fear in her voice, “ so there is someone else out there with the darkness”

Emma nods, “ we haven’t sensed it floating around freely, so yes, someone, intended for Lexa to be shot by Titus and somehow, used that event to siphon the darkness out of her and into themselves.”

“but who?’ Regina asked, her heart pounding with the fear for her family, “ we are the magic wielders here, how could someone else have taken it?”

Raven pushed her way into the room, her expression grimly determined, “ I know who”

“ I told you to wait down the hall, Raven, we weren’t ready for you to be…”

“ who? Raven” Lexa cuts Emma off, her expression serious, and Regina could see, in Lexa’s eyes, she ws looking for confirmation to something she already suspected. Clarke caught the look in Lexa’s eyes as well.

Raven nodded at Lexa, “ you know, don’t you. you can sense it?”

Lexa hesitated, and nodded slowly, “ yes, but… I need to be sure”

Regina stomped her foot impatiently, “ who? Who nearly killed my daughter so they could have more power?!” she shrieked, shaking off the placating hand Emma tried to place on her arm.

Raven sighed and turned to Regina, “ the same person who stole my heart”

Regina shook her head in disbelief, “ but that’s… impossible, A.L.I.E was destroyed”

“ how can a computer program steal magic?” Clarke asked, clearly confused

“ the same way she stole Raven’s heart. She wanted to be human, to have a human form.. she could project herself as human well enough, and even affect things in this world, through her software… but we must have missed something, somehow, she’s siphoned dark magic.. how is that possible?”

“because the same technology that created A.L.I.E, the same software programming, is in Lexa. It was in the chips, and it’s in that device in Lexa’s neck” Raven points out, “ so she had someone, who had ingested a chip, physically steal my heart for her, and I am guessing, the software in Lexa’s neck is somehow capable of transmitting and communicating with the software that made up A.L.I.E. we… might have missed a back up version when we thought we destroyed her.”

“ when I decided to live… and not die.. I… released the Dark One, it was tethered to me before, but I decided, to operate outside of its confines and fight to live. It would have been passed on, to Aiden, had I died.” Lexa states softly. Regina sees the guilt in Lexa’s expression, “ it was me, I… set the Dark One free in this realm...”

Raven shuddered, “ If there was a backup anywhere… it’s in Arkadia… so… If we are right, and she was released from Lexa when Lexa didn’t die, she likely transmitted the power Lexa contained back to the backup file… which means, she’s in Arkadia, with Jaha and Pike...” Raven looks at Emma,” do you think… that power is enough for her to take human form? To get what she wanted all along?”

Emma nods, whispering, “yes”

“mother fucker!” Regina cursed as that realization set in. everyone stared at her in shock and Emma gently took her hand, rubbing circles into her palm with her thumb, “ it’s okay, we beat her once, and we have plenty of experience defeating Dark Ones Regina. We will take her on and finish this, once and for all”

Clarke nods, “ you have all of us now, I am in touch with my abilities, my mom can help as well, your daughters have gotten in touch with their magic, Henry has his pen, Zelena is one scary ass witch, we can handle a dark one and her two crazy goons”

‘ what happens if we kill the Dark One?” Regina asks softly, looking at Emma.

“I… don’t really know, Regina. I assume she’s tethered the power to herself… so hopefully, if she dies, it will die with her. it’s the only way she can retain human form, to have it completely tethered to her, and I don’t see her wanting to share that power.”

Lexa spoke softly, “ Becca, her name… is Becca. A.L.I.E isn’t trying to bring herself back… she’s.. bringing her creator back”

Emma glanced at Lexa, momentarily surprised, “ how do you know that?”

“Becca, was the first commander. She created A.L.I.E. she is the one who is responsible for A.L.I.E getting loose in the system and destroying the world with their own weapon systems. I might not have them in my head anymore, but I still remember all of it”

Emma nods accepting this, “ then you know what Becca wants?”

“ she wants… she thinks she is going to save the world this time, by coming back.. the Dark Ones… they see the future… and… she is afraid.. she saw a danger, that she believed I was not strong enough to prevent, because of my connection to Clarke. She showed me bits and pieces of it, the world being destroyed a second time, by some new threat, but she never allowed me to see the entire thing”

“Nimue all over again” Emma muttered under her breath and Regina nodded in agreement, “It would seem like it”

“Nimue? Who was Nimue?” Clarke asks leaning into Lexa protectively

“she was the first Dark One, in our realm… maybe in all the realms. The darkness originated with her. she… wanted to come back, tried to use me to do it” Emma said quietly.

“ It failed, Emma. She never made it back, because of you, you were stronger”

“no I wasn’t, Regina, I just… had something worth fighting for” Emma corrected her, her gaze soft, her eyes shining with tears. Regina nods, unable to say a word in response. Instead she finally pulls Emma into her arms, lets the blonde shudder against her as she sobs softly, “ It’s okay. We are all alive, and safe. And we are staying that way Emma. You never have to fight alone again”

“I… can’t lose you, Regina, I couldn’t then, and I can’t now. Do you understand? I did what I had to do. I protected my family”

Regina kisses Emma’s hair, “I know, my love, I know. I’m not angry with you, how could I be, when I did essentially the same thing?” she tugs Emma tighter against her, confessing, “you were my family back then too, you know. I never told you that, and I should have. I’m sorry”

Emma shakes her head, pulling back to look Regina in the eye, “I knew, Regina.”

Lexa quietly asked, “so what do we do, moms? How do we stop a Dark One that may or may not be the original one in this realm, and has most likely resumed her human form?”

Regina turns to her daughter, taking Emma’s hand firmly in her own, “ we do what we always do, fight together, as a family. We find out what she wants, and we stop her. whatever it takes, but we do it together, without anyone else sacrificing themselves or dying”

Clarke swallows, “easier said then done”

Regina sighs, glancing at Emma, “I know dear, believe me, I know”

They heard grumbling and arguing outside the door and Emma sighs, “I think our time is up, the family isn’t going to wait any longer…”

“what do we tell them?” Regina asked, her fear betraying her.

Emma squeezes her hand, “ the truth, that’s the only thing we can tell them, and then we figure out how the hell you stop a Dark One in this realm.”

The family burst in the door, Zelena’s eyebrow already in her ahirline, “ there’s a Dark One in this realm? How? Who is it? does this mean I finally get unbenched and get to kick some evil ass?”

Regina can’t help the sharp bark of laughter at her sister’s eagerness to get in on the action, “ yes Z, we are definitely going to need all hands on deck for this one. Starting with Henry”

“me? what do you need me to do?” Henry asked eagerly.

Regina turns to Emma, gets a small nod, _I trust you_

_How the hell do you keep doing that? You are only supposed to be able to speak with shape shifters, Emma._

_And what exactly are you, Regina? Did you forget that your dark half shapeshifted into Archie and forced me to confess my visions?_

Emma is giving her a shit-eating grin as Regina realizes she had missed the obvious, about her own abilities, _holy… shit! I never even thought about it like that… I… can shapeshift?!_

Emma snorted, _well duh, Regina, seriously, you call me and my parents idiots, how did you miss that?_

Regina glared at her and punched her arm

“um, guys, you gonna let us in on whatever the hell that was?” Raven asked, annoyed

“’gina just realized something rather obvious about herself and is pissed that her blonde idiot figured it out sooner than she did, that’s all little bird” Zelena informed her with a roll of her eyes.

“ you knew?!” Regina finds herself shrieking at Zelena and the woman laughs at her, “ honestly sis, must you keep shrieking like a dying cat? Of course I knew. It’s obvious. We both can do it, remember? Mommy dearest could do it, and the Dark One can do it, it’s a rather common form of shapeshifting, available to those powerful enough to wield the magic necessary to make it work. So yes, it allows the little telepathy trick Emma keeps using with you”

“wait” Lexa’s brow is furrowed, “ you and mom are shapeshifters?” she asks Zelena

Regina shakes her head, “no.. well.. not technically, but we are capable of using shapeshifting magic to temporarily alter our appearance, like a glamour”

Lexa shakes her head, “ so you can shapeshift, but are not a shapeshifter… that makes no sense”

Emma sighs, “ magic is complicated, Lexa. Your mother as to use a spell to alter her appearance, and it takes a great deal of magic  and energy to maintain the illusion, because that’s all it is, an illusion, she appears to shapeshift, but she is really projecting a false image. That’s the difference, true shape shifters truly alter their physical form”

Regina is again surprised at just how much Emma has mastered magical theory, she’s almost, more advanced than Regina herself at this point, although that makes sense when she considers the fact that Emma’s head was filled with the knowledge of every previous Dark One who ever encountered the dagger for twenty three years. It makes sense that it would greatly advance her magical abilities and knowledge.

Henry cleared his throat, “ you uh, needed me for something?” he reminds them gently.

Regina hakes herself out of her surprised reverie and smiles at her son, “ you still have your pen, right?”

He nods, his eyebrows scrunching together and Regina was truck by how much he looked like Emma with that expression, “ yeah, but why do I need it this time? What am I writing?”

“we need to know everything we can find out, about the first commander, Becca. If you could.. try to focus on her, let Lexa tell you a little about her and then try to write her story?”

Henry frowned, “ I can try… I mean, I’m not sure it will work.. but… I will give it a shot”

Emma nods, “try writing Lexa’s story, see where it goes from there… if you write hers, your abilities as the author may automatically connect you with the commanders before her, since they are connected to her story”

He nods more firmly this time, "makes sense… Let me go grab it and I will try, who exactly am I trying to look for, what’s her name?”

“Becca” Lexa answers, she created A.L.I.E.”

Henry grimaces, “yikes… and we think… she came back somehow, like Nimue tried to do?” he asks Emma.

“yes Henry, it appears she’s trying something similar, using a tactic very similar to what Rumple pulled on Hook and I.”

Henry’s jaw clenches angrily, “ I’m on it, we will stop her, This family excells at that.” He promises Lexa who can only nod gratefully at her technically older, but younger looking brother. Henry dashes out of the room to retrieve his pen and Lexa turns to everyone else, “ so what’s the plan, how do we do this?”

Regina squeezes Emma’s hand and nods at her family, “ together. Everyone goes, and we fight together, as a family”

Zelena gently points out, “I am so not sitting this one out, but… what about Robyn?”

Regina nods reluctantly, glancing at Emma, “ I think… we need to take a trip back to Storybrooke, if possible, get your parents and a few others to help us as well. we are going to need all the help we can get if we are going to take on an ancient Dark One, two crazy goons and their entire army and we need to leave Robyn with someone we know will protect her”

Emma nods, “it’s time to wake my parents up” she looks at Clarke and smiles, “ and it looks like you are going to be meeting some other shapeshifters a bit earlier than we originally anticipated Clarke”

“ how do we… get back to Storybrooke?” Lexa asked

Regina nodded to her sister who grinned and withdrew the familiar wand the Queen had used to get herself and Henry there, and then Zelena, “ we open a portal of course”

“it won’t stay open long… unless” Regina argues

Henry returned to the room in time to hear the end of the conversation, “ unless I use my ability as author again to make a more permanent portal, like the door that Anna and Elsa used to get home”

“that portal is closed though Henry” Emma reminds him, her voice becoming wistful at the mention of her friends

“yes, but the portal is tethered to a permanent location ma, it can be reopened, if necessary, the door is still there, it connects to something on the other side. I can use the authors pen to create something similar here, so we can get back and forth when necessary”

Regina cocks her head, wondering when her son also became a master at magical theory, _he did spend plenty of time with me while you were away darling_ , the Queen reminds her and then promptly shows Regina the memories of her and henry discussing magic each night before he slept. _He was such a sneak about it, trying to learn what he could, hoping to go after the two of you without me knowing what he was up to._ Regina can hear the queen’s smile in her voice, nods in agreement, feeling her own proud grin in spite of herself. Emma is coking an eyebrow at her, aware of the conversation she is having with herself.

“ won’t that, be… breaking the rules as the author?” Regina asks and the queen answers her at the same time as Henry, “more like bends the rules, rather than outright breaks them.”

The queen says at the same time, _he’s creating a portal, but not directly influencing events or people’s actions. As long as he indirectly affects the storyline and does not directly force someone to do something or deliberately alter the story, he’s not breaking the rules._

“ just be careful Henry” she warns and he nods, smiling at her, “I will be careful mom, its okay. Trust me”

He nods to Lexa, “okay, lets do this, lets find out who the hell Becca is and what the fu… fudgecicles…” he corrects when Regina glares at him, “ she wants…” he finishes lamely, blushing at his slip. Zelena is snickering behind her hand

Lexa simply nods, squeezing Clarke’s hand before heading over to the couch by Henry. Everyone else sat down to plan their visit to Storybrooke and Regina sighed heavily, unsure how she felt about returning home, even if only for a brief visit. She honestly hadn’t thought much about Storybrooke since Henry arrived, her family being here had heled. She did miss the charmings, though she would never admit that out loud.

Emma squeezes her hand, bringing her gently back to the moment with a gentle kiss to her temple, “its going to be okay Regina. Whatever happens, no matter where we end up, our family will be together, whole. I won’t let us get split up again”

“I know” she whispers.

Henry curses suddenly, staring at the pages in front of him in horror. Lexa is white and trembling violently at the image on the page as Henry curses again, “wWhat the Fuck is that?!”

“Henry!” regina scolds, “ watch your language!”

Henry shakes his head, his eyes wide as he gestures them over, “ mom, sorry for cursing, but I’m pretty sure you are going to say the exact same thing when you see this…” he waves them over, “ get over here and look at this” he sounds.. anxious, and afraid.

Regina stands and joins her son, and he wordlessly hands the page he had just finished over to Emma and Regina. Both of them curse, Regina’s hand covering her mouth when she realizes she just proved Henry right, as Emma curses again, “ fucking hell! This is… so much worse than we thought…”

Regina stares at the foreboding image on the page in front of her and can’t help but second Emma’s sentiment, “ this is going to be a fucking shit-show… how the fuck do we stop this, Emma?!” everyone is staring at Regina like she's grown a third head, torn between laughing at the language coming out of the prim and proper Mayor's mouth and being very, very afraid of what could get such a reaction out of her.

Emma shakes her head, “new plan, we get everyone out, Henry make the damned portal, now.. we get everyone out of here, as fast as we can”

Another figure appears in the room, and this time, everyone can see her. her voice is eerily calm, “no one, goes anywhere. You are staying right here, and helping me stop this”

“A.L.I.E” Raven whispers, her voice filled with a mixture of fear and anger.

The tall thin woman turns to Raven and shakes her head, “ Hello Raven, I do know you, but I’m not A.L.I.E” she turns to Lexa, her gaze softening with affection, “I am glad you survived, Lexa. Not just because you set me free… I knew you were stronger than that”

“Becca” Lexa spits, fire in her eyes, Clarke holds her back, glaring at the brunette.

“yes,  I am Becca. And I need your help, all of you, to stop A.L.I.E”


	31. Heart of the Thing You Love Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry for the unbelievably long wait for this chapter. school and life... have been insane.   
> anyway... um... major curve balls in this chapter... and yes, this story is sadly coming to an end. I'm thinking there's really only going to be one chapter after this one, maybe two, we shall see. and I won't make you wait three weeks again if I can help it, I swear.   
> I might... take prompts for this universe after this is finished... I haven't decided yet. If. I do, I will post my email where you can send said prompts... and I will do them as I am able...

It’s the only way. she knows that. Everything she’s done, from the moment the missiles launched all those years ago, has all led up to this moment. She’s done most of it herself, through each new commander, but this last decision, this last act, would prove her most challenging yet, and she couldn’t do it alone.

“ I need you, all of you, to listen very carefully to me.” she states as calmly as she can manage. She can feel their fear, and she understands their anger. She watches the Queen tug her children behind, and tries not to smile in amusement when a fireball appears in the palm of her hand. She waves her hand dismissively, and the fireball vanishes for Regina’s hand.

“I’m no threat to you. I’m trying to save you, all of you, and everyone in this realm, but I need your help” she pleads.

Regina’s eyes are narrowed, but Emma, recognizes the desperation that laces her every word. Emma evaluates her for a long moment before her gaze and stance soften considerably, “ we can trust her, she’s telling the truth”

Zelena stepped forward protectively, “ excuse us if we are a little hesitant to trust your superpower, savior” Zelena spits, “ seeing as this woman quite literally, single handedly destroyed this realm without raising a finger”

“It wasn’t me, It was A.L.I.E,” Becca pleads.

“ what do you want us to do?” Emma asks, placing a calming hand on Zelena’s shoulder. Zelena glares at Emma’s hand, clearly debating the pros and cons of tearing Emma’s hand off. Regina shakes her head firmly at her sister and Zelena huffs in irritation before returning her gaze to Becca, “fine, talk.”

Becca nods gratefully, turning to Lexa, “ I need the flame”

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “why?”

“A.L.I.E used your death to harness the darkness. She’s the dark one now. When you decided to fight, to not cave to death, you freed me. I am the only thing that stands in the way of A.L.I.E’s plan.”

“what is her plan?” Raven asked, “ you are being so cryptic”

“she is in the remaining computer systems in this world, and has been lying in wait. Her plan….” Becca shudders at the thought of the monster she had created in A.L.I.E, “she… she believes the human race to be a blight on earth, and she intends to wipe out what’s left of humanity.”

“how?” Henry steps forward, shows Becca the page before his mothers can stop him, “ does it have something to do with this?”

She glances at the image Henry had unintentionally drawn and nods, ignoring the fear and guilt that rses in her at the sight, “yes.”

“what is it?” he asks but she can see in the young man’s eyes, he already knows

“complete nuclear shutdown. Every remaining nuclear site in the world, goes into complete failure, releasing a second, stronger wave of radioactivity that will encompass the entire globe, wiping out all remaining life. She… she wants the world to start over, fresh. She believes, it’s the only way to save the planet, allow it to reset. She thinks this will force creation to start over again.”

“ how do we stop her?” Raven pipes up.

Becca shakes her head, “we, don’t. It’s already begun. But she plans… she…”

“what?” Regina is beyond irritated with her inability to voice her creations plan, “ spit it out!”

“she doesn’t plan to stop with this realm. She wants to do this in every realm. “

Clarke gasps, “Oh. My. God”

Becca nods, “ now you understand, I have to stop her, and there’s only one way”

Emma sees it in her eyes and nods, “ you intend to sacrifice yourself”

Becca nods, “you will never get everyone in this realm through a portal in time, not unless”

Regina catches on, “ you want us to cast the dark curse? Are you out of your mind?”

Becca shakes her head swiftly, “ no, not you… me”

Emma frowns, “how does that stop A.L.I.E?”

“ I need the flame, it’s the last remaining piece of her. It needs to be in me. A.L.I.E intends to cast the dark curse herself. And I intend to act as if I am going along with her plan this time. I am the only thing she loves, me. her creator”

Regina’s eyes widen, “ you intend to sacrifice yourself… but I don’t understand how that helps us.”

Becca speaks swiftly, “ you cast the first curse, and helped cast the second. You know that curse better than anyone. You know how to manipulate it, guide it, shape it into what you want… I want you, to help me program the curse, so that instead of teleporting A.L.I.E, it’s a double sacrifice. She destroys the heart of the thing she loves most, and it, in return destroys the heart of the thing I love most, her.”

“what will that accomplish?” Zelena asks, thoroughly confused.

“ the double sacrifice, it’s the only thing powerful enough to send everyone from this realm, to another, maybe even several realms” Regina says slowly, beginning to understand Becca’s plan.

“exactly, I can’t stop the nuclear fallout that’s already on it’s way, but with your help… I can get everyone who is still alive, out”

“how long do we have?” Emma asks

“2 hours, three tops before the fallout reaches Polis.” Becca confirms

Emma glances at Regina, “is that enough time? To manipulate the curse, and have Raven program it into the flame?”

Regina shakes her head, “ it has to be, we have no other choice.” She glances around the room, “ it will take… all of us, to pull something that massive off. I can’t… perform that kind of magic alone”

Emma grasps Regina’s hand, “ and you won’t. We do it together”

Zelena nods her confirmation, and the girls and Henry nod their confirmation.

“do I need to go ahead and make a portal?” Henry asks

“no, there’s not enough time to get you all through it and destroy it before A.L.I.E finds a way through. You have to travel out of here via the dark curse”

Abby swallows nervously, “ that’s going to be cutting it close, isn’t it?”

Becca nods, “yes, the nuclear fallout will literally be on the curse’s heels, you will be racing to outrun it, but it’s the best I can do. It’s the only way A.L.I.E doesn’t fallow you.”

“then there’s no time to waste” Lexa states firmly. She turns to Clarke, “ Clarke, you have to take the flame out of me.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in fear, “ but.. won’t it hurt you?”

“not anymore, she is disconnected from it, all you have to do is make an incision and pull it out.” Becca says calmly, turning to Lexa, “ that’s why you can’t here the commanders anymore. Deciding to live… you removed its hold over you”

Lexa nods, squeezing Clarke’s hand in reassurance, “Clarke, we don’t have time to waste, and no one is more qualified to do it than you”

“I don’t want to hurt you” Clarke protests, fear in her eyes. Lexa gives her a soft smile, “ you won’t, I trust you”

Clarke swallows her fear and nods. She leads Lexa over to a table, and has her sit, resting her head on the table. Octavia runs to heat up a knife for sterilization and brings it back along with bandages. Clarke’s hands shake until Lexa reaches back and squeezes her hands in comfort, “ you’ve got this” she whispers.

Regina and Zelena leave to hunt down the necessary supplies for manipulating the curse and Emma barks orders at Indra and Lincoln, “ take your fastest riders, warn every village within an hours ride. Use the vehicles Arkadia brought, warn them too”

Indra nods and hurries away, Lincoln pauses, kisses Octavia fiercely before dashing out after Indra.

It’s Raven who reminds them about Arkadia, “ what the hell do we do about Jaha and Pike?”

Octavia asks, “ do we still have bugs placed in Arkadia where we can find out whose on their side and whose not?”

Raven nods, and Emma smiles grimly, “ good. We have Regina write that into the curse, whoever is with them, ends up imprisoned until we can deal with them in our world”

“ can’t we just send them to another realm?” Octavia asks

Emma shakes her head, but it’s Becca who answers, “no, you can’t. there’s no way to ensure they will never make it to your realm and wreak havoc later down the road”

Octavia frowns, “damn, I was really hoping I would never have to see them again”

Clarke finishes removing the flame, carefully tucking it into the tin Becca provided. They all stare at it for a long moment before watching Becca in fascinated horror as she tears her own heart from her chest and hands it to Emma, “ put the flame in my heart”

Emma stares at her, “ how the hell do I do that?”

Raven snatches the heart, pulls the flame from the tin and shoves the flame into the heart without hesitation, her expression morphing into a mix of guilt and glee when Becca doubles over, screaming in pain. It’s all Becca can do to not collapse and let the darkness at the edges of her vision take over, pulling her under. She gasps for breath, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. ‘ you. have to… spell it… so it… stays” she gasps between waves of nausea, “ glamour… it… too, or… she’ll know”

Emma takes the heart from Raven, frowning at her daughter for being so casually cruel to Becca. Emma cradles it in her hands and closes her eyes and spends several moments pouring magic into Becca’s heart. Soon, Becca is able to breathe easier, as the sharp piercing pain dulls to a throbbing sensation. It still hurts like hell, a foreign, dark object encased by her heart, but somehow, Emma has managed to lessen her hearts response to it.

Emma approaches her lightly, helps her stand and nods to her children, “hold her still”

Henry and Lexa grab her, supporting her and restraining her as Emma gives her a sympathetic grimace, “ this is going to hurt, I’m sorry”

Becca steels herself, “get it over with” she mutters through gritted teeth. Emma nods and plunges her hand into Becca’s chest, putting her heart back where it belonged. If it weren’t for the four people holding her up, she would have hit the ground. Instead, she threw her head back and screamed in agony. Having something so full of darkness, something so twisted inside of her was killing her. her body was rejecting it.

Regina returned hurriedly, “ what the hell is going on?!”

“the flame, its in her heart, all we have to do now…” Emma trails off.

Regina shakes her head, her expression full of compassion for Becca “ this plan is insane”

She approaches Becca and takes her hand, pouring light magic into her. Becca shudders when Emma’s magic joins Regina’s. Soon, Zelena, Raven and Lexa are pouring a mixture of light and dark magic into her, shaping the curse. Emma mumbles instructions to Regina and Regina nods, directing the combined energy to shape the curse to save, instead of destroy.

Becca collapsed when they were finished, dropping unceremoniously to the ground, too weak to stand.

Emma and Abby help her to her feet, “ easy.” Emma murmurs.

Regina returns, handing Becca the materials she had collected. “one last ingredient,” she says softly.

Regina tugs a hair from her head, directs Emma, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Abby, Henry and Zelena to do the same.

Zelena’s brow furrows, “ I thought it had to be the hairs of those with the darkest souls”

Regina shakes her head, “no, that’s a common misinterpretation. I made that mistake when I tried to cast the curse too. Its actually the hairs of those with the greatest potential for darkness. The irony, is that those are also the same people with the greatest potential for good”.

She nods to Becca, “ yours too”

Becca manages to lift her arm and tug a single hair from her head, and drop it into the bag Regina held out. Regina sealed it and handed it to Becca.

“ you have everything you need now. Please, hurry. I can’t lose my family”

Becca nodded grimly, “ you won’t. not if I have anything to say about it. this is my chance, my chance to correct my mistake all those years ago. I’m going to save you all, if it’s the last thing I do. I have to. I… can’t fail again”

Regina gives her a wry smile, “ you won’t fail. Go, do what you need to, we still have people to warn”

Becca nods, finds her strength and vanishes from Polis, reappearing in Arkadia, in front of A.L.I.E.

“ ah, I knew you would come… dearest creator… you must know…”

Becca nods, steels her will and meets her creation’s gaze head on, staring at a mirror reflection of herself, “ I’m here to help. I brought what you need”

A.L.I.E narrows her eyes in suspicion, “ you… you want to help me? since when?”

“ you are right. All we humans do is destroy. Something went wrong as we evolved as a species. We are violent, and cruel. We destroy everything we touch when we mean to create. We are irresponsible and reckless. We have to start over, wipe the slate clean, give mother nature a chance to correct it”

A.L.I.E stares at her, “ so you finally believe me. that this is the only way, to fix it.”

Becca nods, handing A.L.I.E the bag. “ the hairs of those with the darkest souls, including mine.”

She reaches into her chest, grimaces and pulls her heart out, offering it to her creation, “let’s finish what we started”

A.L.I.E takes her heart, cradles it in her hand, smiling at her creator, “the heart of the thing I love most, you are… entrusting me with this? I thought you would want to use me instead”

Becca shook her head, “ I started this, it’s only fitting that I end it”

A.L.I.E accepts this readily, “ come with me”

Becca has no choice, but to follow her. her feet move of their own accord, ignoring her hesitation. She is momentarily alarmed until she remembers A.L.I.E is now a dark one, a magic wielder, able to control her heart. She sends up a plea that A.L.I.E won’t detect her own heart, tucked safely inside Becca’s.

She finds Jaha and Pike and the other Arkadians smiling as she enters the courtyard. Becca glances up, sees a growing darkness on the horizon and shudders, the fallout is approaching more rapidly than she had anticipated. A.L.I.E follows her gaze and smiles, “ don’t worry, thanks to you, I will make it out before it reaches me, I will ensure that every realm… every universe gets the fresh start it deserves. And if humans should ever evolve again, they will be better, stronger than before, better, than before. I won’t fail you, precious creator”

Becca nods, stamping down the bile at A.L.I.E’s words. This would be over soon enough.

Al.I.E tosses the ingredients into the boiling pot in the center of Arkadia. She holds up Becca’s heart, speaking to all of Arkadia, who watches with the disturbingly distant, pleasant smiles on their faces. They think the city of light will save them, she realizes and barely controls the shudder that runs through her system.

They all clap as A.L.I.E holds Becca’s heart over the pot. A.L.I.E glances once more at her creator, “goodbye, Becca, your role is over, now my work begins”

Becca nods, manages a false smile and A.L.I.E begins to squeeze.

They both scream, A.L.I.E tries to loosen her hold over Becca’s heart, but finds that she can’t, turning to Becca in horror, “ what have you done?!” she screams, partly in rage, partly in agony.

Becca grins, “surprise motherfucker! I die, you die with me.” she stumbles towards A.L.I.E as A.L.I.E continues to fight the magic that has locked itself around her hand, forcing her to crush their entwined hearts. Becca reaches her, places both hands around A.L.I.E’s and applies pressure, her screams of pain joining A.L.I.E’s.

A.L.I.E looks at her with so much hurt and betrayal, and Becca wonders how a computer program developed emotions as A.L.I.E cries out, “why?”

“ did you really think.. I would let you destroy the world again? I created you to save lives, not take them. so now, I am destroying us both, to undo what you’ve done. I am forcing you to be who I created you to be, the one thing you hate most, Human”

Her heart is crumbling now, turning to dust. She feels herself falling, A.L.I.E falling with her. she can see the curse’s dark cloud spreading rapidly, grateful Regina and Zelena seemed to find a way to accelerate the curse so it could outrun the fallout that was now practically upon them.

her eyes fluttered closed and as darkness took her, she whispered, “godspeed” and she was gone.


	32. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here we are folks, the real chapter 32. I will upload the epilogue immediately after. Enjoy!!!

Lexa watched her family dart around barking orders with a calm that was puzzling her. Clarke was barking orders to the guards and people were dashing about with purpose. Regina stepped in front of her daughter, “ are you alright?”

 

Lexa met her mother’s gaze and nodded, “I’m fine.” in truth, she was numb with anxiety. Her people were being uprooted. And while most of them would make it back to storybrooke, she knew some would be separated from her, forced to other realms.

 

“ where will the others go?” she asks regina softly and regina sighs, “ the enchanted forest. It’s… not ideal but it will be familiar to them at least. We will go, as soon as we get our people settled and ensure they settled in alright.”

 

“ who’s going to take care of them? I am their commander!”

Regina places a calming hand on her shoulder, “ Alexandria, I’ve already contacted the leaders there, a while ago. They know to expect your people. They will treat them hospitably until we can either get them settled there, or back to storybrooke.”

 

Lexa nearly protested and Regina silenced her, “ You are not doing this alone anymore. I won’t ever override your authority over your own people Lexa, but you don’t have to carry that burden alone anymore, let us help you.”

 

“ they are my people, it’s my job…”

 

“ our people, and our responsibility “ Clarke corrects her, slipping her hand into Lexa’s and Lexa calms some, “ our people”

 

Clarke brushes a kiss across Lexa’s knuckles, “ they have done nothing but protect us and our people since they arrived Lexa, our people will be safe, even if they are not with us, that’s all we can ask at this point.”

 

“It’s coming!” a guard shouts and everyone freezes. Lexa notices an odd expression cross REgina’s face and she squeezes her hand, “ are you alright?”

REgina nods, murmuring,  “ just.. remembering”

 

Emma barks for everyone to remain calm and stand by her.

 

Everyone runs to Emma and Regina and grab a hand. Clarke has one hand, Henry takes Lexa’s free one. Raven slides in on the other side. Everyone stands in a circle, watching each other, and Lexa can feel her powerhouse parents sending calming magic through the link. Raven looked more fascinated than scared and Lexa whispers to her, “ I wish I could see what you do”

 

Raven smirks, “ close your eyes, focus on feeling the magic, then open your eyes, you will see it.”

Lexa follows her instructions and feels herself relax marginally as she taps into the energy in the room. She can feel the darkness of the curse approaching rapidly, and before she opens her eyes, she can see it. She gasps, but calms immediately. She can feel the light magic overflowing through the room surrounding them all and shielding them from the radiation cloud which is rapidly closing in behind the curse.

 

Emma glances at Regina, “ what about our memories here?”

 

Regina glances at her sister and they nod, “ everyone come closer, shoulder to shoulder, lift your joined hands up” Regina orders. Lexa glances at Raven and her sister grins at her, you see it?”

Lexa glances back at the center of the circle and gasps. She can feel Zelena and her mother's tapping into her magic, and she lends it eagerly, watching a light grow in the center of the circle it builds until it blasts a shaft of through the ceiling, blending with the dark cloud of the curse looming over them.

 

Everyone clings to one another as the curse billows around them, choking off their air supply. The last thing Lexa hears is Emma shouting, “ hang on!” and Clarke’s hand clinging desperately to her own as everything goes dark.

 

When Lexa comes to, she’s lying in a soft bed, with a warm body pressed against her side. She groggily opens her eyes and smiles at Clarke who is snoring lightly against her. It takes a moment for her to remember and she nearly bolts upright when her memories return but Regina is sitting in a chair across the room and calls gently, “ it’s alright Lexa, everyone is safe”

 

Lexa’s looks at her brunette mother and sees amusement and affection in her gaze. She also looks deeply exhausted, “ how long?”

“Last night. Traveling via the curse is rough. Those who haven’t experienced it before… well, it takes a lot out of you.”

 

“ where’s…”

 

“ most everyone is sleeping. Emma is coordinating placing everyone in homes”

Lexa smiles when she realizes that her current position is the mirror opposite of her mother's arrivals to Polis. This time, it was her curled up with her love, while her mother looked on, rather than the other way around. Remembering those first few days where she was concerned about hiding how much she knew and protecting her people reminds her that there’s still so much to do.

 

“ where are we going to put everyone?” Lexa asked softly

 

Regina grinned, “ way ahead of you, dear daughter of mine. We expanded Storybrooke with the new curse. Storybrooke is now a mini metropolis. Emma is working with your people and Arkadians to expand our police force and other public services to accommodate our new size.”

 

Regina sighed at the incessant worry in Lexa’s gaze, “ Lexa, you can breathe, it’s going to be alright, I promise. It’s okay to let someone else handle the responsibility for a little while”

 

Lexa tries to relax, but it’s hard, “ It’s… hard to let go, when it’s been your responsibility for so long. I don’t know how to just sit here while someone else does my job”

 

“ no one is doing your job, Lexa. we are just giving them a place to live, you are still commander over Trikru. You are still the legendary commander of the thirteen clans.”

 

“ not everyone made it here though, my people… they are…”

 

“ I know dear. It’s hard. The curse just couldn’t move everyone to our realm, we had to relocate more than double the population that the curse is generally designed to handle. There’s only so much the curse could do.”

 

“ so where is everyone else?”

 

“ we managed to direct those too far away to nearby portals in your world. We coordinated with the kingdoms in the enchanted forest, managed to get their portals open and your people were able to pass through”

 

“How?”

 

Regina moves closer, “ It’s really complicated. This curse was by far the most complex one we’ve ever cast. But essentially, the dark curse was the best option because it’s a versatile curse. You decide the fate of the people under the curse. You can use it to transport a number of people. In this case we directed the curse to send people to the nearest open portal rather than trying to force them through via the curse. That way, those in polis, Tomm Dc and nearby villages would end up here, and those further out, with their own leaders would go through the nearest portal to the enchanted forest. It was the best way to ensure the curse covered the entirety of the thirteen clans territory and ensure no one was left behind. And because the enchanted forest was warned about their arrival, it should be a peaceful transition. My contacts there assure me that they received refugees, and that they are peacefully setting up camps nearby. As soon as we are able, and recovered, we will go with your ambassadors to ensure that your leadership remains intact”

 

Regina gently brushes Lexa’s hair back out of her face, “ so we really do have it under control. I know it's not ideal, but it was the best we could do under the circumstances”

 

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “ how… were you able to get in contact with the enchanted forest without portal jumping?”

 

Regina smirked, “ you don’t miss much do you? When I say I, I mean the queen. She apparently saw this coming. It’s why she sent Emma and I through to you. She found the storybook and the dreamcatchers, and when she read what was going to happen in your realm, she decided to intervene. She apparently portal jumped quite a bit using that wand in between taunting and manipulating us into doing what she wanted us to. She contacted the kings and queens with portals, helped them reactivate them and tune them to your kingdom. Once she rejoined with me, I gained her memories and the details of the plan.”

 

Lexa stared at her openmouthed, “ you alter ego is a genius”

 

Regina laughed, “ that she is. She’s quite the devious planner. Going to all that trouble to get us to Polis, and get you out safely. I knew she was up to something, and using a great deal of magic, but we had no idea this was her plan all along.”

 

“So she came to storybrooke to save us?”

 

“No. she sensed something was missing, something was wrong. She noticed that something was off with Emma, and wanted to know what she was hiding from us. So she faked her death and followed us here. Once she realized the truth, she moved pretty quickly with setting up the plan and manipulating us”

 

“ so what was the point of cursing Snow White and Prince Charming?”

 

“ she wanted to ensure we would react to her the way she wanted. She didn’t think we would believe that she was genuinely here to help. Either snow or charming were constantly telling us that my dark half can’t be trusted and I hate to say it, but even knowing myself as well as I do, I took their word for it. We all did. It hurt her, and irritated her to no end that while I was seen as redeemed, she was doomed to be a villain, even though we are the same person. So she decided to get the charmings out of the way and simultaneously push us into a corner where we were desperate enough to consider drastic measures.more precisely, the drastic measures she wanted us to take. I should have known the mirror wasn’t truly my idea.”

 

Lexa shook her head, “ if she portaled back and forth to set this up, how are you in contact with them now?”

 

“Mirror skype dear.” seeing LExa’s confused expression she chuckles, “ you know how we used a mirror to find Henry while in Polis?”

 

“ yes…”

 

“ well, the Queen set up mirrors connected to storybrooke in every kingdom, and made sure that each head of state knew how to reach me with it. She also ensured Your ambassadors now have a mirror matched with the respective head of their clan. They can now directly coordinate resettlement not only with the host nation, but you as well. The ambassadors are still overseeing meeting their clans needs”

 

Lexa shakes her head in amazement, “that’s incredible, she thought of everything”

 

“ she sure did. She also trained Henry to create permanent portals, so we can easily travel between realms and kingdoms. In fact, we are going to have some guests this evening.”

 

Clarke opened her eyes, “ who's coming this evening?”

 

Lexa nearly jumped in surprise and Regina smirked at Clarke, “ Hello Clarke, how are you feeling?”

 

“ like I fell from the sky in a space pod” Clarke retorted and Regina smirked, “ I bet”

 

Clarke sat up, her shoulder pressing into Lexa’s. Lexa ribbed her, “ how long have you been listening?”

 

Clarke smirked deviously, “long enough. You worry too much”

 

Regina laughs and Lexa frowns at them both. Clarke repeats her earlier question, “ so… who’s coming here tonight?”

 

Regina smiles, “ guess you will just have to wait and find out.”

 

Clarke grumbles under her breath, “I hate surprises”

 

“Well dear, I’m fairly certain you will enjoy this one”

 

“ by the way, where are we?” LExa asks, glancing around the room.

 

Regina smiles, “ home. This is my mansion. You are both more than welcome to stay here. Emma and I expanded the house a bit to accommodate everyone. We changed the layout to give everyone ample living space and privacy.”

 

Lexa watches the insecurity cross Regina’s features, “unless of course, you prefer a home of your own”

 

Lexa crawls from under the covers and goes to her mom, embracing her “ this is perfect mom. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

Regina laughs nervously, trying to cover the tears in her eyes, “ you haven’t even seen the place yet”

 

Lexa motioned Clarke over, and wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist,  “ by all means, show us around then”

 

Regina beamed and started showing them around their new home. Lexa stared in awe when she realised that Emma and Regina had created two wings on either side of the massive mansion, and each floor contained two apartments, with private bedrooms and baths, while sharing a living room, dining area and full kitchen with Octavia and Lincoln’s apartment. She showed them the first floor, with it’s massive living spaces, “ you mother and Kane are on that side, Emma, Henry and I are on this side. And of course, Raven is sharing an apartment with Ontari,  and Zelena and  Robyn have their own apartment on the third floor. Each apartment has a guest bedroom and bath as well.”

 

Lexa chuckled, “ where do Snow and Charming stay?”

 

Regina smirked, “ they assured me that they much prefer their loft”

" and aiden?"

Regina smiles, he decided to go live with the Charmings as well for now. He will be staying in Emma's old room. he adores charming and Snow is of course, smitten with him"

 

“Wait, they are both awake?”

 

Emma comes in the front door in time to hear the question and tackles Lexa and CLarke with a bear hug, “ hello kiddos, yes, they are both awake. Apparently, the key to waking them up, was bringing our girls home.”

 

Emma shoots a look at Regina, “ apparently Q set up the sleeping curse so that it would break the second the true love twins entered this realm”

 

She smirks at Regina as she says this and Regina shrugs, “ kind of brilliant if you ask me”

 

“Oh, I agree wholeheartedly, Emma smirks, kissing Regina’s cheek. “ what do you ladies think of the house?”

 

“It’s massive.” Clarke states, “ but we love it. Its incredible to have everyone under the same roof.”

 

“Give me a few minutes to chill, and I can show you lovely ladies around storybrooke?”

 

Lexa nods enthusiastically, “can I see my people?”

 

Emma grins,  “absolutely. Although, you might wanna change clothes. Grounder clothes work great in Polis, but here, it’s best to blend in. it will make transitioning much easier, trust me”

Regina snickers and Lexa frowns,  “ but…”

“ do you want to be seen as an outsider whose stay is temporary?” Regina asks gently and Lexa understands.

 

Emma laughs, “ every time we get visitors from outside this realm, we know, they stand out. This is your home, you should probably leave the grounder clothes behind”

 

“ how will people recognize me as Commander?”

 

Regina arches a brow, “ we can find you some comfortable clothes you can wear Lexa. you don’t need to look a certain way to be respected here”

 

Emma smirks, “ you could always dress like your mother”

 

“ I do hope you are not suggesting she should start wearing those horrid floral prints Snow gave you” Regina teased

 

Emma blushed, “ god no. thanks for saving me from myself, I will burn those before I wear them again. I was referring to modeling after you ‘Gina,” she ignores Regina’s playful glare at the nickname and smirks at Lexa, “ although, I’ve found, people tend to respect the leather jacket look as well”

 

Regina snorts, “ oh please Lexa, don’t start wearing hideous red leather jackets like your mother, one is enough, I can barely stand Emma’s as it is”

 

Emma shoved her playfully, “ oh give me a break, admit it, you secretly love that jacket.”

 

Regina blushed and tried to stammer out a smartalec retort but Lexa was chuckling, “ I have a feeling, I take more after mom in the wardrobe department ma, and Clarke seems to follow your sense of style”

 

Clarke nodded her agreement, “ show me to the leather jackets please” she leans into emma’s ear and stage whispers, “ she does adore me in leather”

 

Lexa flushed deep scarlet and Regina laughed.

 

Emma heads to the room she now shares with Regina to change clothes while Regina feeds Lexa and Clarke. Her siblings soon join them and LExa smiles as she listens to the chatter and laughter. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have such an amazing family. No matter what happens, she’s grateful to be reunited with her parents, grateful to be home with them, and so grateful to be alive and in Clarke’s arms.

 

Clarke notices her quiet demeanor and presses a kiss to her temple, what are you thinking about Heda?”

Lexa hesitaties a moment before whispering, “Hodnes (ste) mou yuj kom wamplei.”

 

Clarke smiles and whispers, “ hodnes teik ething daun, and make no mistake Lexa, you are so loved, by so many, and by no one more than me”

 

Regina’s brow quirks when she hears Clarke and opens her mouth to say something but Henry interrupts her, “ did you just quote River Song?”

 

Clarke blushes and swallows, “ maybe… but its true!”

 

she defends when Lexa rolls her eyes, “ you nerd”

 

Everyone laughs and Lexa joins in, she was home.


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here my dear friends, this massive piece of writing must come to an end. but by no means is that the end of our tale.   
> I have decided to continue the Brave Enough Universe. Hang on to your hats and belonging folks, you thought Brave enough was a crazy ride.. just wait until you see what's next ;-)

Dinner was an elaborate affair. Luckily, the newly expanded mansion could handle the influx of guests attending the reunion dinner. Regina grinned when the basement door opened and Elsa and Anna stumbled out, looking slightly disheveled.

“ I heard I have a cousin to meet? Where is Clarke?” Elsa demanded with a smile. 

Bellamy had just walked by and choked, “ Clarke, you are related to Clarke?”

Elsa glanced at the dark haired young man as Regina hurried to introduce them, “ Bellamy, this is Queen Elsa of Arendale and her sister, Princess Anna. your Majesty, Princess, this is Lieutenant Blake, originally from Arkadia, now an officer and Arkadian liaison on the Storybrooke Police Force.”

Bellamy recovered quickly and offered a quick bow to show respect, “ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“ the pleasure is all mine, Lieutenant.”

Bellamy flushes slightly and clears his throat, cocking his head to the side with a teasing glint, “so how exactly are you related to Clarke?”

“ Her mother, Ingrid was my Aunt.”

“ so Clarke is technically an heir to the Arendelle throne?” Bellamy asked grinning widely

” yes, she most certainly is.” Elsa responds with a warm smile.

Bellamy is bouncing on his heels with eagerness, “ well it’s a pleasure to meet you your majesty, if you would excuse me for a moment, I will go find ‘Princess’ Clarke for you”

Elsa smiled when Bellamy kissed her hand and ducked away, shouting as soon as he left the kitchen, “Princess! Your cousins have arrived!” Regina shared a knowing smile with Anna as Elsa stared after Bellamy and sighed. 

Everyone could hear the resounding thwack and yelp of pain as Clarke reprimanded him for shouting in the house. Regina grinned as Clarke and Lexa entered the room in matching floor length dresses, Lexa ‘s arm looped through hers. Her daughter looked stunning, and every bit the royalty she was, and so did clarke. She introduced Clarke to her cousins and watched for a bit while they got acquainted. 

Regina excused herself quickly and found Emma trying and failing to get out of the wrestling match Henry, Neal and Raven were engaged in on the living room floor.  initially Emma had been playing referee, but had quickly found herself dragged into the middle of it. She grinned sheepishly at Regina when Regina pulled her to her feet and led her from the room. Emma caught her and kissed her soundly. Regina pulled back, “ what was that for?”

“I’ve never been happier Regina. Our family is whole, and your home is filled with joy and laughter, and I have the incredible honor of sharing so many incredible kids with you. This is the life I always dreamed of, the family I always wanted. Everything I wanted, is right here in this house.” 

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s lips once more, “ thank you”

Regina pulled Emma closer and sighed, “ I feel the same way.” 

Emma laughed, “ good to know I'm not alone"

The dinner table was packed and overflowing with food that evening. Regina sat next to Emma and held her hand while they ate and listened to the antics of their massive family. She was content for the first time in a very long time. Glancing around the room, she felt so lucky to have had her wish granted as well. She was redeemed, she was whole. Her family was healing. There was nothing more she could ask for. 

Midway through dinner, the doorbell rang. Regina quickly excused herself, ever the gracious hostess and headed for the door, her brow furrowing, everyone who had been invited to dinner had already arrived. 

She opened the door to find a woman a little bit older than her but still gorgeous, looking nervous and afraid. she was tall and thin.  she wore a power suit that accentuated her form, her hair was dark and wavy and her dark brown eyes were filled with anxiety and fear. Regina could sense the nervous energy radiating off of her, along with something else. 

“Hi… I’m not sure if I have the right address. I’m.. um…looking for...”

“Mon? What are you doing here?” Emma had followed Regina to the door, her hand at the small of Regina’s back. Regina turned and glanced at the blonde to see shock, and a tinge of fear on Emma’s face. Her brow furrowed. Something was off.

“Em” the woman whispered breathlessly, before glancing back at Regina, as if realizing that was too friendly with Regina present. Regina’s gut twisted at the familiarity in the woman’s tone, “ you haven’t aged a day…either of you...”

“ I don’t mean to be rude, but who exactly are you?” Regina asked, her tone far more defensive than she intended to be. This woman clearly knew Emma and knew of her as well. It bothered her that she had never heard of this woman, a woman who looked an awfully similar. It made her burn with jealousy.

The brunette woman nods, “ Right, I’m sorry, let me get to the point.” 

She extends her hand to Regina, “I’m Former Special Agent Monica Reyes, and I need your help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bum bum bam!!!!!! cue the "oh Sh!t" music. 
> 
> LOL. cruel, I know, but I could not resist the Cliff Hanger. and Yes, I do have a plan for the next story. what is it? you ask... 
> 
> guess you are gonna have to wait for chapter one of the sequel. 
> 
> now... what to call it? put suggestions in the comments below ;-) 
> 
> also, I am gonna be making a post specifically for prompts in this universe, put your prompts there for now, until I can come up with a better idea. lol.
> 
> Thank you so much my dedicated readers for following this story to the end. I sincerely hope it was a journey you enjoyed as much as I did!


	34. Authors note to my dear readers

Hi folks!

No, there's no new chapters coming on this particular chapter. but I wanted to draw attention the the little button below this that says **next work.** The sequel to this story currently has 11 chapters. I have been working hard on it since so many of you asked for a sequel, but unfortunately very few have seemed to find it...

so, let me tease it here. lol

the sequel ties two more fandoms into the Brave Enough Universe, the X- Files and supergirl. if you are a fan of either show, (or both), there are new Lesbian ships ( and other ships) explored in that story. and a lot more of the brave enough universe back story... like... what was Emma up to during the 20 missing years, how did regina and Henry cope with being left behind, what exactly can Clarke do as a raksasha??  and ect.... 

Feel free to check it out and comment! I hope to see you guys there!


End file.
